Love at War
by Warriors-of-Iznugia
Summary: Meta Knight meets a new girl in the new tournament and his life changes for the better. But when an enemy from the past comes back, he is forced to do what he must to survive this. Rated T to be safe. First story, be nice. Meta KnightXOC
1. The Meeting

Love at War

The meeting

_You think that last time we met was the last time, Star Warrior? How wrong you are… Heaven will turn to Hell for you, just you wait and see…_

The Halberd floated silently trough space, having at its board three warriors, a greedy king, and a young soldier. Each of them were excited about the upcomming Brawl tournament. Well, except maybe one. Meta Knight was at the weel, sighing every now and then. How he _hated_ this tournament. Of course, he had a couple of friends there, but he still didn't like leaving his home that was now Dreamland. Kirby on the other hand, seemed to like leaving for some time. Maybe it was because of his adventurous self. This year, Master Hand had ask Meta Knight to bring his fellow soldiers along with him, Sword and Blade. Both of them, being still kinda young, were very excited about meeting other skilled warriors. They had already the pleasure of meeting their lord's mentor, Sir Arthur, along with his companions, Sir Dragato, Sir Falspar and Sir Nonsurat.

Ever since Kirby defeated Nightmare, three years ago, it was very peaceful in the whole universe, especialy at planet Popstar. King Dedede not longer had the power to download demon-beasts to torment the villagers with. The remaining Star Warriors that had survived the great war against Nightmare's forces installed themselves in Dreamland, having no other place to live. Meta Knight was happy at first that everything was back to the way it was supposed to be, but since he had been invited to the tournament of Brawl, it was very rare a smile could be found on his face. The others Smashers doubted they had ever seen him smile. They hoped that this year would be different.

There was not a single sound in the house. The moon shone brightly through the open windows, offering a way to see in the dark. A girl was slowly walking in the dark, a bag on her back. She was careful not to do some noise, she didn't want her parents to wake up. She carefully went down the stairs that lead to the kitchen and slowly opened the front door of the house and closed it behind herself. Her two glowing purple eyes looked around for a moment, until she spotted a sky blue star-shaped ship waiting for her next to the house. Resisting the urge to giggle, she made her way to the ship and jumped inside, the dome enclosing around her spheric form. She knew her parents wouldn't forgive her for a while for what she was doing, but she couldn't stop herself. She knew she needed to go there. The ship slowly lifted off the ground and went to space, unoticed by anyone.

The screams of the fans was all that the Dreamlanders could hear as they walked through the way the police officers kept for the arriving Smashers. Sword and Blade looked impressed when they saw how much fan there was.

"Sir, is it like that every year?" asked Sword to her mentor. Meta Knight stared right ahead, cape wrapped tightly around his body.

"Yes, unfortunately," he answered, trying have his voice heard above the screams that echoed in the air. "It has always been like this, and always will be."

"I bet that most of these fans are screaming like that because of you, Sir," laughed Blade, Sword joining in. Both high fived each other, while Meta Knight just continued walking, not bothering to answer such a comment. He had expected that they would act like that, since they were excited about this all. He will have to remind them of their manners.

They finally arrived at the front doors of the Smash Mansion, but the moment Meta Knight was about to open them, he heard : "Let the king pass first!" And a whole pack of Waddle Dees swarmed the doors, battling to open them. Meta Knight jumped out of the way, watching as the small Dees jumped on top of each other to reach the doorknob. Once the doors opened, the Waddle Dees all fell one after the other inside. Dedede pushed his way through the pile of Dees and went in the manor. The others simply watched as the Waddle Dees followed their king with his luggage. As if nothing had happened at all, Kirby ran inside as well, poyoing all the time.

"And is this always like that here?" asked Blade, turning to his lord.

Meta Knight shook his head, sighing. "You don't have to ask me to know it is always like this with this king." He stepped inside the mansion, his followers right behind. "Now follow me, you two. We do not want to be late." Once the doors closed behind them, Meta Knight suddenly stopped in his tracks, Sword and Blade nearly bumping into him.

"Woah!" Sword exclaimed, surprised. "Sir, is something wrong?" Meta Knight didn't answer and just stared right ahead. Blade went beside him to see if there was something, Sword doing the same, and they both saw what their leader was looking at.

Farther in the main hall, close to the stairs that lead upstairs, there was a girl of Meta Knight and Kirby's species, talking with the Master Hand. Her body was a light blue, the same color as her hair, which she kept up in a ponytail. Her feet were a bright magenta, and a pair of feathery white wings could be seen on her back, sticking a little out of her marine blue cape. A couple strings of hair covered a part of her left eye, but the purple in it could still be seen. Sword and Blade noticed it was at her that Meta Knight was looking – no, staring. His head even tilted a little to one side, as if in a trance.

Blade moved his hand in front of Meta Knight's eyes, bloking his view. "Wouhouuu! Siirr! You there?" Meta Knight answered by shooking his head vigorously.

"Yes, yes, I'm alright" he said, speaking too fast to be the truth. "Now… huh…" The girl looked their way, making him stop his sentence. She smiled and gave a friendly wave to them, Sword and Blade replying almost immediately with the same gestures. Meta Knight just stood there, not taking his eyes off of her. The Master Hand told her some things, she nodded to him and made her way to the meeting room. The disembodied hand then went over to the knights.

"It's good to see you arrived right on time" he said, then looked at the youngers knights. "You two must be Sword Knight and Blade Knight."

"Yep, I'm Blade" he said, punching his own chest proudly. "And this is my sister Sword." he added, pointing toward her.

"It is nice to meet you two, and I hope that you will feel at home here," the Master Hand said to the siblings, before turning to the Star Warrior, who was now staring at the door of the meeting room. "Meta Knight?" he asked, trying to get his attention. Meta Knight shook his head yet again and returned his gaze toward the floting hand.

"Yes?" he queried, acting like nothing happened.

"Is everything alright?" Meta Knight inwardly sighed at the question. He honestly didn't know why he was acting like that. It was just a new girl, just like there would be other new Smashers. But she looked strangely familiar for a newcomer.

"I… was just wondering who that woman was," he spat out, not really knowing what else to say. Fortunately, the Master Hand didn't caught his hesitation and replied almost immediately.

"Oh, that was Celestia, a newcomer for this year. I simply explained how some things worked here. If you wish to meet her, she should be in the meeting room at the moment." Celestia… why did that name sounded familiar to the Star Warrior's ears? Meta Knight nodded and motionned for Sword and Blade to follow him when the Master Hand went to another arriving Smasher. The knights went inside the meeting room, Meta Knight immediately recongnizing the same couches all placed in a curve in front of a wall with a board on it.

As he let Sword and Blade wander around the room, the Star Warrior went on the farthest couch in the corner, not wanting to be bothered for now. His eyes scanned the room and he saw things that didn't really surprised him. Kirby was already at the buffet table, inhaling all the delicious food he found. Meta Knight softly chuckled to himself while looking at him. No matter how much he grew up, Kirby acted the same as always. But he was still a child, and the elder Star Warrior knew it very well.

His eyes, that had turned green in deep tought for a moment, suddenly locked themselves on the new girl, Celestia. She was sitting on another couch on the other side of his, right in front. Her head was turned to the buffet table, giggling as well as she watched the little pink puffball eat everything. Her laugh… Such a beautiful melody to Meta Knight's ears. She stopped laughing and turned, meeting his gaze. The smile on her face grew and she waved at him. Not thinking, Meta Knight's hand left the folds of his cape and gave a small wave. He stopped and looked at his hand. What was he doing? Celestia smiled at him a moment before turning her smiling face to the door as more Smashers entered.

His hand laying on his foot, Meta Knight continued looking at her. Was it him, or… she seemed to glow? Thinking it was his imagination, he pushed the tought aside and focused his eyes somewhere else. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Marth and Ike approaching him and he nodded at them as greetings, standing from the couch. As they usually did, both the warriors greeted him with smiles.

"Hey! Meta!" exclaimed Marth to his friend. "So, how's your summer been?"

"Not bad," Meta Knight shrugged. He wasn't much one to talk too much about a subject. "How about yours?"

"Not bad either," Marth replied. "It was kinda boring without everyone else though."

"Its been rather calm since that Tabuu guy was defeated," added Ike. "There hasn't been any single problem, nor in Cremia, nor in Altea. But it's not like I'm complaining about that."

Meta Knight nodded, a sign he completely understood what the mercenary was talking about. It was too calm, he thought. At this moment, the three warriors saw Link, Pit, Zelda and Peach arrive, each of them looking happy.

"Hey, hi guys!" greeted Pit with his usual teenage voice. He hadn't changed a bit, Meta Knight thought to himself as he looked the boy over. The same easygoing posture and cheeky smile he always had. In fact, everyone had smiles on their faces, happy to be there for another year. All except him. He had agreed to come simply by persuation from Kirby, who wanted so badly to have his mentor follow him to another planet. As the others were talking to each other about their summer, Meta Knight was yet again in deep thought, his eyes flashing a leaf green.

"Meta Knight?" He returned to reality when that voice echeod in his ears. He looked up to see who had said his name and met Peach's eyes on him. "I heard that you brought some friends with you. Can we meet them?"

"Of course," he answered, nodding his head. He looked around, searching for Sword and Blade, but they were nowhere to be found. "Mmmh… it seems they both went to visit the mansion. I will go search for them. I should not be long."

He left the meeting room without another word. In the main hall, he went up the stairs and began his search through the many corridors. He knew Sword and Blade well enough to guess they would get lost in a manor this big. He continued walking for a while until he turned a corner and bumped into someone else. Not expecting that, Celestia fell on the ground. Meta Knight gasped and extended a hand to her. "I am sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going."

He pulled her to her feet and she smiled at him, scratching the back of her head. "No, its okay, I wasn't looking either. It makes the two of us I guess."

"Yes," Meta Knight agreed. An awkward silence followed and Celestia felt herself blush from embarassment. Ridiculing herself in front of a veteran Smasher the first day of the tournament wasn't on her 'to do' list. For Meta Knight, he couldn't stop looking at her. Her presence felt familiar, very familiar. The girl finally decided to say something.

"So, huh… my name's Celestia. I'm new here."

"Yes, the Master Hand told me your name," Meta Knight stated, feeling a bit awkward himself.

"Oh, he did," Celestia realised. "So, huh… what's your name?"

"Meta Knight," he simply replied, holding out his hand for her to shake. She gladly took in hand in hers and shook it. "It is nice to meet you, Celestia."

Celestia smiled at him. "Same here. But… have we ever met before? Your name… it feels… familiar… somehow…" Meta Knight almost gasped at the question. She also felt like this? Strange… "I know, I'm saying nonsense."

Meta Knight immediately reacted. "Oh, don't say this, in fact, I feel the same."

Celestia looked surprised. "Really?"

He nodded. "Yes. I feel like I've heard your name before."

She smiled at him and it sent some flutters in his stomach. "Well, it's a strange coincidence, considering the fact we never met." Meta Knight nodded once again and a little grin appeared at the corner of his mouth, not visible through the mask.

"Shall we go downstairs?" he asked her, his eyes brightening. "I would like to know more about you. You look very interresting."

She blushed at his comment on how she was interresting and nodded, her smile getting bigger. "Why, of course. Lead the way." She was sure she heard him softly chuckle as he extended an arm to her. Smiling the whole time, she entwined her own arm with his and both of them went down the hallway.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the mansion…

"Good job, Blade! Good job! Now we're lost because of you!"

"It wasn't my fault, Sword! It was boring down there!"

"But it was _your_ idea to visit the mansion by ourselves! 'C'mon Sword! Its gonna be fun!' Great idea Blade! Just great! Sir Meta Knight's gonna kill us! He told us to stay in the meeting room!"

"I'm sure he hasn't noticed were gone! Now stop panicking, we'll find a way downstairs, I'm sure of it."

"I'M NOT PANICKING! … Okay, maybe a little…"

And the two of them continued further into this gigantic manor, hoping to find a couple of stairs that lead to the main hall.


	2. A Pleasant Start

A pleasant start

Meta Knight and Celestia were walking side to side in the Smash Mansion's garden. A beautiful place for one's eyes. The sun shone down on the white stones covering a space all around a splendid white fountain. The water flowing in it seemed to glow with thousands of small cristals. In the whole garden, big trees and blossoming beautiful flowers could be seen anywhere. It really was a sight that could keep anyone in awe for a couple minutes. It is just what happened when Celestia saw it. Her mouth stayed wide open for a moment as her eyes scanned the area.

"Wow! It's so beautiful! I've never seen anything like this!" she exclaimed, hearing a chuckle from Meta Knight as an answer.

"It is, isn't it?" he said, walking further toward the shining fountain. "I have always liked the garden. It is a perfect place to relax and sort out thoughts."

"Yeah," agreed Celestia, wandering all around, looking at everything. "I think I'm gonna like this place. I'll be sure to come here often."

"It is a shame though that not many people come here to witness such a breath taking view," sighed the Star Warrior.

Celestia was surprised by this, now looking at him. "What? But why won't they come here?"

Meta Knight sat on the fountain edge, cape still wrapped around him. Celestia approached and sat down next to him. "They are always talking about brawls and their results, or other things like this. The Master Hand also prepares brawls for every afternoon during the week, so the fighters have to keep training. It keeps them too occupied to see the nature around them," he explained.

"So, it's like that around here… " Celestia understood. "Good thing we have the week-ends for us then." Meta Knight gave a small chuckle at her response.

"Yes, that is a relief," he agreed. A pleasant silence fell on the two, where Celestia kept smiling. Meta Knight couldn't stop looking at her and a small smile found its way to his lips. Why was he smiling? He didn't know. Perhaps it was just her and her presence. Or maybe it was the familiar feeling he had when he heard her voice, when he looked into her purple eyes, when he looked at her. He hadn't felt like this for a long time and it was great to feel this… happy, once more.

Celestia turned her head to him and her smile grew, as if knowing what he was thinking. She looked grateful. "Thank you for your help visiting the mansion, Meta Knight. It was really kind of you."

"Your welcome, Celestia. It was my pleasure to help you."

Just as Celestia was about to ask something to him, Jigglypuff came to them with her usual cheery smile. "Hey you two, the Master Hand wants everyone in the meeting room. He'll soon begin his speech."

"Thanks for telling us," Celestia said. She turned to Meta Knight. "Thank you again. I'll see you later I guess."

Meta Knight nodded and kept silence as he watched the two girls leave. He kept his gaze on Celestia a moment until they both disapeared inside. He sighed and looked down at his feet. Why was he acting like that? Even when she was gone from sight, he could still feel her familiar presence. The flower smell that accompagnied her still resided around him, and he couldn't resist taking in the smell. Even _that_ felt familiar!

He closed his eyes and focused, trying to remember where he had met her. His mind searched in every souvenir he could remember, to the farthest he could go, but not a trace of Celestia was found. "I guess I will have to meditate later," he told himself.

He was about to get up, when he suddenly heard screaming. There was the sound of rustling coming from a couple of trees near the manor, and then, he saw Sword and Blade falling from the said tree. Blade landed first flat on his stomach, and Sword fell on him afterwards, almost in a sitting position. Blade gasped for breath and Sword pointed a gloved finger at him.

"That was for getting us lost!" she cried out, obviously ticked off.

"Sword… get off!" Blade tried to say, only getting out in a strained wisper. "You're… heavy!"

Sword answered by putting much more of her weight down on him, her hand at her ear. "Did I hear correctly? Did you say 'I'm sorry Sword for getting us lost?'"

Blade could only mutter out a strange noise, his arms and legs sprawled out around him. Meta Knight slowly took his head in his hands and just equally slowly shook it, not believing what he was seeing. He didn't want to know where they came from to have fallen off that tree. "Sword, get off him. He can't breath."

Sword mumbled something under her breath and got up, crossing her arms on her chest as she watched Blade getting up on his feet. Meta Knight stood up from his place at the fountain and made his way toward them. He stopped in between them, looking at each of his knights. "I don't want to know what you two were doing up there," he sighed before continuing forward to the door. "The Master Hand wants to see everyone. The meeting will soon begin."

The said meeting was awfully long, especially for the veteran Smashers. The Master Hand was talking about rules, manners, and such, but those who were there for the last years already knew these things. There were many newcomers this year, who came from Sonic's world, as well as Samus', passing by the Star Fox and Star Wolf crews.

The Master Hand kept a surprise for everyone when he was done with the explanations.

"I know we haven't told anyone of you about this, but Crazy Hand and myself wanted to keep it a surprise. Super Smash Brothers now has its own TV show!"

Murmurs of astonishment flowed the room.

"A TV show?" questionned Ike, he, as well as the others, curious about this.

"Yes. Undetectable cameras will follow you everyday and the best images will be broadcasted all around the Universe. It was decided due to major votes from your fans."

Chatters filled the room, everyone talking excitedly about it. Except for their brawls, nothing had ever been broadcasted on TV. Above the loud talking, a question was heard by the Master Hand.

"How will it be called?"

"The show's name is… Smash Life," the Master Hand replied over the noise, silencing everyone for a second, until they restarted talking twice as loud.

Yep. This year will surely be much different than the previous one.


	3. The Festival

**Author's Note : Wouh! Sorry it took so long! I had some problems with my computer ^_^ I already have half of the next chapter written on paper, so it will soon be up. Enjoy!**

The festival

A whole month had passed since the beginning of the tournament, and October finally arrived. Things were going well for the Smashers. They had been able to see a couple episodes of Smash Life and they realised how much things could happen everyday at the mansion. Some were very funny, others were not.

Brawl records were given to every smasher at the end of the month. They had been surprised by the performances of the newcomers. All of them almost had perfect notes. As far as the brawlers knew, no one had a perfect note. The Master Hand never told them if one of them had one and this time, they wanted to know.

"Master Hand, did someone have a perfect note?" asked Ike to the hand, the other Smashers all around him.

"And this time, don't say you don't have the time, you use that excuse every month," Marth added, the others all approuving.

"I will not tell who it is unless that Smasher tells me to," the Master Hand replied, earning disappointed looks from a couple of people. "It has been like that every month since he came here and I promised not to say who it is."

"So it's a he, huh…?" thought Link aloud, his hand to his chin.

Master Hand slowly shook his fingers as he sighed, watching the Smashers disperse in the cafeteria, searching for the one who had the perfect result. In the far corner of the spacious room, hidden in the shadows, Meta Knight was absorbed into his book, his feet lying comfortably on the table. The envelop containing his result lay on the table as well, untouched. He didn't care at all about this. In fact, he didn't have to look inside to know his result. He already did. He always had the same one.

His golden eyes moved away from the pages of his book when he heard yelling, and saw that Sonic and Shadow were arguing. Again. Those two would always start a fight over nothing and it would end up in the same way over and over again. He saw a white hedgehog, Silver, go in between them and separate both.

"Stop it, you two!" he ordored, his gaze serious. "It's the third time this week! Will you just cut it out?"

Shadow snorted and left, obviously pissed off at Sonic. He joined Meta Knight at his table, sat down on the chair next to him and put his feet on the table, arms crossed. He kept glaring at nothing in particular, just ahead.

"Just forget about him," Meta Knight told him, his eyes transfixed on his book.

"I know, but that Faker is still annoying.

"Ignore him and he'll get tired and leave."

"That's what you do with Dedede?" Shadow asked with a tinge of amusement in his deep voice.

"Exactly." Meta Knight replied, a grin tugging at his lips under the mask.

Both him and Shadow stayed silent for a moment, Shadow lost in his thoughts, and Meta Knight busy reading his book. A few long minutes passed until the Star Warrior caught a glimpse of Celestia, walking rather rapidly out of the cafeteria. Thinking something was wrong, Meta Knight got up from his chair, put his book away in his cloak and followed Celestia out, leaving Shadow alone at the table.

The black hedgehog watched him leave, then noticed the white envelop on the table. Curious about his round friend's result, he took it and tore it open, taking the paper out. On all the entries on it, there was one word for each, written in a positive green. _Success._ Shadow chuckled to himself as he looked at all the won matches.

"So he was the one with the perfect note," he realised. "No wonder he doesn't want others to know. He never liked attention." With another chuckle, he looked toward the still open door. "But he seems to like that girl. I wonder where this will go…"

Meanwhile, outside the Smash Mansion, Celestia was sitting at the beach, watching the waves go by. In one hand, she had a crunched piece of paper, while the other often went to her eyes to wipe away small tears that fell on her rosy pink cheeks. She looked down at the piece of paper a second before trowing it behind her carelessly. That stupid result had ruined her day. She felt too ashamed to even look at where it landed. Not that she cared, it was just a paper.

"Would this happen to be yours, Celestia?"

She hastily wiped any remaining tears from her eyes and turned around to see Meta Knight standind a few feet behind her, holding the crunched paper in his gloved hand.

"Oh, uh, yes, it is, but it's not important…" she trailed off, seeing Meta Knight open the paper.

She bit on her lip as he read, forcing shameful tears back and looking away from him. She didn't want to face _him_ out of any of the other Smashers about this. She could feel his gaze on her and her head slowly turned to meet his eyes. She couldn't read any emotion in those golden orbs. Tears quickly surfaced again and she tried everything to hold them back.

"Celestia…" Meta Knight began, handing her the paper. "Why are you sad about your result?"

"It's… just that… I'm the only newcomer with a bad result here…" she admitted, her head dropping to the ground in shame, hot tears rolling down her cheeks.

She was about to reach up to wipe them away, but was surprised to find that a warm hand was already on her cheek. She looked up, shocked to see Meta Knight just in front of her, his hand gently drying the tears on her face. She could feel the warmth of his soft hand through his glove and realising how close they were now made her blush lightly.

"There is no need to be ashamed of it," Meta Knight gently said, his voice softer than usual. "You must not compare yourself to others, especially here. Everyone has there own way of fighting."

Celestia took a deep breath to calm herself and let Meta Knight wipe away the remaining tears, watching him sit down next to her afterwards. "You're right, but… you have to admit I have to do better than that…"

"Of course you have to," Meta Knight agreed. "I have noticed that you never use your wings in your brawls. Why is that? You could be faster on the battlefield with them."

"Oh, yes, but…" Celestia was silent for a moment, not looking at him.

"But what? You can tell me Celestia," Meta Knight gently said.

"You… promise not to laugh?" Celestia said, looking in his eyes.

"Knight's honour," the Star Warrior vowed.

Celestia took in another breath and murmured. "I… don't know how to fly…"

"You don't?" Celestia shook her head, eyes closed. "Wasn't there anyone where you come from to show you?"

"No, I was the only one in my village to have wings, so, no one was able to teach me. Until now, I lived in two different villages, and it was only in the first one that there was someone else with wings. I can't remember what that boy's name was, though. I only remember that he was a young prince."

Meta Knight suddenly froze in place, his eyes widened. Celestia was surprised to see them change colors from yellow to orange, to green, then blue for a short second, and back to green. He stayed still for a couple minutes, as if remembering something long forgotten, and Celestia got worried when he didn't answer to her calls.

Meta Knight turned to her, his eyes still green. "Tell me," he said slowly. "were you, by any chance, living in the kingdom of Starland? In the village of Sinta?"

Celestia gasped, her hand at her mouth. "Yes… that's… that's exactly where I'm from! How do you know that?"

"Well… I once lived there myself before the demon-beasts invaded, and I knew this boy. I… do not remember his name though." Meta Knight seemed a little hesitant to say that, his eyes returning to gold.

"Really? You're also a Starlandian?" He nodded and a smile grew on her face, but she soon lost that smile when a thought came to her mind. "So… you must have seen the invasion…"

"Yes… I was there when it happened…"

An eery silence fell on the two for a whole minute, before Meta Knight decided to change the subject.

"I can show you how to fly if you want to."

Celestia looked up at him, smiling brighly. "Really? You'll really do it?" He nodded again and she forced herself not to jump and hug him out of excitement. "How about tomorrow night at the festival?"

"Festival?" Meta Knight questionned, confusion evident in his voice.

"Oh, yes, you weren't there when the Master Hand announced it. There's gonna be a festival during three nights straight at Nintendoville, starting tomorrow night," Celestia explained with a smile.

"And what is this festival about?" Meta Knight asked, this time, curiosity taking over.

Celestia looked happy to see him interested in an activity. "I think the Master Hand said something about the Festival of the Moon. It will be the full moon during three nights straight. Aparantly, it's important for the Nintendoans."

"The full moon… ?" Meta Knight queried, aparantly to himself as he didn't look at Celestia directly.

"Yes… will you be there?" she asked, her purple eyes shining with small stars.

Meta Knight moved his golden eyes to her and smiled – she could tell with the shine in his eyes. "Yes, of course I will be attending the festival. I look forward to it." He got up from the sandy ground and whrapped himself in his cape. "I need to go now, I have some things to do. See you later Celestia. I enjoyed my talk with you." And with that, he turned and walked away.

"See you later Meta Knight!" Celestia called out to him, waving at his back.

Before completely leaving, Meta Knight stopped in his tracks. "Oh! And one more thing." He turned his head halfway to her. "Wake me when you need me." With those last words, he turned and left, leaving Celestia in complete confusion.

'What did he meant by that?' she asked herself, still watching his round form heading toward the mansion.


	4. Beast Side

**Author's Note : Wouh! A quick update! ^_^ This chapter is… kinda weird, but… anyway, you'll see!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything I used in this chapter and whole story, just my own characters.**

Beast Side

It was beautiful. Simply beautiful. When everyone went to the festival on the next day at Nintendoville, decorations and activities filled the city. Lights representing the moon replaced the street lights, star shaped fairy lights were suspended everywhere on the many streets, giving marvelous glows to the night. A spectacle was being held at the central place and the music from the musicians and singers echeod perfectly throughout Nintendoville and the region. The sky was filled with constellations all around the full moon, that seemed bigger than usual and shined a light blue mixed with pure white. Most of the city lights were closed especially so they could observe the sky.

Among the millon stars, a small red dot could easily be seen. When the Smashers asked the Master Hand about it, he explained that it was called the Fire Star. Every ten years, at the very end of the Festival of the Moon, this star would fall down into the ocean. The Nintendoans believed that if you wish upon it when it falls, your wish will come true. They had tried to find that star in the ocean, but it was never found. This was what the legend said.

Celestia patiently waited for Meta Knight to arrive, sitting on a bench in the park. He had promised to teach her how to fly this night, and he was nowhere to be found. She had looked for him before even going down to Nintendoville, but he wasn't at the Smash Mansion. She had looked at all the places he used to go, she even tried to call him on his phone, even if she knew that he never used it. (Marth and Ike gave it to him the year before for his birthday so they could easily retrace him when he 'mysteriously disapeared'.) But still, no news of him. It was obvious he woudn't come. Had he lied to her just to make her feel better? No… impossible… he would never lie to her… would he?

She tried to relax a little on the bench, closing her eyes. She listenned to the faint music in back and easily recognized I Wanna Rock, from Twisted Sisters. She heaved a big sigh and slumped her body on the bench, opening her eyes to look at the stars. They were so beautiful! She could picture some images among them and pinpoint every constellations. Now she understood why Meta Knight liked to watch the stars so much. He would often pass whole nights simply standing on his room's balcony, his gaze on the heavens. She knew because her own room was right next to his, and she saw him more than once on his balcony.

She suddenly heard some kind of howl in the distance and her head turned toward the direction of the forest. She sighed again.

"Even the wolves are there," she told herself, a disapointed frown finding its way to her face. She didn't know why she wanted to see Meta Knight so much. Maybe it was because she was excited to learn how to fly. Or maybe it was the familiar, good feeling she had when he was around, when she heard his voice.

She carefuly listenned to the howls of the wolf in the forest and she realised something. They sounded like a song, the high and low pitches placed at different times. The song was almost hipnotizing, the rhythm all too familiar. She had heard it before, she knew it, but, as always, she couldn't get her hand on what it was. Why was it so hard for her to remember things lately? She didn't understand that either. As she listenned to the beautiful song, words suddenly echoed in her mind.

"_Wake me… when you need me…"_

Wait… was it what Meta Knight told her the day before?

"_And never forget who you are… and where you are from… otherwise, the past will come for you…"_

The past? What did it all mean? She knew who she was. Her name was Celestia Staryzio, she was 30, and she lived on planet Wave Star with her adoptive familly. What was there to never forget? …Oh yeah… Her childhood years in Starland… She still had to remember things from there… Was it what that voice was trying to say? That she shoudn't have forgotten it? Honnestly, she had no idea.

She listenned to the song again, only to find it had stopped. That wolf… maybe it was it that said that to her. The voice sounded like a mixt between a purr and a Spanish accent… an accent like in Meta Knight's voice. It could not have been him that talked to her like this. Sure, sometimes he said things that she never understood, but never like _this._ It was maddening.

Maybe… she had to find that wolf. It was definitely trying to tell her something and she _needed_ to know what it was. She hesitantly got up from the bench and made her to the forest entrance, fidgeting with her hands the whole time and avoiding the other Smashers. They would definitely recognized the worried and confused look on her face and she didn't want that.

She entered the thick forest, taking the dirt pathway that was made through it. Luckily, moon-shaped lights hung from the trees along the way, giving light for her to see. She was grateful about that. She slowly got deeper into the forest, not really knowing where she was heading. Now, she was thinking that she was crazy, following a wolf that was probably miles away from here. It was just her instinct, telling her where to go to get the answers that she was looking for.

The lightened path lead her to a small clearing next to a rocky cliff. A small waterfall was continously falling from a hole high in the cliff, the clear blue water falling in a bassin that streched in nearly the whole clearing. Celestia quickly hid behind a tree when she saw what she was looking for.

A wolf was peacefully drinking water in the bassin, just a couple feet away from her. Its fur was a beautiful dark blue that blended in perfectly between the dark of the night and the shine of the moon. All around its neck, the thick looking fur was more of a light blue tone, as were the strange fiery markings on the dog's face under its eyes, and the cercles on its shoulders and back legs. But what surprised Celestia the most was its size. It was enormous! More than twice her own size! She had never seen a wolf this big before. If she were to somehow provoke it, it could easily tear her apart with its surely massive claws and jaws.

However, something about that wolf made her think that it wasn't dangerous, that it would be friendly with her. Strangely enough, a name was the first thing that came to her mind as she watched the wolf drink. She slowly stepped out from behind the tree and murmured softly :

"…Meta…? Is that… you?"

Almost immediately, she was pinned down to the ground by two big paws and the wolf's head bent down closer to her, growling dangerously. Well, maybe it wasn't too friendly after all. Amber met purple as the wolf stared at her in the eyes, almost hipnotizing her with its intense gaze. Celestia forced herself not to breath, fear evident in her eyes. Two thoughts travelled her mind at that moment. The wolf was either trying to see if she was an enemy, or finding her tasty. She personaly prefered the first one.

But after a moment of complete silence, except for the wolf's growls, it stopped and backed up away from her, letting her go. Celestia shakily got up from the ground and dusted herself off, keeping an eye on the immense dog. It was only then that she noticed the strange necklace partially hidden under its mane. It looked made of blue cloth, lined with golden. There was a star made of gold attached to it, that fell on the wolf's furry chest. Within seconds, everything came back. Memories flooded her mind. Names she had thought she had forgotten came back to her. She remembered everything…

Fire…

Screams…

People running everywhere…

A boy next to her, comforting her…

She held her head in her hands, crushing her eyes shut, moaning in pain. It was too much! Too fast! It had to stop! It only continued.

Ships in the red sky, demons on the fiery ground…

The King dying with his son calling him next to his body…

The little boy that had been comforting her being taken away by monsters…

Celestia fell to her knees and cried out in pain. She could feel everything. Just like when she was young. She felt a wet snout rub against her cheek and she looked up to see the wolf holding her up with one paw on her chest, its black nose rubbing her cheek.

She threw her arms around the wolf's furry neck and hugged it as much as she could before her body became limp, her distressed mind disapearing into the black void of unconsciousness.


	5. Thank You Kiss

**Author's Note : Not much to say, really… Just to enjoy! ^_^**

Thank you kiss

_At first, everything was only but a blurred image. But, slowly, it all became clear, and a beautiful meadow could be seen. Flowers were blooming everywhere in the soft green grass, butterflies and dragonflies were flying all around, busy doing their own things, and one single oak tree was at the very middle of the field. Sitting peacefully under the tree were two young children, puffballs, a boy and a girl. The boy was blue in color, his feet purple. All around his head, there was a blue headband, lined with gold, with a golden star falling on his forehead. The girl was light blue, and her little feet were a bright magenta. Her sky blue hair partially covered her face, but her purple eyes could be seen under the bangs._

_Both of them were taking a pause from playing, having been in this meadow the whole day with their two other friends, who were currently taking a nap somewhere in the high grass, hidden. The little was leaning against her friend, a shy smile on her face. The boy had his eyes closed, and he looked like he was sleeping, leaning his back comfortably against the tree tronk. The girl yawned and snuggled her face against her friend's side, her small arms holding him close._

"_So, what are we gonna do next?" she asked, looking up at his cute face._

"_Mmh… I dunno… its getting late, we should go back…" he mumbled, keeping his eyes closed. "Besides, we got school tomorrow…"_

"_Awwww! Pleeease?" she begged, her big eyes shining at him. "We have so much to do!"_

"_Another time, okay? We have to go now," he said, opening his big golden eyes, a smile on his lips. She pouted cutely and he laughed, getting up on his feet. He looked around in the clearing, looking for something in particular, then finally saw it. A scaly pure black clawed paw was lightly sticking out of the grass. The lizard paw looked somewhat fat, without any fingers, only white claws. "Blaze!" he called out to it._

_Immediately, the paw disapeared into the grass and the upper body part of a small black dragon got up from its hidding spot. The dragon's body structure was like one of a salamander, only it had small horns and four ear like things at the back of its head. Despite its small size, its wings' length compensated for it. The lizard turned his half closed emerald green eyes over to the boy, barely awake._

"_We're heading back! Is Stella with you?" the boy called out to him._

_The dragon blinked a second, then looked down in front of him. He pulled out a small sleeping puppy, red in color, with a magenta mane around its neck. It had a jewel on its forehead, fiery markings around it and under its eyes. Two rows of small white spikes ran down its back._

_The boy smiled and turned to the girl, helping her up onto her feet. She held onto him, her eyes halfway closed. He chuckled at this. She said she wanted to play more, but now she was the one falling asleep. He held her hand in his small clawed one as they walked, one of his bat wings brushing against one of her angelic ones. She lightly blushed as she felt the warmth of his hand and body, snuggling up against him. Both of them were joined by the salamander dragon, who had the little red wolf sleeping soundly on his back. The lizard's tail fins brushed the grass, barely touching the ground. He also had fins at his hips, moving at his every step._

_All of them then walked into the small path into the forest, that lead back to their village._

"_Hey, Cel, I was wondering something…" the little boy said to his friend._

"_Mmh?" she mumbled, struggling to stay awake._

"_Would you like to sleep at my place tonight? We could have a sleepover party!"_

_She looked up at him, shocked. "At your place, you mean… the castle?"_

"_Yeah! I'm sure my uncle wouldn't mind!" he said, smiling cheekily._

"_But… you said yourself that we had school tomorrow…"_

_He simply shrugged. "You know I'm not really a school lover, and neither are you, so it doesn't really matter if we're late or not. Besides, my aunt'll wake us up if we sleep in. She always does that."_

"_Oh, well, then… yeah, why not? We'll have to warn my parents that I'm staying with you tonight though," she said, a smile on her shining face._

_He smiled back, watching her carefully. Her body always seemed to glow a mysterious light when she was happy. That light made him feel warm inside everytime he felt it on him. It felt amazing._

"_Yeah, lets go then!" he said, turning his head ahead to the path. He suddenly felt something soft and warm on his cheek and he turned just in time to see his friend just an inch from his face. He jumped with surprised and tripped over his feet, falling to the ground on his back with a shocked gasp. She giggled and he blushed madly, his eyes wide. "W-what was that for?" he exclaimed, his paw on his crismon cheek._

"_I call it a 'thank you kiss'," she explained, smiling and blushing as well. She held her hand out and he took it, getting up on his feet. "It's just my way of thanking you."_

"_Thanking me for what?" he asked, tilting his head to the side in confusion. "I haven't really done anything…"_

_She wrapped her arms around his round body, pulling him into a warm hug. "Thank you for being the best and only friend I ever had."_

_He was shocked at first, but soon smiled and hugged her back. "Well… thank you too… You're my best friend as well, Cel."_

"_Thank you… Meta…"_

Celestia slowly openned her eyes, the first thing she saw being a pillow. It was all a dream… yet it had once been a normal day in her childhood. She remembered everything… from the very beginning… A headache found its way into her head, causing her to groan and gently rub her fevered forehead. Was she sick? It appeared to be, as she felt weaker than usual, her limbs limp on her bed. She relaxed on the soft matress, snuggled under the warm covers, and tried to recall what happened the night before.

She had went to the festival at first, but when she went to the forest, the wolf she saw there… It had been her old friend… Which was now known as…

"Meta Knight… " she murmured as realization struck her. "How… could I not see it before… ? He only fused his name with his familly's name… It was so obvious… and… when he said he knew this boy the other day… he was talking about him…"

She tried to get up using her elbows, but her body wouldn't comply with her and stayed still. As she listenned to the rain falling against the doors of her balcony, she suddenly heard the door of her room creak as it openned, but she couldn't tell who had entered.

"I see you finally woke up," a Spanish accented voice she immediately recognized spoke. Meta Knight approached the bed with a plate of food and put it on the small table next to the bed. He turned to her and gently pushed the sky blue bangs away from her forehead, placing the back of his hand on it. "Mmh… at least, your fever cooled down."

"Meta…" she wispered weakly, feeling herself blush at the touch. "Why… am I sick… ? What hapenned…?"

Meta Knight gently strocked her hair, looking directly in her eyes with a look she rarely saw in his own. Pure hapiness. "Do not worry, you will soon be able to move. Your mind could not take so much information back at once, and it caused your body to go into shock. It will pass. Tell me… do you remember now? Do you know who I am?"

She smiled at him and slowly moved her hand so she could take his. Theirs fingers interlaced, but Celestia felt something different about his right hand. It was cold, unlike his left one, which was very warm. It was hard as well, harder than a hand should be. She let that go for now and focused her eyes in his.

"Yes Meta… I remember you…" she said, her voice slowly coming back completely. She squeezed his hand, Meta Knight squeezing back. "How… could I forget you, Meta…? You must so hate me now…" Small tears formed in the corners of her eyes, and some rolled down her cheek.

Meta Knight's warm left hand was there to wipe them away. "I would never hate you, my friend," he spoke, voice soft. "Our friendship has survived the years, that is what matters. And, to be honest, I also forgot about it all. It was only recently that I remembered everything."

Celestia's smile grew and she knew he was smiling behind that mask. That mask… now was the right time… "Meta… I was wondering something for some time now… " she began, hesitating.

"What is it?" he asked, his golden gaze never leaving her eyes.

"Why… do you hide yourself behind that mask?"

Meta Knight closed his eyes a couple seconds and she could feel his heartbeat increase slightly. "I… do not like my face."

"But, I know how you look like, and there's nothing wrong with it," she objected, her voice now pleading a little. "Please, can I see?"

He sighed and hesitantly nodded. "Only because it is you." He slowly lifted his mask up on top of his head, exposing his face completely. His face was the same as Kirby's, exept that his large oval eyes were a bright gold instead of blue. Scars could be seen around his eyes in different patterns, a light grey, almost white. Some also ran down his face on his chest, where the worst of them were. A strange round mark could be seen under his left cheek, representing a cloaked figure with strange formed horns. The skin under the grey mark was burned, as if the one who did this used a branding iron.

Celestia gently ran her other hand down the side of his face, resting the tips of her fingers on the burned mark. "Meta…" she began, not knowing what to say about this. "What… what hapenned to you…?"

"I will tell you later what hapenned after Nightmare's demons found me. Now, you should eat something. It is already passed noon." She gasped. Passed noon? What about her brawl this afternoon? She openned her mouth to ask him, but he was faster. "Do not worry, I already told the Master Hand that you will not be able to participate to your brawl. He said he will report it to next week."

Celestia sighed in relief. "Thank you."

"It was not a problem." He then pulled his mask back down, covering his scarred face completely. "I will go tell the others you are alright. They were worried about you." He was about to leave, but Celestia still held onto his hand. He turned to her, meeting her gaze. She looked disapointed.

"You'll come back soon, won't you?" she asked, staring deeply into those golden orbs.

He smiled at her from behind the metal and slowly walked closer to her. He lifted his mask up high enought to see his lips. Celestia was about to ask something when his lips slowly and carefully touched hers, silencing her. She was shocked beyond belief! Was he really… kissing her? She realized he was when she felt his lips gently brush against hers. His lips were so smooth and warm, she thought she was still dreaming for a second. And his breath smelled like chocolate.

The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but she enjoyed every moment of it. She didn't kiss back though, she was too in shock to do so. When he seperated, she could only stare at him with a dazed look, her cheeks flushed. "W… what was that for…?" she wispered, her lips still tingling from the kiss.

He chuckled, strocking her cheek, his face now concelled behind the mask again. "It is to say thank you."

"But… thank you for what?" she asked, confusion in her eyes.

He smiled. "For being there to lit the dark road of my life." He then let her go and went out the door.

Once the door closed behind him, Celestia hugged the pillow tightly, a smile spreading across her face. The light coming from her body brighly lit the room with a warm and welcoming glow.

**Author's Note : Wow… I never thought I could write a chapter this long for once… Anyway, the dragon you see in the dream at the beginning is in fact a Night Fury from the awesome movie How to train your dragon. Toothless is just the cutess little dragon I've ever seen! :3 Hope you enjoyed the chapter, because I know I've enjoyed writing it! :D**


	6. The Truth

**Author's Note : As always, nothing much to say… just to enjoy! ^_^ There will be loooong explanations in this one, and it's a bit boring, but… anyway, next one will be better!**

**Disclaimer : I will NEVER own SSBB… just my own characters and the story concept.**

The truth

Meta Knight and Celestia were together alone in Celestia's room, needing some time alone with each other to talk. Celestia had retrieved all her moving capacities during the afternoon. She had been able to go down to eat supper in the evening. She was excited to finally know what hapenned to her friend in the past.

Meta Knight sat on the bed next to her, his mask off at the moment. He strangely felt at ease with showing his face to her. Probably because he knew that she already saw him maskless and didn't thought less of him. The door was locked, so people could not enter the room and intrude upon their moment. The beating of the rain against the balcony doors never stopped, and it was obvious the festival would not be able to be held this night. The light from the full moon sometimes peeked inside the room, when the rain clouds let it be seen.

Celestia turned to her friend and gently ran her fingers on the burned mark on his chest, looking at it sadly. "Meta… tell me everything that hapenned to you when we were seperated…"

Meta Knight sighed and looked straight ahead, getting lost in his memories as his eyes took on a soft green color. "During the invasion of our planet, Nightmare's demon-beasts caught Blaze, Stella and I, and took us to Holy Nightmare Corporation. There, Blaze and Stella were brainwashed into demons, and me… Nightmare took personal care of my case."

"What do you mean?" Celestia asked, looking into his leaf green eyes.

"It took a whole year, but Nightmare succeeded into transforming me into a demon. He used pure dark energy to make me the strongest demon-beast. He altered my body so it could be stronger, faster. I was a child in the body of an adult. When I was completely under his control and after about three years of service, he named me High Prince, which was the second most important title in the city. He expected me to give the example to the other demon-beasts. He even created my… my clone, in case I died."

Celestia gasped. "You… you have a clone…?"

"Yes, but… Nightmare did an error with my DNA during the creation and this clone ended up being my complete oposite. You know him, in fact. It's… Kirby," he explained, hesitating at some parts.

"K-kirby?" she exclaimed, not believing what she was hearing. "Kirby is your clone? I thought he was your son or something!"

A small smile appeared at the corner of his mouth. "I think of him more as my son. Kirby doesn't know about this yet, he thinks I'm his father. It is better like this."

"But, someday, you'll have to tell him, Meta," Celestia added.

"I know. I will tell him when he will be older. Right now, he wouldn't understand. He is too young to know such things," he agreed, his eyes returning to gold.

Celestia watched his face carefully and looked at the strange scars around his eyes. "How did you get those?" she asked, pointing to them.

Meta Knight put his hand over one of his eye, remembering all too well how he got them. "Remember when I told you that Nightmare altered my body? Well, he changed my eyes as well, and it left those horrible scars."

"He… changed them?" she queried, not to sure to understand. "How did he change them?"

"Well, he removed my eyes for my face and added mecanical capacities in them. I… don't really know how to explain, but I know that now, my vision is better than anyone's. It can zoom to see farther than someone normally can. It can analyze everything around and give me the informations I want in less than thirty seconds. In a fight, it is very useful to analyze my enemy."

Celestia could barely believe all the things she was hearing, yet she felt sorry for him. "Meta…" She held his hands in hers, a look of compassion of her face. "I'm so so sorry that you had to go through that. I didn't know…"

Meta Knight gently squeezed her hands in his, understanding how she felt. "It was in the past, my friend, and it will stay there. I prefer to live for the future." He gently strocked her cheek his cold right hand. "Especially if this future is with you…" he wispered, a shine of affection flickering in his mecanic eyes for a short second.

She put her hand on the one on her cheek, her purple shining eyes never leaving his golden ones. "Meta…" she murmured, trying to take the glove off his hand. Once the white glove fell on the matress, she almost gasped at what she saw underneath. His whole hand to his wrist was made of metal. Every articulation could be seen, as well as a couple small wires that connected everything to the wrist. All his fingers had a claw-like spike at the end, attached to the finger with miniature wires.

Celestia's mouth was wide open as she gently took his hand and looked it over. "Where did you… How?" she asked, looking up into his eyes.

Meta Knight stayed silent for a moment, until he blew out a small sigh. "Like all the other scars you see on me now, it hapenned fifteen years after Nightmare named me High Prince. I had failed on a very important mission where we had to escort one of Nightmare's most important concellors. There… it was the first time that I met Sir Arthur, the leader of the Galaxy Soldier Army. I challenged him to a duel… and he won. He didn't kill me though. I still don't know why. It was surely pity. The concellor was killed, my whole fleat, destroyed. When I returned to Holy Nightmare Co., I knew what Nightmare was planning for me. Banishment."

"Banishment?" she asked, curious. "He… banished you from the city?" Meta Knight nodded.

"Yes. But, of course, he did not only do this. I was tortured mercilessly, and Nightmare sealed my demon side inside me, bringing me back to my original self. My hand was sliced off, and Nightmare marked me with what he called; the Mark of Shame." He pointed a gloved finger to the burned mark on his chest. Celestia now realised that the cloaked figure on the mark was Nightmare.

"And… what did they do to you afterward?" she asked, hesitating to ask. She didn't want to make him feel bad for talking about this. She hoped he understood this.

"After that, they send myself, Kirby, Blaze and Stella out on a deserted planet of snow. During the landing though, I was separated from the others. I survived three whole days in this landscape before the Galaxy Soldier Army found me. Luckily, they had also found the others. And this is how my life in the GSA began." He deeply sighed as he finished.

Celestia didn't know what to say. She continued to hold onto his hands, his metal one cold in her bare ones. "There… there are no words to describe how sorry I am, Meta…" she said quietly, looking down at their hands.

"You do not need to be sorry, my friend," he said, gently lifting her face to face him by the chin. His metal fingers on her skin sent a chill down her back. "Now, tell me, what hapenned to you during the invasion? I would like an explanation as well." His hand lightly brushed against her cheek a moment, causing Celestia to blush.

"O-Oh! Well…" she stutered, turning her head to the side to try and hide her blush. "My family, myself and a couple villagers had hidden in a safe place, I don't really remember where though. We waited until the invasion was over and when we got out… everyone… was dead… My parents hid everything from me, but not before I saw your cousin… crying over your uncle… It was…" She hung her head, the images of it all fresh in her mind. Meta Knight seemed to understand as he strocked her cheek some more, lifting her head up again by the chin. Celestia saw the small stars in his eyes flicker, and she wondered if they were tears. Tears formed in her eyes as well, but she was ready to shed them if she needed to.

"So, you and all the survivors went to another planet I guess?" he asked.

Celestia nodded. "Yes. We installed ourselves in a small country on planet Wave Star, in a system not far from Starlight. We've been living our normal lives since then. But, still… I don't understand why I forgot about it all…"

"Maybe it was the shock of seeing your home so destroyed and people you loved dead…" Meta Knight simply stated, his eyes wandering off.

She sniffled a little and she immediately found herself embraced by the knight in front of her. Without thinking twice, she hugged him back tightly, hiding her tear-stained face against him. He strocked her hair gently, his strong arms holding her close to him. "I don't get it Meta…" she sniffled into his chest. "How come I easily cry over _this_ and you don't when you've just told me something much worse?"

"Do not compare yourself to me, Celestia. Like you just said, I have seen things much worse and, gradually, I became used to it. I have shed enough tears. You have the right to cry." He ran his metal fingers through her hair, wishing he could feel the warmth. "Now, I think you should sleep some more. You look tired."

Celestia recomposed herself and sniffled a little again, wiping the remaining tears from her face. "Yes, but… before, I would like to know something…"

"What is it?"

"The wolf I saw in the forest yesterday… was it really you?" she asked, curiosity evident in her eyes.

He smiled at her in response before getting up from the bed and slowly walking torward the balcony doors. The moon's light was coming in the room, and the rain had slowly stopped during all the explanations, the clouds slowly leaving the sky. The light shone down on him, giving his body a mysterious glow.

"Yes, it was me…" he said quietly while still smiling.

The light engulfed him completely, spiralling around him in different patterns. Strange markings were carved into the light, which illuminated the room completely. Slowly, it vanished, showing something that made Celestia gasp. At the place where Meta Knight stood just a few seconds ago now stood the same wolf she saw in the forest. It was much bigger than in her memories.

The blue wolf turned its head to her and a voice spoke in her mind.

"_I am sorry for not telling you."_ She immidiately recognized the Spanish accent and purr cross in the voice. _"Every full moon nights, which is once every month, I take on this form."_

"But… how come you didn't do that when we were young?' she asked, staying still as the wolf approached the bed.

"_It started happening when I reached my twenties. I am not the only one. Sir Arthur, whom is also my uncle aparantly, has the same thing happening to him once every month,"_ Meta Knight said, elevating both his front paws on the side of the bed.

"I see… but, why did you attack me yesterday?" she questionned the wolf.

Meta Knight's ears fell a little. _"I apologize for it. I had been taking a break from hunting when you arrived, and I thought you were an enemy. I didn't mean to frighten you."_

Celestia smiled one of her beautiful smiles and put her hands on the paws on the bed. The fur was so soft and warm. It was then that she noticed that the right one, Meta Knight's right hand, had metal underneath the fur. The claws that were ligthly sticking out were made of metal as well. Meta Knight nudged her with his wet black nose, pushing her further on the bed. He climbed on it completely afterward, laying down on the covers.

Celestia looked up at him in wonder and snuggled against his fur, wrapping her arms around his neck. The headband he wore in her dream was now all around his neck, hidden under his mane. She took the star into her hands and looked at it carefully, remembering what it was like to see it on his forehead. She giggled when she saw Meta Knight's tail swing from left to right, showing he was happy.

They stayed like that for a while, Celestia about to doze off, when Meta Knight's ears twiched when he heard some noise coming from outside the door. Footsteps. Someone was coming. A few knocks came from the door and a voice he immidiately replaced as Peach's spoke. 

"Hey, Celestia, are you in there?"

Celestia jerked awake at the call and Meta Knight got down from the bed, letting her stand as well. He quickly went to the balcony and looked back at her, saying in her head:

"_I will come back at dawn. I promise."_

Then, he jumped down the balustrade. Celestia kept her gaze on the balcony a second, before going open the door. Peach and Zelda were standing there, smiles on their faces.

"Are you coming to the festival?" Peach asked with her usual high voice.

"The festival? But I thought it was cancelled because of the rain," Celestia said, confusion in her voice.

"Well, since it just stopped raining and the night is just beginning, the Nintendoans decided to still hold the festival tonight," Zelda explained. "Would you like to come with us?"

Celestia smiled. "Of course I'm coming! I'd never miss that!"

And she followed the girls downstairs, after locking the door.

Far away, as the rain clouds drifted off, loud thunder erupted in the sky, and a dark shadow fell on the world, followed by a faint evil laughter…

**Author's Note : … Don't ask about that last line… Next chapter will have some action, but also some blood… Just a warning. ^_^**


	7. Black Tears

**Author's Note : Sorry for the wait, my Playstation's been keeping me busy lately… Alright, the action will start in this chapter and the main villain will be introduced… well, almost at least! Enjoy! ^_^**

**Warning, there will be blood in this…**

Black tears

When the moon began disapearing in the sky, it was sign that the second night of the Festival of the Moon was ending. On the next and last night, the Fire Star would fall down into the ocean and the festival would end. When Celestia woke up that morning, she expected Meta Knight to be there, as he promised before leaving that he would be back at dawn, but he was not there. The only thing she saw was a tuff of blue fur on her bed.

At breakfast, he wasn't there either. Marth told her that he often missed breakfast for unknown reason and that there was nothing to worry about. Celestia wanted to believe it, but when noon arrived and Meta Knight wasn't back to the mansion yet, she began worrying much more. She wasn't the only one to worry, the others were wondering where he was as well. In the afternoon, Meta Knight had a brawl scheduled, and knowing that he was very punctual, the Smashers, as well as Master Hand, who was getting worried also, were all waiting to see him in the stadium, their eyes locked on the floating platform in the middle.

"Gosh, where is he?" sighed Peach, leaning her chin in the palms of her hands, her elbows on her knees. "He's got ten minutes late now!"

"No one has seen him since yesterday before the festival," Ike spoke, his arms crossed. "I'm pretty sure something nasty happened to him."

"And what would that be?" Link asked from two places from the mercenary. "We've been exploring all the possibilities since this morning. What's _your_ opinion this time?"

Ike thought for a moment, his hand to his chin. The others around him all looked at him. "Maybe… a big chicken monster ate him!"

The others all face-palmed as Ike wore a big dumb smile while imagining Meta Knight getting eaten by a giant chicken. They ignored him and returned their gaze toward the platform, where Lucario was patiently waiting for his opponent to arrive, sitting on the ground with his legs crossed. After another five minutes, Master Hand came into view, Crazy Hand following behind while screaming all kinds of things.

"Alright everyone, I think it is clear to you all that Meta Knight definitly disapeared. The rest of the brawls this afternoon are cancelled. You are all free to go."

"But Master Hand! What about Meta Knight? How are we gonna find him?" Marth asked, worry clear in his voice.

"That is where the cameras for the show come in use," Master Hand replied. Everyone knew what this meant. They would see exactly what Meta Knight did the night before.

… And that is how they found themselves in the lounge in front of the wide plasma TV, most of them sitting on the comfy couches. The Master Hand was using the remote to switch through the many different cameras, searching for the one that followed Meta Knight everyday. There was one for each Smasher. When they found it, the sight shown on the screen made everyone gasp.

Meta Knight was sprawled out on his back on the forest floor, unconscious, with torn and bloody wings spread out on either side of him. He was maskless and missing his right glove. His whole left arm and stomach were burned and the skin was turning a disgusting acid green. His foot was twisted at an odd angle and a huge bleeding gash was on his right side. A line of blood was trickling down his slightly openned mouth, going down the side of his face. All around him on the ground was a strange black liquid, that seemed to be alive, as small repeated waves came from it. The tree behind Meta Knight had fresh blood all over it and Meta Knight's blood stained golden sword was planted on the tronk.

The Smashers were surprised by what his face looked like, but they didn't care at the moment, too occupied at looking at the horrible wounds. They saw Meta Knight's body stir a little and the camera focused on one of his eyes, which began to open just a crak. Small groans escaped the unconscious warrior's throat. Once the eye openned, a mecanical lens appeared in the gold of the eye and shrank back as a ray of light from the sun found its way onto his face. Meta Knight groaned and tried to stand up, but he cried out in pain and wrapped his arms around his stomach, letting his raised head fall on the ground again and taking deep breaths.

Meta Knight was clearly awake, his eyes completely openned, but he did not move again, waiting for the pain to go away. A few Smashers immediately left the lounge, followed by the others. They quickly made their way torward the forest, where they began searching for the lost Star Warrior. They searched deep within the woods and they followed traces of battle, such as fallen trees, drops of blood on leaves, and trails on the earth. It took ten whole minutes just to find him, and when they saw him, Meta Knight had moved himself up in a sitting position, his back against the blood-stained tree. His eyes were closed and his head hung limply, showing he had fallen into unconsciousness again.

"Poyo…" Kirby said while tugging on Meta Knight's limp right arm, a sad look on his young face.

"Don't worry, Kirby," Marth reassured, leaning down at the pink puffball's heigh. "He just needs medical attention, he'll wake up after that."

Kirby wimpered a little, watching as his father figure was being gently lifted off the ground by Ike and Marth. Celestia tenderly placed a hand on the young Star Warrior's shoulder, causing him to look up at her.

"I'm certain he'll be alright, Kirby," she spoke softly. "Now c'mon, lets go keep him company until he wakes up."

Kirby poyoed happily and gave her a cute hug, before sprinting to catch up with the others with Celestia following behind.

One hour later, the fighters were almost all sitting in the waiting room of the infirmary of the mansion, some of them pacing around impatiently. Sword and Blade were in the room where Meta Knight had been taken to, having volunteered to tend to his wounds. They proclaimed that they new what to do, so the Smashers had to trust them. They often heard the duo yell at each other for unknown reasons, but they always did that, so it didn't matter that much.

When the door openned and Sword got out, they all ran over to her, asking all kinds of questions. She had her helmet off, showing her long blond hair held up in a ponytail and the scar running along her left cheek on the pale skin. Her ears were elf-like ones, poking out of the bangs that could not be kept in the ponytail. Her large blue eyes scanned the bunch of Smashers, waiting for them to just shut up so she could tell them the news. The knave crossed her arms, an annoyed look finding its way onto her face. When they saw that she wouldn't talk until she got silence, the noise stopped all at once.

Sword sighed. "So, can I talk now? Good. Sir Meta Knight should wake up somewhere this afternoon. His injuries weren't that bad, they just looked… gross."

A lot of them sighed in relief. Sword put her closed hand in front of them, appearing like she had something hidden in it.

"Also, while cleaning him, we found some interresting things." She openned her hand, showing something that looked like a black long claw. The Smashers all leaned theirs heads down to get a better look at it, confused looks on their faces.

"Is that… a claw?" Link asked curiously.

"It's a fang," Sword corrected. "We found it stuck in the wound on Sir Meta Knight's side. It's probably the thing that attacked him that lost it."

Celestia carefully stared at the fang, noticing how familiar it seemed. "Can I look at it for a second?" she asked Sword, who nodded once before handing the fang to her. Celestia turned it over a couple times, the others all gazing down at her, watching as she seemed to be thinking. "It's… a dragon fang," she finally concluded.

"A dragon fang?" Zelda queried. "How can you tell?"

Celestia pointed a finger on the curve on it. "You see the miniature spikes there? If you look carefully, there are smaller spikes on them too. And also…" She very lightly pressed the tip of the fang on her finger, drawing blood almost immediately. "It's very sharp. As far as I know, this fang belongs to a dragon. A young dragon at that, considering the size of it."

The others all wore dumbfounded looks at this. They didn't expect that Celestia would know such things. And how she was able to tell all that with just looking at a fang. Noticing their strange looks, Celestia blushed out of embarassment and stutered:

"I-I used t-to live with dragons and I've been studying them. Simple as that."

The Smashers gave 'Oh!' looks and looked into the room, where they saw a sleeping Meta Knight on a hospital bed, bandages covering all the injured parts of his body. A bandage also went across his left shoulder and seemed to be going down his back. Blade was standing next to him and he was also not wearing his helmet, showing his short spicky blond hair. Like his sister, his ears were elf-like ones and one of them had a metal earing on it. The younger knave was sponging his lord's forehead with a damp cloath, the latter looking like he was having a nightmare. Kirby pushed his way through the crowd of legs that occupied his vision and ran into the room, jumping on the warrior's bed before snuggling against his side.

The Master Hand sighed while looking at this scene and floated away, probably to the living room to watch the events of last night. All the brawlers followed the hand and only Celestia was left there, watching Meta Knight on the bed with worry etched onto her face. Sword walked back into the room and she followed her, stopping at the side of the bed. She gently took her friend's limp hand in hers, stroking it tenderly and hoping that he would soon wake up.

Images were shown yet again on the screen of the TV in the living room, yet those ones were more confusing than anything else for the Smashers. The Master Hand had chosen the scene that was to be shown for the show, as the images were clearer like this. The scene began during the night. It showed the full moon in all of its splendor, about to disapear in the early morning. They next saw a blue wolf laying down on a high cliff, at the very limit of the forest. Ocean waves hit the cliff repeatedly, creating rythmic music, as already peaceful music played in the background. The Smashers didn't know the wolf was Meta Knight, so they were very confused as to why the cameras were showing this animal.

Meta Knight was looking at the horizon, aparantly waiting for the sun to rise. He did not move once, his never blinking eyes staring ahead. When the moon disapeared and the sky began turning purple, with a bit of pink and orange, Meta Knight got up on his legs and stood tall on the cliff. His stance was proud and he looked very strong. As the first rays of the rising sun hit him, he closed his golden eyes and took a deep breath. Arcs of light began swirling around him in different paterns, almost engulfing him.

But, suddenly, it stopped. Meta Knight openned his eyes, curious as to why he hadn't taken on his original form yet. When he looked at the sun, he understood why. A dark shadow was crawling on the blazing orb, covering it completely in mere seconds. The sky turned back to being dark, making one think that it was still night.

"_An eclips?"_ Meta Knight asked himself in astonishment. _"But, the next eclips is not supposed to be now, it is purely impossible. What in Gladius' name is this…?"_

He was about to turn around when he suddenly heard loud growling from behind him. Growling as well, he turned around with a small jump, thinking it was an enemy. At first, he saw nothing. His mecanical eyes changed lens to adjust to the darkness of the forest and scanned the area. He spotted a silhouette, and the whole figure's body streched out in his mecanical vision, showing it was a dragon. The black figure looked familiar to the wolf, but he did not remember what it was.

Two narrowed blood red eyes appeared in the dark and the dragon slowy stepped out, its claws digging in the dirt. That salamander like appearance immediately made the knight remember. In his vision, Meta Knight saw information write itself as he scanned the dragon over.

_Species: Night Fury._

_Gender: Male._

_Strenghts: Stretchable claws, two rows of fangs, fast moves, strong wings._

_Weaknesses: Short legs, chest missing scales._

The last one made Meta Knight gasp.

_Name: Blaze._

The Star Warrior didn't move for a moment, watching as the dragon walked out of the forest completely. The wolf growled dangerously at it.

"_Blaze…"_ he spoke, anger and hate evident in his voice. _"What are you doing here?"_

A low chuckle came from the black reptile's throat. "How many years has it been, my old friend?" His voice was low, yet young, with a tinge of anger in it. Meta Knight didn't answer, he just kept growling. "I bet you're wondering why the sun's hidden, aren't you? Ever heard of… Black Tears? Well, they are what's covering your precious sun right now. Useful, huh?"

The growling stopped at this. _"Black… Tears…? Don't tell me that… you've been playing around with Black Tears! You know very well how dangerous they are!"_

"Oh, but I'm not the one playing with them, my dear friend," Blaze chuckled. "I am only working for the one using them. And I know that you do remember him. He was the one that gave you that little mark on you." He pointed a claw at the wolf's furry chest, where Nightmare's burned mark could easily be seen through missing fur.

Meta Knight growled again, louder. _"You allied yourself to this demon?"_ he exclaimed. _"That's what you've been doing all these years? … You're nothing more than a traitor."_

Blaze chuckled again, this time taking a darker look, his eyes narrowing. "Me? A traitor? I only did what I always wanted to do."

Meta Knight wore a confused look for a moment. _"What do you mean by that…?"_

"You don't know how it feels to have power when I've been behind you all these years!" Blaze roared, hate in his voice.

The wolf stayed silent at this, blinking a couple times. _"Be… behind me…?"_

The black dragon growled, its black fangs driping with saliva. "I was tired of being in your shadow all the time! Everyone only talked about you! Cared for you! Listenned to you! It was always _you_! And me? I was only your little pet that followed you everywhere without saying anything, that listenned to your every word, that always agreed with you."

Meta Knight's ears dropped and his eyes stared at the ground. _"I… never knew you felt like this… I'm… sorry…"_

Blaze snorted and small flames escaped his nostrils. "It's too late to be sorry. You have lost your chance and now you have one more enemy on your list. I am here to do an important job, and I shall not fail!"

The dragon suddenly lunged at him with its claws outstretched and Meta Knight just had the time to duck down and sprint forward, dodging the attack by an inch. Blaze landed graciously at the place where the wolf stood seconds ago, spining around with a growl to see Meta Knight running in the forest.

"Coward!" he roared at him before sprinting in after the warrior.

Meta Knight ran as fast as his legs could carry him and did his best to dodge the attacks from behind, as well as trees and roots on his way. He took a look back behind him only to see that Blaze was catching up on him. Even with his short legs, the thin dragon was faster than him. Blaze leapt straight ahead and planted his claws on Meta Knight's back, sending both of them rolling to a group of bushes. The blue wolf tried to escape the dragon's deathly grasp, but Blaze snapped his jaws around his neck and threw him against a nearby tree, almost knocking him out.

The wolf rubbed his head in an atempt to stop the pain when the jaws of the dragon grasped him by the side and elevated him. The black dragon flung him in all sides angrily, his sharp fangs digging into the flesh. Blood spewed out everywhere, staining the leaves and trees. Blaze flung him hard on another tree and Meta Knight was sliding to the ground when his claws wrapped around his neck, keeping him up on the tree tronk. The dragon was up on his back legs, showing how tall he was. The knight struggled to be set free, but the grasp around his neck was to strong. His back legs gave futile kicks, claws trying to hit the dragon in the stomach, but with no success.

Blaze growled and slightly openned his jaws, red flames escaping his clenched teeth. Meta Knight could only look in his blood red eyes, trying to reason with him non-verbaly. Blaze only growled louder and openned his mouth completely. The flames concealed at the back of his throat were about to unleash on him when a voice suddenly stopped him.

"Stop! Leave him to me, Blaze…"

Meta Knight heaved a sigh of relief when Blaze closed his mouth, but however, his joy was soon replaced by anger and a trace of fear when he saw the one who had spoken…

**Author's Note : … Cliffhanger! ^_^ I couldn't help it. Yeepy! My longest chapter yet! :D**


	8. Volcania

**Author's Note : The end of the battle of last chapter, nothing much. NOW the main villain will be introduced ^_^ Enjoy! Also, school will begin, so the updates may come slower… I will try and keep updating every here and then ^_^**

Volcania

Blaze turned his reptile head around when he heard the voice, his scaled ears pointing upward. He let Meta Knight go and walked aside slowly, returning to his four legs. "Master…" he said, bowing his head and closing his eyes.

Meta Knight's head spun for a moment, blood oozing out of his wound. He pressed a paw against the injury, trying to stop the flow of blood, looking over to who had spoken. A shadow approached the two, and he could see that the man was of his species. He had blood red eyes that seemed to be glaring through a metal mask with black horns on it. Spikes were on both sides of the mask, looking like claws. The man was completely black, except for his feet, that were a dark grey with metal shoes covering them. White spikes could be seen produding out of his shoulders and going down his arms, pearcing his white gloves, as well as his long, sharp claws. Pure black demon wings covered with spikes could be seen folded on his back, poking out of his long black cape and armor lined with silver.

While looking at him, Meta Knight felt a great pain on his chest and his paw immediately flew to the burned mark, his claws digging in his flesh as he remembered him. Instinctively, he tried to back away, but his back was already pressed against the tree, preventing him from escaping that way. The man chuckled evily at this, still walking torward him.

"My, my, it has been a while since I've seen you, Meta Knightmare." His voice was cold, cruel, evil, way to familiar to the knight. It was a voice he had wished to never hear again. "Still scared of me I see," he chuckled. He slowly shook his head in disapointment. "Tss Tss Tss… You look pathetic, you know that?"

Meta Knight growled in anger, not liking to be called like that. He sprang to his feet and ran straight at him with his jaws ready to tear at him. But, the second he jumped at him with his claws outstretched, a black liquid quickly came out of the ground and seized him by the stomach, taking him completely by surprise. The liquid wrapped itself around him and took his legs, stopping his moves completely as it burned through his fur a little. The man chuckled again.

"You're just like your father, you know. Acting before you think. It almost cost his life more than once. I still don't get how he's still alive like you."

Meta Knight's ears twitched at that. Did he hear right? _"My… my father is still alive?"_

The man raised an eyebrow. "Mmmh… I think we should have this conversation more… normally."

He snapped his fingers and the black liquid immediately went higher in the sky, going past the highest trees. The darkness covering the sun slowly crawled away and Meta Knight howled as the rays hit him for the second time that day. The light swirled completely around him and engulfed him in mere seconds. When it disapeared, the knight was back to his normal form. The black liquid still held onto him tightly and slowly went back down to the ground.

He growled in anger at the man. "Volcania…"

The man chuckled. "You remember my name at least."

"I will never forget what you did to me. Now answer me; is my father still alive?"

"You're not in a good position to demand answers, my dear nephew." Meta Knight's gaze became angrier at this. "But, since we are of the same family, I guess I owe you one. So, yes, your father is alive. In fact, he's closer than you think he is. My brother's just to coward to tell you who he is."

The Star Warrior didn't answer at this, he just stared right ahead as realisation struck him. _'My father is still alive… I can still find him…'_ He looked up at his uncle and glared at him. "What do you want from me?"

Volcania crossed his arms nonachalantly. "I just need a few things from you. And I also wanted you to see what became of your old friend," he spoke, turning his red eyes over to the black dragon next to him.

Meta Knight looked at Blaze, a sad look hidden underneath his mask. "What have you done to him?"

"Who told you I did anything to him? It was his choice. He came to me, saying that he wanted a friend who would aknowledge him, who would care for him." He patted Blaze on the head, receving a few content purrs from the dragon. "I simply took him in. I have to admit, it was fun to see him finally get revenge on you. And at that…" He got closer to the knight, pointing to the openned wound on his side. "The first thing I need is right there, but… what a shame, that injury is not big enough for me to get enough of it. So, I think I will just let him play with you some more."

Volcania suddenly jumped on a nearby tree branch and snapped his fingers once more. The black liquid released him and let him fall roughly on the ground with a grunt. Meta Knight looked up at Volcania a second, but quickly rolled out of the way when he saw Blaze jump at him with a roar. He sprung to his feet and quickly jumped away as the dragon blew a bouquet of flames at him.

The second he landed, Blaze speedily ran to him and snapped his jaws around his arm, sending him rocketing across the forest floor, however, Meta Knight managed to plant his feet on the ground and stopped. His cape turned into wings and he took off, the dragon following right behind with his massive pure black wings. Meta Knight flew out of the woods and looked back at Blaze, his hand going to his back. He waited for the dragon to be close enough and flapped one wing strong enough to spin to the side, taking a long knife out from his belt. Blaze didn't expect that and Meta Knight just had the perfect timing to stab the knife into the dragon's neck, who roared loudly in pain.

Meta Knight took hold of one of Blaze's ears like things on his head and dug the knife deeper into the flesh, blood flowing out faster. A small sob could be heard above the loud roaring. Meta Knight didn't want to do this. Blaze was the first friend he ever had, he even saw the Night Fury hatch when he was still very young. All of it made him remember the day he had to kill his best friend because he had become a demon. The same thing was happening, but with another friend. Tears threatened to come out from his eyes, but he stopped them and focused on the dragon he was now riding on.

Blaze was moving fast and everywhere in the sky, often hitting the top of trees while trying to get the knight off of him. The knife stuck in his neck was only getting deeper with each attempt at taking it off and Blaze's roar slowly became a painful wail mixted with wimpers and deep grunts. He tried to keep himself airborne but it proved to be a great task as the pain began paralysing his wings. Meta Knight finally took the knife out of its place and stabbed it in the middle of the dragon's back, another pain-filled roar filling the sky.

Blaze's eyes suddenly flashed with a brighter red and flames errupted from his nostrils and jaws. He roared with anger and hate and bent his head to reach his back before breathing out fire, Meta Knight ducking just in time. With one of his back paws, Blaze managed to clung his claws into one of the knight's wings, almost taking him off of his back. Meta Knight grunted in pain but continued to hold onto Blaze's ears, his feet hanging loosely on the side of the dragon. The black reptile quickly turned his head around and grabbed a hold of the knight's injured wing in his fangs, taking him completely off. Meta Knight tried to kick his way out of the dragon's mouth, but Blaze only dug his claws in his arms and ate away at the wings, the thin flesh easily tearing apart.

Meta Knight cried out in pain and managed to hit Blaze right in the eye with his elbow. The dragon let go of him to put both of his paws on his eye, groaning. Meta Knight fell back in the forest but was able to catch a branch before hitting the ground and spin himself up on it. His wings limp and bloody, he jumped from tree to tree, trying everything to just leave this forest and go away before he had to kill his friend. The moment he jumped from a branch, he suddenly felt the tree fall to the ground with craks and a thud, and he looked back only to see that Volcania's strange black liquid was following him and trying to slow him down. Every tree he would jump to, the liquid would make it fall down.

He dodged it as much as he could, but after a minute, it latched itself on his foot and sent him rocketing to the ground. Meta Knight slowly got up on his feet, groaning in pain and holding his side, which stung as much as his wings did. He turned his head just in time to see Volcania fly at him at unmatchable speed and the knight received his fist directly in the slit of his mask, sending him surprisingly far away against a hard rock. Volcania aproached him, his arms crossed again, a small smile a the corner of his mouth.

"It seems you're still the same as before, Meta Knightmare. You used to hide yourself every time Nightmare wanted to reprogram you."

Meta Knight grunted and rubbed the space where his nose would be, feeling blood slide down his mouth. "Why do you need my blood anyway? The demon in it is gone, the Star Warriors took care of it."

Volcania laughed loudly at this, confusing the injured warrior. "It's not the demon I want, I only need your DNA."

"My… DNA…?" Meta Knight was very confused right now. _'The only time someone needed my DNA, it was to…'_ His eyes widened when he realised what he wanted it for. "No… you're not thinking of doing this…"

Volcania's laugh calmed down to a low chuckle. "I plan on taking on Nightmare's footsteps and creating the _perfect_ clone. You know his first atempt was a failure. After you left, I took your place as High Prince and it was his last request before this very failure destroyed him. I do not plan on failing."

Meta Knight's eyes narrowed and flashed red a second before he raised his head up to the sky, seeing Blaze dive down on him. He rolled out of the way just in time, but Blaze caught one of his wings in his jaws and swung him against a tree. Meta Knight continued to hold onto the tronk and took out his sword, which materialised in seconds, before jumping out of the way to let the dragon hit the tree instead. Blaze ran at him again, but Meta Knight stayed in place and just waited for him to arrive. Blaze didn't see the golden blade come at him when he jumped on Meta Knight. Galaxia pierced him right in the chest and Blaze fell directly on the knight.

All was silent for a moment. The dragon's thick scarlet blood was driping on Meta Knight's mask, making his eyes widen in shock. Again. It was happening again. Was Blaze… dying? Because of him?

The dragon suddenly got up on his back legs and let out a heartbreaking wail of pain. It was the worst thing to hear from an animal. A dragon's wail a mixt between a wolf's howl and a whale. Blaze's tail wrapped around the knife still planted on his back and tore it out, letting it fall to the ground with a clang. He put both his front paws on the legendary sword's handle and roughly pulled it out of his chest, blood oozing out immediately. He held it in his claws a moment and suddenly threw it on a tree, before returning to his four legs and roaring at Meta Knight.

The knight jumped to his feet and just had the time to take a few steps back before the dragon lunged at him and tore away at his exposed skin with his claws. He held him in place for a moment and blew fire directly at the warrior, who screamed in agony at all the slashes and the burning. His skin was burned and his gloves turned to ashes, his armor warming up it almost burned inside too. Blaze stopped firying and grabbed him by the arm, sending against a tree. Meta Knight barely had the time to groan before Blaze took his head in his claws and rammed it against the tree repetively, harder each time. Blood stained the tree at each hits.

The dragon let go of him after a while and planted his claws on his already opened side and forced him down on the ground. Keeping the almost unconscious knight still, the reptile licked his lips with blood-lust evident in his eyes. He hungrily closed his jaws on Meta Knight's side and began eating it, earning a scream of pure pain from the warrior. Volcania watched from afar as the dragon continued opening the wound further, claws digging in the flesh.

"Stop!" he spoke after a minute and Blaze immediately stopped his rampage on the knight, backing away as Volcania walked up to him.

Meta Knight's back was to him, so he pushed his body with a kick of his foot, rolling him on his back. Meta Knight's eyes flickered every now and then, on the verge of being unconscious. His mask was cracked at a couple places, threatening to break at any moment. His metal hand was twitching and small sparks came from the articulations, showing it was damaged. His breathing was weak; the only sign he was actually breathing was the small wease coming from his mouth. Otherwise, he looked ready to die any second.

Volcania chuckled a bit and took out a rather big glass vial from the depths of his cape, leaning down on one knee. He put the vial just under the injury and recolted the blood that fell from the wound. Once the vial was completely filled, he closed it and got back up on his feet. He turned his back on the dying warrior and snapped his fingers. A strange black portal appeared, floating with an unusual purple glow.

He casually walked up to it, saying:

"Come Blaze. We are done here… for the moment."

The dragon followed him without a word, without looking back. Meta Knight's fading eyes turned torward their backs, flickering at every second. His hands curled up into fists and he forced himself on his stomach, using his trembling arms to stand up, his eyes never leaving Blaze. Once on his feet, he very slowly advanced torward him. His left hand was on his side, trying to stop the bleeding. He lifted his right hand torward the dragon, weakly calling him. 

"Blaze…" The dragon stopped in his tracks, as did Volcania, and turned his head to look at him. Meta Knight caught up to him and gently put his hand on his back, close to his back leg. "Don't… leave… Please…" he murmured, not finding the voice to speak louder.

In response, Blaze snorted and used his back paw to push the knight away from him, who stagered back while trying to keep his balance. In a last fit of anger, the dragon spun around quickly and slashed upward on Meta Knight, sending him flying up. His mask sliced in half and he landed heavily on his back, grunting in pain. The two halves of the mask fell on the ground after him. Blaze turned around and followed his master, the portal closing right after he entered.

Meta Knight's golden eyes filled with tears before he slowly closed them, his injuries finally taking their toll on him.

**Author's Note : Wouh! I actually managed to update before school begins! I was really inspired to write this chapter. The next update will come slower, but that's because of school ^_^ See ya!**


	9. Tears of a Knight

**Author's Note : Wouh, school is not as hard as I thought it would be ^_^ I can actually write on paper when the teacher's talking in front and he thinks I'm taking notes or something XD Anyway, a lot of things happened in the last two chapters and it will calm down for a bit, but not too long. I have a lot of ideas for this story and I will use them all. So… Enjoy! :D**

**Also, I would like to thank all the people reading this story! :D Honestly, it's great to receive good comments on every chapter I post, even if not everyone who's reading do not leave a review. I would also like to thank Mind Seeker, who's been leaving great reviews since the beginning! :D Thank you!**

Tears of a Knight

Everything had been nothing but a black void for a long while. All was silent. Then, a noise echoed everywhere. A sob?

"Please… Wake up…"

That voice… it belonged to her, to his friend. He would recognize it between a thousand voices. Was she crying? Because of him? A light slowly appeared in the darkness. A small light, that got progressively bigger and closer. It completely engulfed his vision and it slowly cleared, becoming what looked like a cealing filled with bright neons. Where was he? Wasn't he in the forest when he lost consciousness? He was lying down on a bed, feeling something soft against his bandaged body. Soft sky blue hands were holding his left one, the smooth fingers enterlaced with his clawed ones. There were a few stains on the matress, like someone had cried on it.

He lazily blinked a few times and looked up on his side. Celestia was sitting on a chair next to his bed, her eyes closed and her head hanging a little. Small tears were rolling down her cheeks, leaving little wet trails on her skin. Like a reflex, his hand squeezed hers, drawing her attention immediately. A wide smile spread across her face when she saw her friend awake, who smiled back.

"You're finally awake!" she exclaimed happily, her body shining with joy. "I was so worried for you!"

Meta Knight blinked at her for a moment in confusion, but then, everything came back to him. His eyes widening, he tried to sit up straight, but Celestia immediately stopped him.

"Wait Meta! You're still injured and you need to rest."

Meta Knight let himself fall back down on his back, a small grunt escaping his lips as his side stung painfully from the sudden move. The knight lifted his right hand to stroke his bruised head, but found that the metal hand was missing.

He looked at his scarred arm and the small holes on his wrist, where the wires that usually kept his hand in place used to be, and could only wonder one thing… "Celestia, where is my hand?"

Celestia still held onto his left hand, but she had forgotten to dry the tears from her face. "Oh, well, it was damaged, so Sword and Blade took it to repare it. They're also the ones that took care of your injuries."

Meta Knight blinked a few times again and turned his gaze back to her. It was then that he noticed the tears on her face. His remaining hand lifted up from his friend's strong grasp to her face, brushing gently across the skin to wipe away the tears.

"Why are you crying, my friend?" he asked her, his voice soft.

Celestia tried to hide the blush that crept along her cheeks, but she knew he had already seen it, as his hand seemed to savour the warmth that focused in her cheeks. Somehow, he looked… fascinated by it.

"I-I was j-just worried about you," she finally answered, her voice trembling with embarassment. "We… all saw what hapenned this morning in the woods…"

Meta Knight blinked again a few times and his eyes widened, turning orange for a second. "E… everyone saw it…?" he stuttered, surprisingly. His hand withdrawn itself from her face and gently placed itself on one of hers. Celestia put her other hand on it, the blush slowly leaving her face.

"Yes, everyone. We watched everything with the cameras that filmed what hapenned this morning."

Meta Knight stayed silent for a moment until he slowly straightened himself on his comfy pillow. He kept staring at his feet hidden under the white covers, his eyes empty. Celestia gently squeezed his hand in hers, looking down at them.

"Meta… I'm so sorry for what hapenned with Blaze…" she said quietly. She bit down on her lip, not really knowing what to say. Meta Knight turned his face away from her, staying completely silent. Celestia felt his hand slightly shake in hers and she looked up torward him. She couldn't see his face, but there was a slight tremble in his body frame. She hesitantly placed a hand on his shoulder, her brows raised in worry. "Meta? You okay?"

She heard a small sniffle from him and she understood what was going on. "Meta… are you crying?"

She wasn't sure if she should have asked that personal question. Meta Knight sniffled again. "No." It was said quietly, yet wavely, with a small choke. A small teardrop fell on the sheets, proving that Celestia was right. She gently put her hand on his rosy pink cheek and turned his head to face her. Tears were slowly leaving his grey eyes and falling down on the sheets, a rare sad look plastered on his face. He looked like he was restraining himself from breaking down.

Celestia gently used her hands to wipe away the tears, just like he did with hers. "Meta, don't cry… It's gonna be alright…"

Meta Knight closed his eyes, letting more tears roll down. "I'm not crying…" he murmured, his voice shaky. "I'm not… not…" He sniffled loudly once and a small sob escaped his lips.

Celestia gently pulled him in a hug and rubbed his back with her soft hands. Meta Knight buried his face in her shoulder and held her as close to him as he could, not wanting to let go. She didn't say anything; there was nothing to say. She knew how close he and Blaze used to be and she understood how broken Meta Knight must have been when Blaze switched sides. Now, she wondered about Stella… Where was she? Had she done the same as Blaze and left? She had to ask him, but now wasn't the right time.

They continued to hug for a couple long minutes until Meta Knight softly murmured something. "Cel… promise me you won't leave… Please…"

She gently strocked his back, her face against his shoulder, careful not to touch the sensitive parts of his body. "I promise… I will always be with you, no matter what happens…"

Meta Knight took a deep shaky breath and calmed down, wiping his tears dry. He inhaled the sweet scent coming from Celestia's tied up hair and couldn't help himself but find it… delicious. His fingers crawled up her back to her ponytail and slowly untied it, letting her sky blue hair fall down. They ran through the small curls, enjoying the warmth and the softness.

Celestia was blushing madly when she felt his fingers in her hair. She was lucky her face was hidden against him. She let him do whatever he wanted to do, as he gently took some of her hair to his face and took a deep breath out of the fragrance. Meta Knight softly sighed and turned his head a little, rubbing their pink-red cheeks together. He was enjoying the warmth a little too much.

Celestia felt her heart skip a couple beats, and she was certain he felt it also, as he softly chuckled at her reaction. He hugged her closer, bringing her next to him on the bed. He was pleased to see a smile spread across her beatiful flushed face, showing that she liked the touches. Her body was shining brightly with joy, pressing against his soft dark blue skin. One of her feathered wings wrapped itself around him and brushed against his back, enveloping him much more with the warmth he was searching for.

She was shocked when his lips brushed against her cheek, leaving small affectionate kisses on her skin. Her heartbeat got quicker and quicker as his lips neared hers, her eyes slowly closing. She had honestly been waiting for another kiss since the first one he gave her, but all those caresses were a bonus she would never expect from him.

Their eyes closed and their lips inched closer, both of them still holding one another very close. As Meta Knight's hot breath blew on Celestia's face, she blushed, taking notice of the chocolate scent yet again. A small chuckle came from Meta Knight's throat and their lips finally pressed together. Happiness. Both of them were feeling it. And it was exactly what they both needed. Blaze's and Volcania's names escaped Meta Knight's head, if just for that one moment. They were best friends, and yet, they never understood why they were kissing now. And they never heard the creaking that came from the door.

"Ahem!"

Both immediately seperated and shot their heads torward the door, where Sword and Blade stood, dumbstruck looks on their faces.

"Hum… Sir, your hand is fixed…" Blade said, pointing to the metal hand in his own.

Meta Knight let Celestia go and straightened himself, trying to ignore the blush that spread continously on his face. He cleared his throat. "T-Thank you…"

Celestia quickly stood up from the bed, her face completely crismon red. "Huh… I think I'll leave.. for now… hum… See you later!" She put a small kiss on his cheek and quickly left the infirmary, not looking at the knaves when she passed them.

No one said anything for a few minutes. Meta Knight's hand was spread on his flushed face. How. Embarassing. Being caught kissing his best friend by his two apprentices. Blade decided to finally approach the bed and put the hand on the end table, Sword following him.

"So, hum… is she your girlfriend?"

Sword hit her brother on the head at that. "Blade, shut up!"

Meta Knight sighed. "I thank you two for your help earlier, but could you just leave me alone for now? I need to think…"

"Yeahhh! Think about your girlfriend, huh?" Blade asked with a stupid look.

Sword sighed impatiently and dragged him torward the door. "Of course Sir, we'll leave you. …Blade, there are comments you should just keep to yourself."

Once the door closed, Meta Knight let himself fall on his back and let out a deep breath. What just hapenned? Did he really kissed Celestia? He couldn't believe it. It was alright the first time, because he had a reason, but now… he simply followed his instincts and desires for once. And also that tingling feeling in his stomach surely had a lot to do with this.

What was it? He had heard about it, but he wasn't sure if it was really _that_. But, everything seemed to be pointing that way. The feelings, his heart getting faster everytime he would spend time with her, the kisses, everything. It had been happening for quite some time now, a couple weeks.

'_Oh no…'_ he thought when he realised everything. _'This can't be happening… Oh, Great Gladius, help me! I fell in love with my best friend!'_

**Author's Note : … Not much to say here, except that the romance part will begin now! Now, off to begin the next chapter… **


	10. The Fire Star

**Author's Note : This chapter is very important for the story, mainly because of… something Meta Knight will find ^_^ You'll see.**

The Fire Star

Evening came quickly that day. The last night of the Festival of the Moon. When morning would come, the Fire Star would fall down. No one wanted to miss that. Meta Knight had been able to get out of the infirmary, earlier than the Smashers would have prefered. He was still badly wounded and could barely walk without stumbling and limping. The Smashers wanted him to return to the infirmary, as he was in no shape of coming out now, but he simply promised them that he would be careful and often change his bandages.

Except a few interactions, no one dared to talk to him. After everything they saw, they weren't so sure about who or what Meta Knight was. The knight simply locked himself up in his room and didn't get out for the rest of the day. Everyone thought he was sleeping. They were almost right.

Meta Knight was back in the woods, walking with the help of a brown walking stick. With his injuries, he could only wear his shoulder pads and his cape. His left hand was on his right side, which stung at every step he took. The sun was almost touching the horizon, tainting the sky with fiery beautiful colors. A chilly fall wind blew across the forest, making the knight shiver slightly and pull his cape closer on his arms. He felt a little feverish that evening and he just wanted to go to bed so he could sleep. But there was something he needed before going back to his room and he remembered leaving it in the woods that morning.

After a couple minutes of walking, he came upon the battlefield of the morning. It was then that he saw how much of a bloody battle it had been. Blood was on all the places where Blaze had taken him in his rampage, on leaves, on the ground, on the trees, everywhere. He didn't seem fazed by such a sight though, and simply advanced torward the tree where Blaze had nearly broke his head, looking around on the ground.

He sighed in relief when he saw the two broken halves of his mask halfway hidden in a bush. He walked over to them and took them, looking sadly at all the cracks and the missing parts. The strap was torn and would need to be changed entirely. He sighed again. It would take a while to completely reform it into its original design. Everyone would be seeing his face until then. Unless… he stayed in his room during that time, then, no one would be able to see it.

"Who am I kidding?" he asked himself with a deep sigh. "I just can't do that."

He would just have to repair it fast and avoid everyone until then. Yep, it sounded better than to stay locked up in a small room all by himself. He put both the halves in the depths of his cape and turned around, preparing to leave this cursed place, when he suddenly felt a strong pain in his stomach, forcing him on his knees with a cry of pain. Both his arms wrapped around his belly as the pain grew, his face brushing against the ground. His fever grew quickly and burned his forehead, drops of sweat sliding down his face. He felt something in him crawl its way up to his mouth and he suddenly became violently ill, throwing up whatever he still had in his stomach.

The pain in his belly slowly disapeared and left him shaking, taking deep breaths to calm down. When his eyes opened, he wasn't surprised to see that the content of his stomach was only acid bile. He hadn't eaten anything that day. He wiped his mouth and rubbed his head, the fever now bringing a headache along with it. He blinked a couple times and finally noticed something among the bile. It was the same black liquid that Volcania had used against him. What was it doing there? He hadn't eaten any of it.

He let that go for now and slowly stood up, picking up his walking stick that he dropped. He went back as fast as he could to the Smash Mansion, feeling his fever worsen on the way back.

When night fell and everyone went to the festival, Celestia didn't feel like going this night. She stayed on her room's balcony, leaning on the railing and staring off into space. A warm cape was drapped over her shoulders, as chilly winds made her hair fly back a little. A light blush was covering her cheeks and a small smile occupied her lips. She had been like that ever since she left the infirmary. No matter what happened, she kept thinking back to the kiss she and Meta Knight shared.

That one had been _much_ different than the last one. The first kiss was only one of thankfulness, but she felt something more in the second one. A deep hidden passion that had been kept within a closed seed and had finally began flourishing the moment their lips connected. The petals of love installed themselves into their heart, yet none of them knew about it. Celestia could not deny herself of the strong feelings she held for her friend, but for her, it wasn't right. She didn't want to break their friendship like that. And also, she had no idea if he felt the same way she did.

She closed her eyes and pictured them both kissing in the infirmary yet again, as she had been doing eversince it happened. Her blush deepened and her smile grew at the thought. She could still feel the smooth texture of his lips and the sweet taste of his saliva like it had just happened. One of her hands went to her heart when it began beating faster.

"Meta… Knight…" she softly murmured in dazzed state, looking up at the Fire Star in the sky as if it was him. "I never thought I'd meet someone like you here… or simply you for that matter…" She sighed with content. "I lo-"

She was suddenly cut off when a loud scream made its way to her ears, surprising her greatly. She looked around, searching for the source of it, and her eyes stopped on the opened doors of Meta Knight's balcony. Without hesitation, she climbed on the railing and jumped on the balcony next to hers, immediately heading inside the room. Just like she had thought, Meta Knight was on his bed, aparantly having a terrible nightmare. He was tossing and turning, his blankets halfway to fall from his bed. He was covered with sweat and small grunts and mumbled words were escaping his vocals.

Celestia didn't hesitate. She approached the knight's bedside and gently took hold of his redish cheeks, looking at him with worry. As she began stroking his face in small circles and crawling her hand up to rub his fevered head, he seemed to calm down a little and stopped tossing around. Celestia smiled a little and continued to cuddle him. His skin was so soft, it made her think that she was holding a teddy bear. She took a small white cloath from her cape and used it to dry the sweat drops that were coming from his forehead. She felt it with the back of her hand. A fever. No wonder he was so sweaty.

Meta Knight grunted a little and slowly opened his eyes. He shot up immediately in a sitting position, wide awake. He took deep breaths for a moment until he calmed down, turning his head torward Celestia. He blinked a second then a small smile found its way to his lips.

"Thank you…" he said sincerely. "I thought this nightmare would never stop."

"Is everything okay?" she asked worriedly. "You have a fever and you're pale."

Meta Knight slowly nodded to her and felt his forehead. _'Mmmh… the fever grew… This is not good…'_ "I think I just need to rest for a few days. You don't have to worry about me."

Celestia took hold of the falling blankets and replaced them correctly on the knight. She stopped when she noticed that the one under his usual dark blue blanket was a bright pink. She lightly giggled to herself and took it out.

"Is it… yours?"

Meta Knight blushed and turned around so his feet were facing the side of the bed, wrapping the blue blanket around his freezing body. "Yes… yes, it's mine… It's actually one of the few things I still have from my childhood, so… I just kept it. Please, don't tell the others about this."

"Why?" Celestia wrapped it around him and giggled. "Pink looks good on you."

Meta Knight's blush deepened and he chuckled softly. "I still prefer to keep it to myself if you do not mind."

Celestia giggled and wrapped the covers more around his body, seeing him shiver slightly. "I know, I was just kidding."

A moment of silence filled the room, where none of them were looking directly into each other's eyes. Celestia was holding Meta Knight's hands in hers, gently stroking them with her tumbs. His right hand looked brand new, completely repaired and shiny.

"Celestia?" Meta Knight finally asked.

She looked up at him. "Yes?"

"What are you doing here? I thought you would be going to the festival with all the others."

"Oh, well, I just… didn't feel like going tonight," she answered. "I… was busy thinking about some things… Like… this afternoon…"

Bright blushes covered both of their faces, shy, awkward smiles on their lips.

"Hum… Listen Celestia, I… I apologize for this. I didn't want to scare you or anything. It wasn't in my intentions," Meta Knight said quietly.

Celestia squeezed his hands together, looking into his golden eyes with a small smile. "Then, what were your intentions?"

Meta Knight smiled and interlaced his fingers with her. "I just wanted to show you I care for you," he wispered softly. "I don't want to lose you, like I lost everyone else."

"Meta…" she murmured, looking deep into those golden orbs that shone affectionately at her. She climbed on the bed next to him, still holding onto his hands, and wrapped the other half of the covers around her. She gave him a tight hug, careful not to squeeze his injuries. "I care about you too, you know." He hugged her back almost immediately. "And don't worry, I will never leave you. I promise."

"Thank you…" he answered, his voice barely above a wisper. "I also promise to stay with you, no matter what happens."

They both stayed like that for a while, just hugging each other, in the warmth of the blankets. They didn't say anything; they didn't need to. Time passed, and as Celestia was listening to her friend's rythmic and calm heartbeat, she slowly fell into a deep slumber on him, Meta Knight soon following.

When she woke up, she found that she was alone on the bed, her head now against the pillow. The pink blanket was wrapped around her body, but the blue one was gone. She sat up and stretched her arms, yawning. She kept the covers around her and looked over to the alarm clock on the end table. 6:30 o'clock. Her eyes went to the opened doors of the balcony, seeing a shadow stretched out on the floor from it.

She got up from the bed and went over to the balcony, keeping the warm blanket around her. She wasn't surprised to see a blue wolf lying on the balcony, his tail slowly swinging from left to right. The blue blanket was spread out on him, his head looking up at the heavens. She smiled and went beside him, sitting down on the ground next to him. Meta Knight turned his head to her, the corner of his jaws lifted in a small smile.

"_You finally woke up,"_ he stated, his voice resonating in her head.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" she asked. "You were about to fall asleep when I did."

The wolf sighed, his ears slumping a little. _"I had another nightmare. I couldn't sleep again."_

Celestia gently put her hand on his furry neck and began scratching it. "I'm sorry about it. Do you want to talk about your dream? It could help."

Meta Knight seemed to like the scratches and laid his head down on her feet, letting her stroke him more. Celestia could see the bandages around the wolf's waist and around his left front leg. It was all hidden under the blanket.

"_I guess I could talk about it… It began as a simple dream, with you and I walking on the side of a river. It seemed calm for a few minutes, until I suddenly fell into the water. I tried to reach you, I tried to call you, but… I couldn't."_ Meta Knight began staring off into space, as Celestia kept stroking his fur, listening to his strange dream. _"The river turned completely black and I could feel it going down my throat. Then… I don't remember what happened next…"_

Celestia gently scratched behind his ear, making him purr a little in content. "I see… Do you have these kind of dreams often? Or did it just begin?"

"_Good dreams are only a rare gift when I manage to sleep. All the other times, I weither suffer from sleep deprivation or a nightmare."_ Meta Knight sighed and Celestia ran her fingers in his mane.

"You poor thing… How can you endure all that?" she asked.

"_I became used to it…"_ Meta Knight sighed, closing his eyes.

The dark blue sky slowly lightened up, and the stars began disapearing. Both of their heads lifted up to the sky, watching as the red dot began getting bigger and bigger, about to fall down.

"It's time to make a wish, Meta," Celestia said, smiling.

"_I do not believe in wishes,"_ the wolf said quietly.

"It's still worth a try. If you just believe in them, the stars can do many things for you, such as realizing your wishes."

Meta Knight looked at her, his jaws showing a small smile. _"My wish has already been realized when you came back to me…"_

Celestia blushed a little and smiled at him, before looking back at the aproaching star. "You see? If you keep believing into something, it might come true."

"_Maybe you are right…"_ Meta Knight said, following her gaze.

The Fire Star was descending very fast, leaving a redish trail of dust behind it. The land was filled with a bright red light as the immense asteroid quickly zapped through the sky.

Meta Knight closed his eyes and made his wish, just to try if it could work. It something he had wished many times, yet it never happened. _'I wish my lost friends would come back to me.'_

The moment he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was the star disapearing behind the tops of the highest trees of the forest, probably heading torward the ocean. There was suddenly a huge tremor coming from the forest, quickly followed by a wave of hot wind that shook the trees with the force of a cyclone. Celestia clung onto Meta Knight's neck, gasping, trying not to be blown away by the forceful winds. The two blankets were blown back into the room and the doors banged against the walls. Meta Knight had to plant his claws deep into the marble floor, trying to keep his balance, as well as his friend with him.

When it finally stopped, both of them opened their eyes to something surprising, yet beautiful. A red glow was coming from the forest, illuminating everything around, and crismon shining star dust was continously falling from the sky. Their mouth were wide open and they couldn't get their eyes off of the breathtaking sight in front of them.

"_It is so… gorgeous…" _Meta Knight managed to say.

"Yeah…" Celestia breathed, brushing a string of hair from her face. "But… isn't it supposed to fall in the ocean?"

Meta Knight got up on his four legs and shook his body. _"You are right. Stay here, I will go see where it landed. I still have time before the sun completely rises."_

Celestia watched as the injured wolf jumped over the railing and quickly sprinted torward the forest. Meta Knight ran for some time through the woods, dodging trees on his way and ignoring the cries of complaint and pain coming from his side every time his muscles contrated. The morning mist mixted with the shining red dust blocked his vision a little, but he managed to follow the glow that peek through the trees. When he arrived at the crash site, it was only a whole in the ground, with a bright red glow coming from deep in the crater. All the trees around it were burned and rooted off of the earth.

Meta Knight slowly advanced torward the crater, limping a little, and peeked inside of it. His ears perked up and his head tilted to one side at what he saw. Laying at the very center and deep inside the crater, with some smoke coming from it, was a kinda big pure round red sphere, that shone beautifuly. Meta Knight stayed still for a second, then decided to enter the crater to get a better look at it. He sniffled it, only to see it possessed no smell at all.

He lightly tapped it with the tip of a claw, his ears twitching a little at the high 'ping!' it made. No reaction. He slowly put one paw on its surface, only to draw it back. It was burning hot. He blew some wind at it, trying to cool it down, and carefully slid his furry paws under it, taking it off of the ground. He dusted it off, never taking his golden eyes off of it. The red glow coming from it reflected in his eyes and shone on him, bathing him in a warmth that reminded him greatly of Celestia.

Was that sphere… the Fire Star? It was so… _"Beautiful…"_ Meta Knight murmured very softly. The light from the rising sun pearced its way through the many trees of the woods and hit the sphere's shiny surface, making it glow with multiple colors. The wolf was engulfed in light and retrieved his original form, yet he barely noticed it. He was too focused on the star. "Such a beautiful thing to fall from the heavens… I wonder if I could keep it…"

His mind was telling him that it belonged to the Nintendoans, but his heart yearned to keep it close to him, to hold it in his hands each and every day, to feel the warmth he was desperate for throughout his muscles and veins. Meta Knight had always felt nothing but coldness. Now that he could hold a simple unanimate object that could provide him constant warmth, he didn't want to part with it.

His heart skipped a beat when he suddenly heard Celestia's voice from the forest, causing him to come back to reality.

"Meta? Did you find it?"

Meta Knight looked back at the woods a second. "… No, I didn't…" He soundlessly hid the sphere under his bandaged wings, careful not to let its light escape the darkness of his body.

Celestia arrived in the burned clearing and looked around in awe, before joining him by his side into the crater. She was holding his walking stick in one hand. "It crashed here? But… there's nothing…"

"I know," Meta Knight answered. "I came here and there was nothing. It seems to have simply disapeared. Maybe it is the reason why the Nintendoans never found it."

"Yeah… well, what a shame… I wouldn't have mind having a sibling star with me…" Celestia sighed sadly.

Meta Knight raised an eyebrow at this, his face visible since he wasn't wearing his armor. "Sibling star…?" he repeated, not sure if he had heard right.

Celestia realised what she said and quickly covered her mouth with both hands, a sweatdrop falling the side of her face. "Oh! Hum… Just forget what I said, I was saying nonsense." She smiled nervously and handed him his stick. "We should get back to the mansion now, breakfast will soon begin!"

She sounded so cheerful now, it didn't make any sense to the knight. Yet he shrugged and took the walking stick, beginning to climb up the crater, with Celestia helping him by holding his arm.

Under his wings, the star flickered and some strange words echoed in Meta Knight's head.

"_Taru kiarano, Stary Warriaru…"_

**Author's Note : Alright, don't search for the language spoken at the last sentence, it is a made up one! So, Meta Knight found the star and wants to keep it to himself, and even lied to Celestia! Is something wrong with him? And also, what did Celestia mean by the sibling thing? … Maybe I'll answer to that one in the next chapter… So, see ya! ^_^**


	11. Taru Kiarano

**Author's Note : As usual, not much to say. Just to enjoy ^_^**

Taru Kiarano

_A young looking Meta Knight was limping tiredly in a snowy landscape, not knowing where he was heading, nor where he was. His body was covered with deep horrible looking cuts, with frozen crismon blood flowing from them. His trembling wings were wrapped around himself in an atempt at warming up, holding his right arm with the left one. He could barely see anything. In fact, he was almost blind._

_The storm raging around him forced him back, but he continued walking, his feet draging in the snow._

"_Blaze… Stella… Kirby… Where are you all…? I hope… you found… a safe place… to hide… It's… horrible… out here… Must… find a hiding place… must…" He continued rambling things to himself, his eyes closing._

_He suddenly stumbled as his foot hit a hidden rock and collapsed in the snow, letting out a yelp of surprise. He didn't move again. He was barely conscious of what was happening to him, he couldn't even remember why he was here, and he couldn't even move his body, which was getting paralyzed by the freezing snow. He heard it again. The laugh. That evil, dark, mocking laugh that had been echoing in his head eversince those demons shipped him off on this frozen landscape._

_He knew it belonged to Nightmare, the one his uncle had called the Dark One, the being everyone called the Emperor of Darkness, the one that had separated poor Meta from all the people he knew. He knew that he had been serving him for the past years, but… What did he do wrong? Why did he deserve such a fate? His brain was beginning to freeze also, making it hard to think and simply remember._

_Young Meta lifted his bruised and bathered body off the snow, shaking it off of him with a new determination. He had to live! He couldn't die that way, he just couldn't. He was a Star Warrior, and as such, he had to fight Nightmare! Not serve him!_

_Yet, just as he began dragging through the snow and ice again, the laugh was joined by a voice, a dark one, a mocking one, a taunting one. "Hahahaha! Pathetic little Star Warrior! It's too late for you! You will never be able to defeat _me_! You are nothing but a demon! A demon of Black Tears at that! You are weak!"_

_Meta stopped in his tracks and stared ahead. It was true. All of it was true. He was…_

_He looked down at his hands, the right one missing and drawing blood. They appeared foggy in his vision. A small sob escaped him and tears left his blinded eyes when he felt the power hidden deep in him react to the truth. He was… _

_A Black Teared demon…_

Meta Knight suddenly woke up with a jump, shouting: "No!" He took in deep breaths as he tried to calm down, feeling drops of cold sweat drip down his head. It was just a dream, he told himself. He dried his sweaty face with his blanket, sighing. It was the third time he had that nightmare that week. A few days had passed since the festival, and Meta Knight had been healing pretty fast. He was able to walk normaly again, but the Master Hand, being worried for all the Smashers' well being, did not want him to participate in brawls until he was completely recovered, in fear that his injury would open again while fighting.

Meta Knight sighed again and stood up from his bed, giving up on trying to sleep that night. He made his way over to the small bathroom that was given with the room and switched the light on, looking at himself in the mirror above the sink. A grim look responded him, mixted with great tiredness. He wasn't surprised to see this. He had always looked like this, as far as he could remember. That was the curse war left him to endure. He had always hated his face. The scars his old injuries left him were horrible to handle.

His hands slowly untied the bandages around his belly, letting them fall on the ground. The healing wound would surely leave _another_ scar. The blue skin all over on his right side had been torn away during the fight, leaving the fragile flesh under it shown to everyone. Meta Knight carefuly touched it with one finger, flinching a little at the sting it resulted into. He sighed and crouched over the sink, opening it to splash cold, refreshing water on his face.

He looked at himself again in the mirror, putting his metal fingers on his face. Those scars looked like they were taunting him, telling him something like: "We're here and we're never gonna leave, so stick with it!" It was a heartbreaking thought. He sighed yet again and changed his bandages before leaving the bathroom, returning in his bed. He knew he would not be able to sleep, but he could at least try.

He slid himself under the covers and took a look at the glowing red sphere next to his pillow. He took it in his hands and laid his head on the pillow, looking at the star intently. He remembered the words it had said to him when he found it. He knew what they meant, but why did it say that to him?

"Taru kiarano…" he murmured to himself. "A star that speaks old dragonish… 'Three wishes' it said… A wish… I have more than just one wish… Those scars, that mark my body with shame… I wish they would disapear…"

Of course, the star didn't answer, it simply flickered a little and continued glowing, keeping him warm for the rest of the night.

The next morning, Celestia was walking in the corridors of the mansion with a cheerful smile, carrying two plates of food, one for her and one for Meta Knight. Since his mask was broken and was currently being worked on, Meta Knight didn't want to leave his room, so she agreed to bring him food when needed. They always ate together and everytime she would spend time with him, she always enjoyed every minute of it.

She knocked two times on the door, asking: "Hey, Meta! Are you awake?"

"Yes, yes, I am. You may come in, the door is not locked."

Celestia smiled to herself and entered the room. Meta Knight was still on his bed, with his back to her. He looked like he was sleeping, but she knew he wasn't, so she approached his bedside and put the plates on the end table. "I brought you breakfast, I hope you're hungry." No answer, just a small mumble from the knight. "Still half-asleep, aren't you?" she giggled, not noticing the changes on her friend.

Meta Knight grumbled something and turned torward her, a tired look on his face. Celestia smiled at him and leaned forward, planting a small friendly kiss on his cute little pink cheek, causing his face to flush and a small smile to find its place on his lips. "Just as I thought," Celestia said. "Did you sleep a little last night at least?"

She knew very well that he had problems sleeping. Meta Knight slowly shook his head, his eyes halfway closed. "No. I had yet another nightmare. I could not sleep."

Celestia gently strocked his head, knowing he didn't mind. "I'm so sorry, Meta… If there is something I can do to help you, tell me."

"Mmh… Keep me company?" Meta Knight tried, a small smile at the corner of his mouth.

His friend answered by a heartwarming laugh, which made his heart beat twice as fast. "But I'm already doing that," she answered, a warm smile decorating her lips.

She then noticed that there was something different about his face. It seemed… younger, somewhat. She gasped out when she realised what was missing, her hand at her mouth.

"What is wrong?" Meta Knight asked, worried about this reaction.

"Your scars!" Celestia cried out. "They're gone!"

"What?" He almost yelled, sitting up completely. He didn't wait for an answer and quickly made his way over to the bathroom, Celestia following behind.

The moment he looked at himself in the mirror, he froze. Celestia had been right. His face was free of scars and looked completely new, the only thing that was still there being Nightmare's mark. Eyes wide, he shakily put his hand on his face, looking at his new facial features in awe.

"My face…" he wispered, running his fingers on the smooth skin of his cheek.

"How could it happen?" Celestia asked. "I thought that scars were supposed to stay."

"I have no idea…" Meta Knight answered, looking at his face all over. "Oh! The wish! It must be it!" he realised, turning to look at her.

"Yeah! So, that was your wish? Good idea," Celestia said, smiling. She slowly inched closer to him, looking at his cute, smiling face. She gently put a hand on his blushing pink cheek, savouring the warmth that focused there and the smooth texture. She had never felt a skin as soft as his and it amazed her. "You look… handsome," she said softly, blushing herself.

Meta Knight's face flushed at that. He put his hand on top of hers on his cheek, looking deep into those beautiful purple eyes. "Thank you, Celestia." He strocked her cheek his other hand and she smiled at him sweetly. "You are… the most gorgeous woman I ever had the chance to see, my friend… and I mean it."

Celestia's face turned red with embarassment and she looked down at the ceramic floor, trying to hide it. Meta Knight chuckled and an arm wrapped around her, bringing her closer to him. She placed a hand on his chest, feeling his calm heartbeat, and she looked up at him in wonder. The way he was looking down at her made him look so handsome, she almost forgot to breath for a moment.

They slowly leaned closer to each other, their gaze never leaving the other's. "Meta… there's something I wanted to tell you for some time now…"

"What is it?" he said, almost in a trance as he looked into her shining eyes.

Celestia took his hand in hers and squeezed it. "Well, I… hum… I… l…," she stuttered, blushing madly. She took in a deep breath and said: "Meta, I think I lo-"

The intercom suddenly made a loud screech as it opened and Master Hand's voice echeod thoughout the mansion. "Meta Knight is asked to come immediately to my office. Thank you."

Celestia sighed in deception as the intercom closed and slowly let go of her friend. "Guess you have to go, now…"

Meta Knight nodded and hesitantly went back into his room with his friend following him. "I guess we will have to report this discussion to later," he said, putting on his armor back. "I hope it wasn't too important."

"No… no, it wasn't that important, don't worry…" she answered, looking sadly at the floor. "Just… come back for breakfast, okay? I'll be in the kitchen…"

Meta Knight approached her, a small smile on his lips. "Don't worry, I will try and do it fast." He placed a simple, yet affectionate kiss on her forehead, causing her face to blush scarlet. "I will see you later, my friend." He smiled at her one last time before leaving the room, leaving her alone.

Celestia sighed loudly. "No, it wasn't too important… I just wanted to tell you that I love you, Meta… I'll never be able to tell him that…" She hung her head and looked at the ground, the bangs covering her face. "He probably doesn't feel that way, anyway… It's just friendship to him…"

Meta Knight knocked two times on Master Hand's office's door, making sure that his cape was well wrapped around him to hide his bandages and a part of his face.

"Come in!" came Master Hand's loud voice.

The knight entered the room silently, closing the door behind him. "You wanted to speak to me, Master Hand?"

The hand was floating behind his desk, fingers sorting through papers. "Ah, yes, I was waiting for you. Take a seat, please." He gestured torward the chair in front of the wooden desk and Meta Knight obliged to do so. "So, are your injuries healing well?"

Meta Knight nodded. "Yes, they will soon be nothing but a memory."

The disembodied hand took some notes on a piece of paper. "Good, good… Meta Knight, we need to discuss what really happened last week. There are a couple things that I still don't understand, and I expect some explanations from you."

Meta Knight sighed and said: "Fine, what do you want to know?"

"This Volcania, that seems to be the head of everything, who is he?"

The knight took a moment to gather the information he currently knew about him. "Mmh… Volcania is my uncle, the oldest. He was once known as Adam, but he changed his name for a reason I still don't know. A long time ago, he swore loyalty to Nightmare, and now, he seems to walk on his footsteps. That is all I know about him."

Master Hand noted down everything the knight said, nodding. "I see… And, if I remember correctly, he mentionned something about a clone. What did he mean by that?"

Meta Knight hesitated greatly, but ended up telling him the matter of Kirby being his clone. The Master Hand was surprised, not to say the least, by such revelations. He, as well as other Smashers, had always thought that Meta Knight was Kirby's father, as they would often see him lecture him and guide him as the young Star Warrior grew.

"And now, Volcania wants to create a clone of me that will be what Nightmare had originaly planned," Meta Knight explained.

Master Hand stayed silent for a moment, taking in all this information. "And… do you know if he will come back?"

"Now, Volcania has my DNA, but it is not all that he needs to create a clone. He needs other things from me, so he will surely come back, but when, I do not know."

"What do you propose we do then?"

Meta Knight thought for a few seconds, thinking of a good strategy. "Since we do not know where he lives, I suggest that we only wait and see what will happen. Perhaps if we are lucky, we may find a way to get to him. Until then, we should only prepare ourselves for the worst. Volcania is intelligent, but crazy. We can't tell what his real plan is."

Master Hand nodded. "I see. I will warn the other fighters of this." He gestured torward the door. "Now, go rest some more. I thank you for your help. I will surely call you again for more information, but for now, it will be all."

Meta Knight got up from his chair and tightened his grip on his cape. "It was my pleasure to help you, Master Hand. Good day to you." He turned around and made his way to the door, putting his hand on the doorknob, when he thought of something. "Master Hand?"

"Yes, Meta Knight?" the hand queried, looking from his sheets.

Meta Knight still faced the door, not turning back to him. "What I just told you about Kirby… it must not leave this room. I do not want him to learn it."

"Don't worry, I will keep the secret."

Meta Knight didn't say anything else and left the room, quietly closing the door behind himself.

During that time, far from Smash Universe in a dark room, Blaze walked up to Volcania, who was currently flipping throught the pages of a large and old looking book that lay on a table.

"Master?" the dragon asked. "May I know what you are planning next? You said yourself it concerned using me again."

A low, evil chuckle came from the dark knight and he turned his eyes torward his student. "Yes, you are right, Blaze. It concerns you. You shall lead the Zarasus during the next attack. But…" He evily rubbed his hands together, stepping aside so Blaze could look at the picture in the book. "…we first need to… alter you a little."

Blaze's red eyes widened while looking at the stone monster pictured on the two pages.

**Author's Note : Grrrr! I don't know why, I don't like this chapter! Anyway, so, there is a small cliffhanger! :D What's the picture in that book? You'll see later ^_^ This is more of a filler chapter…**


	12. The Golden Warrior

**Author's Note : Whouuu! Quick update! I'm proud of myself ^_^ This chapter will focus on another character that will be very important for the story. I'll be going back to Meta Knight in the next chapter ^_^ Enjoy!**

The golden warrior

It was a peaceful evening in Dreamland. The sun was setting and the townspeople were heading back in their houses. It was already the end of December and since Dreamland was a southern country, there was no winter. The temperatures simply got cooler than usual. The residents of the castle also went back to their apartments for the night. Well, all except one.

A man cloated in golden armor was meditating on top of a hill, sitting on the ground just in front of a lone tree. The bottom half of his mask was laying in the grass next to him, showing the three scars across the middle of his emerald colored face. Small 'umms' were escaping his throat, his eyes closed. His golden helmet was topped with long green hair, that danced around in the evening breeze.

A strange aura surrounded the knight, his mind wandering elsewhere in the universe. He explored the very depths of space, searching for a single man. He past thousands of stars and planets at high speed and came upon a frozen snowy planet, where the dark aura he had been searching for was concentrated the most. He followed the power and found a pitch black fortress, with a high tower in its very center. As he approached it, a dark monster suddenly appeared in his vision and screeched, forcing him back into his body with a gasp.

Sir Arthur put his hand to his heart and took a deep breath, calming down slightly. What was that thing? He looked around, only to see he was completely alone and that the sun was halfway down the horizon. The Star Warrior sighed and got up, taking the bottom half on his helmet from the ground and putting it back in place. He took a few steps ahead when his left foot and his belt suddenly unlatched themselves from his body and the knight stumbled for a bit before picking his balance again.

He looked back at the objects and sighed. "I must have been here for a while if the belt was loose…" He jumped on his foot over to his other one and took it in his hands.

The foot was in fact a metal one, with a similar design to Meta Knight's hand, only it was covered by golden metal that made one think it was real and armored. Arthur had lost his foot a long time ago during his younger years and had it replaced by another. He wrapped his belt and scabbard around his waist and attached the straps of his foot on it, placing it back into place. He tightened everything and tested it. Perfect.

Blowing out a breath, he walked down the hill and began humming a small song to himself. Life had been rather calm since Nightmare was defeated by Kirby, and the remaining Star Warriors, including him, Dragato, Nonsurat and Falspar, installed themselves in Dreamland, having no other place to live. The citizens of Pupu Village had welcomed them, and Dedede strangely permited them to stay at the castle, as royal guards. They now had the same status as Meta Knight and his knaves, but they were still high ranked Star Warriors.

Arthur didn't took the road through the village, but took the prairies, where sheeps walked around and trees rarely grew. As he walked, the sun disapeared over the ocean and the stars and moon showed up in the nightsky. Arthur looked up while still walking. The moon was a quarter away from being full. Thinking he was safe for this night, he casually walked back to the castle to his and his companions' apartments.

Of course, his friends were all there, doing their own things. Dragato was listening to the TV on the couch, Falspar was reading a book at the table of the kitchen area and Nonsurat was comfortably sitting on the windowsill, looking intently at a strange looking blue rose in his hand. All had their armor off. Arthur sighed and went over to the couch, taking his helmet off and letting it fall on the small table just in front. He sat comfortably on the couch, next to Dragato, who was listening to the Smash show.

"So, how did meditation go?" he asked Arthur. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

Arthur slowly nodded. "Yes. I found where my brother is, but… I could not go farther. I fear he is using the Black Tears to create his own empire. It is only a matter of time before he creates an army of Zarasus."

Dragato stayed silent for a moment, then quietly asked: "Do you think the same thing as before will happen again?"

"Volcania's crazy enough to revive the Living Stones we defeated before, so of course it will happen again," Falspar declared from his place, not looking at them.

"Don't tell me we're gonna have to find those rings again!" Dragato whined. "It was a pain in the ass to do it and we nearly gave our lives more than once because of that _stupid_ Black Queen!" He pounded his fist on the arm of the couch, hard, almost breaking it.

"Calm down, Drag," Arthur said calmly. "Getting angry over something long past will not change a thing of what happened."

The warrior sighed and gently touched a large purple glowing scar just under his left cheek. "I know… I'm sorry about that."

"It's alright." Arthur stood up and faced his friends, who were all looking at him. "But, listen guys, if we are to find the remaining rings again, it will be for the better! Besides, we already have half of them."

"There's the problem Arthur, we have no idea where the rest of them is!" Falspar cut in, brushing a string of red hair from his mohawk away from his face.

"Then, we will just have to find them. We already have the Fire Ring,-" He looked torward Dragato. "-the Water Ring,-" He moved his purple eyes over to Nonsurat. "-and the Earth Ring." He looked back at Falspar, who looked down at his ungloved right hand, where a silver ring with orange shining lines all around it with a beautiful orange stone embedded on it looked glorious on his middle finger. "And what are the other ones that are missing?" Arthur asked curiously.

"Well, there is the Leaf Ring, which you somehow lost," Dragato answered. "Next, there is the Black Ring, the one that Volcania has now."

"The Sky Ring was buried with your brother I think," Falspar said. "It should be easy to find it, unless it was moved."

"And the last time we saw the Shadow Ring, Lyra was the one who had it," Nonsurat said, rolling his rose between his fingers.

Arthur froze at that name. His expression changed from serious to sad, his brows falling, and his eyes went down to his left gloved hand, where he could feel a ring on one of his fingers. The tension in the air became heavier as his friends noticed his distress. Dragato got up from the couch and gently put a hand his shoulder.

"Don't worry Arthur, I'm sure she's alright," he reassured him.

Arthur simply nodded and took in a deep breath. Dragato took his hand away as Arthur continued talking. "So, we at least know where some of the rings are. So, um… we'll just arrange a plan tomorrow. Let's just sleep on this." He turned and headed torward his room, not saying anything else other than a small 'Good night'.

Hesitantly, the warriors restarted whatever they were doing, still thinking about this. Such a behavior from their leader and friend wasn't surprising. It happened everytime they mentioned his wife's name and they got used a little to this.

Dragato looked back at the TV, noticing that something interresting was happening in the Smash show. A couple smashers were crowded around something outside in the snow. They were all wearing their pyjamas, showing that whatever happened just woke them up. When the camera showed what it was, Dragato gasped in pure shock, attracking strange looks from the others.

"What's going on?" Nonsurat asked curiously.

"L-look! It's her!" Dragato gasped out, pointing to the screen with wide eyes.

What had caused such a croud was a small dark grey ship that had crashed. Inside it was a woman of their species, that strangely had the very same colours of Meta Knight. She was a dark blue, with purple feet. Her long blue hair was tainted with red from the blood coming from an injury to her head. She was barely conscious.

"Help me…," she wispered before blacking out, falling limply in Meta Knight's arms.

Dragato didn't wait any longer. He ran over to Arthur's door and barged in, disturbing the knight, who was trying to sleep.

"What is it Drag?" he asked, rubbing his head.

"Arthur, Lyra's alive!" he exclaimed happily.

Arthur's eyes widened and his mouth stayed wide open. "L…Lyra…?"

**Author's Note: …Cliffhanger! :D Something biiiig is coming! Short chapter, I know, but very important! A new character was introduced! We'll know more about Lyra in the next chapter ^_^ Also, I plan on **_**maybe**_** doing a story about the Star Warriors' quest, which was mentioned a little in this chapter. I'll give more information when I'll think about it ^_^**


	13. Obsession, or Confession?

**Author's Note : And we're getting back to the Smash Mansion ^_^ This is a cute chapter! One that many had been waiting for! It's very fluffy ^_^**

Obsession or Confession?

"_Metaaaa… Wake up, my love…"_

_The knight slowly opened his eyes, noticing his best friend looking at him beside his bed. Her beautiful shining eyes were half closed and a small smile was at the corner of her mouth._

"_Mmh… Celestia? What are you doing here?" he asked, still half asleep, sitting up straight._

_Celestia slowly put both of her hands on his own, her long blue hair falling freely on her bare shoulders. She was on her tiptoes and her hips were moving from left to right in a sort of rhythm. "Oh, well, I just wanted to be with you…" she quietly said, running her fingers up and down his arm._

_Just that send chills down his spine. What was she doing? While trying to stay focused under her touch, he opened his mouth and asked: "Well, then… Why didn't you wait for me to simply wake up?"_

_Celestia caressed his stiff shoulder and strong muscles, smiling, then moved her other hand to his chest, gently pressing against it, still massaging him with the other. She looked deep into his eyes with that gorgeous smile still on those kissable looking lips, making his heart skip a couple beats._

"_I didn't want to wait," she simply answered._

_Before he could say anything else, her lips crashed onto his, taking him greatly by surprise. As a scarlet blush began crawling its way on his face, her hand forced him down on the bed and she climbed on him, her soft lips caressing his own with a deep passion. Letting out a muffled yell of protest in her mouth, Meta Knight put his hands on her shoulders and tried to pry her off of him, but in response, Celestia's tongue forcefully made its way through his lips and wrapped itself around his own, resulting in a small, pitiful moan from the knight. Oh, those feelings were coming back! And the warmth of her round body spread all inside of his own, calming him down greatly._

_The effect was immediate. Meta Knight wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed back, his eyes closing. Celestia gave a giggle and slowly separated, earning a small, shy wimper from the flushed knight, who had wanted more. She smiled and tenderly strocked his cheek, her eyes sending a thousand words to his heart._

"_Meta… I lo-"_

"Hey, Meta! Are you sleeping?"

Meta Knight suddenly woke up with a jump, gasping. He was back outside of the mansion, sitting on a bench next to a frozen lake where Smashers were skating. Sitting on the snow in front of him were Marth and Ike and next to him were Shadow and Lucario. Just like him, they were all wearing scarfs. He remembered that he fell asleep when they were talking about their brawls. His friends were all looking strangely at him.

"Huh?" he asked, confused.

"Is everything all right?" Ike asked.

Meta Knight wrapped his cape tighter around his body, happy to have a new mask to cover his blushing cheeks. "Yes, yes, I'm alright… I just had a strange dream…"

"What kind of dream?" Marth asked curiously, brushing some snowflakes off his shoulders.

"Well… hum… the strange kind," the knight simply said, not wanting to say that he had a dream about _her._

He heard a small chuckle come from the Aura Pokemon next to him, who had his arms crossed under his chest spike. _"So, you dreamed about her, mmh?"_

"That would explain your strange behavior," Shadow stated, the corner of his mouth lifted in a small smile.

Meta Knight's face flushed and his eyes widened. Could they read in minds or something?

"You're blushing!" Marth said playfully, a knowing smile on his face.

"No, I'm not!" Meta Knight denied, fearing his red face could be seen through the slit of his mask.

Ike got up and bent his body to have a good look at Meta Knight. He straightened up and pointed at him, yelling: "I see it! He's blushing!"

Meta Knight hid his face in his cape as the two swordmen on the snow began laughting, much to his embarassment. Why, even Shadow and Lucario were laughting!

A familiar smell came to Meta Knight's nose and he raised his head in curiosity. The sight before him left him in awe. Celestia was skating on the icy lake, farther on it. She had her hands joined together to her back and her feet were graciously sliding across the ice, drawing perfect circles on its fragile surface. Her delicious flower smell was floating up to him and envelopped him in its sweet fragrance.

The laughs and talking of the others were distant voices and small murmurs to his ears. His head slowly tilted to one side, his eyes turning a bright blue as a wide smile spread across his lips. How beautiful she was… A hand waved in front of his eyes, pulling him out of his revery. He looked up at Marth, who looked down at him with a sort of serious face.

"Meta, can I talk to you for a second?" he asked, Meta Knight answering with a nod.

The two swordsmen walked away from the bench and over to a snow covered tree, where no one would hear them. Marth sat down in front of it, with his legs crossed. Meta Knight stood in the snow, not looking directly at him.

"Gosh, Meta," he began, scratching the back of his neck. "It is _that_ serious?"

Hesitantly, Meta Knight nodded, his eyes moving to the ground.

"And… are those feelings new? Or you've had them for a while?" Marth continued questionning.

Meta Knight stayed still for a moment. "… It has been a while since I've had those… feelings… A few months…" His gaze shifted over to Celestia, who was getting out of the ice ring and taking off her skates. "… I know very well that I love her… but… I do not know how to tell her…" He returned his head to Marth, his eyes quivering in confusion. "I do not know what to do, Marth."

The Altean prince was speechless. It really was one of the very few times when Meta Knight would tell the truth about his feelings.

"Are… you sure it really is love that you feel?" he finally asked.

Meta Knight looked back at him, his big eyes showing immediately the truth. "What do you mean?"

Marth sighed and rubbed his chin. "Well, are you sure it's not just big friendship between you and her?" he explained in his question.

Meta Knight understood this time and thought for a second. "… Well… Yes, I'm sure that it is love. I… I want her to be more than my friend…" He looked down when he realised what he said. And he meant it.

Marth gave a small smile at this. "And you don't know how to tell her, right?"

The small knight shook his head. "No, I do not, and I do not know if she feels the same torward me or not. I keep dreaming that she does, but… it may just be a hopeless dream…," he sighed, his eyes lowering to his feet.

The prince gently patted him on the shoulder, making him lift his head to him. "You know, when you don't know what to say, just show her you like her in a different way. Like, just use a simple tender kiss. That'll show her without words!"

"Are you sure about that?" Meta Knight asked, not certain such a thing would work.

"One hundred per cent!" Marth exclaimed, a huge smile on his face. "Oh! She's coming this way! Go to her!" He pushed the knight in her direction with a huge grin, watching as Meta Knight nervously went to her.

The knight took in a deep breath to gather his courage and walked up to her. Celestia smiled as he approached, waving to him.

"Hi Meta!" she said cheerfully. "So, how are you?"

Meta Knight's heartbeat echeod in his ears and he smiled at her from behind his mask. "I-I'm fine," he stuttered nervously. "I…I… I just… wanted to ask you something…"

"What is it?" she asked, still smiling beautifuly at him.

Meta Knight hesitated, entranced by her gorgeous eyes and her smile, fidgeting nervously with his cape. "Hum… well, I… I was wondering if… you would like to come with me to the restaurant tonight."

Celestia's smile grew. "Is that a date?" she asked, giggling. His face grew red behind his mask and she laughted softly. "Of course I would like to! I'm looking forward to it."

Meta Knight smiled. "Good then. Meet me at the front doors at seven this evening. I will be waiting."

"I'll be there."

She got closer to him and moved his mask so half of his face was visible. She resisted the urge to giggle when she saw how red he was and kissed him sweetly on his blushing cheek, causing him to blush even more. She waved to him good-bye and left torward the mansion, saying hi to Marth on the way. The prince walked over to Meta Knight, who was standing in place, his hand touching his cheek dreamily, a large smile on his lips.

Marth had to smile at this. "So, what happened?"

"I… asked her out on a date," the knight said with a voice lighter than usual, his eyes flashing light blue in happiness.

"Well, that's a good beginning!" Marth exclaimed. "Where are you taking her?"

"To the restaurant…" he answered, still in a daze.

Later on that afternoon, Celestia was nearly panicking in her room. She was throwing all kinds of clothes on the ground from her drawer, looking for something to wear.

"Oh noooooo, I don't have anything to wear! I don't even know if it's a fancy place, or a simple one! Gosh, where's Peach when we need her! She said she would help me!"

The door suddenly opened and the said pink princess bursted in the room, looking like she had ran all the way there.

"I got big news!" she exclaimed with her high pitched voice. "He's taking you to a fancy restaurant! The 'for rich people' kind!"

That didn't help Celestia to calm down.

"Oh no! What am I gonna do? I don't have any dresses, or anything good in here!"

"Don't worry! I'm here to help!" Peach smiled, going over to the dresser. She took out a long light blue cape and a long golden cloth that looked like a headband. "That should do it…"

Celestia watched in amazement as Peach began her work on the clothes, transforming them into something she never thought she would have. When the princess was done, she handed Celestia a beautiful, hand-made, blue dress with golden trimmings all around it, made just to be the puffball's size.

"Try it on! I'll go get some more things to add to it to make you even more pretty!" Peach walked over to the door, adding, "Meta Knight's definitely gonna fall for you!"

She left the room, leaving Celestia to blush to herself and to try the dress.

In the room next to hers, Meta Knight was in his bathroom, taking a relaxing hot bath before the date. He had to admit he was very nervous about this. He had never went out on a date with any girl in his life, and he was worried he might do something wrong. Any other important diners he had had in his past were with warlords and they were mainly about politics and war.

Sighing, he looked down at the red star in his hands, strocking its smooth surface. He leaned back against the tub, letting the hot water relax his tensed muscles. The star seemed to like the hotness of the water and was shining brightly like a diamond, making Meta Knight smile a little. If it helped him with his scars, then it could surely help him with this problem.

He closed his eyes and focused on the star. "I wish I had the courage to tell Celestia how I feel," he wished with a soft voice. Nothing happened, but he was sure it would work.

Later on, he got out of bath and went to prepare himself, after making sure twice that he smelled good and that he was clean. For him, these kinds of things were always important. The attire he had chosen lay on his bed, untouched. Neatly folded next to a shining clean mask was a pure black cape, lined with white trimmings. His shoulder pads were of the same colors and were shining in the dim light coming from the lamp on the end table.

The knight attached his brown belt around his waist, letting Galaxia's scabbard fall on his left side. He never went anywhere without it. He wrapped his cape around his shoulders, making sure that it wasn't crinkled or anything. He put on his shoulder pads next, finishing with his mask and gloves. He looked at himself in the tall mirror on the wall and made sure everything was alright, before heading downstairs to wait for Celestia.

When he saw her descend the stairs, his mouth stayed open in awe at what he saw. The puffy beautiful blue dress she was wearing seemed to be following all her movements. Her hair was down and a small, cute, pink ribbon was keeping the bangs away from her eyes, reveling their true beauty to all. A white shawl was wrapped around her arms and back, making her look like a princess. Meta Knight watched in amazement as Celestia approached him, feeling his heartbeat accelerate.

Celestia giggled when she reached him, her body shining beautifully. Meta Knight smiled back.

"You look… lovely," he said softly.

She blushed. "T-thank you… You look handsome as well…" Who knew that a simple change in colors could make one look so handsome as he was now? Certainly not her! _'He's always handsome…,'_ she told herself.

Meta Knight held out his arm to her. "Shall we my dear?"

Celestia smiled and linked her arm with his as he turned to the doors. "Of course."

During the night and until about midnight, they went to a very well known restaurant called The Golden Bell, where Meta Knight had reserved a table for them both. While eating, they talked about daily things, like they usually did. Both were very happy to have this special time together and Meta Knight was proud that he didn't do anything wrong during all of it. When the dinner was over and they were returning to the Smash Mansion, holding hands, Celestia was about to fall asleep. She was leaning on him, holding his arm with her eyes halfway closed.

It had been a tirying night for her, but she didn't want it to end. She wanted to stay by Meta Knight's side forever. She was sure of her feelings torward him now. Now the problem was to know if he felt the same. She doupted he did, but why would he have invited her for dinner otherwise? She had never been too good with these kinds of problems.

When Meta Knight saw that her feet were dragging in the snow, he lifted her up bridal style, taking her by surprise. He smiled down at her and lifted his mask on his head, so she could see the smile. She grinned back and snuggled up against him, enjoying the warmth of his body.

She was surprised even more when she realised he was not headed torward the mansion. She looked up at him. "Where are we going?"

He wrapped a part of his cape around her, holding her close. "You will see." He went up a stiff cliff without seeming tired at all, and stopped at the top. "Look…"

Celestia's eyes widened in shock and amazement at the sight before her. The moon was high in the sky and a quarter away from being full. The stars shone all around it and illuminated the frozen surface of the ocean down below. Small, fluffly snowflakes were gently falling down from the nightsky.

Meta Knight sat down on the bench that was on the cliff, still holding Celestia close. She snuggled against him, a cute smile on her lips and a blush on her cheeks. "It's so beautiful, Meta," she wispered with a sweet voice.

"Like someone else I know…," he murmured, looking deep into her eyes.

She blushed deeply. "And… who would that be?" she asked, even though she had an idea.

Meta Knight gently strocked her cheek, looking longingly at her. "You."

Celestia blushed and hugged him tightly, feeling his arms wrap around her waist. "You're so sweet to me, Meta… Why is that?"

She felt his lips brush against her forehead in a sweet kiss that made her blush even more. "Well… Celestia… I… I have been meaning to tell you something for some time now… and I think it is the right time to say it…"

She looked up at him with big, curious eyes. "What is it?"

He strocked her cheek again, smiling. "Celestia… every second I pass with you, I enjoy immensely. And for me, tonight was magical."

She smiled at him. "Thank you Meta. I feel the same. But…" She put both her warm hands on his chest, feeling all his muscles. "Are you sure you don't have anything else to say?"

Meta Knight gulped. Now was the time. He had to say it! It was probably his only chance. He held her closer to him, taking a deep breath of her smell.

"Celestia… my dearest friend… I love you…"

Her smile got bigger and bigger and she hugged him tighter, small tears of pure happiness forming in her eyes.

"I love you too, Meta…"

He hugged her back, feeling his eyes sting a little. He couldn't believe it. She loved him back. How amazing of a feeling it was, to be loved by the one you cherish. They stayed like this for who knows how much time and didn't say a word. When they looked at each other, they could only smile in happiness and joy.

He strocked her cheeks lovingly, his face getting closer, as was hers. Their eyes closed as the space between them got smaller and smaller, their lips about to touch.

The sky suddenly lit up with a bright flash of light, taking them by surprise, and something big fell from the sky. A huge crash was heard and the ground shook for a second.

"What was that?" Celestia asked frantically, looking in all directions.

"I do not know," Meta Knight replied, standing up from the bench and letting her on her feet. "We should go see what it is."

Celestia wore a disapointed look on her face. Seemed like that kiss would not come. Meta Knight sat it and cupped her cheeks, murmuring: "I am sorry, but this kiss will have to wait for a moment. It will not be long."

Celestia smiled a little and pecked him on his nose area, making him blush. "Let's go then," she said. She took hold of his hand and both of them began running down the hill, searching for the object that had fallen from the sky.

**Author's Note : Wouh! I am SO happy with this chapter! :D It was so fun to write! So, they finally told each other their feelings! And now that thing that fell from the sky (I guess you all what it is…) interrupted them… Oh well ^_^ Hope you enjoyed! See ya!**


	14. Meeting the Cousin

**Author's Note : This chapter will introduce three new characters! All important ones! One of them is a cannon character that a lot of people already know, so you should be able to tell how he looks like ^_^**

**Enjoy!**

Meeting the cousin

When the new couple found what had fallen, a few Smashers and villagers were already around it. Police officers were keeping the townsfolks away while they let the Smashers approach. They made their way through the croud and arrived at the crash site of a light-grey triangle shaped ship, half buried in the snow, with smoke coming from it.

"Is this what has fallen?" Meta Knight asked Shadow, who standing next to him in the croud, his arms crossed over his furry white chest.

"Yes, I just arrived myself," he replied, looking over at the ship. "There are probably still people inside."

"Mmh…" Meta Knight let go of Celestia's hand and approached the ship, cracking his knuckles before easily lifting the ship out of the ground with a grunt.

Everyone gasped at such a show off of strengh and watched as Meta Knight turned the ship around on its good side and put down gently on the ground. He dusted himself off and tried to take a look inside the ship through the windshield, but there was black smoke inside too. He opened a panel on the side of the ship and took out some small electric cords. The knight took out his tumb from his glove and cut a red cord with the claw at the tip.

The windshield popped open and fell in the snow, letting all the smoke out. He backed away, watching intently and waiting for the smoke to clear. Many coughs were heard, showing that there were more than one person inside the ship.

"(Cough cough) Let me help you…," a deep voice said from inside.

"(Cough) I'll be fine once you get your butt off my head!" a feminine voice replied.

"It's this butt that saved your life, so stop complaining about it!" the male voice talked back.

"Huh, guys, could you stop screaming at each other? It's getting annoying," another squeeky feminine voice spoke up. "Arrgg! Galacta, my wings are stuck in your butt!"

"Look who's talking… Hey! What do you all have against my butt?"

"Well, it's pink, big, not very manly, and I really really don't like you!" the squeeky voice replied.

"Alright, shut up you two! I'm outa here!" the first female voice spoke up.

Just then, a woman of Meta Knight's species got out of the ship, holding her bloodied head with one hand, the other supporting herself as she jumped down on the snow. Everyone was surprised at how much she looked like Meta Knight. In fact, she was like a girly version of him. Her body and her hair were dark blue and her feet, purple. All except the concerned knight noticed it.

"What are you all looking at?" she spat weakly, before stumbling forward.

Meta Knight was the first one to react and quickly caught her before she reached the ground, careful with her apparantly recent wounds that continued to bleed. She clung to him and looked up at him with her bright, golden eyes, meeting his own. A look of recongnition spread across her face.

"Meta? Is that you?" she asked.

"Lyra?" the knight recongnized, surprise evident in his voice.

Lyra let her head fall on his mask, blowing out a sigh of relief. "Oh God, I finally found someone I know… I need help…"

Meta Knight held her carefully and turned his head to his knaves. "Sword! Blade!" The two quickly came over and saluted. "Bring her to the infirmary immediately and take very well care of her," he ordered firmly.

"Yes Sir!" Sword and Blade took her carefully by the arms and the croud made way for them to pass and return to the mansion.

Suddenly, a bright, small blue light got out from the ship and shot after them, yelling with it's squeeky voice, "Hey! Lyra, don't leave me alone with this guy! He said he was gonna eat me!"

All eyes followed the light for a moment, when they directed themselves back to the ship, where a man was getting out, muttering something that sounded like, "I can't do any jokes or what?" He wore pure white shoulder pads and metal shoes, along with a white mask similar to Meta Knight's, except it had a cross slit that let two ruby red eyes show. Under his armor, hot pink skin could be seen all over. The most surprising thing about him were the golden horns on his head and the feathered, purplish wings on his back.

Meta Knight froze the moment he saw him and watched as the man looked around at the croud of fighters and jumped down on the snow. His eyes lifted upward in that way that told he was smiling when he noticed Meta Knight, just a few feet ahead of him, and exclaimed, "Meta! My little cousin!"

Meta Knight growled as he approached him and his first reflex when he was close enough was to punch him directly in the slit of his mask, sending him on his back on the snow with a grunt of pain. The man rubbed the space between his eyes, groaning, and slowly got back up on his feet.

"I guess I deserved it…," he muttered while rubbing his now bleeding nose. "Are you still angry about that?"

"What do you think?" Meta Knight replied with sarcasm and anger in his voice, to everyone's surprise. It was rare to hear him talk like that. "What are you doing here, Galacta?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"Well, I simply escaped from prison with little missy over there," he answered, pointing a tumb in Lyra's fading form.

"Prison?" the knight queried.

"Yes. From Volcania's prison." Meta Knight stayed silent at this name and Galacta continued. "So, I guess you won't mind me staying here for a while, mmh?"

The blue warrior growled, turned his back on him and left the scene, with everyone's gazes on him. Celestia looked at Galacta for a minute, then ran after Meta Knight, catching up to him. Galacta sighed as he watched them leave torward the mansion hand in hand, and turned his red eyes torward the croud of Smashers.

"So? Someone could tell me where I am?"

Master Hand approached him and cleared his throat. "You are in the Smash Universe. I guess you are already familiar with Meta Knight."

"Yes, yes, I am…" the white knight sighed. "I'm Galacta. Galacta Knight. His cousin."

"I see. Since your friend is currently in the infirmary, I will allow you to stay here. We should have a spare room for you."

"Thank you, I appreciate your help," Galacta said thankfully.

Back at the Smash Mansion, the couple got back to Celestia's room. They had went to the infirmary, only to see that Lyra had fallen asleep. Meta Knight would have to wait until the next day to talk with her. Celestia was currently busy hugging him from behind, trying to calm down his anger torward Galacta Knight. Both had stripped themselves from their clothes to be more comfortable. He was holding her warm hands in his and was taking deep breaths, feeling her head lean against his back in-between his folded wings.

"Meta… could you tell me why you hate your cousin so much?" she asked very softly.

"Of course… It happened during the war. Galacta had began to act strangely for some unknown reasons and he was more violent than usual. He and I were training for an upcoming battle and even his fighting style was brutal. I was stabbed directly in the heart, suposedly by accident." He paused a moment, rubbing one of the remaining scars under his left cheek. Celestia kept him calm and non-verbally told him to continue. "Luckily, I survived, and Galacta swore to everyone it was an accident, that he didn't mean to do it. I believed him. At least, I wanted to. But, two days later, I heard that someone had tried to murder Sir Arthur, but had managed to escape. I was still recovering, so there wasn't much I could do. That night, when I was sleeping, Galacta came into my room and… attempted to murder me. He was stopped before he could, and the last time I saw him was when he was judged by Sir Arthur and the other Star Warriors."

He took in a deep breath as he finished and squeezed Celestia's hands. He could still feel the pain from the stab he received in the past. The burning sensation from the blade of Galacta's sword plunging into his flesh was still in him and it always reminded him of his cousin's betrayal. Celestia squeezed him tightly and nuzzled her face into his soft back.

"I'm so sorry for that. I didn't know," she apologized.

"I've been hating him eversince," he continued. His body tensed up and his shoulders stiffed, showing he was struggling to control himself. "Everyone will be in danger if he stays here. I cannot trust him."

Celestia got up on her feet and withdrew her arms from his waist, running her hands up and down his back. She kissed him sweetly on his head, making him blow out a deep sigh. "Meta, you saw how he acted when he saw you? You saw how happy he was. People always learn from their mistakes, and if you just give him a chance, I'm sure you two will be like brothers again, just like before."

"Are you… mmh… sure…?" he moaned as she began massaging his shoulders.

"I'm perfectly sure," she murmured softly with a smile. "Now, relax, Meta. You're way too stressed."

He grunted deeply as she rubbed away a huge stress knot that had crawled its way in the back of his shoulder. Seeing the good results, she smiled and continued the massage, running her smooth, skilled fingers around his shoulders and back. Her body pressed against his, evelopping him with warmth, and she softly began humming a song. Her voice sent him in a daze and he closed his eyes, imagining both of them dancing across a ballroom floor, in perfect harmony. That was how he felt around her, and he never wanted this feeling to end.

He moaned again as Celestia unblocked his shoulders and relaxed his muscles, giving him small, sweet kisses on his head. He smiled dazzingly.

"I love you… mmh…," he moaned softly in a voice so sweet it almost made her faint.

"I love you too," she wispered in his ear, making him shiver. "How do you feel now, my love?"

"I… have never felt this relaxed in years," he answered, his wings quivering slightly as a thought crossed his mind. "You know…," he began, turning a little torward her. He slid an arm around her waist and brought her in his lap, hearing some giggles from his love. "We never finished what we started at the hill," he finished, smirking.

Celestia giggled some more and blushed when she realised her face was an inch away from his. She put her hands on his cheeks, smiling sweetly. "You're right, you promised me that kiss."

Meta Knight rubbed his hand on her waist and caressed her cheek with the metal one. He was amazed. He could truly feel the warmth through the metal. His lips approached hers, and their eyes began closing with the intensity of the passion that was running through them. And they haven't even began.

"And I always keep to my word," he wispered affectionately before his lips softly pressed against hers, inviting her into a romantic kiss that she gladly accepted.

Their lips caressed each other with passion finally unleashed and they never wanted it to stop. Celestia wrapped her arms around his relaxed shoulders and he held her tightly, running his fingers through her soft blue hair. They separated for a short second to catch their breath before leaning in again, their bodies squeezed together so tight, they fitted each other's curves perfectly.

Passion took a step forward and they both felt like losing their way into this kiss. Celestia felt something wet brush against her bottom lip and she realised it was his tongue. Blushing madly, she lightly parted her lips and let him explore her mouth, her own tongue battling against his in a dance both were performing. She heard him moan out of pleasure as he managed to push her tongue aside and go further into her mouth, making her shiver with pleasure. Both had never felt such intensive feelings before and they were welcomed with open arms.

They separated gently after a couple minutes and smiled.

"Was that the kiss you wanted?" Meta Knight asked, his blushing cheeks almost flashing in the darkness of the room.

Celestia smiled and blushed, leaning forward to hide her face on his shoulder. "Yes… it was exactly it…"

He chuckled and kissed her repetively on her cheek, interrested in their sudden warmth. He rested his face against hers, both of them simply enjoying each other's compagny. It wasn't long until Meta Knight realised Celestia had fallen asleep in his strong, warm hold. With a smile, he laid her down on her pillow and joined her in slumber, thinking that nothing could go wrong, and all thoughts of his cousin leaving his mind.

However, on a planet far from Smash Universe, Blaze and Volcania were walking in a deep forest, in the middle of the night, with the demon in the lead. They hadn't said anything since they arrived and it unnerved Blaze, who was wondering where this demon was taking him. The black dragon was limping, still feeling the pain from the stabs his old friend gave him. No one had helped him with those wounds and he didn't know how to treat them.

They walked alongside a river for some time, until Blaze suddenly stopped in his tracks.

"Master…?" he weakly asked.

Volcania stopped, but didn't turn to him. "What?" His voice was stern and emotionless.

"Could we rest for a few minutes? I'm tired…" The Night Fury's head was nearing the ground, as he didn't have the strenght, or the will, to stay tall and proud as a dragon should be. He felt very weak.

Volcania slowly turned his head halfway to him, planting his piercing red gaze on him. "You're hurting, aren't you?" Hesitantly, the dragon nodded. The demon chuckled and turned his head back ahead. "We will be arriving soon, and when we do, I promise the surprise I'm reserving you will stop the pain. Trust me."

Blaze blinked slowly and watched as his master continued walking rather fastly. Barely trusting his words, he followed him silently, his head brushing against the grass of the forest floor. He wasn't sure where they where, but this place gave him a familiar feeling in his heart.

They finally arrived at the very center of the woods, into a large clearing free of trees. But, it was what lay in the clearing that surprised the dragon the most, leaving him speech-less. The ruins of an immense, colossal beast of stone lay in the grass, looking like a dragon with its long neck and its triangle shaped head. Shards of bright, green cristal were growing almost everywhere, on the ground and on the beast. It had a huge, broken, grassy shell that formed his back, giant spikes of stone were on the hill like shell's sides, going down its back to its spiked tail, which ended with a huge ball of stoned spikes. The beast's broken wings filled with green cristals began directly under the shell and seemed to serve as its front legs.

Blaze watched with big, curious eyes and approached the ruins of the dead monster, his jaws slightly opened. "Master… what is that?"

Volcania stayed in place, his arms crossed over his armored chest. "You are now standing in front of a passed away Living Stone. It has been killed years ago by a hero of legend. The dragon that used to be its soul was set free when that hero got the Sacred Ring of the leaf. I brought you here to take its place."

Blaze quickly turned his head torward him. "What?"

Volcania smirked under his mask and lifted his gloved hand up, opening it to show a glowing silver ring with green linings and a green gem embeded into it, that floated just above his palm. "Do not deceive me, Blaze. Otherwise, I don't guarantee your little girlfriend will live."

Blaze gasped as the ring suddenly flashed with a bright light and shot directly at him. He just had the time to get up on his back legs with a roar and his wings opened before it plunged into his scaly chest, disapearing like it was nothing into him. The Night Fury roared one last time before his body was suddenly engulfed with a bright light and was sent into the Living Stone like a wave of water, disapearing the moment he touched its surface.

A moment of silence passed before the Living Stone's once empty eyes flashed red, coming back from its eternal slumber with a new dragon inside its heart.

**Author's Note : The Biiig thing is coming, people! :D Soooo, we just met Galacta, Lyra and a little fairy which we don't know the name yet! And Galacta Knight's Meta Knight's cousin! Surprising, huh? Well, I always thought they were of the same family, so… ^_^ See ya!**


	15. Descendant of the Hero

**Author's Note : In this chapter, we learn more about Lyra and the others. We also learn something biiiig about Meta Knight's origins! ^_^**

Descendant of the Hero

The next morning, when Meta Knight woke up, he saw that Celestia was still sleeping, snuggled in his arms with a cute smile on her lips. He smiled at her beautiful sleeping face and kissed her softly on those smooth lips, before slowly sliding off of the bed, as not to wake her up. It was Saturday morning, so it didn't matter if she slept in. He put his mask on, but decided to let his shoulder pads on the end table and simply drapped his cape over his shoulders, so it partially covered his arms. As just mentionned, it was Saturday, so he could be more relaxed today.

He quietly closed the door behind himself and calmly walked down the hallway. It was still early in the morning, so he could hear soft snores coming from some Smashers' rooms. He went down the stairs to the main hall and made his way to the cafeteria, only to see it was vacant. He went to the kitchen and what he saw made him chuckle. Lyra was sitting at the wooden table in the middle of the room, eating away a mountain of food like she hadn't eaten in days. The light blue light was sitting at the very top of the food mountain, giggling as she watched her. Lyra had a couple bandages covering her head, with a few strands of blue hair sticking out.

"Slept well?" Meta Knight chuckled, his arms crossed.

Lyra waved to him from her place and smiled. "Yep! I just wanted to eat when I woke up!"

Meta Knight sat down at the table and took a piece of hot bread and an apple from the pile. As he began eating with his mask lifted on his head, the blue light came down floating in front of him. He could now make out what it was. It was a tiny, little, thin dragon with fairy wings and twisted horns. It was completely blue and a beautiful glow came from its body. Meta Knight smiled when he recongnized it.

"Hello Mimi."

"Hi Meta!" she squealed happily. "Gooosh! You've grown!" she exclaimed, floating around him as she looked him over. "You look just like your father!"

The knight chuckled as he took a bite out of his bread. "That is what everyone is telling me."

"Who is your father?" Lyra asked curiously.

"I do not know," he answered. "I never knew my parents. I have just heard some details from my uncles, but they never told me their names."

Lyra looked down at the pear she was holding, a few bangs of hair falling in front of her eyes. "I see… You're still lucky, you know… You still have a family…"

Meta Knight looked at her, confused. "You still don't remember your past?" Lyra shook her head sadly. He sympateticely put his gloved hand on hers, feeling her sadness. "Don't worry, I'm certain you will remember everything sooner or later. I promise to help you."

She looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you, Meta. It's really nice of you."

He smiled and took another bite out of his bread. Strangely, when he had touched her, he felt something familiar spread inside of him, like he knew her from much longer than what he thought he did. He remembered meeting her and Mimi when Nightmare had captured him when he was still young. The poor woman had forgotten everything about her past and herself. He had been in the same prison cell as them and Lyra had taken care of him… at least, until Nightmare turned him into a demon.

He shuddered at that memory and focused on something else, pushing these thoughts aside.

"You okay?" he heard Lyra ask him when she noticed he was spacing out. "Your eyes are green…"

He smiled a little. "Yes, don't worry… I was just thinking…"

"Thinking about what?" Lyra could be very persistent when she wanted to.

He sighed. "Things."

"What kind of things?"

"The kind I like to keep to myself."

"Oh…"

A moment of silence passed, in which Lyra and the knight kept eating, while Mimi was wandering around the room.

"You know," Lyra began while munching an apple. "I remembered something yesterday… Just after I saw you…"

Meta Knight looked up at her. "Mmh? What was it?"

Lyra was looking down at the apple in her hands, thoughtful. "Something about the descendant of a hero of some sort, or something like that… I don't remember much…"

"Descendant of a hero?" he queried, not sure about this. "What do you remember about this?"

"Well, it's not much and it's still unclear, but I remember a knight… clothed in golden armor… with three other warriors behind him… I remember the knight saying… something like… 'Light of the descendant of the hero'… or something like that… It's very confusing." She moved her eyes over to him, showing the confusion that was printed in her face.

Meta Knight looked at her and thought deeply for a second. "A knight in golden armor…" A description like that made him think of his uncle, Sir Arthur. The three other warriors must have been his companions. But, why would he say something like that? "Mmh… I will do some research on this 'hero' and I will tell you when I find something."

"Thank you," Lyra nodded. "Maybe I'll remember the rest if I learn more about this."

That evening, when the sun was setting, the three of them plus Celestia were walking outside, just talking. It only took a small talk in the kitchen for Lyra and Celestia to already being friends. They found that they had a lot in common, surprisingly. While the girls were talking, Meta Knight wasn't really paying much attention to what they were saying. He was still thinking about the hero thing.

He remembered the story of a hero back from where he came from, but he wasn't sure it the same one. He could only wonder who was that descendant, and where he was right now. Maybe if he took a look in the library, he would find something related to it.

"Hey, look! The moon's showing up!" he heard Celestia say loudly.

"Awww! And it's full!" Mimi added.

"Haha! Wolves are gonna howl tonight!" Lyra laughed.

Nearly panicking, the knight looked up at the sky to find they were right. The moon was there. And full. He quickly moved his gaze over to Celestia, who looked back at him with a knowing look.

"You'll be back at dawn, okay?" she asked, knowing he had to leave.

He smiled at her from behind his mask. "Of course I will. Sleep well, ladies."

He then took off running torward the forest, the blinding light turning him into the blue wolf. He soon disapeared into the woods, the faint sounds of the snow crunching under his paws disapearing with him. Lyra and Mimi were wide eyed when they saw this.

"What the…" Lyra began, not knowing what to say. "How can he…?"

Celestia giggled and scratched the back of her head. "I think I will explain that…"

In the forest, Meta Knight ran around for hours between trees and rocks skillfully, having his own sweet fun in this canine form that he was allowed to have once a month. He felt things he never felt when he was in his normal form, things no one could feel. He felt free of all things that bounded him to the life of a soldier. He wasn't a soldier in this form. He was a free animal. Scents from the woods, from animals, and many other things were dancing around him, filling his nose with their wonderful perfume and keeping his senses alive.

He jumped from roots to roots, on rocks and even trees, laughting his heart out. It was one of the rare times when he could truly be himself; or so he thought this wolf was the real him. He felt like the innocent child he had once been in this form. He wasn't bound to anything. But…

He stopped abrutly and looked around. He was alone. There was no one like him in this place. The forest of Nintendoville didn't have any wolves, only small, quiet animals. He remembered that, back in Dreamland, he would always run in Whispy Woods with his uncle, Arthur, who had the same powers as him, when the moon was full. Everytime, he was so… happy. But now, he missed him. And to top things up, the conversation he had with Lyra about his parents made him realize that something was lacking in his life.

A true family. A mother, a father, perhaps a brother, or a sister. He didn't have any of those. Sure, he had uncles and a cousin, but it wasn't what he wanted. With his ears dropped, he calmly walked out of the forest and headed torward the cliff where he took Celestia the night before. The moon was big and high in the sky, and the stars and constellations were all visible from there.

He sat down on his rear, and as he looked at the moon, its light reflecting off his eyes, a sudden urge spread through him. He took in a deep breath and howled with his heart opened. His calls echoed everywhere as he sang his favourite song, the song his aunt used to lull him to sleep when he was a kid. He had heard that this song had stick with his family for hundreds of years, so it was important to him to keep it. He was also often using it for Kirby, when the young puff had a bad dream or wasn't able to sleep. It worked everytime. He always simply hummed it, but it was because he wasn't sure of the lyrics. They were in Old Draconish, and he wasn't sure of the prononciation.

While howling, he could feel a mysterious, yet comforting presence near him, howling with him. They're howls mixed together and synched perfectly, following the rhythm of the song and keeping it high. Meta Knight didn't feel alone, if just for that one moment. He was sure it was his father howling with him. It couldn't be someone else.

When the song ended with one last howl, the blue wolf looked beside him, where he surprisingly saw a transparent wolf, still howling to the moon. It was like a ghost. He could see through it, but he could also see it very well, along with a green tinge in its fur. The wolf was much bigger than him, and his fur was thicker than his, showing he was older, but like the blue wolf, he had a thick mane around his neck, along with a necklace with a star on his chest, just like him.

"_Father…"_ Meta Knight murmured, speech-less. _"Is that you?"_

The wolf stopped singing and looked down at him. A wide smile spread across his muzzle and his eyes sparkled with a purple glow before he suddenly disapeared like a spectre. Meta Knight quickly got up and went to where he had been sitting, but the presence was gone, and so was his father. His head and ears dropped and he looked down at his paws.

"_Father… where are you?"_ he sadly wispered to himself.

He turned around and slowly walked down the hill, his head down the whole time. It was just a mirage, an illusion. Disapointed, he tried to think of something else and picked up his pace to a running one in the woods. He ran to a strange natural structure of large snow covered roots that sprouted out from the ground and jumped on one of them, testing his balance. Perfect, as usual. He walked a little on them, and sat down at the end of them. A gush of wind swept across the forest, making his fur dance around, and he wrapped his puffy tail around his legs, keeping warm.

He stayed in this position for an hour at least, lost in his thoughts and almost falling asleep while standing, until he suddenly felt a chilly shudder run down his back, making his fur rise a little. He looked up, surprised, and looked around. There was no one in the part of the forest he was in and he wasn't feeling any kind of presence. His mecanical eyes scanned the area, searching for a source of warmth, but found nothing other than himself.

"_I must be stressed,"_ he sighed to himself, thinking he was only imagining things. _"Maybe Celestia wouldn't mind giving me another massage… Mmh…"_ He smiled, just thinking about her. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he suddenly felt something cold brush against his back.

He swiped his body around, expecting to see someone, but as he scanned the area, he saw once again that he was alone. Confused, he tilted his head to the side and turned back, only to see the face of a transparent dead wolf right in front of him. With a yelp of surprise, he jumped back on the root, and his ears flattened in fear when he saw how the horrible beast looked like. It must have been dead for a long time, for the ghost had a whole leg deprived of its skin and was only bones. A big part of his jaws and teeth could be seen through torn skin and dead fur, and a part of his spine was jutting out of his back, looking like it would break at any moment.

The ghost wolf approached the scared knight, who backed away in fear, his tail in-between his back legs and his ears flattened. He roughly fell from the roots and on his back in the snow, and he frantically crawled backward when the spectre floated down and continued advancing torward him. The knight's back pressed against a tree tightly and he began shaking more when the dead wolf stared down at him with its empty, black eyes. To his surprise, one of the wolf's eyes turned golden, as if mimicking his own. The ghost bent his head to reach him and Meta Knight closed his eyes tightly, awaiting him to kill him. But it never came.

The ghost bit down on the knight's necklace and tore it away from him, before sprinting away in the woods. Meta Knight opened his eyes surprisingly and watched the wolf disapear. He stopped shaking and shook the fear out of his head, before growling and sprinting after the ghost. He was fast, much faster than him, and he seemed to be floating above the ground for a few seconds everytime he would jump. Meta Knight ran as fast as he could, but the ghost always seemed to be getting faster. It was the first time he saw an animal this fast and it amazed him.

After a couple minutes of running across the forest, the knight couldn't take it anymore. His speed gradually slowed down and he stopped his chase, panting heavily. He had never ran like this before. His legs shook and hurt as he forced his body to stay up, his head bent down. The wolf had already disapeared completely with one of his most precious belonging, probably never to be seen again.

The spectre suddenly appeared out of the air a few feet in front of him, holding the said necklace in his ghostly jaws. _"Is this all you can do? I was expecting better from the descendant of the hero."_

Meta Knight looked up at him, still panting. _"Who are you?"_ he growled, not trusting this ghost. His eyes could not lock on to his fading form, showing he was really not alive.

The spirit chuckled at little. _"My name is Ghost. Second Star Warrior of the Knight royal family, and second Hero of Starland's history. If I were you, my son, I would show more respect to your ancestors."_

The knight gasped and he immediately bowed down respectfully. Ghost chuckled again. _"Stand up."_ The knight did as told and stood up straight, not showing his tiredness. _"Our ancestors sent me here to test you, Meta. We fear dark times are coming, and we wanted to see if you were as strong and willing as your father is. What I just saw deceived me."_

The knight's gaze narrowed, not liking to show such weaknesses during a test.

"_We have all been watching you from the Underworld, Meta,"_ Ghost continued. _"We know all the things that happened to you, and we understand that you don't want this life anymore, but what you are about to face will be the test of your life, harder than anything you have ever faced. Volcania is a threat not be reconned with. Your life is on the line, and if you don't want to join us in the death, I suggest you listen carefully to what I will tell you. Do you understand, my son?"_

"_Yes sir, I understand,"_ he answered as if he was speaking to a high commander.

Ghost nodded and threw the necklace just in front of the knight. _"You are weak, in a way. Yes, you are just as strong as your father, but your main problem is your lack of control over your emotions. You must control your feelings torward others, especially your anger. Do not do the same mistake as your father."_

"_What… did he do?"_ Meta Knight asked curiously.

"_Because of his love for your mother, he faced death itself. Do not be blinded by your love for Celestia. Understand?"_

Meta Knight hesitated, but nodded firmly.

"_Good. You have other weaknesses that will need to be changed. I shall train you, like I trained your father, for your upcoming battle. I will see just how much you look like him like everyone says. Now, go sleep on this. Come back here tomorrow. We will begin your training then. Understood?"_

"_Yes sir. I understand everything. But… I just have one question."_

"_What is it?"_ Ghost asked.

Meta Knight fiddled a little with his feet, searching for the right words. _"Just… who is my father? No one ever told me."_

Ghost stayed silent for a moment, then smiled. _"He has been hiding for long enough. Your father is Sir Arthur Knight, leader of the Galaxy Soldier Army and one of the strongest Star Warrior of his generation."_

Meta Knight gasped loudly and his eyes went wide. His father… was Sir Arthur? He couldn't believe it!

"_Surprised, aren't you?"_ Ghost asked, only receiving a weak nod in response. _"It is the truth. I admit that your father has been rather coward with this. It must be the shame of abandoning you that did this."_

Meta Knight stayed silent and looked down at his feet. It was all to unreal for him.

"_Now, I must be off,"_ Ghost said. _"Sleep well, son. Goodbye."_

And he disapeared like dust, like he had never been there at all. Meta Knight just stayed in place, looking down at his royal necklace that lay in the snow.

**Author's Note : Wouh! We get to know who Meta Knight's father is! And we meet a new character! Tadam! What will happen now?**


	16. Lessons of a Ghost

**Author's Note : It took me a while to actually finish this one… Anyway, here's the new chapter ^_^ Enjoy!**

Lessons of a Ghost

When she woke up the next morning, Celestia felt something soft and warm all around her, keeping her warm, and a good, familiar scent lingered around her. She smiled, recongnizing the chocolate smell of her love. She lazily opened her eyes and looked down at her, seeing a dark blue cape she easily replaced as Meta Knight's. He must have placed it on her when he came back that morning.

She understood why when she sat up in her bed. The air in the room was very cold, making her shivering. She quickly wrapped the warm cape around her, the same way Meta Knight often did. She understood now why he always did that. That cape was really warm and could block out all forms of cold. It made her wonder why her lover was always looking out for warmth. Everytime he held her in his arms, he always wrapped them under her wings, where it was warmer.

She pushed these thoughts aside for now and got out of her room and into the hallway. She was surprised to find, just in front of the door on the floor, the brawl report, folded in a white envelop. She took it in her hands and tore it opened, taking the sheet out. Her eyes fell when she saw the note next to her name, and she kept her gaze on the thick, red writing next to most of her brawls. _Failure._ There were very few that were written 'success' in a good green.

However, unlike the other reports she had until now, there was a message down the list. It went like this, _'Celestia, if you do not have better results in the next month, you will have to leave this tournament and go back to your planet. This is your last chance.'_

She stayed in place for the longest moment, just staring at the paper in her hands. She blinked away the wetness that settled in her eyes, folded the paper again, and walked down the hallway, her head low in shame. It wasn't long before she accidently bumped into someone, falling on her backside with a yelp. She rubbed her head, groaning, and a gloved hand extended out to her.

"Are you okay, Celestia?"

She looked up at Galacta Knight, his red eyes glowing with surprise. She sighed, letting her head fall again as the shame grew, and took his hand in hers, getting back up on her feet.

"I'm fine, don't worry…," she mumbled, wrapping the cape more around herself to keep warm. Even the hallway was cold.

Galacta Knight blinked. "Are you sure? You don't look so well…"

"It's nothing," she answered. "Just another one of those days… don't worry about it. So, how are you?"

He sighed loudly. "The first thing I received from Meta this morning when I told him I had to talk to him was a punch in the face." He rubbed the space in between his eyes and sighed sadly again. "I guess he still hates me…"

She gently took hold of his mask and lifted it on his head, examining the purple-blue bump in the middle of his pink face. He looked so much like Meta Knight, she thought. Except he had a rather long scar that ran across his nose and onto his bright pink cheeks. She gently put her hand on the bruise on his nose and a comforting light came from it, enveloping Galacta Knight in warmth, taking him by surprise. When she took it off, the bump was gone and the area on his skin was cleaned.

She smiled. "Does it still hurt?"

Galacta Knight slowly shook his head and felt his nose, his mouth agape. "How… how did you…?"

Celestia giggled. "I have some healing powers, but they're not strong enough yet, so I can only heal minor wounds like these. It can be useful, like now."

He smiled at her with a grateful look in his ruby red eyes and put his mask back in place. "Well, I thank you for your help, it really feels better now."

"No problem! And don't worry, I'll talk to Meta about this."

He nodded. "Thank you…" She was about to continue her way down the hallway when he stopped her by taking hold of her arm. She looked at him curiously and he just stared right ahead of him.

"What is it?" she asked.

He stayed quiet a moment, as if searching for the right words. "Did he… tell you about… what I did to him?" he murmured finally.

Celestia bit down on her lip and nodded. The white knight looked down a moment, then answered with another nod, before letting her go and continue walking ahead.

"But, you know," she called to him before he left. "I don't really care about that."

He stopped and looked back at her, confused. "What do you mean?"

She smiled. "Everyone has a second chance, and so do you, Galacta. Even though I didn't go to the war, I'm convinced that what you did back then was not your fault." She approached him and took hold of his hand, taking off the white glove to run her tumbs on his palm. "I know you Galacta. You would never do something like this. You're like your father. You stand for justice. You're not a murderer." She looked down at his palm and seemed to read through the lines and old scars that marked his hand. "You were angry and jealous," she stated, taking him by surprise. "You were, and still are, angry that Nightmare got your father killed, and you were jealous of Meta, because you knew that he still had Sir Arthur as his father. You tried to kill Sir Arthur because you wanted Meta to know the pain you went through, and when it failed, you tried to assassinate Meta so Sir Arthur knew the pain of loosing his only son… Am I right?"

Galacta stared at her in awe. How could she know of such things? He slowly and hesitantly nodded, comfirming that all she had said was the very truth.

"I remember perfectly… how my father died…," he murmured softly. "The demon-beasts were after Meta. My father kept them occupied long enough so my cousin could escape in the forest, but… Volcania came, and… I watched them fight without doing anything… and… my father said my name… before falling… It was Meta's fault the demons came in the first place…" His free hand tightened into a fist and Celestia felt the other tense up in her grasp. "It was all his fault…"

Galacta Knight felt a wave of calmness sweep over him and his anger faded like dust in the wind. Celestia gently rubbed his hand, now looking into his eyes.

"You know, deep in your heart, that Meta never wanted this, and that none of this was his fault," she said with a great calmness in her voice. "Even your father wouldn't want you to be this angry over your cousin. In fact, he would want you to protect him."

Galacta Knight finally snapped out of it and shook his head, abrutly taking his hand back. He took a few steps away from Celestia, a little shake in his frame.

"Just… who are you?" he questionned accusingly. "How do you know all this?"

Celestia bit down on her lip nervously. "Hum… I'm sorry… I shouldn't have scanned you like that without your permission…"

"Scanned?" he queried, not sure of understanding.

She looked down at her feet with her hands joined innocently, like she was trying to hide something. It was then that Galacta Knight noticed a golden bracelet attached to the tip of her right wing, which, as always, was poking out of her cape. He briskly took her wing out and held her wrist in a strong grasp, making her gasp out in surprise. He could see a tiny golden star attached to a small chain to the bracelet. He looked down at her, seeing the glow that came from her body. It all made sense now. He remembered reading about this in the library of the castle back in Starland.

He looked in her eyes, red meeting purple. "You are a star…," he murmured.

Celestia gasped in pure shock. She could only stutter an unclear response, too in shock to be clear. He smiled a little under his mask and let her go.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. But, in exchange of my word, you must never do what you just did again. Is that clear?" She slowly nodded her head in response. "Good." He turned around and walked down the hallway, waving his hand to her. "Have a nice day! And if you're looking for Meta, he just left for the forest."

And the white knight disapeared around a corner, leaving Celestia alone in the corridor. She blinked for a second, still in shock, and left the hallway also, needing some fresh air.

She ignored the chilly winter winds outside and saw the cloaked figure of Meta Knight in the distance. Happy to see her love, she ran over to him and called out to him. He turned around and she could feel a smile form under his mask. When she reached him, the two lovers hugged each other lovingly. She lifted his mask up a little and planted a small, sweet kiss on his lips, making him blush and smile. He placed his mask all the way on his head and held her against him, enjoying her presence.

"So, how are you, my love?" she asked softly, smiling up at him as she placed her head on his chest.

He nuzzled the top of her head, she being smaller than him, and softly kissed her on the forehead. "I'm fine now that I saw you."

She giggled and pressed her lips on his pink cheek. "You're so sweet." She paused before she continued. "You know… I… I talked to Galacta this morning… He said you hit him again…"

He sighed. "I know, I should have controled my anger better."

"Meta, I just know that he deserves a second chance. He was… angry, and jealous…," she trailed off, not sure if she should have said that.

"Jealous?" Meta Knight queried. "Why would he be jealous? There's nothing in my life that's worth being jealous of…"

She slowly shook her head and placed her hands on his cheeks, making him look directly into her eyes. She seemed to be looking farther than just the golden surface of his eyes. "Meta… I know who your father is…"

He gasped and his eyes turned pure white for a short second, before turning orange and returning to gold. Celestia calmed him down by strocking his cheeks.

"I learned it myself only yesterday…," he wispered. "How do you know?"

"I learned it from Galacta," she answered. "If he attempted to kill Sir Arthur, Meta, it was because he was jealous that you still had your father, and angry that his own had to die."

"And since it didn't work, he wanted my father to feel the loss he had felt," the knight finished. He understood everything now. He felt Celestia shift in his arms and she hugged him. It was clear she wanted to comfort him and he accepted the gesture immediately.

As Meta Knight opened his mouth to say something, a bird cry was heard from behind them, and both turned around to see a raven land in the snow. Its pure black feathers were contrasting a lot against the white snow. The bird let out some cries in Meta Knight's direction, then flew off into the forest.

The two lovers watched it leave in awe. Meta Knight knew what this meant. He turned to Celestia and cupped her cheeks, strocking them affectionately.

"I have some things to do, my dear," he said quietly. "We will talk more about this later, ok?"

She nodded, and he gently pulled her in a warm hug, which she returned immediately. They separated gently after a minute and they tenderly kissed one last time before Meta Knight took off toward the forest, after the raven. Celestia watched him leave, wishing she could fly like he could. But she mostly wondered where he was going now…

Meta Knight flew for a while through the thick canopy of trees and finally landed at the roots structure where he had first met the wolf ghost. Wrapping his cape around himself, he walked for a couple long minutes through the woods before he arrived to the rendez-vous point. What he saw surprised him, but he had expected that.

A man of his species slightly taller than him awaited at the base of a tree, sitting down. His almost transparent skin was a light grey and his feet were covered with styled metal black shoes, which design reminded him of claws. He had a strange crow shaped mask that covered half of his face, with the middle that jutted out like a beak. The back of the side of the mask was shaped like feathers, finely crafted with all the details of a wing. There was a slit in the mask for the man's eye. On his head was a pure black musqueteer hat, with a white feather on it. Dark brown leather gauntlets covered the man's hands and wrists, and his large black shoulder pads troned his shoulders and arms, that didn't seem to have lost their muscles during the last couple centuries. A long black cape flowed out behind him, attached to the front of his shoulder pads. A smaller red cloth could be seen under the cape from his right side, attached to a small golden chain to the shoulder pad.

The black raven was on one the shoulder pads, looking like it was its usual spot. The man's face had many scars on it, and a part of his jaw's skin was missing, along with the skin of his whole right arm. He opened his dark, empty eyes and looked at his descendant, a smile spreading across his dead lips.

"Aah! There you are, son!" he said, standing up on his feet. "I have been waiting for you to begin your lessons."

As Ghost approached him, Meta Knight let go his cape and saluted, standing straight. The spirit observed him, his arms linked behind him.

"Mmh… First things first, I want to see what you are made of. Take your armor off."

Meta Knight blinked. "All of it?"

Ghost nodded and the knight obliged. He took off his shoulder pads first, letting them fall in the snow, quickly followed by his cape, then the mask and his belt and scabbard. Ghost looked at him from feet to head.

"Your gloves as well."

Meta Knight hesitated, but took them off and let them fall on his cape. Ghost circled him and observed all his limbs, noticing all the scars that marked his body.

"Mmh… You have the body of your father, but the colors of your mother… Interesting…" He took a closer look at his metal hand and Nightmare's mark on his chest. "You have suffered many hardships in your youth, and you learned how to fight mainly from Nightmare's demon-beasts. No wonder you are so weak."

Meta Knight's hands tightened into fists at this remark. But he knew it was true. Ghost walked back in front of him.

"Your mind is too tormented by your past, son. As a result, you are not a real Star Warrior, at least not yet. With my help, you can surely unleash the power that lies within you. But, you must do all the things I ask you to do. Understand?"

The knight nodded. "Yes, I do."

"Good." Ghost said. "Now, sit down. I will show you how to control your emotions by meditating." The knight did as told and sat down in the snow, rubbing his arms to keep warm. The spirit sat down as well and the crow on his shoulder let out a small cry, beating its wings once. He joined his fingers in a strange fashion before him, and Meta Knight did the same, knowing this was the mediation position. "Now, close your eyes, relax, and let your spirit wander into your deepest souvenirs."

Meta Knight closed his eyes and took in a deep, relaxed breath, his muscles relaxing as well.

"Let your energies circle through you," came his ancestor's ghostly, calm voice. "Return to the time when you were naught but a young, innocent child. What do you see?"

Meta Knight stayed quiet for a moment, feeling his mind leaving his head, and he became almost deaf to the world around him. "I see… a large clearing… with flowers and high grass everywhere… there is a tree in the middle… the sun is setting… there is someone beside me… it is… my father… I don't understand what he is telling me… there is someone else… my mother… I can't see how she looks like…"

"How do you feel?" Ghost asked calmly.

"I feel… happy." He smiled a little, completely gone into the illusion his heart was showing him.

The spirit had to smile at this. "You are presently into your sanctuary. To keep your feelings under control, you should go there as often as you can. Meditating can also help you understand your feelings better."

Meta Knight opened his eyes slowly, coming back from his secret realm.

"There are more than one way to meditate," Ghost continued. "But, today, I will just show you the basic one. Now, Meta, come. I will teach you how to fight properly, the way you should have learned from your father." The two got up from the ground and the knight gathered his things, before following the ghost in the woods.

For the whole day, the two knights trained hard and Meta Knight learned many things no one had ever shown him, such as a way to hold his sword so he could strike fast and strong, how to use a bow and arrows properly, and Ghost had tested his endurance by making him run along the frozen beach. It was a hard day, the first of many to come, but Meta Knight didn't have any regrets for accepting Ghost's offer to train him. He had to admit to himself that he indeed needed more training than the one he usualy did alone by himself. He did feel stronger at the end of the day when they returned to the rendez-vous point in the forest.

A old looking, thick book appeared like dust in Ghost's hands and he handed it to his student. "This book contains the history of our family. Study it carefully tonight. In the next days, I shall show how to use your powers."

Meta Knight bowed his head respectfully. "Yes, Master." Ghost smiled at the title. His student had began calling like that without him telling him to do so. He bowed his head too, being respectful to his descendant.

"Sleep well, son," he said before disapearing like dust, along with his raven.

Meta Knight took in a deep breath and looked down at the brown, dusty book a moment, before turning around and leaving the forest.

**Author's Note : For some reason, I had some difficulties to write this chapter. I don't know why. SO! We learn who Celestia is, well, a part of it, and we see what Ghost looks like! Now, to begin the next chapter… ^_^**


	17. Santa Shadow?

**Author's Note : Let's skip to one week after Meta Knight met Ghost ^_^ This chapter will contain some humor (well, I hope it will be funny…) ^_^ If it's not funny, then it might be cute! The beginning will focus on another character for a change. There will be quite a surprise at the end! Enjoy!**

Santa… Shadow?

The only thing the red hedgehog could wonder was; why, oh God, why did he accept to do this? Sure, there was probably the reason that Master Hand said he would get paid twice as much as his usual pay from the tournament, and the fact everyone else had said no, but still, he felt a little dumb in the Santa Claus costume he had been given.

It was Christmas eve, in the middle of the night, just after the Christmas party. Everyone was supposed to be in their beds, so Shadow thought this was the right moment to do what he was being paid for. He looked up at the roof, wondering how the heck he was supposed to get there.

"Can't I just use the door?" he asked himself, soon remembering that Master Hand told him he wanted it to be as realistic as possible. "Just great…"

He noticed a tree near the mansion, the same one Sword and Blade had used to get out of the mansion on their first day.

"Mmh… This could help…"

He quickly jumped into it, holding the large presents filled bag over his shoulder, jumped up from branch to branch, and arrived at the tip. He was just a couple of feet away from reaching the roof. He jumped over to it and caught the side of the snow filled gutter, pushing himself up on the roof. His shoes slid dangerously on the ice, but he held on and slid forwards towards the chimney. He looked down in it, seeing the fire down below.

"What the…! How am I supposed to go down there!"

The next thing he knew, he had his arms and feet clung to the chimney's durty insides, holding the bag with his teeth, sliding down towards the fire. He resisted the urge to sneeze when dust made its way in his nose. And as if things weren't bad enough, he slipped. He fell down on his backside directly in the fire, only to cry out and roll out in the lounge.

He looked around in the large room, looking at the Christmas tree for a second, and finally noticing there were people in the room. Meta Knight was comfortably sitting in an armchair, asleep. He was holding a sleeping Kirby curled up on his side with one arm, and a sleeping Celestia with the other. The knight had an old looking opened book placed on his feet, showing he had been reading it when he fell asleep.

Shadow remembered seeing the couple dance together during the party. He had to admit that they were cute together. He got up from the ground soundlessly and took his bag, going over to the tree. He began placing the presents under it, when he suddenly heard a small voice come from behind him.

"Santa…?"

He turned immediately around to see Kirby, half awake and rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Is it you, poyo?" the little puffball asked. His mastering of the common language was always getting better, Shadow thought.

The red hedgehog scratched the back of his head nervously, not really knowing what to do. He made his way over to the armchair on his tiptoes, careful not to wake the experienced knight up. He put his finger on his lips, telling Kirby to stay quiet. The young puff suddenly squealed, "Santa!", and jumped from the folds of his father's cape and into the hegdehog's arms, taking him by surprise. Kirby apparantly didn't notice that it was just Shadow and not the real Santa Claus. Shadow saw Meta Knight shift in his place a little, but his golden eyes didn't appear in the slit of his mask, showing that he remained asleep.

"You have a present for me, poyo?" the pink puff asked, his eyes filled with hope and happiness. Even the Ultimate Life-form couldn't resist such a look from a child.

"Well, of course I have a present for you," he answered, lowering his voice so he did not recongnize him.

"What is it?" Kirby asked with glee. Oh, crap. He had to find something, quick.

"Well, hum…," Shadow began, thinking fast. "I have it just right there in my bag, but you have to sleep, otherwise you won't have it. I don't give presents to children who stay awake so late."

Kirby gasped and quickly jumped back under his father's arm, wrapping the cape around him and attempting to go back to sleep. He opened one eye to see if Shadow was still there and closed it again, a small smile on his lips at the thought of having a gift. Shadow chuckled and gently patted the kid on the head.

"Merry Christmas, Kirby," he wispered, a rare smile on his lips. Kirby had already fallen back asleep, hugging the side of his father.

Shadow gathered the presents of the bag under the Christmas tree and walked back to the fireplace. Now, to get back on the roof. He crouched and jumped just above the fire, flailing his arms and feet immediately to the chimney's sides. He climbed the whole way up and his head bursted out of the chimney outside, filled with black dust and dirt.

He shook the dust off his head and jumped out and onto the roof.

"I better get well paid for this," he said to himself as he walked back towards the tree, ready to get back in his bed.

Unknown by Shadow, in the lounge, Meta Knight opened his eyes the moment he disapeared in the chimney, glowing pink in amusement. He had seen the whole thing. He chuckled to himself and gently rubbed his son's head with affection, pulling his warm cape closer to him. He knew that there was a present for Kirby in the pile that awaited under the tree, one that came from him.

He looked down at the opened book on his feet, remembering he had fallen asleep while reading the page that talked about his family's emblem, which was an owl that held a star in its claws, whit two swords that crossed behind it. It said that the very first Knight had been given special powers from an owl. The powers traveled in the family and, thousands and thousands of years later, they still remained in the family's genes. Meta Knight didn't know what these powers were, but he was convinced that he had them.

The book also talked about heroes that managed to control these powers to their limits and used them to win battles. One of these heroes was called Lancelot Knight, the Knight that brought the family into royalty by marrying the princess. The story said that he had been an assassin for most of his life, killing for freedom, and that he gained mystical powers from an old, dying dragon. The people back then had an hate for dragons and thought that they were only killing machines. Lancelot and the other assassins lived with the dragons and protected them. They murdered all those who dared to kill a dragon.

Lancelot had been in love with the princess for a long time. When the war the king and the dragons were battling ended, Lancelot married princess Alice, the king's oldest daughter and the one he loved. Ghost Knight, Lancelot's little brother and student, married princess Samia, Alice's little sister.

As Meta Knight read more about his family's battles and victories over the years during the night, he came to a very interesting story that talked about his father, Sir Arthur. An image of him in his bright golden armor was in the book, along with the images of his companions, that seemed to be from Starland too. The story said that Arthur was very close to wolves, which were hated by the people back then, and that he was known to everyone as the prince of wolves. One day, black monsters came to the land and ravaged everything. Arthur was still young, a teen, but he fought with the rest of the soldiers bravely. He was captured by the enemy however, and it was only fifteen years later that he came back, dressed in his gold armor and possessing the legendary sword crafted by Lancelot himself, Excalibur.

To everyone's surprise, a woman disguised as an Umbreon was with him, going by the name of Lyra. No one understood how Arthur came back alive, but the Star Warrior found his friends and brother and brought them with him on a quest to find seven Sacred Rings, the only things that could completely destroy the black monsters and the Black Queen, who was behind all of this. After many hardships, the knights succeeded, and brought back peace on the planet. In the end, everyone knew that Arthur was in love with Lyra and that she felt the same. Both of them married when they came back to Starland and had two children, twins.

Meta Knight stared in awe at the book, his eyes never leaving the page. There was a picture of Lyra on it. It was the very same Lyra that he knew, with the same eyes and the same colors.

"Lyra is married to Sir Arthur," he murmured softly to himself, not believing his own words. "It means… Lyra is my mother…"

He put a hand to his head, feeling a little dizzy from the sudden truth. But the book also mentionned that his parents had two children. Meta Knight didn't remember having a brother or a sister. If he had, no one ever told him and no one was surely ever going to. He continued to ponder on this for the rest of the night, not once going back into slumber.

The next morning, while everyone was heading to the cafeteria for breakfast after opening the presents that Shadow left under the tree, Meta Knight was about to leave the mansion yet again to head to the forest when Celestia grabbed his arm tightly and stopped him. He turned to her curiously, wondering what was bothering her.

"What is it, my dear?"

"Where are you going this time, Meta?" she asked with a sad look in her eyes. "You've been leaving the mansion everyday for a whole week now. Everyone is getting worried about that."

Meta Knight looked at her for a moment, then took a glance around the room, noticing the Smashers' gazes on him. The look in their eyes told him Celestia was saying the truth. He turned back to her, almost losing himself in those begging purple pools.

"I am just going in the forest to train, nothing else," he simply said. No need to talk about Ghost, he thought. "But, if it bothers you that I come back so late, I can arrange my training so I come back earlier. How does that sound?"

She half-smiled at him and slid her hands in his. "Why don't you just stay with us today? It's Christmas."

He sighed and gently ran his tumbs on her hands. "I am sorry, but I have some important things to do today. I will not take long, I-" He was about to say that he promised, but he stopped abruptly, remembering a lesson that Ghost taught him. _Don't give your word so easily. Many people could use this to their advantage._ He simply smiled at Celestia, not even finishing his sentence, confusing many people that were watching the scene. "I will be back soon, don't worry," he added.

She blinked the confusion away and completed her smile. "Alright, if you say so… I'll wait for you."

Meta Knight got closer and Celestia lifted his mask so his lips could be seen. The two touched lips, not caring that the others were seeing. There were a few 'Awwws', but they didn't hear them, their minds deaf to the world around them. Before the kiss ended, Celestia felt him place something in her hands, and when they separated, he smiled at her before turning around and leaving the room.

She blushed deeply for a second, then looked down at the small velvet box her love had placed in her hands. It had a cute red ribbon tied around it and a small card that dangled at its side. She looked at the card curiously, the other girls gathering around her to see what the present was.

On the card was, written in neat cursive,

'_To the one I love,  
Meta'_

Already blushing, Celestia slowly untied the ribbon and opened the box, she and the other girls gasping when they saw the treasure that lay inside on the white foam. There was a beautiful diamond bracelet filled with little stars made of pure gold that dingled around it. There was a bigger heart shapped diamond outlined with gold attached to it, that glimmered in the light of the room.

Celestia's smile grew as she took it out gently from the box, observing it in wonder. A small, folded card lay as well in the box, partially hidden by the white foam that kept the bracelet intact. She took it out and unfolded it, reading the message that Meta Knight left for her.

'_My dear Celestia, take this present as a token of my gratitude for reviving my heart, that I thought no longer existed. My heart belongs to you now._

_I love you._

_Meta'_

She smiled to herself and her cheeks brightened to a shade of crismon. While the other girls were all being excited about this wonderful present that surprisingly comes from the emotionless blue knight of the mansion, Celestia sneeked her way towards the large windows, where she saw her love flying away into the forest. She sighed, looking down at the bracelet in her hands. It was so beautiful. She wondered how he was able to pay it. Or perhaps he got it another way? She slid it on her wrist carefully. It was a perfect fit! She sighed again while looking at it.

"Hey Cel, you okay?"

She looked beside her at Zelda, who had a concerned look on her face.

"Oh, yeah, I'm okay, I'm just… worried about him," she mumbled.

"Mmh… Me too," the Hyrulian princess agreed. "In fact, ever since the attack back in October, everyone's been worried for him. We have no idea what he is doing and we don't know when there's gonna be another attack."

Lyra then pushed her way in between the two girls. "You girls are worrying way too much!" she declared. "If you want to know what he's doing, then why don't you just use those camera thingies?"

It wasn't a bad idea, they thought, so they went over to the TV and opened it, the other Smashers present watching as they searched through the cameras to find Meta Knight's. When they found it, Meta Knight was walking along the frozen beach, his cape wrapped tightly around him. He was heading towards the cliffside, where there was a group of flat rocks forming a strange structure. It seemed to be the place where he did his training, as there were wooden targets near the cliff.

Once he was there, he jumped on the highest stone, being careful with the slippery ice, and sat down on it, keeping his cape around him. He sat there for a couple long minutes, apparantly waiting for someone, until Ghost materialised beside him, surprising the watchers. The spirit looked down at his student, who didn't even look up at him.

"What are you doing here, son?" he asked. "I thought I gave you a free day today to rest and be with your friends and family."

"I know, Master, but… I had a few questions to ask, and it could not wait," the knight answered.

Ghost sat down casually next to him. "I sense confusion in you. What are your interrogations?"

Meta Knight sighed and looked up at the white winter sky, observing the snowflakes fall down. "Do I have a brother?"

Ghost suddenly froze, blinking his dead eyes as the question settled in his mind. "…Why do you ask?"

"In that book you gave me to read, it said that my father and mother had two children, twins," Meta Knight replied. "I don't remember having any sibling in my life…"

Ghost contemplated on this for a few seconds, his eyes wandering off. "…You should be having this conversation with your father, not me."

"Knowing him, my father would never tell me," he replied back.

"He hides things from you for your own good."

"For my own good?" the knight repeated, looking at the spirit. "What good is there in making me think I was always an orphan? What good is there in hiding me from my family? Am I this much of a monster? Is this why everyone hides?"

Ghost sighed and calmly said, "Meta, please, calm down. No one said you were a monster. Do not think of you like this."

"Then why did my parents abandon me?" Meta Knight asked, his eyes begging for the truth, but his voice staying firm.

"They did not abandon you, nor did they abandon your brother," Ghost answered, finally deciding to tell him the truth. "Arthur should be the one to tell you this, but… considering the fact we don't have much time, I will tell you what happened that day."

Ghost straightened himself and cleared his throat, Meta Knight looking intently at him. "When your mother was pregnant of both you and your brother, she and your father were captured by Nightmare's forces. You were born inside a prison cell. Your mother didn't have the time to give your brother a name before Arthur, you and your brother were transported into another ship, leaving your mother alone. Nightmare took your brother away for unknown reasons and you stayed with your father. He had to work with other prisoners and demon-beasts while taking care of you. He build a ship for you and his friend Nala's pup, the young Wolfwrath you know as Stella, and send you two to Starland, where your uncle, Gawain, took care of you as his own son."

Meta Knight couldn't believe all this. He bit down hard on his lip, not knowing what to say to this story. He didn't know his parents went through that much, and he felt bad for thinking that they abandoned him. Sir Arthur probably felt bad enough, he didn't need to make it worse. Ghost put a comforting hand on his shoulder, knowing how he felt.

"Do you understand now?" The knight nodded in response. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Meta Knight shook his head. He knew he needed to talk about this with his father now, and no one else. But right now, he needed something to distract him. "Can we train for some time, Master?" he asked Ghost, who nodded in reply.

"Of course. There is a certain level of strenght you must aquire as soon as possible, and we don't have much time."

"Did something happened?" Meta Knight questionned.

The spirit nodded. "I am afraid so. From the underworld, we have a view on all the things happening in the living, and I heard that Volcania is raising an army of Zarasus, creatures made of pure Black Tears, nearly impossible to kill by a mere sword."

Meta Knight's eyes widened, and he immediately asked, "Do you know when he will attack?"

Ghost shook his head. "Unfortunately, no, but I know that it will be very soon. It is a matter of hours. It is the reason why we must hurry. I wasn't sure about giving you this free day, but I am glad you came yourself. Now, let us begin."

The two stood up and went over to the wooden targets near the cliffside. Meta Knight began with charging up small arrows of wind and fire in his gloves and shooting them towards the targets with a simple wave of his hand, under the watchful eyes of Ghost. Meta Knight was getting better and better each day, and it would not be long before he reached the goal Ghost had planned for him. He would soon be able to be put to the Owl Test, a test all Knights had to go through. But, something in the spirit's soul was telling him that he may not have the time to…

Meanwhile, far away in Volcania's dark fortress…

The black demon was standing in front of one of the large windows of the command post he was in. Demons were working all around him on the posts, doing the tasks they were asked to do. In the immense room down belong beyond the window was the Living Stone Blaze was now living in, restrained with chains and strong metal bars. The shelled dragon was furious to be locked in this room, that seemed so small for him. Its long stone neck was flinging to all sides, trying to break free, and its green cristal wings were beating helplessly, the long fingers like claws at the tip trying to dig in the metal floor.

Volcania could feel the tremors its huge spiked ball at the end of its tail caused everytime it collided with the walls enclosing him, and he smiled to himself, thinking of all the possibilities of what he could use this dragon for. A small fox-like creature then came behind him and bowed, its furry head reaching the floor.

"Master, all the preparations are complete. Your soldiers are waiting for your orders," it said.

Volcania turned his head towards him, his expression hidden entirely behind his metal mask. "Good job. I will be there in a minute. Now go."

The small fox nodded its head and ran off without a sound. Volcania took one last look at the Living Stone, thinking of how well his plan was going now. Everything was working the way he had planned it, and it would surely go this way during the invasion. It could not fail.

The demon turned and left the room, leaving the stone dragon in the hands of the engineers. He walked down a couple of long, dark hallways and arrived on a balcony that overhang over a large open space in the middle of his great fortress, snow always coming from the sky. The whole space was filled with countless black demons of all sort, all cloated in heavy armor that clinged together everytime they moved.

Volcania smiled to himself when he saw them, now feeling pride settle in his dead heart. The demons were all looking up at him, quiet, waiting for a word, anything. The dark leader put his hands on the black railings of the balcony, his head high to show his superiority.

"Today is a day to be remembered," he spoke loudly, his low voice echoing everywhere like a bell. "Today, we shall continue what Lord Nightmare began and conquer the Universe, beginning with Smash Universe! Failure is unacceptable. Remember what you were created to do and to be, and destroy everything in sight! Kill all those pitiful mortals and let us bring a new era to the Universe!"

The demons all roared in unison, clinging their armored foots to the ground while screaming their master's name repeatively in complete loyalty, ready to obey all his wishes, as they were theirs as well. Volcania waved his hand and a huge black portal with a purple glow around it opened, at te other side of the wide space. All the demons began entering it, roaring and drooling in anticipation of the battle and the bloodshed to come.

A man of Volcania's species then came behind the said demon and looked at the croud of black monsters. He was dark blue and had purple feet. He was wearing a steel grey helmet that partially covered the blood red marks under his eyes and cheeks, large black shoulder pads and dark armor that covered his arms and chest, as well as pure black leather gauntlets that let his long white claws out. A long red cape flowed out behind him.

His glowing golden eyes scanned the croud for a moment then locked themselves on Volcania, who kept his gaze on his demons. "Father, do you want me to go with them?" he asked with his deep voice, that had a slight Spanish accent in it.

"Yes. I want you to meet your brother at last, Metal," Volcania replied without turning to him.

Metal nodded his armored head and quickly bowed. "As you wish, Father."

He skillfully jumped from the balcony and unfolded his long purple bat wings, beating them repeatively as he flew towards the portal and entered it. Volcania smiled. It was all according to plan.

**Author's Note : Wouh! A biiig cliffhanger! :D So, Meta Knight has a brother and Lyra is his mother. We learn a bit more about his family's origins and all this stuff, and Ghost is planning something for him, and Volcania assembled an army and sent it to Smash Universe. I guess it sumerizes the chapter quite well ^_^ See ya next time, dear readers! Don't forget to leave a review! They're always welcomed ^_^**


	18. Stone Heart

**Author's Note :** **I was strangely listening to The Lord of the Rings movies and Shadow of the Colossus' soundtracks while writing this… Well, I guess I can say this chapter is going to be one of the biggest and one of the most important, since there is gonna be a big battle ^_^ Soo… enjoy!**

Stone Heart

Ghost watched with pride as his student focused intensely on the objects levitating around him, levitating himself in mid-air with his hands joined together and his eyes closed. Rocks, training swords and shields floated around him in perfect balance, lifted by a mystical force.

"That's it, Meta," the spirit told him. "Keep focusing on the energy that lurks within all the things around you and control them at your will." He saw a few rocks falter and Meta Knight's body began going down. "Focus!"

Meta Knight immediately brought himself up again, the frozen rocks floating back to their place. Ghost smiled. He was reaching the mastering level at a pace he had only seen once; when he trained Arthur. There was no doubt about it now. Meta Knight was definitely the Prince of wolves' son.

Meta Knight lifted his hand slowly in the air and the swords did so as well, turning in all sides. They suddenly flew speedily towards the cliffside and planted themselves in the wooden targets, all directly in the middle. The knight gently floated down to the ground, the shields and rocks landing loudly on the icy beach. Ghost clapped his hands as Meta Knight opened his eyes, proud of his student.

"Good job, Meta! That was absolutely perfect!" Ghost exclaimed, earning a smile from the knight.

"I only did what you asked me to do, Master," he replied, being his modest self.

Ghost smiled. "I think you may be ready now," he said, Meta Knight raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Ready for what exactly?" he asked him.

"You will see. Now follow me."

Ghost turned and went up in the forest, his student in tow. Both of them walked up the cliff and stopped at the very top. Strong waves were hitting the cliffside, making relaxing noises, and small, fluffy snowflakes were falling from the sky. Meta Knight looked down curiously down below and Ghost slowly positioned himself behind him, his arms innocently linked behind him. The crow that always stayed on his shoulder pad beat its wings once, knowing what its master was about to do.

He placed one hand an inch away from Meta Knight's back and a small light came out from it, disappearing as soon as it touched him.

"Now Meta, we shall see if you are worthy of being a Knight."

Meta Knight quickly turned around. "What?-"

He was cut short when Ghost extended an arm out and strong winds suddenly pushed him back, sending him down the cliff. Meta Knight cried out in surprise and tried to get a hold of something, but his hands only grasped thin air and the figure of Ghost became smaller and smaller as he fell down towards the raging waves. He tried to open and flap his wings, but no matter what he did, his wings seemed clung to his back and wouldn't open. His claws tore out from his right glove and he clung them to the cliffside, hoping that they would hold him.

Unfortunately, his claws were not strong enough to dig deep in the frozen rocks and Meta Knight resumed falling. As a reflex, he closed his eyes tightly, waiting to feel the cold water engulfing him. But instead, he felt a soft breeze brush against his skin, like he was flying…

Ghost watched with great interest as his student fell from the cliff. He knew that he had maybe just sent him to his death, but it was the only way to test him and he had to test him now. He waited for a few seconds and lost sight of Meta Knight when he splashed in the violent waters down below, maybe never to be seen again. Ghost sighed sadly and his black raven screeched a low cry.

"He wasn't the one I thought he was, after all…," he said softly to himself. "I still have to search…"

He murmured a prayer for the lost Star Warrior so his soul would find a way to his ancestors and rest in peace. He turned around and began walking away, leaving his student and son behind. He suddenly heard a deafening loud screech that pierced his ears and he whirled around, his crow flying away in fear. A large white owl suddenly came from the ocean with its glorious wings wide opened in an arch. It was twice the spirit's height and it wore a golden helmet that looked like a crown with a red gem embedded into the front. Its sharp raptor claws looked ready to tear at all who stood in their way and one of the owl's legs was covered in golden armor, its claws even longer and sharper with the precious metal on it.

Ghost jumped back when the large owl landed heavily on the place where he stood seconds ago, its claws screeching when they collided with the rocks underneath the snow. The spirit gasped as he backed away more from the large bird, noticing the bright glow that emitted from its pure white-feathered body. The owl screeched at him, keeping its wings opened menacingly as it approached him.

"The White King!" Ghost gasped and he quickly bowed down before the owl, one foot to the ground.

The proud white raptor kept its head high and beat its wings once, letting out a loud screech while scratching the ground with its metal claws. Ghost wasn't sure what to do. The White King wanted something, but what? In ten thousand years after death, he had never seen a White King, a living one at least. He risked looking up at the bird, meeting its bright golden eyes. He had been wrong of underestimating Meta Knight, he admitted mentally.

His eyes moved down its feathered torso and down its belly, to its legs, where he noticed the armor on the leg. He understood now. His hand slowly and carefully made its way into his torn black cape and came out with a old set of metal claws, similar to the one the bird was already wearing, only rusted and not as bright looking as the bird's. He handed the steel grey metal set out to the White King, who tilted his head before snatching it with a flick of its leg.

He slid his claws in the armor with the help of his beak, tightened the leather straps all together so it could hold on and brought back his head up, looking down at the spirit. Both met eyes and the White King screeched, flapping his wings before taking flight. He whirled once quickly yet graciously and a bright light came out of it, blinding the spirit for a short moment. When Ghost opened his eyes, he saw Meta Knight at the place the bird was and the knight collapsed in the snow, looking dizzy.

Ghost quickly ran over to him, turning him on his back to see if he was alright. He sighed in relief when he saw he was only unconscious. He looked down his body, trying to see if everything was in place, and wasn't much surprised to see the set of metal claws he had given him embedded in his left foot, as if he had toes and were now a part of him. There were white feathers on his foot, where the claws met with the purple skin. Ghost picked the knight up and heaved him on his shoulder, preparing to bring him back to the training ground.

Back at the Smash Mansion, all the Smashers who were caring and worrying for Meta Knight's well being had followed the girls and watched what he had been doing with them. They saw all the things that happened at the cliff and were left speechless. None of them understood what just happened, and none could give an explanation.

But the most shocked must have been Lyra. She had retreated to the corner of the room and was shaking violently, with the little fairy Mimi who helped her through this. She was remembering bits from her past she had thought would never return back to her. She had seen Ghost Knight before, she had seen the same training being put through someone else, the story Ghost had told Meta Knight about his parents was all too familiar to her; everything was too confusing.

Suddenly, the image of the knight clothed in golden armor came back to her, but this time, it was much more clear. Those purple eyes looking at her with great affection, that proud stance, those hardened muscles that seemed unbreakable. She took her head in her hands, grunting and whimpering as she tried to remember a name. Just a simple name.

"C'mon Lyra, remember," Mimi said softly, keeping her squeaky voice low as not to alarm the others. "You can do it… Just remember…"

It all came back to her at once, making her gasp. She remembered the adventures she and her friends did in the past. She remembered how she fell in love with her knight in golden armor. She remembered the day she gave birth to her children. She could recall everything.

"Arthur…," she whispered softly, her golden eyes retrieving their original personality. "I remember now… All of it…"

Mimi twirled around her, overjoyed. "Yippy! You finally remember! It's about time!"

Lyra sighed in relief and looked up at the Smashers who were crowded around the TV. Meta Knight had awoken from his unconsciousness. Lyra stood up with a new look in her eyes and her body turned completely dark, beginning to morph into a more smaller and canine form. When the darkness went away, Lyra had turned into a small Umbreon with blue lights instead of golden ones on her ears, legs and tail. She was wearing a blue bandana around her neck with red flames designs on it. She turned her head towards the small fairy dragon.

"C'mon Mimi! I have to go see my son!"

She nodded and hid herself under her friend's bandana. Lyra's body then floated up from the ground without a sound and she jumped in the shadows of the room, disappearing in them like they were an opened door.

Back at the cliffside, Ghost kept an eye on Meta Knight as he woke up slowly. The knight slowly sat up using his elbows and looked around, confused. He was on one of the flat rocks near the cliffside. He scratched the back of his head.

"What happened?" he asked his mentor. "Why do I feel so… light?"

"You have successfully passed the Owl Test," Ghost answered.

"The Owl Test? What is that?" Meta Knight asked.

"It is a test where your life must be put at risk. It is used to force your soul to come out and help you." Ghost pointed down at the metal claws embedded in the knight's foot. "As all Knights, your soul has taken the form of an owl, but yours was different in a way. Just like I did with your father, your grandfather, and all the others before you, I sealed your soul into a metal object. This set of claws is the only thing I had. I once had a pair, but I gave the other one to your father."

Meta Knight looked down at his foot, observing his new claws and feathers, not believing what was happening. He ran a finger on the rusted metal of a claw, another one on a soft feather.

"You planned this since the beginning, didn't you, Master?" he asked him.

Ghost nodded. "Yes. You can now summon your soul to help you in battle, but know that it will use a lot of your energy, so be very careful with it."

Meta Knight nodded in understanding and was about to ask something when a shadow came out of the cliff, taking the form of an Umbreon. Both Meta Knight and Ghost turned around to it as the small canine floated down in front of them. The shadow turned back into Lyra's spherical form and she smiled at Meta Knight.

"Lyra," he said, surprised to see her there. "What are you doing here?"

She smiled at him and hugged him tightly. "Please, Meta… Just call me Mom."

The knight gasped. "You… remembered?" he asked quietly, his voice seeming to leave him.

She nodded and he immediately hugged her back. Ghost smiled at the two and disappeared like mist, deciding to leave them alone for now. Lyra squeezed her son tightly in her arms, her eyes closed to prevent tears from falling down.

"I'm so sorry I forgot everything," she apologized, her voice choking with unshed tears.

"You do not have to be sorry," her son replied back, his hands stroking her back. "What matters is that you are here now. Dad will be so happy to see you!" It somehow felt strange to say that word, one that he thought he would never use for someone.

Lyra let him go and looked at him in his eyes, her hands still on his arms. "Did Arthur keep his promise?" she asked. "Did he raised you like I asked him to? And your brother! Where is he?"

Meta Knight shook his head slowly. "Dad sent me to Starland, where Uncle Gawain raised me. And for my brother… I don't know where he is. Maybe he is still alive, maybe not."

Lyra looked down and Meta Knight took her in his arms, giving her a wave of comfort. The two stayed in this position for a long while, simply enjoying being finally reunited, until Ghost reappeared a few feet away from them. Both turned their heads towards him and the spirit nodded to them as greetings.

"Lyra, I need to discuss with you," he said to her.

Lyra stood up from her son's arms and followed the spirit near the edge of the forest, out of hearing range from the knight.

"So, I see you began training Meta," she stated, crossing her arms.

"Yes, and he is without a doubt you and Arthur's son. But, the Owl Test does not lie, Lyra. Your son possesses the white feathers of the prophecy. You do know the prophecy, don't you?"

The blue skinned woman nodded. "Yes, I know it. Everyone knows it. Do you have an idea on who has the black scales of it?"

Ghost nodded. "Yes. But this young dragon has been corrupted by the darkness that lives in him. It will be your son's task to reason him. He will have to. It is the only way that the prophecy can be accomplished."

Lyra looked over to her son, who was looking down at his clawed and feathered foot. "Is he aware of the prophecy?" Ghost shook his head. "Then I will have to tell him…"

"It does not matter if he knows of it or not," Ghost spoke. "What matters is that he accomplishes it and he fulfills his destiny. I trust you to protect him until then."

Lyra nodded and Ghost disappeared after a short bow. She sighed and walked back to her son, who looked up at her.

"What did he want?" he asked her.

She smiled. "Oh, it's nothing, don't worry." Meta Knight stood up and gave her a hug, which she happily gave back. She took his mask off, looking at his cute face, and smiled. "You look just like your father when he was your age," she stated.

Meta Knight chuckled. "A lot of people told me that."

They were about to say more when the sky suddenly obscured itself, and both looked up in awe, gasping when they saw what it was. The whole sky was filled with a black void that contained pure darkness, surrounded by a thick purple mist that spread everywhere else. A black monster then fell down from the void, followed by another, then another, and a whole pack of monsters were quick to follow. Dark demons were raining down upon the land, making thunderous thuds upon landing. Many screams were heard from the city, followed by crashes.

Meta Knight didn't hesitate and immediately took off running towards the forest. Lyra jumped in the air, turned into an Umbreon and quickly dove into her son's shadow. Mimi just had the time to get out of her bandanna and clung to Meta Knight's mask as he ran through the woods at full speed.

"What are Zarasus doing here?" she exclaimed with her squeaky voice.

"Zarasus?" he queried. "Those are the monsters made of Black Tears, right?"

"Yeah, and they're impossible to kill unless you hit them directly into their orange spot!" she answered.

"Orange spot? Got it," he said, increasing his speed.

They quickly made it out of the woods and Meta Knight stopped when he saw what was happening to the city. It was all filled with monsters of all sorts, destroying everything. Buildings were in fire, others were quickly taken down, and the Nintendoans were running everywhere in panic. Cars were flying in the air and were demolished like mere toys; a few demons could even be seen using them as hammers.

Out of the corner of his eye, Meta Knight saw the Smashers running out of the mansion towards a pack of demons that had taken the mansion as target. The younger Smashers were still inside, scared of the sudden events. The Hands were there, smashing monsters in the ground, and Crazy Hand was laughing like a maniac, screaming, "GOTTA SMASH 'EM TO BITS! HAHAHA!"

The knight unsheathed his sword and ran without hesitation towards the Smashers, ready to give them needed help.

"Don't even think about it!" a voice that sounded like his spoke from his right.

He quickly turned and blocked the sword of… himself? The man forced against his sword for a moment and jumped back, his wings open in an arch above his armored head. The man looked exactly like him, except for the black armor. Meta Knight grasped his sword firmly in both hands, his eyes scanning the man as he too took his sword in both hands. The only weakness he could scan on him was an open small space between his shoulder pad and helmet, which let his 'neck' shown.

"Well, well, we finally meet, brother," the man said, much to Meta Knight's surprise.

"My… brother?" he queried, resulting in a small chuckle from the man.

"Yes, brother. My name is Metal." He twirled his sword in his hand and held it before him in a challenging manner. "I challenge you to a duel! Here and now!"

Meta Knight smirked under his mask and held his sword the same way. "I take up your challenge, Metal."

Metal ran one finger on the handle of his sword, his mouth lifted into a wicked grin. "Let's fight like real Knights are supposed to, shall we?"

He suddenly sprang forward, his blade pointed towards him, and Meta Knight did the same. They crossed swords and a loud clang echoed everywhere. Small sparks flew everywhere upon impact and did so again and again at every hit. Metal was attacking mercilessly and Meta Knight, who was mainly dodging his attacks either with his sword or his body, was blocking everything easily.

The knight quickly saw the problem in his brother's fighting; he was way too brutal and looked too much to victory. He easily dodged a direct stab and hit him with the flat of his sword, sending him stumbling to the side. Metal recollected himself and growled at him, baring his fangs. He ran forward and repeated the same attacks again, much to Meta Knight's dismay.

However, when Meta Knight dodged a stab to the side, Metal's bat wing unfolded from under his cape and the sharp claw at the tip caught Meta Knight by the mask, digging under it and piercing the fragile flesh. Meta Knight cried out in pain and tried to get it out, but it stayed caught and Metal used this time to stab him in the side, making him scream in pain.

The knight took out a knife from his belt and plunged it through the open space between his shoulder and helmet, resulting in a loud scream of pain. Both immediately let go of each other and backed away, holding their bleeding injuries. Metal grunted deeply as he tore the knife out of his neck and dropped his bloody sword in the snow.

Meta Knight had hit a vital spot and it would not be long before he died out of blood loss. He looked at him in hate, breathing deeply.

"It will not be the last time we meet, brother! I can guarantee it!"

He held his hand out to the left and a portal appeared. He ran through it and disappeared, leaving his sword in the snow. Meta Knight held his side and looked down at his injury, noticing how deeply Metal had plunged his sword. Lyra came out of his shadow, looking horribly worried and shocked. Her sons just fought each other with intentions of killing each other.

Still in her Umbreon form, she floated down to his side and took his hand off of his injury, observing it.

"It's deep, but I can close it for now. It will need better attention later, okay?"

Meta Knight nodded and watched as she put her paws on the opened wound. A dark glow came from them and he felt his skin close itself. Lyra looked up at him and floated up to his face, looking serious.

"If you're going to fight the Zarasus, I'll help you as much as I can, just like I did with your father. Be very careful; one hit from them and its death."

Meta Knight gasped and moved his eyes towards the Smashers up ahead, who were battling against the black monsters. Every hit the black ones took seemed to pass directly through them, as if they were made of water, and their armor clanked loudly at every step. Lyra hid again in his shadow and he immediately took off running towards his friends, picking up his brother's sword on the way in his free hand.

He scanned the first demon he came upon and saw a tiny orange spot on its watery black skin, just behind its left shoulder. The monster turned its triangle shaped head to him and abandoned Ike, who had been fighting it, having found a new pray. Meta Knight easily dodged to the right when it dipped its blade like arm down at him and stabbed it directly in the shoulder, barely missing the orange spot. The skin circled and created a hole, letting the sword pass through without directly piercing it.

Meta Knight jumped with a twirl and planted his brother's sword in the orange spot, a sickening sound coming from the stab. The Zarasu howled loudly in pain and Black Tears erupted from the wound like a woken up volcano. The monster moved around for a moment, and then slowly fell to the ground, unmoving. Meta Knight tore his swords out and looked at Ike, who nodded to him before running to help the others, understanding now how to defeat those things.

As Ike and Meta Knight gave the message to the others, the monsters fell one by one and soon there was no one attacking them. But, the rest was all over in the city. The blue knight looked over to the mansion and saw Celestia, Zelda and Peach in front of the doors, protecting it and helping citizens hide inside. He smiled at them. He didn't wait for the others and began running at high speed towards the city, holding both swords firmly.

"Meta, wait!" Marth called out to him. His words fell on deaf ears and he turned to the others, who were wondering what to do. "C'mon guys! We're not gonna let him have all the fun!"

They all exclaimed in agreement and took off following the knight, all letting out battle cries. Meta Knight had already reached the streets of Nintendoville and was killing monster after monster like they were nothing, his swords twirling in his skilled hands. The Smashers joined him like a pack of wolves helping their friend and both sides ran on each other, engaging the fight. Using teamwork, they quickly and easily made their way deeper in the city. A few Smashers had stayed behind to help protect the Smash Mansion, where the Nintendoans had went to hide. With her healing powers, Celestia took care of the citizens' injuries.

Victory seemed likely at the beginning, but after a while of fighting, they were beginning to tire out. Their hits were less and less strong, and more monsters were falling from the sky. Meta Knight searched among the tiring Smashers for his knaves. He knew they would not last long in this battle; he already knew the outcome. He found them battling a huge bear like monster and helped them getting rid of it, before turning to them.

"Sword, Blade, I want you two to listen carefully to me. Bring everyone back to the mansion and prepare the Halberd."

"The Halberd?" Sword questioned. "What do you want to do with her?"

"Take the Nintendoans and the Smashers to Dreamland. We are way too outnumbered and unprepared. If we cannot save their world, we will at least save their people."

"But Sir, it will take about twenty minutes max to get her started," Blade complained. "It will be enough time for those things to destroy the mansion!"

"I will create a diversion," Meta Knight answered, much to their surprise. "If I am not back to the Halberd in twenty minutes, leave without me! Is that clear?"

"But Sir!" Sword began.

"I said 'is that clear'?" he repeated, his voice filled with determination and seriousness.

Sword and Blade shared a look for a second then saluted their lord. "Yes Sir!"

Meta Knight saluted back. "May the stars protect us in this battle," was the last thing he said before running off towards a still standing building and jumping up it like an acrobat.

The two knaves immediately ran over in the city and found all the Smashers, telling them to go to the Halberd. None of them complained, but they could see confusion in their eyes. Everyone brought back the remaining Nintendoans in Nintendoville and went to the mansion. While everyone was swarming Meta Knight's great battleship in the garage, Sword and Blade were in the control room, already starting the engines. That was one of the problems of this ship; due to its big size and length, it always took too much time to start it up.

"You think Sir Meta Knight will be alright?" Sword asked her brother, worry clear in her voice.

"I don't know," Blade admitted. "I just hope he comes back in time."

Both wishing their lord knew what he was doing, they continued their work.

In the city, Meta Knight jumped to the highest still standing building and looked down at the destroyed streets. Demons were swarming everywhere like ants in search of blood and food and many of them were heading towards the mansion. Meta Knight looked at Galaxia and an idea popped into his mind. He positioned the blade just above his left shoulder and slashed down, opening his whole arm. He grunted in pain and opened his wings, taking flight.

He dove down like a hawk and flew straight in front of all the monsters, quickly circling them. The scent of fresh blood from his arm attracted their attention and they all followed him, bloodlust and hunger in their blood red eyes. The knight flew in between demons, which tried to catch him every time, and brought them farther in the downtown area, where there was more space.

Bird-like demons were pursuing him faster than the others, determined to get this delicious flying meal. Meta Knight noticed them and flapped his wings with more strength, going faster. The birds flew on both sides of him and above him. They then all clung to him and dug their sharp claws in his flesh, drawing out blood. Meta Knight grunted and forced his body to stay in the air, even with the weight of the large armored birds. He tried to hit them with his swords, but their weak point was on their back, preventing him from reaching it.

Lyra then came out of his shadow and balls of electrified shadow formed in her paws. She sent them directly at the birds and shocked them, making them loosen their grip on Meta Knight and letting go. Lyra smiled at her work and got back in his shadow.

Meta Knight recollected himself and flew higher in the sky, looking at all the demons down below. They were all there. He looked towards the mansion, seeing the Halberd beginning to come out of the garage. They still needed some time. Blood was flowing out of his arm and falling in the crowd of monsters, increasing their hunger and anger.

The knight was about to dive down in the pack when a huge rumbling sound came from the opened portal in the sky, making him look up. An immense stone dragon fell down from the darkness of the portal upon most of the city, crushing every remaining building under its massive height. The shelled dragon got up using its wing tips and roared loudly, happy to be freed from his prison. Crystal shards formed on its large back and down its spiky tail and its long neck recoiled within the shell, just letting its head out. The dragon rolled up in a spiky ball of stone, its wings creating blades of crystal on its sides, and began rolling around it the city, destructing everything in its path. More buildings fell in its way and the dragon simply passed through them without stopping its speed.

Meta Knight realized with a gasp that it was heading towards the mansion and he immediately flew after it. He didn't know what this thing was, but he knew that it couldn't reach the Halberd. Everyone was inside it, his friends, his family, and his companions. He reached the garage before it and landed on top of it, his wings opened in an arch behind him. Everyone in the Halberd watched in anxiety through the windshields and portholes as the Living Stone made its way over to them, gaining speed along the way. When it was close enough, Meta Knight jumped from his perch, flew at high speed towards the stone dragon and, the moment his foot connected with it, the dragon was sent rolling a couple degrees off its track, just enough to miss the garage and hit the mansion behind instead. Everyone cheered for a moment, but the dragon unrolled itself and roared at Meta Knight before going after him, making everyone gasp.

As the Halberd kept going higher in the sky, Meta Knight flew straight at the monster and dodged to the right when its stone head extended out and its jaws tried to eat him. Meta Knight tried to plant his sword in its neck, but the blade didn't even made a scratch on its surface. The knight gasped; Galaxia had always been able to cut though everything. This stone was different than usual then.

He quickly ducked when its wing went straight at him, but he wasn't fast enough and he took it directly in the face, sending him plummeting to the ground. The dragon lifted its large clawed leg and was about to crush him underneath, but he quickly rolled out of the way and took flight again. He saw its spiky tail go straight at him and received it directly on him, sending him crashing against the garage's wall.

The dragon let out a loud roar and beat its wings forcefully, creating strong winds towards the Halberd and making it move around dangerously. The great ship's many cannons locked on the Living Stone and shot out beams at it. To everyone's surprise, the dragon didn't budge, nor did it seem to feel anything. The dragon straightened itself and held its armored chest high, letting the lasers hit this spot. The more and more lasers that hit it seemed to brighten the crystals that covered its body, making them glow white.

The dragon opened its jaws and a ball of energy formed within its stony maw, getting bigger and bigger. Meta Knight gasped when he realized it was using the energy given by the Halberd and he quickly flew up towards the dragon. A bright light engulfed him and the proud white owl came back, screeching as he opened his armored sharp claws. He planted them under its bottom jaw and forced its mouth closed, flapping his wings forcefully.

The accumulation of energy within its mouth was so much it suddenly blew up, making Meta Knight let it go and fly back to dodge the flying shards of rock. When the dust cleared, a surprising sight was before him. The stone that covered the dragon's head was broken at many places, especially its jaws. Under the stone was flesh covered by tick looking fur. Meta Knight smirked as he understood something. The stone of its head was just armor; under it was its weakness. He tried to fly at it but the dragon reared its head back and fire erupted from its jaws. Meta Knight flew to the side but the fire caught on his wing and he screeched in pain as his feathers burned.

Unable to fly with only one wing, he drifted to the ground and turned back into himself. He looked at his wing and growled lightly. He couldn't use it now. Lyra came out and looked at the dragon.

"Mom, what is that thing?" Meta Knight questioned.

"It's a Living Stone," she answered. "I will tell you more about it later, for now you have to defeat it! Its weak point in on its head, but you must first destroy the stone that covers it. I can help you with that part."

"But how can I reach it without my wings?" he asked frantically, showing his burned wing.

"Climb it!" she said before returning in his shadow.

Meta Knight blinked and scanned the dragon quickly, searching for a way to climb it easily.

"Its tail! Climb up its tail!" he heard Mimi yell from his shoulder pad, where she had miraculously managed to hold on.

The blue knight ran over, still holding the two swords. The Living Stone's tail was swinging from sides to sides violently as the dragon attempted to get the Halberd down with its wings. Meta Knight waited for the right moment and jumped on the ball of spikes at the tip of the tail. The Living Stone felt him on its tail and turned its head around. Its red eyes flashed in anger and it flailed its tail around furiously, the knight holding on tightly to the spikes.

Meta Knight's claws tore through his gloves and he used them to crawl his way up the dragon's swinging tail. The Living Stone didn't like having him on its tail and it began shaking its body vigorously and violently, letting go of the Halberd. The knight made his way up its tail rather easily and climbed up on its shell, holding on to the green crystals.

The stone dragon roared in anger and flapped its wings vigorously. Its large body lifted off of the ground and the wings' crystals increased in size and length, allowing the dragon to take flight. Meta Knight crouched and held on tighter as it soared through the blackened sky, not influenced by its own massive size.

The knight grunted and took a look back at the fading Halberd, relieved to see it taking to the sky also. He watched as it made its way through the thick purple mist around the portal and disappeared behind.

'_They are all safe now,'_ he thought to himself.

He returned his attention to the Living Stone he was riding on and resumed his climbing, helping himself with his wing tips and the claws on his foot. The dragon flew high in the black clouds of the sky and then suddenly dove down right into the ocean with an enormous splash. Meta Knight held his breath and couldn't continue to move with the freezing water pushing him back.

After a few minutes, the dragon got out of the waters and flew back towards the city, twirling around in order to make Meta Knight fall. The knight gasped for breath and resumed climbing, soon reaching the end of the shell. He looked at its neck, wondering how he would be able to get down on the moving limb. The dragon rammed itself into the remaining buildings, making Meta Knight slide from the shell forwards. He held on tightly to its side, trying to get back up, but the Living Stone rammed into another one and this time, he fell down.

Luckily, he hit the part of its neck where it met with its body and he planted his claws in the rock. He smiled to himself, seeing victory approach, and crawled up its neck. Lyra came out of his shadow and floated up to its head, a few feet above it. The dragon's red eyes moved to her and flashed in recognition, before she targeted its stone head with her front paws.

She recited strange words in another language and Black Tears came out of her paws, latching themselves to its armor and crawling underneath. The dragon roared and flew higher in the sky, shaking its head violently as it tried to get the Black Tears off. Meta Knight watched in awe as the black liquid tore its armor off, resulting in a loud roar of pain from the Living Stone, and let the stone fall back down. The knight got up on his feet and ran over to the head, having perfect balance on its moving limb.

"Now Meta! Its weak point!" Lyra yelled at him, before retreating in his shadow once again.

Meta Knight held on to the dragon's furry black head and stared in awe at the heart shaped blue glow forming in the middle of its forehead. He grasped Galaxia tightly and positioned it just above the heart, preparing the ending blow. The dragon roared one last time before the golden blade plunged through its stone heart, green blood oozing out.

The dying Living Stone's eyes turned black and it stopped flying up as it reached above the clouds into a clear blue sky. It completely stopped moving and began falling down towards the ocean, Meta Knight holding on tightly to its head. The dragon hit the ocean on its back, close to the shore, just enough so its body didn't sink in the water. Its wings recoiled themselves close to it while trembling before they spread out on either sides of its body, its head falling on the beach.

Meta Knight got up and jumped on the beach next to its head, taking deep breaths. He looked down at his swords in his bloody hands, then up at the Living Stone, not believing what he had just done. He calmed down for a moment, soon remembering the Zarasus when he heard growling and rumbling coming closer, and he whirled around, swords ready. The fight wasn't over yet. He still had an army to face.

He was about to run forward to face it when a strange noise came from behind. He turned around and watched in awe as dark shadows were coming out of the Living Stone's chest. They formed a strange arch in the air above its stony carcass for a moment, before they suddenly sprang towards the knight, who barely had the time to escape. The shadows tore their way through his chest painfully, making him gasp and scream out. He felt them go around in his body like snakes, making him shake violently with heavy grunts of pain, and he felt them go down his right arm to his middle finger.

He brought his hand up to his face to get a better look and his eyes widened in shock when he saw countless thin black lines crawl under his skin and through the metal articulations of his hand, all reuniting together at his middle finger. A blinding light engulfed him and the shadows quickly went back to mess around in his body. He screamed and fell on his knees as the pain grew suddenly and his body then disappeared in a blinding flash of light, leaving nothing of him, Lyra or Mimi behind.

**Author's Note : Wow… I never thought I would do a chapter this long before… Anyway, if you want a good look of what Meta Knight looks like in his owl form, then look at the owl king in the movie The guardians of Ga'hoole. I loved that movie! :D**

**I must say that I am really proud of this chapter! It's the first time that I've written one this long and for it to be a big battle scene really makes me proud, especially since I simply suck at writing those scenes. Anyway, leave a review please!**

**Oh and, before I forget, I began writing the first chapter of a new story I have in mind, one about Sir Arthur and the others. It will be posted in the Kirby archive when it will be done. If anyone's interested, tell me ^_^**


	19. Starland

**Author's Note: Well, simply the follow up from last chapter. ^_^ We will see where Meta Knight has gone to.**

**Oh, and also, for those thinking I took the idea of the owls from Legend of the guardians, I didn't take anything from it, I just love owls and the movie happened to talk about them. I've had the idea of Meta Knight turning into a white owl since the beginning of this story, which was way before the movie was out. I referred to it because the owl king in the movie had the same style of my idea; it's as simple as that. I should have said that in the last chapter, but here. Thank you.**

Starland

When the blue knight woke up, nothing was clear around him. He was feeling a soft breeze brush his skin. A comforting presence was near him, one he did not recognize yet. Something in him was moving. It wasn't his heart, it was still in its place and was beating just fine. Then what was it?

He forced his eyes to open an inch and only saw a blurred canine like image in front of him, with a bright flying blue light. His back was leaning against something hard, stone.

"Mom…?" he murmured softly, not finding the strength to make his voice clearer.

He felt a hand gently press against his cheek and the blurred figure looked at him worriedly with golden eyes. Yep, it was her.

"Meta, don't move, you're still injured," she told him with a soft voice only a caring mother could have.

"Mom… what happened?... Where are we?" he questioned, his voice weak.

He felt her press her paws on his arm, where the injury was still bleeding. His vision got clearer as he woke up completely and he could finally see his surroundings. He was in a temple of sorts, leaning against a stone table at the end of the large stone room, up a set of stone stairs. Frescos with strange designs were on the walls on both sides, and idols representing dragons of all kind were under them, near the walls. The moon's light was coming from large windows lacking any kind of glass, illuminating the temple from behind the knight.

"You defeated the Living Stone of the Leaf, Meta," Lyra answered, applying pressure on his wound to stop the bleeding. "And I am very proud of you. Only warriors with a strong heart can kill a Living Stone and live with the dragon's shadow in him. We are currently in the Living Stone's temple, in Starland."

"The Living Stone's shadow…? Starland…?" he repeated, the information sinking in his mind.

"The shadow is the soul of the dragon that was used to bring the Living Stone to life," Lyra explained. "When a warrior kills a Living Stone, the soul of the dragon goes in him, and if he is not worthy or strong enough, then he will die. You survived Meta! And that is a very good sign." She paused for a moment and continued applying pressure on the wound. "Every Living Stone that live on the planet have a temple of their own, where the warrior that survived will reappear after battle. Since Mimi and I were on you when it happened, we came here with you."

Meta Knight looked down at his hands and gasped when he saw a small shadow crawl around on his skin, shaped like a Night Fury seen from above. It went around on his body without seeming bothered or anything. His gloves were burned and torn, and he noticed something on his middle finger of his right hand; a silver ring. It had a green oval gem embedded on it and leafy green lines were all over it, creating strange shapes.

"This is the Sacred Ring of the Leaf," Mimi said, answering his question before he even asked.

"It once belonged to your father. I guess it is yours, now," Lyra said, a small smile on her lips.

Meta Knight was about to ask something to his mother when a loud creaking came from the wooden doors of the temple, alarming them. Meta Knight quickly grabbed his swords that lay on the ground next to him and shakily got up on his feet, ready to protect his mother if need be. The doors gave loud creaks of protest as they slowly opened, and an old looking dragon stepped in the temple.

His back was bent forward and he was walking on his two back legs with the help of a walking stick that had a red crystal on top of it, where the dragon's old claws were grasping. Almost all of his scaly fingers had a golden ring on it. His blue scales were scratched and looked about to break, and he was very skinny. One of his horns was broken and his reptile head was low, his long neck apparently not strong enough anymore to hold it high. Necklaces of all kinds were dangling from his neck, falling directly on his chest. A large red cape covered his back and they could only see the clawed tip of his folded wings on his sides. The dragon wasn't very tall, but not very small either, like the puffballs were.

His bright green lizard eyes looked around for a moment and locked themselves on the family on the other side of the temple.

"Lyra?" he questioned, recognizing the flying Umbreon. "Is that you?"

Lyra's golden eyes widened in shock. "Elund?" she asked him.

Before they could say anything else, Meta Knight suddenly let both his swords fall and stumbled forward, falling down the stairs with loud clanks as his armor hit the stone. Lyra gasped and tried to catch him before he fell, but the weakened knight quickly reached the end of the stairs, where he laid limply on the floor, face down. The Umbreon floated over to him and turned him on his back. His eyes were dimmed down through his mask.

"W-what is wrong with me…?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

Lyra quickly took his mask off and saw how tired he looked. The old dragon made his way over to them, looking worried, and carefully put his free front paw on the knight's chest.

"Mmh… Just as I thought," he said mostly to himself.

"Elund, what's wrong with him?" Lyra asked frantically.

"The shadow of the Living Stone lives using it's host's vital energy," the dragon known as Elund explained. "He will have to rest before walking again."

He scooped the knight up in his hand carefully, Meta Knight being small enough so his back stayed in the hand.

"Follow me," he said to Lyra and Mimi. "We will talk in my home. I have some medicinal plants there for this young knight's injuries."

Elund turned around and headed for the door, the two girls in tow. Lyra made Meta Knight's two swords float over to her and they followed her around in midair. She noticed Elund was limping a little, but it was probably because of his age, so she kept quiet about it. When they got out of the temple, they found themselves in a thick forest with large trees everywhere, in the middle of the night. Lyra easily recognized it and smiled, thinking back to the time when she and Arthur came here for the first time. They used to hate each other and always yell at each other for many stupid reasons. She could still remember the joy he had felt when they were asked to bring down the Living Stone living in the middle of the forest. It had been his first real fight.

She came back to the present when Elund called to her, already a couple feet away through the large trees with Mimi floating next to him. She followed them, staying a fair distance behind them. She looked at the old dragon, her mind once again wandering off.

Elund was the elder of the village of Sinta, the capital of Starland, the place where Meta Knight had grown with his family. He was a strong wizard who possessed amazing powers none could even dream of. No one knew his real age, and due to the fact dragons could live for even millenniums, he himself had surely lost count of it. Elund had helped them in the past when they had to find all the Sacred Rings and had served as a very much-needed guide throughout the planet, since he had visited all of it.

She followed him through the forest for a while and, at dawn, they arrived at the edge of the forest. She smiled when she saw the landscape. Fields could be seen everywhere, and farther away, there was a village, with a castle on top of a hill. But she soon lost the smile. Most the houses were destroyed and a couple towers were down, the remnants scattered across the hill.

Elund stopped and turned to her, noticing her shock. He turned back again and continued walking on the edge of the forest, heading the opposite way from the village. Mimi turned to Lyra and shrugged, before following him. They walked for a good twenty minutes and came upon a temple, just where the forest ended and turned into a beach, where began a large ocean. In front of the temple were two statues, one representing an owl and the other representing a dragon. The owl had a wing over its chest, and one of the dragon's front paws was lifted up, like both were showing high respect to the people coming to the temple.

Elund pushed open the two wooden doors and entered the temple, the girls following behind. The inside of the temple was a large room, with high windows that let the first rays of the sun get in and light everything. Large rounded jars were on each side, near the walls, and blue fire was burning in each of them. A soft golden colored carpet was on the floor, wooden benches were placed around, and there was a wooden door at the back of the room.

Lyra smiled. "This place haven't changed at all, Elund," she said.

Elund placed the wounded knight on a pile of soft white feathers and wool that seemed to be the dragon's bed and lightly chuckled. "Why would it change, Lyra?" Without even waiting for an answer, he turned towards the wooden door at the back. "Zaika!"

The door was pushed open almost immediately and a large grey wolf of Meta Knight's wolf size stood there. Behind was a set of stairs that led to a cave under the temple.

"_Yes, Master Elund?" _He asked, using telepathy to communicate. Lyra guessed the wolf must have been around seventeen in puffball years.

"Go get the Loria, now," the dragon ordered.

Zaika nodded his head and ran down the stairs soundlessly. Lyra remembered that the Loria was a medicinal plant that grew in the forest and that was mostly used for deep injuries and poison. She turned to the dragon, who was taking off the knight's armor with Mimi's help. Meta Knight had fallen into unconsciousness.

"So," she began, letting the two swords that had been following her fall on a bench. "Looks like Arthur brought the wolves closer, huh?"

Elund nodded. "Yes. He made us realize how wolves can actually be friendly and intelligent. The young Zaika you just saw has been my apprentice since four years now and he may take my place when time will get me."

Zaika came back with a bouquet of small, white flowers with three petals in his mouth, and placed it on the ground next to Meta Knight. Lyra sat down on a bench and watched curiously as Zaika followed Elund's instructions and crunched the plants in a small wooden bowl, making it turn into a strange substance. Carefully using his paws, the grey wolf applied the green substance onto Meta Knight's injuries, completely covering them. Meta Knight reacted to the substance being put on his wounds and stiffened, still unconscious. Lyra stood up from her place and kneeled behind Meta Knight's head, placing her hands on his temples. Her palms illuminated with a black glow and her son's expression changed to a more relaxed and sleeping one.

Zaika watched this in amazement, but kept quiet, continuing his work on the knight. Elund sat down on his rear and put both of his paws on his wooden stick, a light smile on his jaws.

"Tell me, Lyra," he began, getting the attention of the Umbreon. "Where were you all these years?"

She sighed and gently stroked her son's head, noticing how much he looked like his father.

"After Nightmare made sure I had lost my memory, I was moved to Volcania's fortress, where I was put in prison with Mimi for the couple years that followed. That was after Arthur was taken away with Meta and his brother."

Elund nodded in understanding and watched as Lyra gently put Meta Knight's head on her feet, Zaika being done with his work. He had used large thick yet soft leaves as bandages for his arm, and the place Metal had stabbed him was filled with the green medicinal substance. Lyra stroked her son's head in a motherly way Elund had never seen in her, and she softly began humming a song, a lullaby.

The old dragon smiled when he recognized the royal family's lullaby. Lyra sang it with the lyrics, strange words in Old Draconish that very few people understood. Her soft voice felt like vanilla and transported all the listeners on a wave of calmness. In his sleep, a smile appeared on Meta Knight's lips.

Later this day, Meta Knight finally woke up from his slumber. His eyes slowly opened and he grunted from the still-present pain from his injuries. He felt his head being put on soft feathers and he looked up at his mother, who smiled down at him while caressing his head.

"Are you okay, Meta?" she asked him.

"I am still a little bit sore, but I should be all right," he replied, smiling back at her. He looked around in the room. "Where are we?"

"You are in my home, young knight," a voice spoke up from behind him.

He turned his head as best as he could and saw the old dragon, sitting on the carpet floor.

"Who are you?" he asked, his serious gaze taking on his face.

The dragon smiled. "It is normal you may not remember me. You were only a baby when Arthur sent you here on Starland. My name is Elund, one of the remaining survivors of Nightmare's attack upon the village. You must be Meta, Arthur's son."

Meta Knight nodded. "I prefer to be called Meta Knight," he stated, making the elder chuckle a bit. He tried to sit up straight, but a jolt of pain forced him down with a loud grunt. He sighed. "I guess it is that Living Stone that is causing me that pain, am I right?"

Elund nodded. "Yes, but do not worry, once your injuries are healed, the Living Stone will stop drinking your energy that much and will become a part of you."

"What are Living Stones exactly?" the wounded knight asked, making himself comfortable in his mother's arms.

"Living Stones are sacred creatures that live around the world, hidden. They are what keep this planet alive. There are countless of them. Most of them are friendly and won't attack anyone, but some of them won't hesitate to kill all those that come their way. Usually, people cannot kill them without dying themselves, but… it looks like the gods have chosen you, like they chose your father and his companions. The Living Stone you killed was the one that lived in this forest, the very first one your father defeated by himself."

"But, if my father already defeated it, then how could it come to Smash Universe?" Meta Knight questioned, confused.

Elund took in a deep breath a looked outside by the window. "A demon by the name of Volcania came a few mouths ago with a young Night Fury with him. He must have used him to revive the Living Stone with the help of the Sacred Ring of the Leaf, also known as the Leaf Ring, and send it after you."

Meta Knight looked down at himself, now understanding what was going on, and looked at the shadow crawling on his skin peacefully.

"Blaze…," he murmured to himself.

He looked at the ring on his middle finger curiously and immediately knew it was the Leaf Ring.

"Is there a way to get this dragon out of me?" he asked Elund.

The old dragon nodded his head. "Yes, there is actually. With the help of most of the other rings, you could surely set him free." Meta Knight smiled at the thought, but lost it when Elund added, "But… I do not know where the remaining rings are."

"Do you at least know who has them?" the knight asked him, secretly begging that he knew.

"Well… yes, I personally know most of them, but I am not aware of their actual location. They left for war years ago and I barely had news of them. But, one Sacred Ring stayed here with its bearer. However, this man has died…"

Lyra guessed who it was and gasped in pure shock, bringing her paws to her mouth.

"No! He… He really…" She couldn't finish her sentence.

"Who is it?" Meta Knight asked, not understanding whom they were talking about.

Elund closed his eyes for a moment, and reopened them.

"Your uncle. King Gawain Knight, your father's young brother."

The knight gasped and blinked a couple times, not believing it. He knew that his uncle was dead, but he had learned it just after he came back from Nightmare's fortress and went to the GSA. He had been young then and didn't fully understand this. But now that he was much older, it was a much hard thing to hear. He heard Elund softly say a few words in Old Draconish, probably a prayer.

"I put his corpse next to his father's, in the castle tomb," he added, his voice slightly cracking. It was clear that he had been friend with the deceased king. "The Sky Ring stayed with him. I think it would be respectful to leave it where it is."

Meta Knight nodded, but Lyra stayed quiet for a long moment, her eyes closed.

"How did Arthur react?" she asked after a while.

Elund blinked and looked slightly off to the right. "…He cried. He and Gawain were very close."

Lyra nodded and kept quiet. Elund gazed back at the two.

"There is also another ring that is close to us right now," he said, briskly changing the subject. "The Sacred Ring of Shadow." Lyra stiffened at this and Elund put his old yet serious gaze on him. "Lyra, you _do_ still possess it, don't you? If I remember correctly, Arthur gave it to you when you two married."

Lyra slowly nodded. "Then you remember right," she said. "And yes, I still have it."

She turned back into her original puffball form and held out her hand, showing the steel ring with dark purple lines scattered around it and the purple glowing gem on it. It looked exactly like the Leaf Ring, except for the color.

Elund looked at it intently. "Good. There are still four other rings to find. But, for now, it can wait. You two must be tired. You may stay here as long as you need to. Sleep for now."

He then bowed down respectfully and walked toward the door of the back, Zaika in tow. When the wooden door closed behind them, Lyra suddenly turned to her son and hugged him tightly, hiding her face against his shoulder. Meta Knight flinched from the sudden move on his wounds, but he gladly hugged her back.

"Meta?" He heard her ask.

"Yes, Mom?"

He heard her sniffle a little against him. "Who was Gawain to you?"

Meta Knight stayed quiet for a moment, lost in his souvenirs of his uncle…

_A tall man of a cobalt color wearing a golden crown and turquoise metal shoes held a young Meta by the hand as they walked through the village. A long red cape flowed down behind him and graciously followed all his movements. His soft purple eyes were kind and his smile was always reassuring. Young Meta wore a cute smile and his small wings kept opening and closing as he trotted next to his uncle._

"_Dada, where are we going?" Meta asked Gawain, who lightly chuckled. Meta knew he was his uncle, but still, he always called him like that._

"_There is something I want to show you, Meta," he answered._

_They walked on the main street of the village, where a lot of people were selling things in many stores and out on stands. The village was alive and peaceful at that time, and everyone was living their own life. They turned to another street and went toward the very center of the village, which was a large, circular paved place with a statue at its center. The statue represented five warriors in armor, all holding a sword, and only one held an axe. The one at the front held his sword high in the air and looked glorious. Meta's large golden eyes widened at the sight and he smiled._

"_But Dada, I already saw that statue!" he stated to his uncle._

_Gawain chuckled. "I know you did, but do you know who these knights are?"_

"_Huh… no."_

_Gawain lightly laughed for a second and kneeled down to Meta's height, placing a hand on his shoulder. He pointed to the glorious warrior. "You see this one? This is your uncle, Arthur. He will soon come here to meet you. He is a great hero that saved the planet from the forces of darkness just a few years before you were born. He really is my model."_

"_Ouuaa! Awesome!" Meta exclaimed in amazement. "And who are the others behind him?"_

_Gawain pointed to the one just next to Arthur. "This one is myself. The one behind is called Dragato, next is Falspar, and there, it is Nonsurat."_

"_You're a hero too?" Meta asked with a huge delighted grin, turning to him._

_Gawain laughed heartily again and looked up in wonder at the statue. "It really depends how you interpret a hero, Meta."_

_Meta's grin got larger and he hugged him as best as he could, due to his small size._

"_Then you are a hero, Dada! You're the only thing as close to a daddy I have, so you're my hero!"_

_Gawain was surprised, but he smiled warmly at him and wrapped his arms around his small blue body._

"_Thank you, Meta. And you know what?" He looked down at him with a caring smile and the young puff smiled back. "You feel just like a son to me. And this is why I swear to protect you until you can accomplish your destiny."_

"_My destiny?" Meta queried. "What is it?"_

_Gawain smiled and gently rubbed his head in a fatherly way. "You are a Star Warrior, Meta, just like your father. As such, it is your destiny to eliminate evil and bring peace to the world. But, you still have much to do before you can go, so, for now, how about an ice cream?"_

_Meta squealed in delight and forgot everything about the destiny thing, jumping in his place in happiness. "Yeah! Ice cream!"_

_Gawain chuckled and got back up straight. Taking his nephew's hand in his, they walked out of the central place, leaving the glorious statue behind…_

Meta Knight got back to the present and blinked a couple times, the memory still fresh in his mind. He looked at his mother, who was still hiding against his shoulder, and gently stroked her back.

"He was like a father to me," he answered her question. "The father that wasn't there for me in my first years…"

Lyra nodded her head and stayed in his arms. After a while, they both fell asleep, in each other's arms, thinking about the passed away king.

**Author's Note : Gosh, I thought I'd never finish this chapter XD Here's a lot of explanations and a few things connecting to my upcoming new story concerning Arthur and the others. I will be posting this story very soon, under the name of Quest of the Black Queen. I know, lame title, but I couldn't think of something else. I first thought of Prince of Wolves, but it was also lame, so… I thought of another lame one… Anyway, tell me which one you like the most, I still gotta think about that ^_^**


	20. Howl of the Dragon

**Author's Note: This chapter is kind of important, since a new character will be introduced. Also, I want to say that my new story is up in the Kirby archive, so for anyone interested, it's called Quest of the Black Queen. Yep, I opted for the crappy name. Don't say it.**

**So, enjoy this chapter ^_^**

Howl of the dragon

It has been two days since the Halberd left Smash Universe towards planet Popstar, where Meta Knight had told to go. Sword and Blade were in command of things in the ship in their lord's absence. There was luckily enough place in the huge battleship for all the Nintendoans to stay in a minimum of comfort. Ever since they left the Star Warrior behind in the battlefield, almost all of the Smashers were sad and kept thinking about what could have happened to him. Celestia and Kirby were the most touched, being very close to the knight. While the star girl kept crying in her room given to her, the little pink ball of puff was much less happier than he usually was and even stayed away from his friends, who didn't know what to do with him.

"C'mon guys, there has to be something we can do to help him," Toon Link told his friends as they all walked down a long, dark hallway.

"He'll only cheer up if Meta Knight comes back, we already tried everything else," Ness stated, his arms behind his head nonchalantly. "What do we have to do more?"

"Kirby just needs his friends," Jigglypuff said, her squeaky voice echoing down the silent metal hallway. "Once we land in Dreamland, we'll wait for Meta Knight, and if he doesn't come back, well… we'll have to tell Kirby that he's…"

"Shhh! He's over there!" Lucas whispered urgently, pointing forward.

Farther down in the hallway, Kirby was looking out a window into space, his eyes absent. He was clearly thinking about his father. The group of young friends looked at each other for a moment and approached the little puff, who didn't even turn to them. Toon Link gently placed a hand on his shoulder, looking at him in concern.

"Kirby, you okay?"

"Pooo…" was the only thing that came out of Kirby's mouth.

Toon Link bit on his lip and looked back at his friends, who shrugged, not knowing what do to. A flash suddenly struck Toony and he gazed back down at Kirby, a smile growing on his lips.

"Hey Kirby, wanna see a big secret place?" he asked playfully, bringing the little puff's attention.

Kirby slowly but surely nodded, suddenly interested in something. Toon Link smiled and took his little friend by the hand, waving to the others to follow him before dragging them down a couple long hallways. They stopped in front of a simple steel door, deep at the back of the ship not far from the engines. The roaring coming from them made the metal floor shake a little. Toon Link opened the door, which creaked loudly in protest, and looked down the set of stairs that descended in the darkness of the basement of the ship.

"Are you sure we should be here?" Lucas asked, slightly trembling behind Ness. "Sword and Blade said not to go in here."

"C'mon guys, what could possibly be dangerous in there?" Toony replied, shrugging his shoulders. "I don't really think MK's stupid enough to keep something dangerous in his own ship."

With that said, he began walking down the stairs, Kirby soon following behind. Jigglypuff and Ness quickly went with them, leaving Lucas there.

"W-wait for me!" he called out, running down the stairs after them.

Unfortunately, since it was so dark, he didn't know where he went and suddenly bumped into Ness, who bumped into Jigglypuff, who in turn fell on Kirby, who rolled down on Toon Link. Everyone fell down the long stairs, yelling out screams of surprise. They all stopped at the end with a loud thud, each in a pile with Toon Link under the lot, grunting.

"Ugh… What the heck was that?" Ness questioned, dizzy.

"Sorry…" Lucas said, blushing deep red in embarrassment.

Toon Link pushed himself out from under the pile and looked around, seeing something on the wall next to the stairs. "Oh, a light."

He switched it on and bright neons suddenly opened on the ceiling, brightening the large room completely. It was filled with large crates of steel on one side and old materials of all kind lay carelessly on the other side, probably untouched for years. It was basement just like others, with nothing particular in sight.

"There's nothing here," Ness stated.

"Let's go back upstairs then," Jigglypuff said, preparing to leave with the others.

Kirby was about to turn around and follow his friends when he saw something strange among the old material on the floor. It was an oval shining object, placed onto some kind of old wool and pillows. Letting out a curious "Poyo?", Kirby ran over to the object, his friends turning to him.

"Kirby, where are you going?" Lucas asked him, already up a few stairs in front of the others.

"He found something!" Toon Link exclaimed before excitedly running over to the pink puff, who was already in front of the strange object. The others did the same and formed an arch around the object, all looking at it in wonder.

"What is that?" Ness asked.

"It looks like an egg," Jigglypuff stated.

It was true. The object was slightly bigger than Kirby and had spiraling blue markings on its smooth surface.

"What do you think is inside?" Toon Link questioned, blinking his eyes at the egg.

"I don't know, and considering its size, I don't want to know," Lucas said.

"Bird, poyo," Kirby said, approaching a hand to it.

"Kirby, don't touch it!" they all exclaimed frantically.

Too late. Kirby put his flat of a hand on the egg's smooth surface, feeling strange warmth inside. The egg suddenly shook a little, making Kirby draw his hand back and making everyone back away in fear.

"There's something alive in this!" Jigglypuff exclaimed.

Kirby blinked and approached the egg again, ignoring his friends' complaints. He lightly touched the egg again, this time not backing away when it moved slightly. To everyone's surprise, he lifted the egg up with both arms over his head and turned to them, a determined look on his face.

"Sword and Blade must know, poyo," he said, the others immediately understanding his idea.

"Yeah! Since Sword and Blade are MK's knaves, they must know why he keeps an egg in here!" Toon Link exclaimed.

Without a second thought, they all took off running up the stairs, closing the lights on the way, and quickly ran through the corridors in the direction of an elevator. Once they found one, they went up to the ship's control room, where they found, just as hoped, Sword and Blade at the controls, busy piloting the immense battleship. Galacta Knight, Shadow, Ike and Marth were there also, helping them with the commands. When the kids entered the spacey room, the adults all turned to them with surprised looks on their faces. Both Sword and Blade gasped when they saw Kirby holding the egg.

"Where did you find that?" Blade asked seriously.

"In the basement, poyo," Kirby replied.

Sword approached Kirby and gently took the egg from his hands, placing it on a metal table filled with charts close to the wall. She turned her armored head towards the kids, her piercing eyes planting itself on all of them.

"I thought we were clear when we said not to go in the basement," she scolded, her voice loud and booming, scaring the kids even more. She probably got that from Meta Knight after years of training under his orders, just like her brother.

"I-it was _his_ idea!" Jigglypuff stuttered, pointing a finger towards Toon Link, who suddenly paled.

"H-hey! I-I just did that to cheer Kirby up!" he exclaimed. "He's been depressed lately! A-a-and he's the one who found the egg!"

Sword stared at him for a moment then looked down at little Kirby, who looked up at her with his big, starry, blue eyes. She turned her head towards her brother, who simply shrugged.

"What is in that egg in the first place?" Ike asked, leaning forward over the table to gaze at the egg.

"We don't know," Blade answered. "Sir Meta Knight told us not to touch it and leave it in the basement. As far as we know, it was always there."

Galacta Knight left his post on the other side of the room and came over to the table, laying a gloved hand on the egg. His ruby red eyes then softened when he realized what it was.

"It can't be…" he murmured to himself, getting curious looks from the others. "It was here this whole time…"

"You know what it is?" Shadow asked him.

The white knight nodded in response. "Yes." He turned his head towards Sword and Blade. "You two are familiar with Wolfwrath, am I right?"

They nodded.

"Yeah, it was all thanks to him we met Sir Meta Knight," Sword spoke.

"I see," Galacta said, then looked back at the egg. "Wolfwrath is a she. Her name is Stella. She was once Meta Knight's close friend, but she was in love with Blaze, so when the kid left, she followed him. She gave the egg she had with Blaze to Meta Knight before leaving, knowing it wouldn't survive at Nightmare's fortress, and he must have kept it this whole time. It is strange it has not hatched yet though. It has been years since then."

Everyone looked astonishingly at the egg. There was a hybrid in this?

"So," Blade began. "There is a kind of wolf-dragon thing in that egg?"

Galacta Knight nodded his head. "Probably."

"It moved when Kirby touched it," Lucas stated suddenly.

The white knight looked at the little pink puff, who looked up at him curiously. Kirby wasn't really sure of what was going on. There was nothing wrong with the fact the egg contained a hybrid. In fact, it was great, he thought. The young puff looked back at the egg and tilted his head to one side. He moved his eyes back to Galacta Knight, who seemed to be thinking, and trotted over to the table with a smile. He jumped on the table and snuggled against the egg, smiling cutely. The others watched in awe.

"Well, looks like Kirby wants to take care of it," Marth said, smiling at the little puff.

The egg suddenly began shaking more vigorously, taking everyone by surprise. Kirby let it go and looked at it in awe. The egg kept moving and its surface slightly cracked, small light groans escaping the inside. A small black spike poked its way out of the cracks, followed by a black dog snout, which sniffled the air for a bit before getting back inside. The tip of a black wing suddenly broke a part of the egg as it extended out with its whole length, quickly bending back under the sticky shell. Suddenly, a wolf head poked out of the newly made entrance, its snout sniffling everything it could reach. Its fur was a fiery red and it had magenta fiery markings under its eyes, as well as a bright emerald stone embedded on its forehead, surrounded by small black spikes. A small, sharp black spike stuck out from its nose, facing the ceiling, and four ear-like scaly black things similar to Blaze's were coming out from the back of its head, just between its dog ears and its thick looking magenta mane around its neck.

The wolf-dragon's bright golden eyes looked around curiously for a second as it tried to squirm its way out of the egg. Letting out a high-pitched groan, it went back inside the egg. Little hungry grunts were heard and three long sharp white claws suddenly pierced the shell, making everyone jump. The claws retracted back inside and another black wing opened just at the weak spot, opening the egg further. Finally, it broke apart, and the little wolf was finally shown completely to everyone as it rolled on the charts-filled table.

It was an evident mix between a wolf and a dragon, as it had long black wings similar to a Night Fury on its back. Its paws were short and its fur was thick, but its claws were already long and sharp, as were the six light red spikes lined on its back. Large, thin, black membranes were on its hips, as well as on its puffy tail, just like a Night Fury, coming out of the fur. Its belly was a light red, contrasting against the magenta red.

"I can't tell either its adorable or creepy," Ike spoke, looking strangely at the hybrid.

"I have seen countless Demon-Beasts, but I have never seen something like… this," Galacta Knight said, somewhat in shock.

"I think it's so cute!" Jigglypuff exclaimed, her hands clasped together.

"Poyo Yes!" Kirby agreed, jumping happily in place.

The wolf-dragon suddenly turned toward Kirby, who was still on the table close to it, and tilted its head to one side, two of its large black ears straightening up in curiosity. Bending closer to the table cautiously, it approached the young Star Warrior, who backed away in fear. Galacta Knight quickly grabbed the canine by the tail and held it up in the air, taking it by surprise. Angry, it tried to bite him, but it wasn't able to and simply continued letting out high-pitched barks of protest, flapping its wings vigorously.

"It just got out of its egg and it's already that wild?" Ike questioned.

"It must get that from its father," Galacta Knight answered, slightly backing his head back to dodge a wing. "Blaze was like that when he hatched. Only Meta was able to tame him."

"Well, if MK was able to, then maybe Kirby will be able to as well, since he's his son and all," Ness proposed.

Everyone looked at Kirby, who was slightly trembling in the corner of the table, still looking fearfully at the wild wolf-dragon. Kirby met their gaze and understood what they wanted him to do. He gulped and slightly approached the animal, which continued trying to be set free. Kirby extended out an arm and was about to touch its fur, when the wolf-dragon suddenly managed to bite Galacta on the hand, making him letting it go with a loud grunt of pain. The wolf landed on the table with a thud, quickly got back up on its four legs and attempted to bite Kirby's hand, who backed away immediately to dodge its jaws. Kirby kept jumping back with cries of fear as the wolf clapped repetitively its jaws inches away from his face.

Both Galacta Knight and Shadow took a hold of the wolf-dragon and tried to keep its mouth closed, but it only squirmed its way out of their grasp and jumped at Kirby, pining him down on the table with its large front paws. Kirby whimpered fearfully as he watched the wolf-dragon growl dangerously at him, baring its pearl white fangs at him. Kirby made eye contact with its narrowed golden eyes, meeting its slit pupil.

The canine-reptile was drawn back by the others before it could do something else and brought down forcefully to the ground. While the adults were controlling it, Galacta Knight carefully helped Kirby on his feet, looking if the puffball was hurt in any way.

"Kirby, are you okay?" he asked the trembling Star Warrior.

Kirby held his bleeding right hand with his left one, trembling. Galacta Knight carefully took the young puff's wounded hand in his own and observed the bleeding gash made by one of the wolf-dragon's claws on his arm. He looked up at him; Kirby was almost crying.

"Kirby is hurt," the white knight informed the others. "I'll take him to the infirmary."

Marth, Ike and Shadow all had a struggling wolf-dragon pinned down to the ground, while Sword and Blade were keeping the kids away from the wild animal.

"Alright, I'll go get a cage for that thing!" Blade said before sprinting over to the elevator.

Galacta Knight took Kirby in his arms and joined Blade in the elevator. Blade left at the third level, the one under the bridge, and Galacta Knight went down to the second one, where he headed towards the infirmary. He ignored the Smashers and the citizens that questioned Kirby's state and arrived at his destination. Closing the door behind him, he put Kirby on the examination table and took some gauze and a bottle of disinfectant that lay on a small table next to it. Using a small cloth, he cleaned the wound, not really paying attention to Kirby's small whimpers that sounded like mumbled words.

"U-uncle…?" Kirby asked in a voice so quiet, Galacta Knight didn't hear it and just continued cleaning the blood. "Uncle?" he tried again, this time a little more clear.

Galacta Knight raised his head to look at him in surprise. "Did you just call me… uncle?"

Kirby nodded. The pink puff obviously didn't understand that his father and Galacta Knight were not brothers, but cousin, and now thought that Galacta Knight was his uncle. He didn't protest the name though. He had to admit to himself that he liked being called like that by a child. It made him feel appreciated, something he hadn't been for a long time.

Kirby looked up at him with his big, blue eyes lined with tears, and Galacta Knight had to stop himself before he gasped out.

"Will Daddy come back?" Kirby asked in a perfect pronunciation.

The white knight stayed quiet for a moment, wondering what to answer to this young child. He had to be careful in what he would say, since he knew that Kirby had been waiting for Meta Knight since they left. He wasn't sure what really happened to his cousin. He knew he had been fighting that giant stone monster to give them time to leave, but did he even survive?

"I do not know, Kirby," he finally answered him.

Kirby's head fell and he sniffled, forcing his tears to stay in his eyes. Galacta Knight gently finished cleaning the wound and placed his hand on Kirby's shoulder, making him look up at him.

"But, you know what? Your father isn't the type to lose so easily without a fight. He never gives up. Who was the one who built the Halberd almost all by himself?"

"Daddy…," Kirby sniffled.

"Who was the one who trained you during all those years so you can become a real Star Warrior?" Galacta Knight continued.

"Daddy," Kirby answered again, slowly stopping his sniffles.

"And who was the one that survived all the challenges put before him, and still do today?"

"Daddy!" Kirby declared with determination, now believing that his father was surely still alive.

Galacta Knight smiled under his mask. "Yes! Your father did all of it! Not once did he falter or gave up! He will come back to us! Or, we will have to get to him! Do you want to be like your father, Kirby?"

Kirby nodded vigorously, a large smile finding its way to his face.

"Then, don't give up!" the white knight spoke. "Just like when you battled Nightmare, you didn't give up! Right now, Kirby, your father wouldn't want you to give up on him, and so do I. Will you lose hope, Kirby?"

"No!" Kirby shook his head vigorously.

"Will you stand like a Star Warrior and fight?" the veteran added, making himself look higher.

Kirby then stood up and saluted him like a soldier would his general, his eyes giving off a feeling of determination. "Yes Sir!"

Galacta Knight smiled, proud of his work on the young puffball. He finished bandaging his arm and asked Kirby if he wanted to go train for a bit, which the young puff immediately agreed to. They both left the infirmary together, Galacta Knight thinking that he finally did the right thing for once.

**Author's Note: Since Meta Knight is now separated from everyone else, they will get some more major role, especially Galacta, Kirby and Celestia. Now, for some reason, that wolf-dragon thing has a hate for poor little Kirby. What will they do with it? You'll see in next chapter. ^_^ Until then, have a good day, dear readers! :D**


	21. Taming the Beast

**Author's Note: All right, this chapter is the last one before the time change, which will happen next chapter. It means that next chapter will happen much later in the story. So, enjoy! ^_^**

Taming the beast

The great leader of the Galaxy Solder Army sighed deeply as he came back from his world of meditation. He was sitting on top of the hill far from the village, the very one he usually goes for this type of things. His spirit had searched everywhere in the Universe for any trace of his son, but he had no luck finding him and was left empty handed. Now that Meta Knight knew Arthur was his father, the great Star Warrior feared his reaction when they would meet again. But yet, Arthur couldn't wait to see him and his wife. For years he had been looking for Lyra, with no luck. Now that she and their son reunited, Arthur thought they still had a chance to form a family, like he had always wanted.

But right now, more importantly was Volcania's plan of finishing Nightmare's job. Arthur had been anticipating such a thing, but not so soon after Nightmare's death. Volcania must have been preparing things for a long time and must have foreseen Nightmare's defeat by Kirby. No wonder his army was this great. Arthur knew they would also need an army to go though Volcania's, but where would they get one? The Galaxy Soldier Army had been destroyed long ago and not much soldiers had survived. They could go search for them in the Universe, but they still wouldn't be enough to fight a whole army of demons. The best thing to do would be to destroy Volcania once and for all. But how could that demon be destroyed? He had tried more than once to kill him in a duel, but the golden knight always lost. Maybe he just had to try again…

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," a voice spoke from behind him.

Arthur didn't have to turn around to know it was his best friend, Dragato. He sighed.

"How many times did I tell you not to search my mind without my permission?"

Dragato chuckled and walked next to his friend. "Sorry, but your thoughts are just so easy to read. Anyway, I hope your not going to fight him again. You know how it went last time."

"I know…"

It was then that Arthur noticed the Halberd in the distance, not far from the castle. The Cappys were welcoming the Nintendoans and the Smashers.

"They arrived a few minutes ago," Dragato informed him. "Nonsu and Fal are already there."

Arthur got up from the ground and put on the bottom half of his mask, which he always took off whenever he meditated.

"Then we should go help them."

Arthur was about to leave the hill, when Dragato stopped him by grabbing his arm. Surprised, Arthur turned his head to him. Dragato slowly shook his head.

"Arthur… I know you're planning on fighting Volcania again, and I will just tell you this once. Do not do this. Volcania is aware of your weaknesses and knows how to play with them. He will kill you this time, like he almost did last time!"

Arthur just looked at him without saying anything, his friend's words echoing in his head like bells. Dragato didn't loosen his grip on his arm.

"I just want you to think before acting," he told him, his serious voice softer. "You think you can do that?"

Arthur looked at him in the eyes for a short moment, before slowly nodding his head. Dragato smiled under his mask and let go of his friend, reassured. The two began walking down the hill, heading towards the Halberd. When they arrived, they saw Nonsurat and Falspar talking with the Master Hand. The Cappys were farther back with the Nintendoans, taking care of them, and the Smashers were not far away from the Hands.

When they felt their leader's presence, the two Star Warriors turned to him and Nonsurat exclaimed, "Aaah! There he is!"

While Master Hand was explaining the situation to Arthur, the three other Star Warriors saw Sword and Blade come out of the ship with a huge steel cage containing a strange creature that had chains restraining it from moving to much and opening its jaws. They all approached the two knaves, who quickly saluted their superiors.

"What the hell is that thing?" Falspar asked, pointing towards the creature, which growled at him menacingly.

"We have no idea, Sir," Blade answered. "The kids found it in the basement in an egg, and when it hatched, that thing came out and attacked us."

Dragato approached the cage and leaned forward to take a closer look at it. The creature growled and fire crackled out of its restrained jaws. The warrior arched an eyebrow as he observed it.

"A mix of the two most dangerous creatures I've seen until now," he noted to himself. "Mmh… Interesting…"

Falspar approached him. "You got an idea, right?"

"If we could tame it so it would listen to us, perhaps we could use it to our advantage. Arthur is planning on taking on Volcania's army, but we need an army ourselves. This creature could be very useful in the fight."

"Yeah, it could, but there's still the army problem. We don't have one anymore," Falspar reminded him.

"Arthur's working on that problem," Dragato answered with a chuckle.

On his side, Nonsurat noticed Galacta Knight and Kirby not far away and his eyes locked on the white knight. Galacta noticed his stare and couldn't help but lower his eyes to the ground in shame. The blue knight approached him, his arms crossed over his armored chest.

"Galacta," he stated, his voice low and serious.

"Sir Nonsurat," he said back quietly.

"What are you doing here?"

"I just followed those who helped me," he answered quietly.

"And why do you still wear that mask? It is a mark of a warrior and you know you are no longer a soldier of the GSA."

"I wear it because it is the last thing I have to keep my honor," Galacta replied, his voice somewhat chocked under his mask.

Nonsurat stayed quiet for a moment and nodded, before turning to Kirby, who was standing next to the white knight and was listening to the conversation with great curiosity. He noticed the bandages around his small arm and kneeled down at his size.

"Kirby, what happened to your arm?" he said gently, taking Kirby's hand in his own.

The pink puff pointed towards the caged creature, muttering, "It hurt me…"

"You poor thing," Nonsurat said sincerely.

He gently took the bandages off and took a look at the deep, cleaned cut. He took one of his gloves off and gently put his hand on the wound. A bright, blue light came out of his palm, taking the young puff by surprise. When he took his hand off, the wound was closed and only left a small scar where it once was. Kirby squealed in happiness and hugged him tightly. Nonsurat chuckled and gently rubbed his head, before standing up and going back towards his companions, a smile under his mask.

Later on in the middle of the night, when everyone was tucked in nice in their beds given to them both in the village and in the castle, Kirby sneaked out of his little round house and went to the castle. He needed to talk to someone. The moment he crossed the bridge, he noticed there were already some people in the castle court. He hid behind a bush and observed them. It was Arthur and Celestia. The knight was sitting just in front of the cage containing the creature, which had been placed there since there was no other place, and Celestia was standing next to him, looking somewhat nervous.

"You wanted to speak to me?" he asked her, looking at the sleeping, curled up creature in the cage.

"Hum, yes Sir," she replied, fidgeting with her hands nervously. "I just… I just wanted to know if you could train me… in the ways of the sword. I'm… weak… too weak. And, if I want to help in this whole war, then I would need to get stronger. That is why I am asking you, Sir Arthur."

The knight's silence immediately made her add, "Oh but, you don't have to if you don't want to! I mean, I know you're busy with this whole thing and, you might not have the time to train someone-"

Arthur cut her up by putting his hand on her lips, stopping her mid-sentence. He lightly chuckled and turned his soft purple eyes towards her.

"I would be glad to take you as my knave, young Celestia," he said sincerely, making her smile widely. "But, you will have to do whatever I tell you to do, and help me with the various things I have to do. Understand?" She vigorously nodded, never losing her smile. "Now go to bed," he ordered, also smiling under his mask. "We will begin your training tomorrow."

Celestia saluted him, saying, "Yes sir!" and ran away towards the castle entrance.

Kirby watched her leave from his hiding place and turned his gaze back towards Arthur, who was looking at the creature again. The young puff gathered his courage and stepped out of the bush, walking nervously towards the warrior, who didn't notice him.

Kirby lightly tugged on his cape, saying, "Grandpa?"

Arthur turned his head to him, surprised by the name. He blinked, feeling his heart beat faster as the name echoed in his mind. Did he really call him grandpa?

"Hum… Yes, Kirby?" he spoke, not sure of what to say.

Kirby looked at the sleeping creature inside the cage. "What are you gonna do with it?"

Arthur turned his gaze back to the wolf-dragon. "We plan on taming it, so we won't have to kill it." He looked back at Kirby. "Do you want to help?"

Kirby paled and quickly shook his head, thinking back to when he had tried to touch it the first time in the Halberd. Arthur got up from the ground and faced him.

"It is not that dangerous, you know," Arthur said softly. "You don't have to worry, I am here with you."

He invitingly held out a hand to Kirby, who hesitated before taking it in his small ones. Arthur smiled and opened the cage, immediately waking the creature up. It stood up, making the chains that restrained it clank against the metal floor of the cage, and growled dangerously at them as a warning, its ears flattened against its head. Arthur led Kirby towards the creature, trying to reassure the little trembling puffball on the way.

Once in front of it, Arthur let go of Kirby's hand and held his own towards the wolf-dragon, watching as it growled at first, then smelled it. The wolf-dragon's eyes suddenly widened and the pupil dilated, making it look much less ferocious. It smelled Arthur's hand some more before rubbing its head on his hand, letting out content purrs as Arthur stroked its fur. Kirby watched everything in awe. How his grandfather was able to calm that creature so easily, he had no idea.

Arthur turned his head towards him, smiling under his mask. He held out his free hand to him, saying, "Come. It is not dangerous at all."

Kirby hesitantly took his hand and let him approach him from the creature. The moment it saw the little puff, it began growling menacingly again, making Kirby try to back away. Arthur kept his grip on Kirby and held the creature down with his other hand easily, stopping it from trying to jump at Kirby. He carefully and slowly brought Kirby's hand closer to it, making the creature growl even more as he approached. Finally, Kirby's hand made contact with its head and Arthur kept it there for a second with his hand on his, before taking his hand off, watching as Kirby began stroking its fur rather slowly.

The wolf-dragon slowly stopped growling and the pupil in its eyes reverted back to their rounded form. The corners of its jaws then lifted as if in a smile and it rubbed its head against his hand just like it did with Arthur, purring in happiness. Kirby smiled and laughed, happy that it wasn't angry at him anymore, continuing to rub its head. The wolf-dragon then licked his hand affectionately, its tail swinging from left to right.

Arthur chuckled seeing this and unchained the wolf-dragon, which used its new freedom to glomp Kirby and licked his face, its wings flapping. Kirby laughed in happiness, and also because it tickled when it did that. Arthur smiled and observed the backside of the wolf.

"It's a boy," he declared. "Do you want to give him a name, Kirby?"

Kirby stopped laughing after a good moment and watched as the wolf curled up on his lap, his tail still swinging. Kirby scratched his new friend behind his dragon ears, making him purr once again. He observed his new friend's draconic limbs and thought of a name.

"Draco," he said. "His name is Draco."

The wolf seemed to like that name, as it suddenly howled out to the sky, its large black wings wide opened.

Meanwhile, on Starland, Meta Knight and Lyra were both outside Elund's temple, a few meters separating them. The blue knight had his mask lifted on top of his head, and his eyes showed determination. Lyra looked unsure, as she was in her puffball form. Not far from them at the doors of the temple were Elund, Zaika, and Ghost.

"Are you sure you want _me_ to do it?" Lyra asked her son, hesitation clear in her voice. "I don't know if I will do it right…"

"You are the only one here who can free Blaze from within me," he spoke, his deep voice not showing any type of fear. "Ghost said that if I want to continue my training, Blaze has to leave me. I cannot wait to find the other Sacred Rings; we don't have enough time."

Lyra sighed. "I see… I can't guarantee that it will work though. I only did it once and it was with the other rings." She took in a deep breath and relaxed slightly, before looking down at the purple ring on her finger. "Alright, let's do this."

She held out her hand before her, her palm opened towards Meta Knight and her eyes closed. She recited a few words in Old Draconish and the Shadow Ring suddenly began glowing. Lines of bright shining light erupted from her hand and flew at high speed towards Meta Knight, who prepared himself to receive them. The lines hit him directly on his chest, making him grunt deeply in pain, and seemed to dig in him, searching for something. They could be seen crawling though his skin as they searched for the shadow of the Living Stone. It was extremely painful for the poor knight, who did everything he had to stand straight during the whole process, his body shaking a lot. Lyra grunted as she tried to keep the lines under her control, her hand shaking and drops of sweat dripping down her face.

The light lines suddenly began crawling back towards Lyra, bringing something huge and black out with them. They tore the black thing out from Meta Knight's body, making him fall on his back with a cry of pain. The lines let go of the black thing and returned in Lyra's hand. The black thing looked blurred for a second, as if surrounded by shadow, and when it cleared up, the body of a Night Fury lay on the ground, slightly turned on its side and stomach, and its wings bent at odd angles.

Meta Knight ignored the pain that spread through his body and immediately ran over to his old friend, kneeling down in front of him. He gently yet frantically placed his hands just above his eye and up on his muzzle, bringing his head closer to him as the others came over to them.

"Blaze?" he asked frantically.

No answer. The Night Fury's sore chest rose up at every breath the dragon took and big gusts of air came out of his nostrils, showing he had difficulty breathing right. It was then that the knight noticed the opened wounds in his chest and neck, the ones he gave him when he had battled him. When he saw the wounds, Zaika immediately came over and inspected them, under the watchful eye of his master.

"_His injuries are infected and should have been treated a long time ago,"_ he declared. _"I will try my best to heal him."_

It was then that small whimpers and grunts came out of Blaze's throat, attracting everyone's attention. The Night Fury's eyes slowly opened, revealing a beautiful light green color and a black dilated pupil. The black dragon looked up at Meta Knight with a small whimper, and the knight gently ran his shaking hand on his head, tears forming in his eyes.

"I am so sorry, Blaze," he said quietly, his voice cracking. "I didn't know back then that you felt like this. I shouldn't have treated you the way I did."

A small purr escaped Blaze's throat as he listened to his old friend. "You shouldn't be the one apologizing, my friend," he spoke very quietly. "There was nothing wrong with the way you were treating me. I'm the one who just exaggerated everything. I'm the one who didn't understand that you just wanted to protect us. I was blind, and it caused the fall of our friendship. I am so sorry… I only hope you can forgive me and my horrible mistakes…"

Meta Knight looked at him with tears finally escaping his eyes and he hugged the Night Fury's head close to him, their foreheads meeting.

"You are all forgiven, my brother," Meta Knight told him, his tears falling on the dragon's scales. "I was never angry at you. I was just confused."

With a small purr, Blaze snuggled his head against his dear friend, his eyes slowly shutting. Before closing, a big tear escaped it and rolled down the smooth surface of his black scales. They stayed like this for a long time, while Zaika was taking care of the Night Fury's injuries. Ghost approached Meta Knight, who looked up at him.

"Now Meta," the spirit began, his voice serious. "You will finally begin your _real_ training. It will be much harder and longer than you are used to. Are you ready to do it?"

The knight nodded, his determination clear in his shining golden eyes.

"Yes. I am ready."

**Author's Note: Wouh! This story is nearing the end I think! It will be over in a few chapters, I can't really tell how many.**

**Have a good day everyone! ^_^**


	22. ProjectD

**Author's Note: Happy Halloween! :D**

**This chapter will present a new important character, that's all I can say ^_^ Enjoy!**

Project-D

"Sir, all systems are working as they should."

"The heart is beating perfectly, Sir. Project-D should be able to come out of his birth cylinder."

Those voices. These were the voices he kept hearing day after day, saying those words he didn't understand. To him, everything was only a dark void, and his spirit had been floating in emptiness since the beginning. He didn't know who he was, or where he was, but he knew that those voices had been working on making him a body for a while now, perhaps a few years, whatever that was. There was another voice though that often talked to him, but this one was in his mind. Whether it was real or not, he didn't care. He often conversed with the voice, each telling the other about himself. The voice told him he was called Kirby. Unfortunately, he could not say his own name to Kirby, since he didn't even know if he had one. Kirby had told him many things about his world, the real world, outside the shadows. It all seemed so wonderful, with this bright blue sky, those clouds, those emerald forest and those oceans; he needed to see it! But, those other voices kept him locked up behind this darkness, preventing him from seeing.

But now, he felt like he could see something. His mind had been put inside a body, and a strange force was taking him day after day. Slowly, he forced the muscles of his eyelids to open and a new, completely different world showed up to him. But, it was all unclear, and tall, strange blurred figures were observing him from behind a strange orange veil. He saw bubbles pass past him and he understood that he was floating in some kind of orange liquid. He forced his head to move around, slowly, as his eyes observed his surroundings. He was concealed in a large glass cylinder, which was connected to the ceiling and the floor, in a dark room filled blurred images. His eyes found something connected to the side of his body, an arm, he remembered Kirby telling him. There were already muscles present on his arms, he saw. His skin was pure black, as was the rest of his body.

The arm he was looking at had a tube connected to it, which let some weird black liquid travel in his body. He saw the same tubes on his sides and on his other arm. He suddenly felt a loud thump in his ears and he looked around frantically, wondering what it was. He felt it again, followed by more of them, all in a rhythm. He put his hand on his chest, where it seemed to be coming from. Was that what those voices called… a heart? He then saw long, white claws on each of his fingers. They looked awfully sharp and way too long. He had the same claws on his chubby little feet, five claws on each. What use they would be, he didn't know yet.

A blurred figure then approached the glass cylinder, getting his attention. It was tall and clothed in black, making it hard for him to see who it was.

"Does he know who his master is?" the black figure asked with his booming dark voice.

"Yes, Master," another voice answered him. "He was programmed so he would listen to all your orders, and only yours."

"Good. Very good."

The dark leaned forward to observe him some more, and the puffball trapped within the cylinder then noticed his red eyes through the glass. His own reflected off of it; they were red also, and they looked like blood was flowing in them. He opened his mouth and tried to say something, but only bubbles escaped, without any single sound. He quickly put his hands to his throat, feeling the orange liquid invade his lungs. He needed to get out of there!

His eyes suddenly flashed a bright blue and the glass cracked, making the figures gasp and back away in the darkness. The glass cracked everywhere on the cylinder, as well as on the many computers around it, and they suddenly broke. The computers blew up with the mystical force he had used, and many parts of the cylinder fell on the ground with loud clanks. The liquid flowed out on the floor and the black puffball fell at the bottom of the cylinder on his butt. He coughed out the nasty liquid, though no sound came out of his mouth when doing so, and took in a deep breath of fresh air that filled his lungs completely.

Wet with the orange substance, he looked around him, his vision much more clear without the glass to block it. There were monsters everywhere all looking at him with baffled looks. They all looked like animals, except they were much bigger and looked like demons. His eyes fell on a broken shard of glass next to him, where he saw his reflection perfectly. He was round in shape and was completely black. He could hardly make the outlines of his arms, he was so black. He had strange crystals on his shoulders and on his head, which contained a black liquid that flowed back and forth in his body. The tubes had been disconnected when the glass broke, leaving visible markings on his shin where they used to be.

His bloody eyes moved back up when the dark figure he had seen approached him, his arms linked behind him. He was round and black, just like him.

"Do you know who I am?" the figure asked him.

He replied with a small nod, not being able to talk. Somehow, he knew who this man was. He was called Volcania, and he was supposed to listen to him. He could not explain why he knew it.

"Do you know who you are?" the figure asked again, this time, receiving a negative nod. "Your name is Devolu, a nickname for Project-D. You have been created to surpass all those around you and to become the prince of all demons. Do you understand?"

Devolu nodded his head in comprehension and watched as Volcania turned on his heels.

"Now follow me. It is time for you to meet your people."

The black little demon got up shakily on his feet and jumped down from the remnants of the cylinder. Before following his master, he noticed another cylinder at the other side of the room. This one contained a dragon, all recoiled on itself. It looked like a large salamander with bright red markings all over it. It seemed to be sleeping. Volcania noticed his curiosity rise and evilly chuckled.

"This is your brother, Project-S, also known as Sin. He has yet to be finished, but you two will soon have to work together. Now come."

Volcania walked at a fast pace towards the exit with Devolu on his heels, both disappearing in the darkness of the fortress…

Meanwhile, far away in Dreamland…

It had been ten years since Volcania declared the war to the Smashers. The Nintendoans had learned to live in Dreamland with the Cappys, under the protection of the fighters. The Smashers kept training intensely, waiting patiently for the day they would go fight Volcania's army. Nonsurat, Dragato and Falspar all left five years ago to search for soldiers who would be ready to fight when the time would come. Arthur trusted them in this task.

The leader stayed in Dreamland and was supervising the Smashers' training, especially Celestia's. The star girl had been his knave for ten years now and she definitely did get much stronger. Unfortunately for her though, she discovered, after many hard, long hours of trying with Galacta Knight's help, that her wings were simply unable to fly. What use they could be, she had no idea. So, she focused her training on the ground. Before he left, Nonsurat had trained her with her healing powers, being a skilled healer himself. Arthur taught her how to properly use a sword, and he increased her endurance by making her run long laps on the beach. Slowly but surely, Celestia was turning into a knight. She had been given a set of armor and a mask, a sign that she was now a proud member of the Galaxy Soldier Army.

One night, when all the Smashers were all sitting around a large fire in the main place of the village, Arthur took this calm moment to look at all of them, noting how different they all looked now. The swordsmen didn't change that much, they only looked older and more mature. The princesses had let go of their dresses and were wearing more comfortable clothes, but they still looked beautiful and inspired royalty. The kids had all grown up into young adults and were much more responsible than they used to be. The others hadn't change all that much, mainly because they were already adults. Arthur remembered the time when he asked them if they wanted to go back to their home. They had all decided to stay. They had been given a chance to go back to their normal world, and they refused it. To Arthur, they all deserved a place in the GSA for their loyalty.

Then, his eyes locked on Kirby. He looked just like his father, he thought. He had almost reached Meta Knight's size, and his arms had grown longer and stronger, hands and clawed fingers now hidden underneath white gloves. To everyone's surprise, wings similar to Meta Knight's bat wings appeared on the pink Star Warrior's back a few years ago, and were also hidden under a red cape lined with gold. He wore a set of armor also similar to his father's, only red and gold in color. A steel grey mask with a V shaped slit lay on the ground in front of him. Laying down on the ground behind him on his side was Draco. The wolf-dragon had also grown up during the years and was now the same size as a Night Fury. He had been Kirby's friend and companion all these years and both learned to fight using teamwork. It reminded Arthur so much of Meta Knight and Blaze when they were young.

Kirby was leaning on Draco's furry stomach, with the wolf's head on his feet. He was gently stroking his fur, looking at the fire with his now green eyes. They had begun changing colors depending on his emotions recently, and it was still hard to understand which color meant what. Arthur couldn't help but feel proud of him. Even though Kirby thought Arthur was his grandfather, the knight still felt like the pink warrior was his own son. It was probably due to the fact he was his real son's clone. Kirby had yet to learn of his real origins, and Arthur was planning on telling him, before someone else did. If Volcania, for example, told him during the battle, it would surely disturb Kirby to the point he would not be able to fight him. Arthur was convinced that Kirby was much more important in this whole war than he seemed to be.

Kirby suddenly got up from his place and walked away from the group, not answering to anyone's questions. Draco got up immediately and quickly trotted after his friend.

"What's wrong with him?" Ike asked to no one in particular. "He's been all gloomy lately."

"He's probably just tired," Link guessed.

Arthur got up from his place, getting everyone's attention. "I will go see. I have to talk to him anyway."

And the golden warrior went after Kirby. The pink knight's energy led him to the beach, where he saw Kirby walk rather slowly on the sand, looking down at his feet being wet by the waves with his arms linked in his back. Draco was further ahead of him and was playing with a small crab, apparently trying to eat it. Arthur walked up to him and continued walking next to him, waiting for Kirby to begin. If something was wrong with him, Kirby would begin first. He always did that.

"Grandpa?" Kirby began, confirming Arthur's prediction. Arthur couldn't help but notice the small accent in his voice, especially the R rolling.

"Yes Kirby?" he replied calmly.

"You know, about that clone thing Volcania said he would do with Dad's blood… I think he finished the clone."

Arthur looked at him questionably. "What makes you say that?"

Kirby stopped walking and continued looking down at his feet. "I hear his voice in my head," he whispered softly.

"What is he telling you?" Arthur asked calmly, putting his hand on Kirby's shoulder to keep him calm.

"He says he doesn't know who he is, that he is in a dark place. I always answer him, and he just keeps asking me questions about the world. The other day, he asked me what the sky was like. He's been asking these questions for seven years now. At the beginning, it was just a voice in my dreams, but now, he always talks to me. And today… he just stopped. I'm… worried for him…"

"He just stopped, like that, without a sign?" Arthur queried.

Kirby nodded. "Yes. But, what I don't get is why I hear him. Why me? If it's really Dad's clone, then, shouldn't he be talking to him instead?"

Arthur bit down on his lip, knowing that what he was about to tell him could change his views on everything. The clone was surely talking to him because Kirby was another clone, and was then connected directly to him.

"Kirby, there is something you should know about your… father," he began carefully.

Kirby looked up at him, his blue eyes begging for him to continue.

"Meta… is not really your father. He is… how can I call it… the original copy, shall we say."

Kirby sent him a confused and questioning look. "He's what?"

Arthur sighed. "Kirby… you are Meta's first clone, the one Nightmare created years ago."

Kirby's mouth stayed open and his eyes widened in pure shock. Time seemed to be completely still as the information echoed in his mind like booming bells.

"I'm… a… a cl… a clone…?" he stuttered. "I'm… just… a… its… I…" He put his hand to his head as he began feeling feverish. "I… I don't… feel so well…"

Arthur put his arm around him and brought him over to a flat rock, where Kirby sat down to retrieve his bearings.

"So…," he began after calming down a little. "I'm just a failed copy to him?"

Arthur shook his head and sat down next to him on the rock. He gently rubbed the pink Star Warrior's head in a fatherly way.

"You are more than just a copy to him, Kirby," he explained with a soft voice. "He cares for you like his own son, and he would never think of you like a failure. And so do I."

"Then… if you're his father, and I am his clone, then… logically… you are my father?" Kirby asked him, his big blue eyes shining.

Arthur smiled under his mask. "Logically, yes."

Kirby suddenly hugged him tightly, taking the old warrior by surprise. But Arthur smiled again and hugged his son back. While gently rubbing his back as Kirby quietly wept on his chest, Arthur looked up at the stars. Meta Knight must have felt the love he was giving Kirby, for he felt the broken connection with him reform completely.

"_Thank you, Dad,"_ he heard in his head. It was Meta Knight's voice. _"Thank you for being there for Kirby."_

"_You are welcomed, son," _Arthur replied back. _"Tell me, where are you right now?"_

"_Home. With Mom. If you are looking for an army, there is one here, ready to listen to their prince."_

Arthur then realized what his son was talking about. He smiled and looked down at Kirby. The pink boy had stopped weeping and was just leaning on his chest with his eyes halfway closed as he looked at Draco still chasing the crabs, his arms still wrapped around his father. Arthur gently stroked his head, requesting his attention, and he looked up at him.

"Kirby, we'll soon see Meta again," he spoke, making Kirby gasp.

"When!"

Arthur chuckled lightly. "Tomorrow, we leave Dreamland. The army will rise on a different planet. Now come, we have to warn the others of this change of plans."

The two got up from the rock and Kirby called Draco over before leaving the beach, heading towards the village.

**Author's Note: Not much to say about this chapter. ^_^. So, we meet MK's new clone and Kirby learns about his origins. Also, now it's like ten years in the future! ^_^ Next chapter will focus on MK's training during those ten years, to the point where everyone comes to Starland ^_^ Hope you enjoyed!**


	23. Knight's Training

**Author's Note: Here is a whole chapter that will talk about Meta Knight's training. I've decided something. When I'll be done with this story, I will re-write it in the Kirby fandom. As stated by a reviewer, this story will be better placed in the Kirby archive, and all. Not to say I think this version sucks. I'm proud of my work; I would just like to do better. Tell me what you think of this, and if you'll be reading the re-write. If you liked this story, you'll probably like the other version.**

**So, on this, enjoy!**

The Knight's training

Ever since he arrived on Starland, Meta Knight kept training, each and every day. His injuries had all healed after the first days of training and they merely became forgotten scars on his skin. He always went on the beach with Ghost, where he ran long laps and did muscular training to increase his endurance, and where he often battled with Ghost to get better with two swords. He noticed that fighting with two weapons at a time was very useful, despite his previous thinking of this way of fighting. It gave him different options of combos to use during a fight. He used both Galaxia and his brother's sword, which he named Silveria.

Ghost divided his training into two parts: swordsmanship and magic. The spirit had seen that the knight had a great potential in magic. If he received the right training, he would surely become a great magician. He trained him to control the elements, beginning with the first and easiest one, water.

"To control water, you first need to draw the elemental properties given to it hidden in the ground," the spirit told him.

"But, isn't there enough water around us?" Meta Knight questioned him, referring to the ocean.

Ghost chuckled lightly. "Yes, there is water around us, but it is not this kind of water we are looking for, but the energy one. Let me show you."

The spirit laid his hands on the sandy ground and closed his empty eyes. His hands glowed a bright blue and water suddenly surrounded them, floating freely around his fingers. Ghost chuckled at Meta Knight's opened mouth and straightened up, showing his hands to him. Small bubbles of water were floating around the soaked hands.

"This water is not like any other. It is free of all unwanted properties such as salt, ore, and animal waste. It is this kind that you want to control, so you can use other types afterwards. Do you understand?"

Meta Knight nodded. "Yes, Master."

The knight followed his teacher's instructions and put his hands on the ground, focusing. He felt multiples sources of energy in the underground of Starland, all flowing in currents. He could not tell which one was water, as they all had the same white color. He tried to guess what was the right one and his spirit touched it. He must have picked the wrong one as he suddenly felt a shock spread through him, making him come back to the surface with his hands burning with red electricity. He screamed in pain and fell to his knees. Ghost approached him and put his water hands on the knight's burning ones, easing the pain a little.

"Out of all the elements residing in the earth, you took the most dangerous one," he stated.

Meta Knight took in a deep breath, watching his burned hand and his twitching one.

"How can I see the difference between each one?" he asked him, panting. "They all look the same, without any difference."

"You have to test each one until you find the one you are looking for. But, you have to memorize their emplacement, for you have to recharge your powers in a certain element after some time of use. If you do not recharge the right one, your heart may not take it in and the element will consume you. The thunder line is the first one. It is the line you took, am I right?"

Meta Knight slowly nodded. "Yes… I could not see any difference, so I picked the first one I saw. I guess it was a bad idea."

"No, in fact, it is the only way to see which line is which element. For everyone, they are in a different order, so I cannot help you with it."

Meta Knight tried again and again, each times his hands receiving the consequence of his bad choice. By the time he found the right element, his hands had many cuts and burns, but he didn't stop. At first, not much water gathered on his hands, but, as he tried harder each time, more filled the space. He could see that this water was pure and free of imperfections. It took him days before he could finally take the water out of the ground. Now to control it. Ghost taught him to move the water around with only his hands, and Meta Knight was proud of himself at the fact he had finally succeeded. But, now he had to learn the other elements. Wind, fire, earth, electricity, shadow, space and time. The two last ones were the hardest and the longest to learn, Ghost warned him. Only magicians-masters could learn how to control time and space, and Meta Knight was far from it. Also, Ghost told him he might not have the time to learn it, as he would need to be immortal since it took hundreds of years. Meta Knight already naturally controlled fire and wind, but he still needed to enhance his skills with them. He also learned how to use the Sacred Ring of the Leaf, the one he had. He could now easily control nature itself, make trees grow fast, use roots and vines as weapons, etc.

When he wasn't training, Meta Knight slept. All of this was very tiring, and every time he would put his head on his pillow, he would fall asleep immediately. Sometimes, around a warm fire near the place they stayed at, Elund would tell him and the others many stories about the land. Some were only myths and legends, but he declared that these were true. Meta Knight learned more about his species' beliefs. It all surrounded a god, called Gladius, who would have been the creator of everything. His daughters, the many goddesses that lived on the planet, kept everything in order and were the responsible of many natural phenomenon. Lyra told her son that in her many journeys across the planet with his father and his friends, they had met a couple of those goddesses and even helped them with the problems that occurred on the planet then. Elund also told him many adventures from back then, some serious, some amusing.

The one that hit the knight the most was the story where his father lost his left leg and had it replaced by another metal one. Apparently, when his father fell in love with his mother, they could not love each other because of a curse put on Lyra. Whoever would show love to her would die by the jaws of the Fire Beast, an immense, steel monster that lived in a volcano far in the Lands of Shadow, to the west. Arthur wanted Lyra's love so badly he went there all by himself, without even telling the others. When he was in the volcano in front of the beast, he managed to seal it within his heart with the help of the two Sacred Rings he possessed then. He was burned however by the volcano's lava at the very moment he was sealing it, and the Fire Beast managed to tear away his leg before disappearing within him. When his friends caught up to him, it was too late: Arthur was lying on a flat rock that jutted out of the ground just outside the mountain, with the volcano erupting hot lava all around him. Arthur did heal, but he had to live with the loss of his leg and a monster in him. And it was then that his and Lyra's love was finally unleashed.

Meta Knight listened to the whole story with great interest, never succumbing to his tiredness. As for Blaze, it took a few weeks for the Night Fury to heal completely and finally be able to move around freely. He always participated to Meta Knight's training, along with Lyra and Mimi. He and Meta Knight also began training to fly together, the knight on a saddle made just for the Night Fury. The two started acting like brothers again, just like they used to. They did almost everything together. They slept together, they ate together, they trained together, everything. So far, everything was perfect.

The years passed speedily, and Meta Knight learned, one by one, all the elements Ghost taught him. The hardest must have been the electricity. It took time and much endurance to endure the feeling of shocks going through his veins and nerves, and to control those shocks was even harder. Ghost also showed him the ways of the assassin. Meta Knight wasn't sure about it at first, but when he noticed that it increased his speed and stealth, he decided to give it a try. The spirit saw with pleasure that his student already had some skills in this way of fighting.

One day, ten years and a few months after he began his training, Ghost brought him and Blaze to the castle, saying he had a surprise for them. As they walked through the many hallways lit only by the light coming from the windows, memories of his childhood filled Meta Knight's head, making him nostalgic. It had been way too long since he had set foot within these walls. They all headed toward the castle tomb, deep underneath the castle itself. Ghost was at the front, holding a lit torch in one hand, and Meta Knight and Blaze followed behind him, wondering what they were doing in these tombs. When they came down, they arrived in a large room of dark grey stone filled with multiples tombs, some empty, some closed. Meta Knight waved his hand in front of him and the torches attached to the walls lit up with a bright fire, illuminating the room. Ghost set the torch he was holding on a holder and walked forward, ignoring the other tombs he passed by.

Meta Knight followed him, looking at all of them curiously, and Blaze wandered around, sniffing almost everything and sometimes sneezing as dust came in his nostrils. The knight saw a few names here and there he recognized, all of them being of the Knight family. He stood still when he came upon a certain tomb. Writing was graved on its surface.

_Here lies Gawain Knight, son of Lionel Knight. He shall always be remembered as a great king and a caring father. May his spirit rest in peace._

Meta Knight stood in silence before his uncle's tomb, his face dark. Grief settled in his heart, but he let none of it come out of his body and he and Blaze caught up to Ghost, who stood at the very end of the room, waiting for them. Behind the specter was a wooden table with a long pure white veil on it. Set carefully on the veil was a set of armor that looked similar to Meta Knight's, but with a few distinct differences. The shoulder pads were more triangular shaped and were pure black with white linings. A large black musketeer hat with a red feather on top lay in between the two metal plates, on top of a folded black cape lined with white strange linings, attached to the shoulder pads with two golden joints. Leather brown gloves similar to Ghost's lay on either side of the set, and a mask with a design far from Meta Knight's own. It was a silver domino mask, with golden designs around one of the eye wholes. It had three pearly white fangs on each side. On the wall behind the table was the royal family's emblem, which was lightened by the two torches next to it.

Meta Knight looked at them for a moment, and then turned to his mentor.

"What is this?" he asked him.

"This armor once belonged to my brother, your direct ancestor, Lancelot Knight. There is a prophecy announced by the gods that another hero will appear and will stop the Dark One. This hero among many others will be the one to make the biggest difference in the Universe, along with another warrior's help. I have much faith that this hero might be you, Meta."

"Me? A hero?" he repeated, not seeming to believe it. "You must be mistaken. I am no hero."

"It may sound odd to you, but it is the truth. And the other warrior who will help you,-" He turned to Blaze. "-it is you Blaze."

Blaze blinked, surprised. "Me? But, I'm not a warrior of any sort, I'm a dragon."

"The prophecy speaks of a knight with white feathers, and a dragon with black scales," Ghost said. "It is clear to me that you two must be these heroes. You two have come so far with bravery and strength, do you agree with your destinies?"

Meta Knight and Blaze shared a look for a moment, and then turned back to the spirit, nodding firmly. Ghost smiled and looked at Meta Knight.

"Now son, you must put on this armor. It possesses countless powers that will enhance the ones you already have. It will also help to summon an army that shall accompany you on the battlefield."

Meta Knight nodded and Ghost stepped aside, letting him approach the table. The knight unlatched his shoulder pads and let them fall on the ground, quickly followed by his cape. He unbuckled his mask and took off his gloves, setting them on the table. Piece after piece, he put on the old yet solid armor of his ancestor. Checking himself afterward, he noticed it fitted his body perfectly. Ghost smiled proudly.

"Now, enter the sanctuary of the sacred sword," he said, pushing his hand on the emblem on the wall.

The wall suddenly made a creaking sound and was completely pushed back as a secret way opened. The middle of the wall separated and opened all by itself, revealing a large circular room filled with small dancing lights. At the very center of the room, there was a pedestal up a small set of stairs. There was nothing on it though. The two friends entered the small way that led to the room and the large door closed behind them, making them look back at it. Ghost was gone.

"Aww great, now what?" Blaze said mostly to himself.

Meta Knight looked back at the large room and walked toward it, the Night Fury in tow. They kept looking around as they wandered in the room, approaching the small stairs. Looking up to the ceiling, they could see a beautiful tainted window shaped like a dome over them with the design of an owl, a wolf and a dragon, all circling each other, with the sun piercing it. Where this place could be seen from above, none of them knew. While Blaze kept looking up at the window, Meta Knight went up the stairs rather slowly, his new cape brushing the marbled floor. He looked at the pedestal and saw a large slit on it, like a sword was supposed to go there. Blaze caught up to him and sniffled it curiously.

"He said something about a sacred sword, right?" he asked him, Meta Knight nodding. "Then where is the sword?"

Meta Knight looked down at his scabbard. As usual, Galaxia was there, the red ruby embedded on the handle glowing in the light of the room.

"Perhaps he is talking about this," he said, unsheathing it.

The blade materialized in a fit of lightings and glowed beautifully in the light. Blaze remembered it piercing through his chest and he lightly scratched his scar, a small whimper escaping his throat. Meta Knight gently stroked his head to reassure him and looked back at his precious sword.

"You really think this sword will do anything?" Blaze asked him. "It never even came here."

"We cannot know until we try it," Meta Knight said before holding his sword upside-down over the pedestal.

He stroke it directly in the slit and a bright golden light suddenly appeared from the pedestal, slowly engulfing both the knight and the dragon into a large dome of pure light. They soon found themselves floating in a clear blue sky among many fluffy white clouds. Blaze tried to reach something with his paws, but he kept floating peacefully in the air. They both looked up when they heard beautiful feminine voices synched together in a harmonious song, and almost gasped at what they saw. Lots of winged puffball girls were slowly descending to their level, their long hair flowing in the gentle breeze. They were all of different colors, but they all had a golden bracelet with a small star attached to a chain on the tip of one wing.

"Welcome, proud soldiers," one of them greeted with her beautiful voice.

"We have been waiting for you," another one said.

Two of them then went closer to Meta Knight and took him by the hands, before forcing him farther from Blaze.

"Who are you?" Meta Knight asked, cautious.

"What a question, we're stars!" one girl exclaimed, her hands clasped together.

One star got much closer to the knight and put a delicate finger on his chest.

"You personally know our sister in fact!" she told him.

Meta Knight thought for a moment, then immediately remembered…

"Celestia? She is a star?" It seemed so long since he had seen her.

"Of course!" she exclaimed, floating farther away.

Meta Knight looked back at Blaze, who was being petted by a group of young stars. He chuckled at the sight and looked back forward, seeing an older woman descend to his level. She was wearing a long pure white dress with sparkles on it, and her long waving hair was a bright pink. Her eyes were a sky blue, contrasting against her white skin. The sky background suddenly changed for a large rock floating just above the ocean, and Meta Knight and Blaze were able to set foot on earth. The sky was lit with countless stars, but they seemed watery, as they kept moving like waves. The girl stars were all flying around, some chasing each other like young girls.

"Welcome, knight," the white lady began with her melodious voice, her feet floating just above the ground. "My name is Alicia. I am the Queen of the stars, and also Celestia's mother. I have been expecting you, knight. As our messenger probably already told you, you are to be the hero to save this world from the hands of the Dark One known as Volcania. You are here to receive the powers of your ancestor. Do you think you are ready to receive such a gift?"

Meta Knight nodded firmly, his eyes filled with determination. "Yes, I am."

Alicia smiled. "Very well. When you and your friend will leave this place, you will be completely different, in a good way. Also, do not forget to tell my daughter that I miss her very much."

"Do not worry Your Highness, I will tell her," Meta Knight assured, smiling.

Alicia's body then glowed, and all the stars around them did the same. The girls who were petting Blaze let him go and all of them held out their hands towards them. A bright light engulfed them completely, and when they opened their eyes again, they were back in the large room with the pedestal, in the exact same position from when they left it. Meta Knight pulled his sword out of the pedestal and sheathed it, before looking himself over.

"Do you feel any different?" he asked his friend, who was also checking himself.

"Not really," he answered. "Maybe those power thingies will come later?"

"It is a possibility. For now though," the knight began, looking over to him. "I think we should begin to make you an armor. It seems we will soon be going to war."

Blaze smirked. "You have an idea for an army?"

Meta Knight returned the smirk and patted him on the head. "Just on this island, we have all the soldiers we need. Now let's go. We have much to do."

The two then headed toward the exit, a whole strategy forming in the knight's head.

**Author's Note: Wouh! I am glad to say that this story will end in a couple chapters, how many, I can't really tell. :3 So, yeah, this chapter just told us what MK's been doing all this time. Next chapter, the war will begin! Wouh!**


	24. Reuniting the Family

**Author's Note: Oh my god! I'm sorry for the late update! With busy school and everything, I didn't have much time to write. This might be a filler chapter, maybe, I don't know… You decide ^_^ I don't have much to say, except to just enjoy!**

Reuniting the Family

It was a very calm day in Starland, just as usual. Meta Knight was taking this last day in his country to relax before the battle, because he didn't know if he would see it again. He and Blaze had left the temple earlier in the morning and were just flying around peacefully on the island, attracting the attention of the villagers of the small towns they passed by. The citizens were aware that a Knight was back to the country, and that was one of the reasons why some villagers came back to the main village and started rebuilding it. Since the village had been abandoned by the royal family and its citizens, no one had went there all these years, but now that a prince was back, they were ready to repopulate the place. Some of them even wanted to go to the war with the knight, not wanting to see their planet being attacked once again. Meta Knight agreed with this, saying that they would need as much soldiers as possible.

Of course, the news that the village was being rebuilt went to the old villagers that moved on another planet and a lot of them decided to come back. Among them, Meta Knight met Celestia's adoptive parents. They were horribly worried for their daughter, having not seen her since ten years, but Meta Knight assured them that she was all right and in safe hands. The villagers were all surprised to see that the little, shy prince they once knew was now a proud knight. Dragons from all around the country also came back to the village and helped everyone rebuilt. In a short matter of time, everything was back to the way it was supposed to. Even the castle had retrieved its yesteryear look. Now that it was once again a livable place, Meta Knight, Blaze, Lyra and Mimi had moved there in their own rooms, but Elund wanted to stay in his temple.

Meta Knight and Blaze flew around in the bright blue sky, the knight riding the dragon. The Night Fury's large wings were opened in large veils on either side of him as he flapped them when needed. Meta Knight extended a hand toward the sky and smiled as his fingers passed easily through the clouds. He spotted a large field filled with countless white flowers and directed Blaze to descend toward it for a break. The Night Fury dove down toward it without protest and flapped his wings a few times above the field, making the flowers move around in the wind, before putting his four legs on the ground. His rider got down as well and unsaddled him, letting it fall in the flowers. The said white flowers were tall and reached to Meta Knight's waist. The knight took a deep breath and watched with a smile as Blaze ran around playfully after a blue butterfly. He decided to strip himself of his Hero garments and placed them next to Blaze's saddle.

He stretched his muscles and began walking around calmly in the field, his hands linked to his back. The sun was mid-way toward the horizon, preparing to set. The view was gorgeous. The knight carefully took a flower in his fingers and twirled it around, looking intently at it. It was a moonflower, he recognized. Moonflowers from his country were somehow different. Their petals were longer and opened like delicate veils on its sides. The inside was a very light blue that turned to pure white at the middle. They had a look that inspired beauty and calmness. The flower made him think of Celestia. Delicate and beautiful, like the flower, she could survive even the worse times and flourish once again after a harsh winter. He took a deep breath of its fragrance and his eyes suddenly widened. It had the very same smell from Celestia! How could he not recognize it?

He sighed deeply, murmuring, "Celestia…"

He let himself fall in the field and the flowers all formed an arch around his body. The softness of their petals and their leaves calmed his muscles. He stared at the sky for a moment, slowly blinking his golden eyes. His blinks slowly became slower and slower, unaware that he was tired in fact and that the veil of sleep was draping over him, and he finally closed them, his hand still holding the moonflower.

_A young Meta was sitting under the shade of a large tree, not too far away from a wooden building that looked like a school. He was holding his left eye with a clawed hand and his small wings were partially wrapped around him, as if he was hiding. A very small Night Fury, that was almost half of his size, had his head on his feet, looking up at him with big, worried eyes. On his head lay a tiny Wolfwrath, asleep. Small sobs often came out of the little boy's mouth, but he tried to decrease them, so the kids farther away from the tree wouldn't hear him cry._

_Not too far away though, a young Celestia was talking and having fun with her group of friends, which mostly consisted of girls. She was laughing at a joke when she noticed the small dark blue puffball behind the tree._

"_Hey, who is that?" she asked her friends, who all looked at her before turning their gaze toward the young boy._

"_Oh, that's Meta Knight, the king's nephew," the girl next to her answered._

"_He's kind of a reject," another one added. "I think the boys call him 'Demon', or something like that. His only friends are that small Night Fury and a puppy Wolfwrath."_

"_Ohh, poor little guy," Celestia said, looking sadly at the crying boy. "Shouldn't we help him? He looks hurt."_

"_No way!" a girl exclaimed. "Everyone says that he bites you when you approach him!"_

"_That's stupid!" the star girl exclaimed, outraged by such a rumor. "I don't care if you girls believe in such stupid sayings, I'm going to see him!"_

_With that said, she turned around and walked toward the tree, under the surprised looks of her friends. She circled the tree and Meta looked up at her with fear evident in his shown eye, slightly backing away. The young Blaze got up and stood before his friend, growling dangerously. The little Wolfwrath remained asleep though. Celestia held up her hands defensively, showing that she didn't want any harm. Meta understood her meaning and drew Blaze in his free arm close to him, calming the small Night Fury._

"_W-what do you want from me?" Meta stuttered nervously._

"_I just wanted to know if you were alright," she answered sincerely. "I heard you crying and… What happened to your eye?"_

_Meta immediately looked away. "It's nothing…"_

_Celestia instinctively took his hand with her owns and carefully drew it away from his eye, revealing a black eye. It was slightly closed, due to the fact it was swollen. Celestia gasped and brought a hand to her mouth in shock, the other still holding his own._

"_How did you get that?" she questioned._

"_I… The other boys were playing knights, and… apparently, I was doing the Demon-Beast…,"Meta admitted, feeling his cheeks brighten at Celestia's touch._

"_It's horrible!" she exclaimed. "Let me help you."_

_She tenderly placed both her flap of hands on his black eye and a bright, comforting light came out of them, taking him by surprise. When she drew them back, she smiled at her work. The black eye was gone and Meta was feeling his skin with shock._

"_How do you feel?" she asked._

"_Much… much better," he answered, a small, grateful smile finally appearing on his lips, showing two small pointed teeth._

_Celestia smiled and sat down next to him under the shade of the tree. "Mind if I sit here?"_

"_Not at all," he replied happily. "W-what's your name?"_

"_Celestia. Yours?" she asked, even though she already knew it._

"_I'm… Meta," he answered. "Those two with me are Blaze and Stella."_

"_It's nice to meet you!" Celestia said, taking his hands in hers. "I'm sure we're gonna be good friends!"_

_Meta smiled brightly at her. 'I hope so,' he thought to himself, happy that someone finally cared for him._

_Deeply touched by her kindness, he dared to move forward and placed his lips on her cheek in a small, childish kiss that made her blush deeply._

_However, everything disappeared and was consumed by darkness. The young Meta then became the old Meta Knight once again and he looked around in this dark void frantically, floating in emptiness. A beautiful voice then echoed around in the darkness, seeming to come form everywhere at the same time._

"_Listen to my voice calling you,_

_Pulling you out of darkness._

_Hear the devil's cry of sin,_

_Always turn your back on him."_

_Both that voice and this song were so familiar… The lullaby! It was his family's lullaby!_

"_Celestia!" he called, sure it was her. "Where are you?"_

"_Over here, my love…"_

_He swiftly whirled around and smiled when he saw Celestia a few feet away from him. A bright light came from behind her and made her glow beautifully. She smiled at him and held out a hand toward the darkness the knight was in. Meta Knight reached out to her gladly with his right hand, inches away from reaching her._

"_With the wind you go,  
Still I dream of your spirit leading you back home.  
I will give my gifts to you,  
Grow your garden, watch it bloom._

_The light in your eyes an angel of dark,_

_Lighting to ease the shadow side._

_Hearts will grow though having to bend,  
Leaving behind all things in the end."_

_But, the second his metal fingers touched hers, darkness suddenly crawled up his arm and the upper right par of his body and face, making him gasp. It quickly went away, but the parts it had touched were covered with a dark carapace, mixed with bright red lines. The metal hand was gone and was replaced by new, very much alive dark hand, where the palm and the tip of the fingers were bright red, and the rest being dark. Meta Knight tried to catch Celestia's hand, but the very moment his demonic fingers wrapped around her soft light blue skin, her body suddenly began cracking like a mirror. She looked at him with sadness in her beautiful purple eyes, before her cracked body broke in shards and fell down in the never-ending darkness down below._

"_No! Celestia!" he called out._

"_Listen to my voice calling you,_

_Pulling you out of darkness._

_Hear the devil's cry of sin,_

_Always turn your back on him…"_

_The voice stopped singing, the light succumbing to darkness and fading entirely. Meta Knight looked around in a panic, calling his love, but only a dark, evil chuckle answered him. Two blood red eyes with a black pupil suddenly opened in the dark and stared down at the knight with an anger he couldn't describe. Flames erupted from the emptiness down below all around him, causing him to gasp._

"_**Dark beings like us have no business in the light. Being with this star will lead you to your demise."**_

_Meta Knight looked into those eyes and noted how familiar they looked. "Who are you?"_

_The dark voice chuckled. __**"Me? You mean you do not remember me? The one who protected you during your time at Nightmare's enterprise, the one who gave you strength when needed, the very one who fuels your anger? Well, this is no surprise, considering the fact that you were never aware of my presence in you. You may call me… Fira."**_

_Meta Knight took a few seconds to take it all in, but the voice continued._

"_**No matter. Never forget that demons can never be with the light dwellers, for they are not the same. Stay with her, and you shall die."**_

"No!" Meta Knight yelled as he sat up, breathing heavily.

He looked around in the large field of moonflowers and sighed when he realized it was just a dream. It was in the middle of the night. He stood up from the ground and walked over to Blaze, who was sleeping as well a few feet away from him. He gently put his hand on his scales and stroked their smooth surface. The dragon slowly opened his eyes and looked at him sleepily.

"Is everything all right?" he asked him with a soft voice. "I heard you scream."

Meta Knight sat down next to him and ran his hand on his neck, leaning against him. "Don't worry about me, I'm alright. It was just a dream…"

"If you say so. You know, we should head back to the village. Your mother will begin to worry."

The knight slightly chuckled. "I don't think she will worry about us, but you're right."

He stood up and went over to the armor he put somewhere in the flowers. He put it all on, adjusted his hat on his head, and took Blaze's saddle, bringing it to him. He attached it carefully on his back and got on it. Before Blaze took off, Meta Knight plucked out a few flowers to form a small yet lovely bouquet. The Night Fury flew off in the night sky silently, and it didn't take long for them to return to the village. But, upon arriving, a great surprise was waiting for them. The battleship Halberd was landed on a large field just outside the village, completely still. There seemed to be some things happening in the village, as everyone was out on the main street. Meta Knight easily recognized the Smashers as they ran around in the village. Some of them pointed up toward him and Blaze and they all waved at him happily. He could hear their cries of joy.

"They must have arrived during the night," Blaze said, flapping his wings at a good pace to stay in mid-air. "Hey, look! It's your dad!"

Meta Knight looked down where his friend was pointing and saw Sir Arthur and Lyra, hugging each other tightly. His mother was crying in happiness. He smiled and tapped Blaze on the shoulder, telling him to land. The Night Fury quickly dove down and flew just above everyone before setting his legs on the ground, folding his wings back in. The moment the knight set foot down and turned around, he was suddenly knocked down to the ground by a pink blur. He looked down surprised at Kirby, who was snuggling against him happily.

"Kirby!" he exclaimed, hugging him back.

"Dad!" Kirby cried out, hiding his face against his shoulder. "You're all right! I missed you so much, Dad!"

"You do not have to worry anymore, son. I am not going anywhere," Meta Knight said, rubbing his back.

They stayed that way for a good moment, before Meta Knight looked at him, his hands on his shoulders.

"My, my, Kirby, you have grown!" he exclaimed, looking him over. "Who knew that ten years could change someone like you this much?"

Kirby smiled and chuckled, his face hidden behind his metal mask, which looked just like Meta Knight's old mask with its V-shaped slit.

"I'm not the only one who has changed, Dad," he said, his accent coming back. "Since when do you wear hats?"

Meta Knight laughed heartily. "Let's say that it is a gift."

The Smashers quickly surrounded them and a lot of them came up and gave the knight a hug, all of them happy to see him again. When everyone passed, Meta Knight's golden eyes fell on a beautiful sight that left him in awe. A light blue female knight was walking in his direction, wearing a finely crafted armor that covered her shoulders, feet and head. She had a bright white feather that topped her helmet and her turquoise cape flowed down her back, letting her angel wings pop out. A metal mask with a styled V-shaped slit, which let her purple eyes show, covered her face. Meta Knight smiled as he recognized her and walked toward her.

Once they were in front of her each other, all was silent as they looked at each other in the eyes. Meta Knight extended a hand toward her and gently put it on the side of her mask, getting closer to her.

"May I see your face, knight?" he asked her very politely.

She lightly giggled. "Of course you may," she answered with a voice so familiar, so soft it made his heart skip a beat.

He smiled and carefully took her helmet off, which came off with the mask, revealing a face Meta Knight had seen only in his dreams for the last ten years. Celestia smiled one of her beautiful smiles and didn't resist when Meta Knight pulled her in a loving hug. She leaned her head on his shoulder and he nuzzled her cheek, taking a deep breath of her perfume.

"Ten years…" he whispered in her ear. "Ten whole years of dreaming about you at night, and thinking of you at day. How I missed you, my love."

"To think you were here this whole time," she said softly, looking up at him with her head against his chest. "I was so worried for you. We all were."

Meta Knight placed his hand on her cheek and tenderly stroked it, amazed by its warmth and softness. "I won't ever leave the way I did again. It was painful, even for me, to be separated from all of you."

Celestia placed her hand on his chest and looked directly in his eyes. "Will you stay with us now?"

He smiled and brought her closer to him, their faces only inches apart. "Of course I will."

Both chuckled a little and closed the space between them by locking their lips in a kiss both had patiently waited for. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders and he held her tightly against him with his arms all around her and one hand stroking her hair. Cheering and 'Awwws' came from the crowd around them and the villagers began clapping, a few whistling at them. The two lovers shared a passionate kiss that filled their bodies with a warming sensation only their love could bring. When they separated from loosing their breath, their foreheads met and they stayed in this position for a few more minutes.

Celestia smiled at him. "Meta, your father wants to see you."

Both of them looked back at the couple farther behind them. Lyra was still snuggling happily in her husbands' arms, shedding joyful tears, and Arthur was holding her close, his hand brushing her hair. Meta Knight smiled at them. Arthur looked up at him and their eyes met. The knight gently let Celestia go and approached his parents, never letting his gaze leave his father's. Lyra turned her head to him and smiled, her tears still falling. Staying in Arthur's arms, she moved to the side and held out her arm to her son. Meta Knight took her hand in his and approached them, until he was face to face with Arthur. The golden warrior smiled sadly at him from behind his mask and placed a fatherly hand on his son's shoulder.

"I am sorry for not telling you," he told him sincerely. "I hope you can forgive me and my mistakes."

Meta Knight stayed silent for a moment, his face not showing any emotion, and Arthur feared that he would not forgive him. He then smiled, relieving him, and firmly placed his hand on the one on his shoulder.

"Of course I forgive you, Dad," he said.

Arthur suddenly pulled him in his arms, taking him by surprise, but Meta Knight smiled and hugged him back. Lyra giggled and joined the hug, her son wrapping an arm around her. The whole in Meta Knight's heart then closed itself, as the feeling of having a family finally consumed him. When they released each other, Arthur looked his son from feet to head. He smiled, proud of what his son had become.

"I guess you have a plan?" he asked him.

Meta Knight smiled knowingly. "Of course I have a plan. I know exactly where Volcania is. Do we have an army?"

"It won't be long before they join us," Arthur said.

"Good. Because we are going to need as much soldiers as possible. The Universe's fate resides in this one battle. We cannot afford to lose."

Meta Knight looked back at the Smashers behind them. They were all ready to fight.

"Volcania will soon realize it was a mistake to challenge us."

**Author's Note: Phew! I finally finished this chapter! I thought it was never gonna end! XD Anyway, the song used in this chapter is Out of Darkness, from Devil May Cry 4 soundtrack. I just thought it fitted here, and also, this song is actually the lullaby of the Knight family, the one they always sing. So yeah, I couldn't find anything better, so don't comment on that please. XD**

**So, yeah, on this, have a good day! Again, sorry for the lateness!**


	25. Devil's Pain

**Author's Note: Yeah, so, not much to say here, except that we're approaching the end!**

Devil's Pain

_A soft breeze was blowing in a sunlit field of moonflowers, and white petals were floating around peacefully in the air. Meta Knight and Celestia were running around hand-in-hand happily, laughing with their hearts. While still running, Celestia playfully jumped on him and the Star Warrior caught her in his arms, letting himself fall over in the flowers, laughing. He enclosed his arms around her waist, keeping her from getting up, and she laughed, her head falling on his chest. She looked up at him with her stars-filled, glowing eyes, a warm smile occupying her lips. He tenderly stroked her cheek and heaved a contended sigh._

"_My love… If only we could be together forever…"_

"_Why do you say that?" She sent him a questioning look. "Of course we'll be together. When this whole war is done with, we will come back home and live together like we should have been."_

_Meta Knight closed his eyes for a short second and sat up in the flowers. "Celestia, I… I don't think I…" He then shook his head, changing his ideas, and smiled at her. "No, forget it. Of course we'll come back home."_

_Celestia gently placed her hand on his pink cheek. "Are you sure? You don't seem to be…"_

_Meta Knight held her against him and his face got closer to hers, making her blush with his dazzling, golden eyes. "I'm perfectly sure, my dear. Now please, close your eyes. I have a surprise for you."_

_Celestia did as asked with a giggle and Meta Knight pulled out something from under his wing. He carefully knelt down on one knee and took in a deep breath, holding the object before him._

"_Open your eyes…" he said with slight nervousness in his voice._

_Celestia opened her eyes and gasped when she saw what Meta Knight was holding, her hands flying up to her mouth in shock. It was a ring. An engagement ring. It was gold with a beautiful blue stone star embedded in it, glowing brightly in the sunlight._

"_Celestia," Meta Knight spoke. "Will you marry me?"_

_The star girl's eyes filled with joyful tears and she let them fall freely down her cheeks, her hands clasped tightly together._

"_Yes," she whispered, her voice seemingly leaving her. "Yes, I will marry you!"_

_Meta Knight smiled and gladly received her in his arms when she jumped on him. She snuggled in his arms and a warm light surrounded her body as she watched Meta Knight gently take her hand and slide the ring on a finger, brushing his lips on them afterward._

"_I love you," he whispered to her._

"_I love you too," she whispered back._

_Both of them leant forward, holding each other tightly. However, the very moment their lips touched, the flower field faded entirely into nothingness and the pair were left floating in darkness. Meta Knight gasped when Celestia began to disappear into small particles of light and he tried to catch her, but his hands grasped thin air and Celestia disappeared from sight, her voice calling him still echoing around him._

"_No! Celestia!" he called out, his voice resonating around his ears._

_Flames erupted all around him and the two blood red eyes of Fira appeared high above him, staring him down._

"_**Foul!"**__ the deadly voice yelled in anger. __**"You have just sentenced us both! Bathed in this being's light, never shall you survive!"**_

_Before the knight could say anything else, immense, fiery jaws filled with sharp teeth opened and clapped down on him, bringing him in a world of pain and fire._

Meta Knight opened his eyes with a gasp, just waking up from his dream. Outside, he looked calm and neutral, but inside, his heart was beating at a fast pace and echoed in his ears. He was in his bedroom, inside the Halberd, and only the faint roaring of the engines could be heard. He looked down in his arms to see Celestia, peacefully sleeping against him. His future bride had a cute smile on her lips and her hand was placed on his chest, where he could perfectly see the ring he gave her. He smiled, just looking at her, and his gaze moved to the other side of the dark room, where he saw Blaze hanging from the ceiling upside-down, his wings wrapped around him like a bat, sleeping. He lightly chuckled, still amused by his friend's way of sleeping, and carefully slid out of the bed, knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep that night.

He looked over to the alarm clock on the end table. It was still early, but it was still a good time to get up. He gazed out of the window of his room into space, and only saw countless stars and far away planets out into the darkness. Very soon, in only a matter of hours, they would land on Volcania's planet, a far away landscape of snow and ice. Meta Knight almost shuddered, thinking of this planet. It was the very same planet Nightmare had shipped him off, year ago, with Blaze, Stella and Kirby. The pink Star Warrior surely didn't remember, but Blaze probably did.

Meta Knight walked over to his armor that lay on a nearby table next to Celestia's and quickly put it on. He tightened his belt holding his two scabbards around his waist and made sure his musketeer hat was well placed on his head. He quietly closed the door behind himself and set off toward the closest elevator. He was glad to be back in his ship, and he was happier to see it hadn't change at all from the way he left it, ten years ago. He saluted a few soldiers on the way and finally arrived to the elevator, heading to the control room. The army Dragato, Nonsurat and Falspar had gone to look for had caught up to them, in the form of a giant fleet of hundreds of ships ready to fight. The dragons and villagers that wanted to fight came with them as well. Sir Arthur used his influence on the wolves of Starland to persuade them to help them in the battle, and the wolves gladly accepted. Meta Knight noticed they always called his father 'Prince' and obeyed all his orders without questioning.

The knight finally arrived to the control room and he wasn't that much surprised by what he saw. Arthur and Lyra were the only ones in the room, or so they thought they were, and they were having a little private moment with each other. How Arthur was able to drive the Halberd while kissing Lyra, Meta Knight had no idea. Practice maybe? He cleared his throat to announce his presence and the two quickly separated, shooting their heads toward him. The look on Arthur's unmasked face was priceless.

"O-oh! Meta! You're up early!" Lyra said, blushing madly with embarrassment.

"Am I interrupting something?" he mused, getting more blushes from his parents as answers.

He chuckled lightly and walked over to the wheel. "I'll take the driving. You two can go do your business somewhere else."

With a chuckle, Arthur gave the wheel to his son and wrapped his arm around Lyra, putting the bottom half of his mask on.

"Thank you," he said, preparing to leave the control room with her.

Meta Knight looked out of the windshield into space, holding the wheel with his two hands, when he suddenly thought of something.

"Oh, Dad, I just have one question," he told Arthur before he and Lyra left.

"Yes?" Arthur said, turning around.

Meta Knight was silent for a few seconds, thinking of the right words, and finally asked, "Do you know something about… Fira?"

Both elders suddenly froze in place and Arthur's eyes widened. There was a long moment of silence, where tension filled the air. Meta Knight could see their shocked gazes even though he wasn't looking at them.

"Why do you ask?" Arthur finally asked, getting an urgent look from Lyra. He gently gestured to her to stay calm and waited for his son's answer.

"I had a few dreams about him," Meta Knight calmly said. "He told me that he has been living in me since my birth and that both him and I are demons, devils, he once called."

Arthur closed his eyes and exhaled a deep, shaky breath. No. This could not be happening. He slowly walked over to his son, Lyra in tow, and stood next to him. His eyes showed pain, something Meta Knight had never seen in his mentor's eyes. Arthur held out a hand and put it just on Nightmare's mark on Meta Knight's left cheek. A sharp pain shot through the knight and he grunted painfully, almost loosing his balance. Lyra quickly took his hand in her owns as Arthur continued whatever he was doing.

When he withdrew his hand, Nightmare's mark was glowing bright lava red and strange red marks shaped like flames formed themselves on Meta Knight's cheeks and under his eyes, just like his brother's. He saw his reflection in the windshield and gasped, his eyes turning orange in shock. Arthur slowly shook his head.

"It's just as I feared," he said quietly, Lyra latching onto his hand tightly.

Meta Knight sent him a confused look and he sighed.

"Fira Gazanda. This is the name of the Fire Beast in Old Draconish. Do you know its story?"

The blue Star Warrior nodded. "Yes. You had to seal it in you so you and Mom could be together."

Arthur nodded as well, Lyra looking down at her feet. "Yes, it's that story. You see Meta, when you were born, a part of the Fire Beast's soul was sealed inside you, creating another beast, less stronger than the real one, but still dangerous as well. The same thing probably happened to your brother."

Meta Knight closed his eyes as he contemplated on this, still looking calm. "So, there was a monster inside me this whole time, and I didn't know a thing about it?"

"I swear Meta, I didn't know back then that it would affect my children like that when I went to fight Fira," Arthur added quickly. "If I could have changed it somehow, I would have done it."

The blue Star Warrior slowly nodded his head, opening his eyes. "Will it affect me during the battle?"

Arthur thought for a moment and looked at Lyra, who lightly shook her head.

"No, it shouldn't," he answered. "Control your feelings and everything should be alright."

Suddenly, a loud alarm sounded off in the control room and a robotic feminine voice came from the computer.

"_Warning. Two unidentified vessels are approaching the Halberd at high speed."_

"Threats or not?" Meta Knight asked, returning his attention back to space.

"_Analyzing. Analyzing complete. I have detected the emblem of Holy Nightmare Corporation on the vessels, and they are then considered as threat."_

Meta Knight muttered something under his breath, and then looked up. "Computer, lock on cannons fifteen and twenty on the vessels and shoot once they are on radar."

Soon enough, two bright lasers shot out from the ship and hit two vessels out into space, which exploded immediately afterward. Meta Knight sighed.

"They already know we are coming," Arthur spoke seriously, looking at all the debris floating around in space.

"Then, why let them wait any longer?" Meta Knight asked, turning the ship's alarms on and the intercom. "Attention all soldiers," he spoke clearly, his voice resonating in the whole ship above the loud, screeching alarm. "Prepare yourselves for the fight. In exactly one hour, we will land on Frozelia and begin the assault. I want everyone to be prepared for this. Over."

Arthur smiled with pride as he watched his son direct the same order to the whole fleet that surrounded the Halberd, receiving many responses from the other generals. Exactly one hour later, the whole fleet used the hyperspace together and traveled through light-years, before arriving directly in the orbit of a large planet of snow and ice, covered with raging storms. Almost immediately, more threatening ships came from the planet to greet them with beams. Other ships from the fleet came out of the pack and attacked them, soon destroying them rather easily. The fleet then went down into the planet's atmosphere, following the coordinates of Volcania's fortress. When they passed through the canopy of thick clouds, they found themselves in an immense land of snow. The Halberd stopped in its tracks in mid-air and the fleet floated around it, some of the ships landing to prepare some things. Volcania's fortress was exactly two kilometers away from where they were.

Meta Knight went down in the hangar and was preparing himself for his mission, when his friends came up to him.

"Are you gonna tell us what your plan is?" Marth asked him, crossing his arms over his armored chest.

Meta Knight looked up at him and grinned. "Of course. I am going to infiltrate the fortress first and try to find a way to destroy it from the inside. Simple as that."

"You're going alone?" Zelda asked him, surprised.

He nodded. "Yes. I want to avoid as many losses as possible, and that includes all of you. You were never forced into this. You all still have a chance to leave."

Marth scoffed. "Pff! Yeah, so you'll have all the party to yourself? No way! We're staying and that's final. Right guys?"

All the others gave agreeing cries, making the knight smile. He never realized how lucky he was to have them as friends. Even though they had a chance to retrieve their normal lives, they were still there, with him, and they wanted to help in the cause. He nodded to them, the smile never leaving his face.

"Alright, I see. Are you all prepared for the fight?"

"You bet we are!" Ike answered confidently. "Volcania can send as much demons he wants, we're waiting for him!"

Meta Knight lightly chuckled. "Good." He searched among the group, looking for someone. "Where's Celestia?"

"She's helping Draco and Blaze put on their armor," Link replied. "Apparently, they had some problems with it."

Meta Knight bit on his lip for a short moment, thinking that he could not tell her that he was leaving.

"We'll tell her, don't worry," Marth said, reading his thoughts.

The knight smiled. "Thank you."

He took out a small device from his cape and pressed a button on it. Immediately, the hangar's immense doors opened up, letting chilly winds and snow make their way inside. Kirby immediately ran up to his father and hugged him tightly. Meta Knight smiled and returned the hug, sensing Kirby's worry.

"Dad," he whispered in his ear. "Be very careful if you meet Devolu. He's dangerous!"

"How do you know that?" he whispered back.

"Our minds are somehow connected. I can hear his thoughts. He's planning on killing you!"

Meta Knight looked down at him and saw how serious he looked. He nodded.

"Don't worry, I will be careful," he told him. "Everything will be alright. I want you to protect everyone else during my absence. Can you do it?"

Kirby nodded confidently. "Yes Sir!"

Meta Knight smiled with pride and the pink Star Warrior let him go. The veteran Star Warrior winked and backed away. He suddenly jumped down from the ship and out in the snow. Everyone gasped and went on the edge of the exit, only to see Meta Knight fly away at high speed toward the fortress.

The knight flew for a few, long minutes, before he could finally see the dark towers of the fortress. It looked like a kind of old castle, with towers all around its foundation. One specific tower in the very center of the fortress was much taller and larger than the rest of them.

'_Volcania must be at the top,'_ Meta Knight thought as he beat his wings more forcefully.

He flew higher in the air and stopped beating his wings, letting himself glide silently toward the tower. His small body was blending in perfectly in the dark of the night sky and the snowstorm made it almost impossible to see him. He avoided a group of demon birds that were flying around the tower and found a small entrance on its side. His wings folded tightly against his sides and he dove right in the entrance. Almost immediately, he was met with a stone grey wall and he had to stop using his feet on it. He jumped down and saw that he was now in a spiraling staircase. He pressed a finger on a small device attached to his belt and his body became watery, before slowing blending in with the environment. He became totally invisible and began running silently up the stairs.

He passed through many simple rooms, and in each, he had to avoid tons of demons, which never noticed anything as he passed by. He was mostly crawling on the walls with the help of his wings and the claws of his foot, all the time completely silent. While running down an empty, dark hallway, the thermal vision included in his eyes caught something strange on the wall and he abruptly stopped. He changed lens so he could see through the stones of the wall and he saw a hidden passage in it. He scanned the wall and noticed a stone that was slightly out of it, while all the others were well placed. He pressed his unseen hand on it, and the stones of the wall all began rumbling. They all pressed in within the wall and crawled away, leaving place for the entrance of the secret hallway. It was only lit by a few torches here and there, but it was still enough to see correctly.

Meta Knight smiled to himself and stepped inside it, thinking that maybe he would find some interesting information in there. He walked on for a moment, scanning the whole place intently, when he came upon a large dark room filled with strange machines and instruments. There were a few glass cylinders across the walls, and a few were broken, empty. All the others had strange small creatures floating in some kind of orange water, all recoiled on themselves. Some looked like small dragons, while the others all had demon characteristics. Meta Knight looked around curiously and his thermal vision caught a source of warmth from the room on the other side of this one. It wasn't Volcania, but a tall creature of some sort. He walked quietly toward the locked door leading to this room and pressed his ear against it, listening intently.

"Thiz iz rid-d-diculous," a strange voice spoke up, slightly deafened by something. "How can I create more c-c-clones in such a short amount of t-t-t-time? Volcania may be a good leader, but Master Nightmare had better timing then thiz. And to think I still have to control that fire demon I found in this Metal boy… I don't have enough t-t-t-time!"

That voice was all too familiar to Meta Knight. He felt like he had heard it somewhere before. He put his hand on the door's handle and focused his powers in it. The handle became more and more red and it slowly began melting. The door opened all by itself and the invisible knight stepped into the room. It was a circular room, with a strange round device in the middle. There was a large window near the ceiling that let a view on another room. He walked further in the room, and he then saw a demon walk in front of the window. It was a praying mantis like demon, wearing a scientist blouse. It was about twice his size. It flicked its antennas and its front arms rubbed against each other.

"Your little t-t-t-tricks have no effect on me, Meta Knightmare," he spoke. "Show yourself."

Meta Knight frowned and pressed on the small device on his belt, his body becoming visible once again. He glared at the demon.

"Lucius," he stated. "I see you are now working for Volcania."

"My, clever as always," Lucius said, sarcastic. "You came here to meet your clone, Meta Knightmare?"

Meta Knight walked around in the room, observing everything. "Mmh… That's not really in my priorities. No, I came in search of information. I heard you had problems with a certain fire demon."

Lucius scoffed. "Listening to doors now? You are sssstill the same little b-b-b-brat as you were before."

"And you haven't changed at all you too, you know. You're still the same scientist that locks himself in a godforsaken hole like this."

"Godforsaken hole?" Lucius exclaimed, offended. He muttered some curses under his breath and looked down at him angrily, walking along the window with his front arms rubbing each other. "I think you should meet your clone," he spoke, an evil tint recognizable in his insect like voice. "You will be surprised at the differences."

Entrances suddenly opened in the walls of the room Meta Knight was in and demonic swords suddenly flew out toward him, animated by a dark power. They made bird like screeches as they swirled around in the room. On instinct, Meta Knight unsheathed his swords and blocked the incoming blades, clangs resonating everywhere on impact. As he jumped, ducked, rolled to the side, and blocked, Lucius walked over to a panel close to the window and pressed a few buttons, before lowering a small lever. Energy gathered in the device in the circular room and the sword demons all arranged themselves so they lead Meta Knight toward it.

A blade flew straight at him while he was blocking one and he jumped out of the way, landing directly on the device. Immediately, electricity erupted out and engulfed him, making him scream in pain. The blades all returned back in the walls, done with their work. The painful sparks of electricity kept the knight in place long enough for a dark blur to fly at high speed at him and a blade plunged deep within his chest, making him gasp. The impact sent him on the wall, and the dark blur brutally took out his blade, only to plunge it again with more force, making the knight choke out a burst of blood. The sword was planted in the wall, keeping him hung there. Two other demon blades then came out of the walls and plunged in his shoulders, keeping him much more in place.

His head hung limply and blood flowed out of his mouth as he tried to breath. He tried to look up, and what he saw took him by surprise. He saw a strange pure black creature that seemed to be of his species that floated in mid air with his large demon wings. He had long twisted horns on his head and a long, lizard like tail on his back. The black crystals on his shoulders and head had Black Tears flowing back and forth in his body, and his red eyes looked like blood was flowing in them. He was looking at him with a face empty of emotions, no anger, no pleasure at seeing him suffer, no nothing.

"Look!" he heard Lucius exclaim. "Iz he not perfect? It took me years to arrive to thiz perfection! I had to capture and canalize countless Zarasus just to create his heart! Controlling them was an even greater task."

Meta Knight let his head fall again, heaving out a deep breath. Strangely, he was just out of breath, it didn't hurt that much. He heard Lucius chuckle.

"Do you see now? No matter how much we may stab you, you never die. That is all thanks to the demon in you."

The dark clone quickly flew up to Meta Knight and brutally twisted his sword in his insides, making cry out in pain as more blood flew around him. As Devolu flew back to his spot in the air, Meta Knight tried to breath normally.

"You… are absolutely crazy…" he managed to choke out.

"Me? Crazy?" Lucius laughed. "I only gave you the powers of immortality that a demon possess! It was a success! Too bad that Master Volcania wishes you to lose those powers. I will have to remove that fire demon from you then…"

Meta Knight's eyes flashed up at that. Remove the Fire Beast? Perhaps it would be a good idea. The thought of being a demon disgusted him, yet, deep inside him, he knew he didn't really mind it. In fact, Fira gave him more strength, he knew it was him. The knight took in a deep breath and straightened himself, despite the sword that was in his stomach and his shoulders.

"You can forget it," he said, his voice cracking from the pain. "I'll keep it…"

Lucius raised an unseen brow. "Iz that so? Well then… Devolu, c-c-c-convince him."

Immediately, Devolu held out his hands to his sides. Two blades made of Black Tears slowly came out his palms and their surface hardened, as they became swords. The black demon flew straight at him, and everything seemed to be slow motion for the knight. His eyes slowly closed as the loss of blood drained his energy, and he didn't hear the demon anymore.

An image of Celestia flashed in his mind. She was smiling and her light warmed up his heart.

"Celestia…" he whispered.

He held out a hand to her, but she suddenly disappeared from sight and darkness surrounded him.

"Celestia!"

His eyes popped open when he felt the horrible sting of the two cursed blades as they plunged in him, and they flashed a dangerous red. Fire like energy gathered around his body and Devolu looked up curiously at him, wondering what was happening. Meta Knight's hands turned into fists and, with a loud grunt of effort, the energy unleashed in the whole room in a big explosion, sending the demon against the wall on the other side. The unholy fire spread everywhere, making wires break, and the device in the middle of the room suddenly blew up, blinding everyone for a moment.

When Lucius opened his big eyes, the window suddenly blew up, sending him back with a cry of surprise. He looked up and gasped when he saw what had done it. Meta Knight was slowly walking toward him, surrounded by a dark aura. His whole right arm and the upper right part of his body, including his eye, were covered by a dark, demonic carapace mixed with red lines that flowed through the armor like lava. The lines on his demonic arm were glowing a brighter red than the rest, and his whole palm and the tip of his clawed fingers were deprived of carapace. It was only a glowing pure red skin. The part of the mask that was touched by it was also more demonic and was pure black with red lines. The same had happened to his shoulder pad. The sword that Devolu had stabbed him with was still planted in his stomach and was coming out from his back, leaving a thick trail of blood flow from his belly and back. Lucius cried out in horror and backed away from him, still on the ground.

"H-how! How c-c-can you use thiz power? Not even I could succeed in controlling it!"

The dark knight took in a deep breath and spoke with his demonic voice.

"**I knew it all along… I knew I was different…"**

"W-what?" Lucius asked, not understanding what this demon was talking about here.

"**It became clearer after you did those experiments on me, years ago,"** Meta Knight continued, stopping in his tracks, and put his hand on the handle of the sword in his stomach. **"I may be cursed, but I **_**will**_** protect everyone… even if I become a demon… anything…"** His eyes flashed a brighter red as he narrowed them, and he tore the sword out of his chest. **"Anything… to protect her!"**

He suddenly swung the sword in his direction and Lucius just had the time to duck to avoid a dark Sword Beam. He quickly opened his wings and flew away from the cursed knight, returning in the destroyed room. Devolu slowly got up from the ground and rubbed his head, before looking up at the scientist.

"Devolu! Come, we're leaving!"

The demon nodded and quickly followed the praying mantis out of the room, leaving Meta Knight alone. The knight slowly blinked and fire erupted all around him. When the fire subsided, he dropped to his knees, supporting himself with his hands. He was back to normal. His eyes slowly retrieved their golden color and he immediately flew his hand to his chest, only to see that there was no hole or injury where the sword had been. He sighed in relief, but when he looked down at his right arm, horror took the place. Unlike the rest of his body, his arm up to his shoulder was still demonic and covered with that carapace. He could feel fire and lava run under it and he knew that he had to control it; otherwise he would destroy everything. The Fire Beast was much more visible from the outside now, and everyone would see that he was a demon.

He took in a deep breath to calm down slightly.

"I have to be more careful from now on," he told himself. "Who knows what might happen…"

He slowly stood up and gathered his two swords, before leaving the destroyed laboratory.

**Author's Note: All right, what a chapter! I had fun writing this one! For those who didn't get some things, here's some explanation. When MK was born, the Fire Beast Arthur had in him was separated in three parts; the main one stayed in Arthur, while the other two went in MK and his bro. Lucius is the one that made experiments on MK when he was at Nightmare's place and he's the one that created all the clones, including Kirby. MK got angry, and he realized that he is a demon. I guess that sums it all! Any questions? Feel free to ask! ^_^ I'll answer.**

**So, have a nice day people! ^_^**


	26. Devils Never Cry

**Author's Note: Again, not much to say. Enjoy! ^_^**

Devils Never Cry

Volcania was standing on a high balcony at the top of his tower, looking in disgust at the giant fleet coming this way. All the demons and the ships he had sent to stop them were being destroyed, one after the other, only to be replaced by more. Countless ships were flying all around the fortress, followed by dragons and other flying animals from Starland. The black demon frowned heavily at this sight and his hands turned into fists. A little farther behind him, just under the threshold, Metal watched everything with glaring eyes, his arms crossed. He could feel the presence of his brother in the tower and he wanted to go and fight him, but he had to wait for his master's order before doing so.

He turned his head to the side when he saw Lucius quickly walk out into the balcony and go stand right behind Volcania, panting.

"Master!" the praying mantis exclaimed. "That Star Warrior Meta Knight iz here!"

"I know," Volcania answered calmly, not turning to him.

"B-b-b-but he possesses the powerz of a demon! A devil! Hiz powerz could be as high as yourz! He has to be stopped _now!_"

Volcania's frown deepened. So, Ghost had trained him also? This was not good.

"You're the one, Lucius, who has turned him into a Demon Beast all those years ago," he began. "So you should know better than anyone how to stop him."

"Hum…" Lucius stuttered nervously, rubbing his front arms together.

He thought for a moment, and during that time, Metal felt a tug on his cape, making him turn his head. Devolu was there, looking up at him with his cape in his clawed hands. Metal was taller than him than a couple inches, but he knew the clone was much stronger than he was. Devolu slightly went under the cape and snuggled against his side, closing his bloody red eyes. Metal cracked a smile at this sight. Since Devolu could not talk, he always used gestures to show what he wanted to say, and Metal knew that this action meant that he wanted comfort.

"Not now okay?" he whispered to him, so Volcania and Lucius wouldn't hear him. "Not in front of those two. You'll tell me what the matter is in a few minutes, okay little bro?"

Devolu nodded his head and snuggled closer, Metal wrapping an arm around him.

"Aah! He does have a weakness!" Lucius exclaimed, making the two of them look up at him.

"And what would that be?" Volcania asked him.

Lucius approached him and bent his head to be level with the dark puffball.

"This d-d-d-devil seemz to be quite cloze to that ssstar, Celestia," he whispered, making Volcania raise his head some more. "More than once he called out her name. Sh-sh-should she be in our hands, we c-c-c-could use her to lure him to our God. And there…"

Volcania smirked evilly, his eyes flashing. "I understand perfectly what you mean." He turned around to the two 'brothers', resisting the urge to frown in disgust at the show of brotherly love the two were doing. "Metal, go fetch that Celestia and bring her back to me, alive. Now."

Metal bowed to him. "Right away, Master."

He turned around and left the balcony, with Devolu in tow. Volcania frowned as they disappeared inside the tower.

"Those two are getting a little too much closer," he noted mainly to himself.

Lucius rubbed his front arms together. "B-b-b-but, that iz impossible Master. Devolu is designed to never feel anything emotionally. It iz impossible that he feels l-l-l-love for that b-b-b-brat!"

Volcania growled for a short second. "Lucius, go get Sin. Tell him to come here immediately. I have a job for him."

In a corridor inside the tower, Metal stopped and turned around to Devolu, putting his hands on his shoulders.

"You can tell me now," he said softly. "What is the problem?"

Devolu looked up at him and hugged him close, burying his face in his chest. Metal was surprised by such an action and he couldn't tell what it meant. It was then that he noticed the large gash on the back of his shoulder and down his back. Black Tears were flowing down his back from it, mixed with blood. Metal understood why he was acting this way. It was the first time he was ever hurt in any way and he didn't know what to do. Metal gently touched the wound with two fingers and Devolu flinched at the touch, clinging tightly to him. Metal softly hushed him by stroking his back in small circles and he observed the wound. It was already healing and the cut edges of the black skin were slowly closing themselves on each other. He smiled.

"You don't have to worry, it's already healing," he told him. "You should be alright in a few hours, perhaps tomorrow."

Devolu raised his head from his chest and looked up into his golden eyes. Metal gasped. Small tears were forming in his eyes, something he had never seen in him. He gently placed his hands on his shoulders, looking at him in his blood red eyes.

"Hey, don't cry, little bro," he said softly. "Remember that demons never cry."

Devolu quickly dried his tears and nodded to him, the rare sadness leaving his face. He quickly hugged his brother, saying him good luck in his mission, and hurried away, disappearing at a corner. Metal took in a deep breath and went to prepare himself.

Meanwhile, the Halberd had landed for a moment just long enough to let the Smashers and the soldiers out and into the battlefield, before returning to the sky. All the warriors charged toward the incoming Zarasus and both sides clanged into one another, engaging the fight. Those that fought their way through the crowd succeeded in entering the fortress and managed to clear the entrance of monsters. Those few Smashers and soldiers retrieved their breath before continuing further toward the tower, following Arthur. The golden knight looked like he had battled Zarasus his whole life, for he seemed to know exactly where every weak spots were on their body. The soldiers all followed his lead and easily made their way through the many buildings to the main tower, where Arthur was sure Volcania was.

However, the moment they reached the entrance to the tower, they all heard a loud clang, like glass being broken, and they looked up. Bursting out from a window near the top of the tower, two shadowed figures were pursuing each other in the air, loud clangs of swords echoing everywhere whenever they met.

"Hey, is that Meta Knight?" Ike asked, narrowing his eyes to try and see through the raging storm.

"Yeah!" Marth answered. "Who's that guy with him though?"

Before he had the time to answer, one of the figures detached himself from the fight and dove down toward the soldiers, his wings stuck to his sides. The other figure immediately reacted and dove down after him. The first one became clearer and when they saw how the Meta Knight look-alike looked like, they also saw that he was headed straight for Celestia, who began backing away. The Smashers surrounded her, but when Metal was only but a few meters away from them, Meta Knight extended a demonic arm out to him, and a large shadowed dark hand came out of his own and toward him. The ghost hand caught the knight in a tight grasp, making him gasp, and Meta Knight sent him rocketing toward the tower, where Metal easily passed through the stonewall and inside it. The hand retracted inside Meta Knight's hand and he landed not far away from the surprised group.

"What the heck was that?" exclaimed Link, his eyes widened.

"How can you do that cool stuff?" Toon Link asked from next his older look-alike.

Meta Knight seemed to be ignoring them and quickly went up to Celestia, his face neutral.

"Are you alright?" he asked her, looking her over.

Celestia looked more shocked than anything and she was looking down at his demonic arm, her purple eyes quivering. She nodded.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine, but who is that guy? Why did he go after me?"

"It is my brother, Metal," the knight answered, looking over to the entrance of the tower to make sure he wasn't coming back too soon. "I do not know what he's planning, but he is out for you. It would be best if you would go back to the Halberd."

"What?" she exclaimed. "I came so far and you just tell me to go back to that ship? There's not way I'm going back!"

Meta Knight looked back at her, surprised. "Celestia, please, be reasona-"

Before he even had the time to finish, an ear-piercing howl was heard and everyone jerked his or her head in the direction in came from just in time to see an immense, armored, blue wolf jump out of the tower's entrance. The wolf that seemed to be Metal easily pushed all the soldiers on his way and dashed speedily toward Celestia. Meta Knight immediately reacted and pushed Celestia out of the way, before receiving the wolf himself and holding him in place by the strange horns of his helmet. The wolf barked and pushed him back, but Meta Knight stood his ground and even began slightly moving Metal out of place. He suddenly gripped the horns very tightly and spun him around in the air, making everyone gasp. Meta Knight spun him for a second and threw him as far as he could, but Metal quickly recovered in mid-air and somersaulted on his feet.

The other wolves that were present all surrounded Celestia protectively, and the star was getting up on her feet, still not believing what was happening. Meta Knight growled and a bright light took him, turning him also into his wolf form. However, something was clearly different about him. The dark carapace of the Fire Beast covered his two front legs and a strange, dark aura surrounded him. His claws were longer and sharper and they burned through the snow wherever he stepped. The two wolves dangerously growled at each other and sprang forward. Both brothers met in a merciless clash of tearing, barking, biting, clawing at each other, under the sad gaze of their parents as they watched them.

"It shouldn't be happening," Lyra said sadly, her canine head sticking out of Arthur's shadow. "They shouldn't be fighting like that!"

While the two were fighting, more demons came from all around the fortress and the soldiers and Smashers all went after them, leaving Celestia in the paws of the wolves. Arthur was about to stab a Zarasu right on its weak point when he suddenly screamed in pain and held his ears, dropping his sword with a clang. The black reptile like demon turned its head toward him and prepared to strike, but Lyra quickly came out of Arthur's shadow and pierced her hand through its watery chest. The demon looked down at it just in time to be electrified and its weak spot suddenly exploded with a disgusting orange substance. Lyra tore her hand out as it fell to the ground and quickly went over to Arthur, who was now on his back, screaming as he held his ears.

"Arthur!" she exclaimed, putting her paws on his arm. "Arthur, what's wrong?"

"Arg! That noise! Stop it! Please stop it!" he begged, rolling in the snow in pain.

"But I don't hear anything!"

Lyra looked around in worry, nearly panicking, not knowing what was happening to her husband. It was then that she saw that the same thing was happening to the other wolves fighting around them. They all fell to the ground, howling in pain as they apparently heard a loud noise. The same was happening to Meta Knight and Metal; they were howling in pain in the snow, covered with lacerations from their fight. Searching everything, her eyes widened when she saw what was causing the wolves' pain. Perched upon a rail of the tower, she saw a strange Night Fury. The dragon was covered with strange red lines going in different patterns on his scales and his claws were much longer than a normal Night Fury's. His red eyes were looking over the crowd, searching for someone. He was blowing in some kind of whistle, apparently what was causing all the wolves to act like that.

His eyes fell on Celestia, who was now trying to help the wolves that were around her, and he unfolded his large, veiled wings, which had long blades at the tips. Lyra was about to dash forward and stop him, but more demons came in her way and attempted to claw at her, forcing her back. The black and red dragon took off from the railing, letting go of the whistle, and scooped up the star with his front legs, taking her greatly by surprise. As he was heading up the tower, she tried to beat her way out his grasp and tried to stab him with her sword, but the dragon bit down on her hand, making her scream and drop her sword. In the snow, Meta Knight was getting up and grunting in pain, when he saw his love's sword fall directly in front of him, making him look up quickly. Growling, he quickly recovered and stood up. His tail flashed with fire and he speedily spun around, a ball of fire erupting from it and rocketing toward the dragon.

It hit him directly in the back, making the dragon let go of Celestia and fall down himself. He quickly recovered and extended a paw out toward the ground, a portal appearing just under Celestia as she fell toward it. Meta Knight gasped and ran toward her, but when he jumped high in an attempt to get her, Celestia slipped right through his claws and fell down in the portal.

"Meta!" she called out in despair, the portal consuming her whole.

"_Celestia!"_ Meta Knight called, falling hard on a chuck of ice.

He grunted and got up to his feet, just in time to see the portal close itself. He stared right ahead in pure shock. Celestia was gone.

"Meta, look out!"

He turned around and his ears flattened against his head when he saw the black and red Night Fury head straight at him with his claws outstretched. The dragon kept spinning speedily, his claws forming a sort of drill that was headed straight for the blue wolf. Meta Knight was frozen in place and he couldn't bring his feet to move. It was a matter of seconds, and he knew he didn't have the time to dodge this attack. In the blink of an eye, Blaze flew at top speed right in front of his clone, receiving the blow. Meta Knight gasped. The claws ripped through his chest with a disgusting ripping sound mixed with Blaze's cries of pain and tore their way through the flesh, blood flowing all around. The clone stopped spinning after a short moment and quickly grabbed Blaze by the neck.

"You're in my way, little scum!" he yelled angrily, throwing him to the ground.

Blaze hit the snow brutally and stopped moving, his wings sprawled before him. Meta Knight's eyes flashed a bright white and he ran speedily to him, calling him. He came to a stop next to him and gasped in panic upon seeing the large gaping whole in his chest. The organs within it were all out of place and he could even see the movement his heart was giving, and it was getting slower and slower with each second. Meta Knight quickly took Blaze's head in his paws and made him look at him.

"_Blaze, please, hold on! I-I'm going to g-get help, you'll be all right! Just hold on, please!"_

Blaze took in a small, staggered breath and let his head fall weakly on his friend's furry legs. His eyes were slowly closing, but Meta Knight could see he was struggling to keep them open.

"Meta…" he whispered softly, his voice leaving him. "I don't think… I'll come out of here…"

"_Please, don't say that!"_ Meta Knight said desperately. _"You will come back with us! Just… hold on…"_

Blaze let out a low, sad wail, blinking slowly. He tried to reach up to Meta Knight with his hand, but he was shaking so much he let it fall back down. The Star Warrior quickly caught it and brought it to his furry chest. Tears were menacing to come out of his eyes, but he was struggling to keep them. Blaze blinked up at him.

"Meta… I'm sorry… I was so useless to you… all this time…"

Meta Knight quickly shook his head and nuzzled the top of his head.

"_You weren't useless. You were the best friend I ever had. I mean it!"_

Blaze cracked a small smile on his now bloody jaws.

"Well, then… I thank you… my friend… for giving me… another… chance… Good-bye…"

The Night Fury then slowly closed his eyes, and his heartbeat stopped entirely. Meta Knight stood in place for a second, until the fact that his friend was dead swept over him. He closed his golden eyes and took in a deep breath, only to let it out in a restrained sob.

"_**Devils never cry,"**_ he heard in his head.

He hung his head sadly, his shoulders trembling. The Night Fury's clone stood up on his hind legs and angrily walked over to him, growling.

"Is that all?"

Meta Knight slowly turned his canine head to him and the dragon hit him directly on the side of the head, sending him to the ground with a yelp. He tried to get up, but the dragon took him by the neck and threw him once again to the ground.

"Is that all the Galaxy Soldier Army has put their hopes on?" he questioned all the soldiers around them, who had stopped battling when the demons had stopped also.

The dragon pushed Meta Knight on his back and stepped hard on his neck, preventing him from moving as his long claws were an inch away from planting in his skin.

"A useless little crying puppy?" he continued loudly, no one finding anything to respond. "Ah! No wonder the GSA has been destroyed all those years back!"

"Sin!" Metal called, getting up from the snow. He was back in his normal form and was frowning deeply. "What the Hell are you doing here!"

Sin scoffed. "Master Volcania predicted your defeat, and he does not trust you at all," he said, Metal's frown changing to a shocked expression. "So he ordered me to bring the girl to him." He looked down at the corpse of Blaze. "Too bad I had to kill my own original self. Oh well, it only proves that clones are much stronger than originals!"

He bent his head down to Meta Knight's face and growled dangerously.

"I won't allow you to meet Devolu again, Knight," he scoffed. "My Master wants you dead."

He quickly took his leg off, but he immediately bit down on his neck, bringing him up with a gasp from him. A loud and sickening crack was heard when Sin broke his neck with only a twist of his jaws. He carelessly threw his limping body to the side and turned around, returning to his four legs. A portal opened a few meters away and Sin was headed to it.

Meta Knight was trying hard to breath, but all the connections with the rest of his body were broken, making it impossible to survive. His eyes had fallen directly on Blaze, where he had a clear view of his friend's mortal wound.

"_**Devils never cry."**_

His eyes slowly closed and welcoming warmth took over him, filling his heart with a strange fire.

"_**Devils are made for destruction,"**_ the voice continued. _**"Let me bring life to your dying soul, so you can take revenge for your lost friend. Use my strength…"**_

He suddenly opened blood red eyes and a low growl escaped him. The demonic carapace of his front legs began crawling up his chest and to his neck, which cracked itself back in place as he stood up from the snow. His eyes fell on Sin's back and he immediately bent down like a stalking tiger, preparing himself. To everyone's surprise, when he growled, lava poured down from his mouth, burning the snow with its intense heat.

"Oh no!" Arthur gasped upon seeing this. "The Fire Beast!"

Before he had the time to say something else, Meta Knight sprang forward at lightning speed toward Sin, who was just in front of the portal. Sin turned his head back and gasped, quickly getting up on his hind legs. Meta Knight fell directly on him and latched his burning claws in his flesh, his jaws closing around his neck angrily. The dragon yelped in surprise and fell backward upon the angry wolf's weight. Both of them fell and disappeared in the portal, which silently closed itself afterward, leaving everyone behind.

**Author's Note: Finally I'm done with this chapter! I had to rewrite it at least three freaking times before I got everything I wanted right! And, Gooood, I nearly cried while writing the dying Blaze part. So, yeah, I hope you enjoyed ^_^**

**Good day to you!**


	27. One trip to Hell

**Author's Note: So, since this is probably the last update until Christmas, I want to say a Merry Christmas to everyone and a happy holiday! ^_^ The next chapter will be the previous to last chapter! This story is soon coming to an end. Can't believe I've been working on this since summer! xD**

One trip to Hell

Everyone gasped as Meta Knight and Sin disappeared inside the portal, which closed behind them. All the demons present in the place then looked up toward the tower, as if hearing something, and they all ran away, hiding inside the near buildings. Galacta Knight quickly went up to Blaze's unmoving body and checked for a pulse, even though he doubted there was one. Everyone held their breath.

"Is he really…?" Zelda began, the words not coming to her.

Galacta sadly nodded and stood up, his eyes still on the black dragon. The others bowed their heads for their fallen comrade. Arthur growled and turned toward Metal, who was growling and shaking in anger with his hands in fists.

"Where has he taken them?" Arthur demanded, walking angrily toward his son. "Back inside that tower?"

Metal turned his eyes to him and observed him from head to feet. "Most likely he took them to the underground base. That is where Volcania keeps the God."

"God?" Arthur questioned, a confused look washing away the anger.

Metal nodded and looked back at the tower. "Right under this tower, there is a Living Stone called the God, but it has yet to be brought to life. It needs a great amount of power, and Volcania surely thinks that this star girl could make up for it."

"Mmh… You work for him," Arthur stated. "So why are you even telling me this in the first place?"

Metal snorted and looked back at him, his eyes clouded by a veil of angry red. "Why would I work for someone who does not trust me at all?"

He turned his back on him and began walking away, toward a portal he opened, muttering, "To think I've lost my time here all these years…"

Lyra suddenly ran up halfway toward him, returning in her spherical form.

"Dante, wait!"

Metal stopped abruptly in his tracks. Did he hear right? He slowly turned his head around to face her, a confused look in his eyes.

"How… did you just call me?" he asked her, his voice free of anger.

"Dante," Lyra repeated, her sad golden eyes looking directly in his. "That's how I wanted to call you before you were taken away from me. I wrote your name on the pendant I gave you. Do you… still have it?"

Metal reached behind in his cloak and took out a small chain necklace, with a metal star hanging freely. Strange letters in Old Draconish were engraved on its smooth surface. A sudden realization came to him, making his eyes turn orange in shock. He slowly looked back at Lyra, now realizing that she was his mother. He slowly backed away, his breath coming in staggered gasps.

"Impossible…," he murmured, not believing this. "It was you…"

His hand curled up tightly around the chain of the necklace when he realized something more. Volcania had been aware of this matter; yet he never told him anything about it. He growled angrily for a second, before turning back toward the portal and disappearing inside it, leaving everyone in confusion…

Meta Knight and Sin suddenly stumbled out of the portal, still clawing violently at each other. Both fell to the ground and Sin roared in pain and annoyance as Meta Knight bit down hungrily on him, his lava-saliva dripping on his scales. The cloned dragon hit the knight wolf directly in the face, sending him to the side, and he took advantage of that short moment of distraction to go back to his four legs and fly away. Meta Knight looked up just in time to see his prey disappear in a flap of wings behind a stoned ceiling and into a larger room, and he growled. He stood there for a short moment, taking in his breath, and slowly calmed down from his fit of anger. He breathed in deeply and looked down at his paws, before forcing his body back into his original spherical form. He looked at himself in horror at what he had become.

His two arms were now covered in dark carapace with lava and fire flowing in them. The bottom part of his body had suffered the same, and only his feet and a small fraction of his left side were not affected. He could even feel a bit of carapace going up his back and right cheek, feeling uncomfortable on him. Even though this armor was as solid as iron, it was also an awful proof that he was nothing but a demon. He retrieved his bearings and looked around in the place Sin had accidently taken him to. He was under the arch of a large stone door, which led to an immense stone room. From where he was, he could see a gigantic long tail of stone that reached the ground and partially covered the whole floor. There were large black scales of stone on it, and covered everything. It this was just the tail; Meta Knight didn't want to imagine the rest of the dragon. He advanced further into the immense room and his mouth opened wide when he saw the monstrosity that was kept into the room.

The colossal dragon of stone had to be at least three times bigger than the previous Living Stone Meta Knight had met, and it's defenses looked sharper and more useful. It was suspended in a vertical position by chains on the walls, and its body took the entire place. Its front arms were crossed across its chest, and its horned head was limp, suspended by a chain around its long neck. The head had countless horns, each of different sizes, and most of them seemed to form a sort of crown on top of its head, which was protecting a large crystal. Its long muzzle was full of spikes and fangs that glittered in the shy light coming from the ceiling. Its gigantic wings were folded on its back, and the blades coming out of the stone bony fingers looked brand new and shone brightly. Meta Knight saw a few big jewels scattered on its body, all purple in color. It had a bigger oval jewel on its chest, and a strange light was coming from it.

Meta Knight looked around in the room, and saw a long, big staircase all around the circular room, dug in the walls and held by many large pillars. It led to the top of the room, just to a large platform in front of the upper part of the dragon.

'_Volcania must be up there…'_ Meta Knight thought.

He opened his wings and took off, flying all around the dragon's colossal limbs while heading to the top. He arrived to the highest platform and landed on the edge, taking a few steps forward as he looked around. Strangely, it was vacant. There was no soul around and he couldn't feel anything or anyone.

"My, my, it has been a while, Meta Knightmare."

Meta Knight quickly swirled around, Galaxia pointed upward toward the top of the dragon's head. There, Volcania stood just in front of the crystal, his red eyes looking down at the knight with a clear tint of insanity. Meta Knight growled at him, his eyes turning a bright red for a short second and his fiery fingers tightening around Galaxia's hilt.

"I am not surprised to see you here," Volcania said casually, grinning under his mask. "I guess you came here for her?"

The large crystal behind him then began glowing with an eerie light, making Meta Knight raise his eyebrows in surprise. A round form then appeared in the light and slowly came out of the crystal, but only partially. When the light subsided, Meta Knight gasped. Celestia was there, held up inside the crystal by the bottom part of her body and her arms. Her head was limp and her hair covered her face. She looked extremely tired. Meta Knight's arm slightly lowered, his eyes widened.

"Celestia!" he called, afraid of what was happening to her.

To his surprise, she very slowly raised her head, a couple locks of hair falling over her clouded eyes, and she looked down at him. She smiled, happy to see him here, but her body blended back inside the crystal, disappearing from the knight's sight again. He growled angrily and raised his sword again when Volcania began to speak.

"Is it not perfect, dear Prince? This Living Stone is the one that will allow us demons to conquer the Universe, to make it all ours! Finally, those pitiful mortals will understand that demons are their masters, not useless beings that will listen to them! Why don't you join us, dear Prince?"

"Go to Hell!" Meta Knight immediately answered, his red eyes coming back, this time staying. "I will never join you! I did it once and it was a horrible mistake!"

Volcania chuckled. "I could bring back Blaze for you."

The knight froze in place, making him chuckle some more. Volcania disappeared in a swirl of his dark cape and he reappeared right behind him, making him turn around quickly.

"I could even reunite you with your love, if you wanted to," Volcania continued. "I could give you anything you want. In exchange, you just have to do one single thing. Join me."

Meta Knight growled and backed away from him. "Never."

Volcania crossed his arms calmly. "Very well then, I will have to convince you the hard way."

Meta Knight was about to ask something, when he suddenly felt a movement behind him. He quickly whirled around, only to be immediately taken in the tight grasp of the giant hand of the Living Stone behind him. The stone dragon had only moved his arm forward though, the rest unmoving. Meta Knight gasped for breath as the grasp heaved all oxygen out of his lungs. He tried to free himself, but its hold was just too strong for him. He heard Volcania chuckle.

"Now, I am free to take what I need."

Meta Knight shot an angry yet confused look at him, asking what this thing was. Volcania evilly grinned.

"Your heart," he said quietly, craziness tinting every word…

The Smashers and all the others were running hastily down a corridor, trying to find a way toward the underground base. They had separated into two teams to search through the tower, the first one being led by Arthur, and the second by Marth. Team one seemed to be the one to find the base first, for they finally found an elevator and were headed downstairs. When they arrived in the immense stone room, they were surprised at seeing the base of the colossal Living Stone. They advanced further, until they suddenly heard Meta Knight's voice echo from the top of the room.

"Go to Hell! I will never join you! I did it once and it was a horrible mistake!"

They all began heading toward the staircase, when a black substance suddenly appeared on the pillar next to it, making them stop. The black goo grew and an arm then came out of it, followed by the rest of a body. When the chest was out, the head followed, and a creature that looked like a raptor came out of the goo, roaring loudly at the soldiers. Its head had red feathers growing and going down the middle of its back, and a large, thin membrane was connected to its recoiled arms, connected to its body like wings. The tip of its muzzle had a beak, very sharp at the tip. The large dinosaur-like demon took a few steps forward, and other raptors came out of the walls around them in the same strange substance. Those demons were different than the others, Arthur noticed. They were not Zarasus; they were very much alive demons, which were actually breathing.

The soldiers all prepared themselves and drew their weapon, forming a group so they could see all the demons that were circling around them.

"Our target is at the top!" Arthur reminded them. "We have to get there as quickly as we can. Head for the stairs!"

Suddenly, one raptor moved. It leapt forward and tried to bite one soldier, who quickly stepped out of the way just in time. The warrior just next to him took a step toward the raptor and tried to stab it in the neck, but the demon swung around and hit him with its tail, sending him farther away. The other raptors all ran forward, and the battle began. Those demons were quicker than any they had seen until now, and their scales were very hard. Suddenly…

"FALCON… PUNCH!"

The raptors in the way of the powerful attack were all sent a couple meters away with roars of surprise. Captain Falcon cracked his knuckles, his face completely red. The other raptors all ran away, squeaking in fear. Everyone looked at Captain Falcon, wondering why he was so angry all the sudden. There was a scratch on his helmet.

"No one touches my helmet!" he cried out, pointing to the scratch.

Ike whistled. "Nice move!"

With that, they continued up in the stairs, quickly heading up to the top…

Meanwhile, the second group in the tower was searching for something useful, but, until now, their search proved useless. After a long time of looking around, they came upon a large room, filled with demons. However, there was something odd happening in this room. Nests were scattered around everywhere, even on the ceiling and on the walls, and many demons were taking care of eggs. Smaller demons that looked like babies were running around, playing a game that looked like 'it'. The adults were either covering their eggs or watching the young ones. When the group stepped into the room, some demons looked at them, but didn't react more than that.

"Why aren't they attacking us?" Ness asked, looking at the little demons.

"We could ask you the same," a male voice said from their left.

They all turned around to see a large bat-like creature standing on the back of a chair. He had his wings wrapped tightly around him and his long tail was falling to the floor. He jumped off of the chair and walked toward the Smashers, keeping his wings around his body.

"What's going on here?" Zelda asked, staying alert.

"This is the place where most of Nightmare's still living demons gather to protect their children," the bat answered, his eyes looking over the group. "They are not attacking you because you did not do any harm to the young ones."

"Wait, they're protecting?" Toon Link asked. "I thought demons were…"

"What? Heartless? Of course not, little mortal! We do have a heart and feelings."

One little fox demon suddenly tripped while running and fell on the floor with a squeak. It sat up slowly and rubbed his paw, little tears forming in his big ruby red eyes. Its mother quickly stood up and went over to her child. She nuzzled its paw and gently licked it, the little one snuggling against her fur. The spectators were surprised at this.

"See?" the bat asked them. "When Nightmare created us, he added us a heart so we could live of course, but when he was defeated, all of our feelings came back to us, and we could finally live our own lives, that is, until Volcania came and took Nightmare's place. We are lucky he didn't seal our hearts again. In exchange of our loyalty, he promised us a home and food. It was all that we needed. Demons like us are not welcomed anywhere."

The Smashers looked at each other, not really knowing what to do with this. It was surely what they had been trying to find since they split up with the others…

Back at the colossal Living Stone, Meta Knight was shocked at what Volcania had said, and tried even more to free himself from the dragon's grasp, but to no avail. Volcania jumped on the Living Stone's giant hand just in front of him and drew his sword, an evil grin behind his mask. As he held it before him and pointed it to the knight, the tip of the blade liquefied itself and became a sort of metal hand, filled with four bony and sharp fingers, three on one side and one on the other. It closed itself and reopened, as if showing Meta Knight how painful it was going to be. He paled upon seeing this and doubled his strength, but it was no use. Volcania held the sword in a stabbing position, his eyes flashing.

"You let go of my son, you bastard!"

A giant green wolf suddenly assaulted Volcania from behind and bit down angrily on his arm, making him let go of the sword. The wolf grabbed him by a horn and forcefully sent him off of the hand and down toward the base of the dragon. The green wolf went on the edge and surveyed for any trace of the demon, while Lyra came out of his shadow and went over to Meta Knight, who had been greatly surprised yet grateful for the sudden action. He easily recognized the golden mane around the wolf's neck and the golden flame marks on his shoulders, forehead and under his eyes, and replaced the wolf as Arthur. It had been a while since he had seen him in his wolf form. Lyra helped her son trying to get out, but the dragon's hold was too strong, even with the help of her Black Tears.

Suddenly, Meta Knight's eyes caught something coming at fast speed all around the dragon's body. A giant snake-like flying dragon then appeared for all to see and passed under the Living Stone's arm, coming up on the other side, growling. He was completely black, save of his long, fiery hair behind his helmeted head. He had two front arms, but no back legs, and he was flying with the help of two, strange, tiny blade wings in the middle of his back, that were glowing brightly with red. His twisted horns were long and sharp, and were hiding a crystal similar to the Living Stone's, only smaller in size.

Arthur didn't have much time to react before he received the dragon's arm directly in the face, sending him toward the platform where he landed brutally on the marbled floor. Lyra was quick to follow and she landed straight on his belly, forcing out all of his breath. Everyone had to stare in horror as Volcania brutally grasped Meta Knight out of the stone hand. The hand-sword floated up to him from the ground and swirled around in the air, just above Volcania's free hand. He grasped it tightly and held it once again in a stabbing position, growling in anger.

"Now," he began, his voice darker and angrier. "You… die!"

He thrust the sword forward. Meta Knight didn't feel anything as it plunged within his chest. He didn't feel anything as Volcania let go of him and let his body hang like a lifeless doll on the sword. He didn't feel anything as his heart was ripped out of his chest, caught within the bony fingers of the sword. But, he did hear his friends and family's cries of horror as his body fell down.

His body landed on the open hand of the Living Stone, which closed itself around him afterward. Volcania flew higher in the air above everyone and held the still beating heart proudly in his hand above his head.

"Finally! The God will finally be completed! Just with this heart!"

He roared out a laugh of victory and black fire erupted from his jaws. He quickly flew down toward the Living Stone's chest and held the heart out toward the purple, shining jewel. The heart was surrounded by a strange, white aura, and was pulled out from Volcania's hand toward the center of the jewel. It passed through it, like it was only a watery surface. Volcania grinned widely and looked back at the soldiers on the platform, before his reptilian body disappeared like dark mist. All was silent for a long moment. Suddenly, the Living Stone's eyes lit up a bright red, before changing colors to gold, and its body began rumbling, large clouds of dust coming out of its unmoving limbs. His arms then moved and stretched out on either side of him, grasping the staircases and making chucks of rock fall. His neck moved up and he vigorously shook his head, shaking his chains. A loud roar came out of his stony jaws, making the tower tremble under the hard choc wave.

"Everyone, get out of here!" Arthur ordered to all the Smashers and soldiers present on the platform.

They all began running down the stairs, doing their best to dodge the Living Stone's gigantic arms as they flew around, trying to break their bounds. They all succeeded at reaching the floor, after a couple close calls, and they headed toward the elevator.

Outside of the tower, in the fortress, everything was trembling dangerously and all the demons and soldiers who had been fighting each other stopped, all wondering what was happening. Suddenly, a large part of the ground exploded, sending a couple soldiers and demons flying around, and a gigantic stone clawed hand extended out. It went high above everyone's heads, before smashing to the ground to hold itself. All the living demons ran or flew away in fear of the massive hand, fearing what was to follow afterward. The ground shook even more then, and the rest of the body came out of the underground base, destroying many buildings of the fortress upon its arrival. The Living Stone held on to the sides of the ground, pulling the rest of his colossal body out of his prison. Many soldiers and demons were crushed underneath him as he stood high on his four legs, his long neck stretched out as he bit down on the ships that flew too close to his face.

He stood up on his two back legs, making him much taller than he already was, and roared loudly, a choc wave emanating from him. The wave sent all the ships and flying demons in the air far away, sending them rocketing to the ground. Even the Halberd was shaken up quite a bit from that move and was moved out of its place. The dragon noticed it and let out a couple grunts as he found a new prey. He advanced toward it and took it in one hand like it was a mere toy. The main cannon of the battleship shot a great laser at him straight in the eye, making him let go with a roar of pain. He growled loudly and hit the Halberd on the two left wings, breaking them. As it was falling, the dragon took it in his two hands and threw it farther back in the snow, where the rest of the ship's wings broke entirely and where it lay motionlessly like a dead bird.

The dragon was roaring in victory when he suddenly received a Sword Beam, quickly followed by another one, right behind his head. He wailed in pain and stumbled forward, steadying himself with his two front legs. Angry, he turned his head around to his new foes, growling in anticipation. Galacta Knight and Metal both flew on either side of him, working in team to try and confuse him. The dragon roared at the two tiny knights and tried to grab them, but with their much small size, it was easy for them to dodge, not forgetting the fact that they were fast. Galacta Knight sent another Sword Beam toward the crystal on his head, and the attack missed by an inch, but not without making a big scratch on its surface. The dragon roared in pain and held his head for a second, before shaking it and stretching a hand out to the white knight. He quickly dodged it and flew in-between his claws, flying farther away from him.

Metal noticed the shining jewels on his body and saw the big one on his chest. He flew straight toward it and held his sword in front of him. He flapped one wing to the side and his body was sent spinning uncontrollably. His sword pierced the jewel, but it stopped at a point, making him gasp. His sword was stuck. The dragon roared in pain once again and the attack stunned him for a moment, making his body fall down brutally to the ground, his back hitting the tower forcefully. Metal tried to hold on to his sword's hilt during the fall, but he slipped and fell down toward the ground, managing to fall on his feet without too much damage.

The Smashers had already come out of the tower at that moment, and a couple of them ran toward the stunned Living Stone. They skillfully jumped on his limbs and up toward his arm, which was the closest place to the chest. Ike jumped as high as he could and unleashed his Great Aether on the hilt of the sword, sending it further into the jewel. Then, its surface cracked. The cracks filled the whole jewel threateningly and the Smashers watched in anxiety. The jewel suddenly fell in pieces and the sword fell as well, planting itself in the snow. Arthur jumped up on the edge of the large whole where the jewel had been and turned to the soldiers.

"A few of us will enter and stop it from the inside, while the rest of you will stay here. Make sure this dragon stays here! Am I clear?"

"You want us to be a diversion?" Link asked, not believing it.

"_Am I clear?"_ Arthur repeated, deepening his gaze on everyone.

They all saluted him. "Yes Sir!"

Arthur nodded, turned around and jumped inside the dark whole. He was quickly followed by Marth, Ike, Kirby, Draco, and Zelda. The Living Stone then began moving again, forcing the others to jump off of him and run away to let him some space and to dodge his limbs. The great dragon's long neck heaved itself up and the dragon roared angrily, coming back from his stunned state. He was quick to stand up again, and his wings unfolded as he let out another anger-filled roar, the Smashers and soldiers on the ground preparing themselves for the fight, hoping that the brave ones that went inside of it would hurry.

**Author's Note: :D I'm proud of this chapter! I had a lot of fun while writing it, and I hope it's going to be the same for the next two ones! All right, only two chapters to go, and I'm done!**

**I wish you all a Merry Christmas, everyone! :D**


	28. The Maze of Memories

**Author's Note: I took my time with this one. This is the previous to last chapter, as mentioned in the last update! Enjoy!**

The Maze of Memories

The Smashers let out cries of surprise as they fell down in a deep darkness, never seeing where they were falling, or not recognizing where they were coming from. They suddenly compacted against hard ground, resulting in many grunts of pain. Kirby slowly stood up, rubbing his head.

"Ugh, where are we?" he questioned, looking around in the darkness.

The others copied his actions, all slowly getting up to their feet.

"So that is how it looks like inside a Living Stone," Arthur said mostly to himself.

"Really?" Ike queried. "It doesn't look like anything's alive in here…"

Before anyone had a chance of responding, a loud thump was heard, taking them by surprise.

"What was that?" Zelda asked, to no one in particular.

Another thump was heard, then another, and another one, all in a constant rhythm.

"It sounds like a heartbeat or something," Kirby said, looking around for the source of the heartbeat.

"It seems our friend here has found something else," Arthur said, getting everyone's attention.

He was looking at Draco, who was sniffling the dark, invisible floor with his ears perked up and twitching at every thump. The hybrid was apparently heading toward one direction. He looked back at the others and pointed a large claw forward.

"_It's coming from there,"_ he said, his ears twitching again as a loud thump resonated around.

He turned around again and sniffled the ground, heading in the direction. The others quickly followed the hybrid in the dark, relying on his senses. As they advanced further in the darkness, the thump was getting louder and louder, and the soldiers could feel it in their spine.

After a while of walking and following the wolf-dragon in a straight line, the darkness quickly vanished like dust in the wind and let place for a strange landscape. The sky was filled with swirling colors, mostly black and purple, and the floor was almost invisible, with a small, bright glow. Under the veil of the floor, the Smashers could see large, swirling clouds of light, all in separate groups and scattered around. There were hundreds and hundreds of them, and they could see different forms and silhouettes inside the clouds. Everyone stopped in their tracks and looked around in shock, their mouths wide opened. When they were about to ask what was happening, a large snake black dragon appeared in the darkened sky and smiled evilly down at them. The soldiers drew their weapons at Volcania's sight and prepared themselves for what was going to happen.

"So, I see you managed to come in here," Volcania stated, his loud voice echoing above the heartbeat. "But, do not think it will be that easy to stop this, for this party is just getting started! I am just beginning to have fun!"

The floor suddenly disappeared, letting everyone fall down toward the clouds of light down below. Luckily, they all fell on their feet onto the bright floor under the clouds. They could hear hushed voices coming from them, some louder than others, and some even familiar to them. Volcania flew down toward them and circled them, his snake body twice their own size. He flew higher up again and looked down at them.

"Welcome into the Maze of Memories!" he exclaimed, bowing his head dramatically as if in a show of sorts. "This labyrinth is the first step to cross to reach your goal. But, to reach success in this quest,-" His voice then got darker and more evil. "-you will have to face the worst memories of the Knight! And, in these memories, you will have to fight the demon that sleeps deep within him!"

Volcania slowly disappeared like mist, his evil grin still visible on his large jaws. The soldiers all looked at each other.

"Oh well, at least he's telling us what to do," Ike said.

Arthur slowly shook his head. "Volcania is playing with us. It will be much harder than he lets it sound."

They took a moment to look around in this cloudy maze, amazed by the creepy yet beautiful look to it. They began walking in the maze, not so sure where to go and how to find the demon they were supposed to kill. They weren't even sure that the heart was there in the first place. The voices they heard were all familiar, as if it had just happened, but, as they continued further and took a couple turns in the maze, the conversations were less and less familiar, and Meta Knight's voice was getting younger and younger, meaning that they were heading farther in his past.

"_Poyo poyo!"_ They heard at some point, and turned their head toward a cloud.

The light gas then engulfed them and they were all trapped within the memory. The Smashers were in some kind of hangar, near a golden star-shaped ship. They were standing there, without completely be there.

"Hey! That's my starship!" Kirby exclaimed, recognizing his cradle.

"Come Kirby, I have some cake for you," said Meta Knight's voice from behind, making them all turn around.

Meta Knight was standing a couple meters behind, holding a plate with a piece of chocolate cake in it. A younger Kirby ran up to him and jumped in his arms, poyoing with glee at the thought of cake. The Smashers could see Arthur not far behind those two, watching with his arms crossed.

"I remember that day," the present one said mostly to himself.

Meta Knight smiled at the young Kirby as he completely ate the cake with a few happy poyo. The pink baby snuggled against his older self and yawned cutely, while Meta Knight was gently rubbing his head and cradling him in a fatherly way in his arms. He looked up at Arthur and nodded to him, before turning around and heading toward the starship, the leader close behind. The two warriors passed through the older Kirby as if he wasn't there at all. After Arthur had opened the ship's dome, his son gently placed Kirby in the single, comfy seat, before taking out a blue blanket from his cape and draping it over the pink child, who yawned again and grasped onto the cloth. The older Kirby watched with a slight tremble in his frame as Meta Knight took one step back, and his younger self quickly looked up at him and held his small arms up, wanting to be picked up.

Meta Knight blinked sadly at him and approached the ship's side again, extending an arm inside to hold Kirby's hand in his glove tenderly.

"Hush, my little one," he said softly, Kirby latching onto his hand. "You must sleep. And when you'll wake up, I'll be there, don't worry."

The young puff looked up at him with his crystal blue eyes shining and poyoed softly, not understanding more than half of what he said. Meta Knight sighed and closed his eyes a second, thinking of something to say.

"If you sleep, I will play with you when you wake up."

Kirby understood the words 'sleep' and 'play', and poyoed again, snuggling under the warm blanket. His father smiled and rubbed his head as he slowly fell into slumber.

"Good child… Sleep well, Kirby."

Arthur got closer to his son and looked at the sleeping child inside the ship.

"Are you sure it is a good idea?" he asked him.

The blue knight sighed. "It is the only way. Kirby doesn't belong in this war, at least, not yet. Since I lost my inhaling abilities, Kirby is the only one left who can take the Warp Star. He has to live. Otherwise, we're all doomed."

Arthur stayed quiet for a moment, before nodding and taking out the small blue box containing the golden star. "All right, if you say so."

He placed the box inside the ship and closed the dome. Meta Knight pressed a button on a small device he was holding and the two warriors stepped back as the ship's engine began to growl. The starship slowly rose into the air and speedily took off into space, quickly leaving everyone's sight.

The last thing they saw was Meta Knight bowing his head and Arthur placing a hand on his shoulder, before everything turned white as the souvenir ended. In the blink of an eye, everyone was back into the maze, right next to the light cloud. The Smashers looked at Kirby, who was looking down at his feet with a look of disbelief in his eyes.

"So that's why he sent me out to space," he understood, his voice barely above a whisper. "It's just because he couldn't do the work himself…"

Arthur went up to him, sighing, and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"No, Kirby. He did that to protect you. He didn't want to lose you. At that time, Meta had lost many friends, and he didn't want the same to happen to you."

Kirby stayed silent for a moment, and looked up at him, nodding his head. Arthur nodded back and looked at the others.

"We should keep moving. We might stumble upon more souvenirs in here, so be prepared."

They all looked at each other, and followed the veteran Star Warrior into the maze. They took a couple more turns around clouds, not really knowing where to go. They couldn't rely on their senses here; their wasn't any scents, there was no way of telling any differences on the clouds, as they all looked the same, and the sky didn't give any clue either. Every time they looked into a cloud, they would search for the demon they were supposed to find, but until now, they hadn't found it. It wasn't long before another cloud engulfed them, taking them into another memory, one that Meta Knight had surely tried to forget…

"What is this place?" Marth asked to the others.

They were standing on the edge of a forest. The sky was a burning red and they could hear tons of growls and roars coming from the distance, as well as screams. Arthur looked around.

"This is… Starland. It must have been during the invasion," he told the others, whom looked rather surprised at this.

They then saw a very young Meta not too far from them, sitting on the grassy floor behind a tree that was a little farther away from the woods. The little boy was crying and holding on tightly to a small, red dragon plushy, which made a small squeak upon the squeeze. As they approached him to see more what was going on, the Smashers heard hushed voices that seemed to come from everywhere at the same time. They realized they came from Meta's mind, as if they could hear his thoughts.

"_It's your fault!"_

"_The king died because of you!"_

"_It's your fault the demons came here!"_

The young Meta sniffled and sobbed, squeezing the plushy.

"It's not my fault," he murmured sadly to himself, as if talking to the voices.

"_Leave! Leave, and don't ever come back, you demon!"_ That voice sounded a lot like Galacta Knight's, yet it was younger and angrier.

The little Meta hid his face against his plushy as he cried some more, his crystal tears falling like small waterfalls on his face. The unseen group looked at him sadly, not any of them finding the heart to say anything to that scene. It was then that they saw a demon, the same raptor they faced earlier in the underground base, crawl down the tree Meta was sitting under, not making a single sound. It was slightly drooling as it dug its sharp claws in the trunk, eying the little boy with hunger. A hiss was heard from its throat, and Meta's head jerked up. He quickly looked behind him upward, and cried out in surprise upon seeing the monster, speedily backing away from the tree.

The demon jumped down from its perch and growled at him, keeping its head low as it took silent yet deadly steps toward him, its sharp claws digging in the dirt as if to test their strength. Meta kept backing away in fear, clutching tightly to his plush as if it was his life. The raptor leapt at him and before Meta had a chance to run away, the demon had him held in its claws, keeping him still as the young boy tried to kick his way out. The demon opened its jaws, showing its long, sharp fangs, and was about to eat him whole, when Meta drew his small claws out and cut the raptor on the side of the face, making it letting go of him with a roar of pain. As the boy fell to the ground, his royal headband was stuck in the demon's claws, taking it off of his head.

Meta took that short time of distraction to run away in the woods, still holding on to his dear plush. As he advanced in the thick forest, the Smashers didn't even have to move to follow him; it was like their bodies were moving alone in thin air. Meta ran as fast as his little feet could carry him, and everyone could hear the grunts the raptor made as it ran after its prey. The young Star Warrior suddenly tripped over a root and rolled down a high and steep forest floor, often knocking his head against rocks that were in his way. He came to a stop at the end, sprawled out on his belly. Whimpering, he looked up to see his plush dragon a couple feet before him. He held out a claw in an attempt to get it, but a black, metal foot stepped right in front of him, preventing him from reaching. The little boy looked up in fear at Volcania, who was looking down at him in a clear madness.

"You!" Meta exclaimed fearfully, trying to back away from him.

The raptor suddenly fell on him, its strong foot stepping down hard on his back. It lowered its head at him and hissed dangerously in his ear, making him whimper. Volcania lightly chuckled.

"I finally found you, kid," he said with his dark voice.

"W-what do you w-want from me?" Meta stuttered, his small bat wings sprawled on either side of him.

Volcania took a step forward and the raptor let go of Meta, but before he had a chance to back away, the black demon took a hold of him by the head and took him up to be level with his eyes.

"Master Nightmare will be pleased of this catch…" he said to himself, confusing the puffball more.

Before they could hear and see more of it, the group was sent back into the maze. They stood in silence for a moment, comprehending what they had just seen, and continued further their way among the clouds of flashing light…

Outside in the fortress, the colossal Living Stone was easily dominating over the army, destroying every ship he came upon with a single flap of a hand. The Smashers were trying their best to stop him, but all they could do was slow his attacks and distract him. After a while, the purple jewel on his chest that had been destroyed by Metal and Ike reformed itself, as if it came from deep within the stone dragon.

It wasn't long for everyone to notice the Living Stone was also attacking the other demons, not caring who was on his side or not. His golden eyes would turn red every time anyone attacked him, and he would crush, or try to do so, that person, whoever it was. As Lucario finished a powerful Aura Storm that was headed directly for the Living Stone's head, the stone dragon roared out a high pitched roar, which made everyone cover their ears it was so high. The dragon stood up on his hind legs, keeping his neck low, and opened his large wings. The long, slim and sharp blades on their fingers shone brightly in the lights coming from the firing in the sky. The dragon flapped his enormous wings, creating ravaging winds that sent all the fighting soldiers and demons away, forcing them to cling onto something.

The dragon turned his head toward the highest tower and made a few low grunts, before advancing toward it. The ground shook at all his steps. The Living Stone held his front arms up and clung his long stone claws into the walls of the tower, making chucks of stone fall and clouds of dust rise. He elevated his back legs onto the walls of the tower and began the ascension toward its top. All the soldiers and demons watched in awe the climbing stone dragon, before looking at each other. Neither of them moved, not knowing which side either of them was.

"Volcania is voluntarily doing this!" one soldier yelled out to the living demons.

They cocked their heads to the side and looked at each other questionably.

"He doesn't have any remorse by killing all of you!" Link called out to them, reinforcing the soldier's point.

"You all don't have to follow him!" another soldier told them.

The demons were beginning to consider those mortals' offers, seeing the truth in their words about Volcania and his leadership. The one they once thought to be their leader was now betraying them, and they did not agree with this. One little fox demon walked out of the pack and toward the soldiers, who all looked at him. The fox went in front of them and nodded to them.

"I'm coming with you!" he told the soldiers firmly, no doubt in his voice.

More demons walked out toward the army of soldiers, deciding to turn to their side. At the end, the only demons that were left behind were the Zarasus, the ones under Volcania's control. Devolu was still among them, and looked like he didn't know where to go. The Zarasus growled at the traitors, preparing themselves to charge at any moment at them. The demons did the same, all mixed with the soldiers and Smashers. Before anyone else moved, their gazes all turned toward the tower when they heard a loud, booming roar. The dragon had climbed to the very top and had his wings opened in large arches on either side of his colossal body. Fire erupted from his jaws and lit the darkened sky, melting its way through the blizzard with powerful energy.

The crystal on top of the dragon's head then lit up with a bright light, and briskly changed for a purple and black glow. The Living Stone jerked his head as high as he could with a loud roar, and the energy kept within the crystal unleashed in a powerful beam of darkness toward the sky, piercing through the thick, white clouds. A short moment later, there were a few flashes of light lightening the sky, followed by a loud thunder that shook in everyone's spine. The snowstorm was soon mixed with a dangerous thunderstorm, as heavy rain poured down from the heavens, followed by numerous lightning. Volcania's loud laugh could be heard everywhere.

"They better hurry in there," was what the Smashers thought as the Zarasus charged on them, all roaring with anger and great appetite…

Meanwhile, Devolu was hiding himself from the fight in a lone corner of the ruins of a destroyed building, shaking a little. He slightly looked up on the other side of the rock he was hiding behind at the fight and hid again, not wanting to be part of this. He didn't who was right, or whom he had to listen to. Volcania was his creator and master, but he was killing his brothers and family. Those soldiers were now fighting alongside the other demons, saying that what Volcania was doing was wrong. Who to believe in this? He looked around. Where was his brother? And Sin? Where they fighting against Volcania as well?

He hid his face in his arms for a moment, before feeling something scaly brush against his legs, making him look up. His friend Sin was there, looking at him with a pained expression. Devolu gasped upon seeing his wounds and drew him closer to him, resting his head in his lap. Who had done this to him? Was it Volcania? The injuries didn't look like they came from a sword, but more like bites. Bites coming from a dragon, or something with similar strength.

He looked up at the Living Stone on the tower, his eyes stinging as raindrops fell in them. It was all Volcania's fault. He was the one to start this war. Gently brushing Sin's head, Devolu now knew that listening to Volcania had been a mistake on his part…

Back inside the Living Stone, the group had seen many souvenirs, most of them more shocking than anything else. They couldn't tell how much time had passed since they entered the colossus, but they knew it had been a while. They noticed that as they advanced into the maze, the number of clouds of light was getting lower and lower, and the sky was slowly getting darker. The air was thick and an awful stench filled everyone's nose. It was like a mix between smoke and mildewed corpses.

"Ugh, what's that horrible smell?" Zelda questioned, blocking her nose and waving her hand in front of her face.

"Cough… I think we're coming closer to that demon," Marth said, coughing as the smell made it's way too deep in his nose.

He was right, as particles of light came from the sky and quickly floated down under their feet, creating and shaping a dark floor of stone. It formed bits by bits all by itself as the group advanced, leading them in a straight line. As Kirby looked down the side of the road, he could only see a dark void, filled with nothingness. He didn't want to know what would happen if someone was to fall in there. The young Star Warrior gulped and followed his father close behind, not wanting to be separated from the group.

The sky was suddenly filled with large flames that came from all around the road, and a veil of fire blocked the way forward. The group looked back to see if there was another way, but the stones they had already set foot on kept falling into the void, closing the path. They were stuck. But, it surprisingly wasn't long for the fire to subside, and what they saw on the other side made them gasp. Set on a large, floating island of burned rocks, an old looking and dark castle stood tall upon many of its ruins, the entrance closed by a large barred gate. Waterfalls of lava were pouring down from the tops of the towers, falling down into the void where they disappeared into nothing.

As the group of fighters continued on the stone road that lead toward the floating land, they noticed fire birds perched on the castle's ramparts. The volatiles watched them arrive with their piercing red eyes, their feathers of flames unmoving against their body. A few more of them came up with the others with small curious cries as the group set foot of the island and walked at a steady pace toward the entrance. The bars closing the entrance were easy to take care of, and with a just a few swings of a sword, they were gone into oblivion, and the group could enter the castle.

"Remember to be very careful here," Arthur said to the others. "We don't know what we will meet."

The Smashers took the firsts steps inside the castle hall, looking at their surroundings. The hall was only lit by large vases filled with blazing fire, placed on each side next to the walls. The hall lead only to a large staircase that lead to two large doors of metal, decorated by carvings. The group carefully walked up the stairs, staying completely alert, and stopped at the doors. The carvings on them represented two battling wolves, one on each doors, and in-between them, locking the doors together, there was a sort of round, red sphere with two vertical slits on it.

"How are we supposed to open those doors?" Ike asked the others, brushing his hands on the metal to try and feel something.

Lyra came out of Arthur's shadow and soundlessly floated up to the red sphere. She carefully ran her paw down its surface, her large golden eyes studying it. She knew that the Fire Beast sealed in her son was behind those doors, and to save him, they would have to face it. But how to open them? She then had an idea. She floated down to her husband and took his hand in her paws.

"Arthur, come here," she said, pulling on his arm for him to follow her. "I think I got it."

Curious, Arthur followed her, and she brought him to the sphere. She slid his glove off, showing his pearl white claws, and put his index and his middle finger in the two slits of the lock. The claws fit in perfectly. Arthur understood what she wanted him to do and ran his two claws down the slits, leaving clear scratches. The sphere suddenly lit up a bright red, making Arthur try to pull away, but his claws were stuck in the slits, preventing him to. As he pulled on his arm, Lyra quickly put her hands on his own, stopping him.

"Wait! It's reacting to the power of the Fire Beast!" she told him, calming his worries down. "Just wait."

Arthur did as told and calmed down, he and the others watching as the bright light crawled its way onto the carvings of the two doors, enlightening them and illuminating the air. They watched in bewilderment as words were being written on the doors, all in a neat cursive. But, those words were very hard to understand, as they were in another language.

"What's written there?" Zelda asked, looking forward at the words.

"It's in Old Draconish," Lyra said. "It says… _Take thy sphere with thee to open thy gates, and prepare thyself to face thy mighty beast. But be warned, brave ones, for thou are now entering thy fires of Hell…_"

The others gulped, and stayed quiet for a moment.

"Well… That's friendly," Marth said, breaking the small moment of silence.

"It's not by staying here that we'll face that beast," Kirby said in an attempt to cheer everyone up. "Dad is probably behind those doors, and everyone else is counting on us to bring him back so we can all go face Volcania."

Lyra nodded. "Kirby's right."

She turned to Arthur and gestured to him to continue. Arthur nodded back to her and pulled his arm off. The sphere came with his claws rather easily and the knight supported it in his other hand, taking his claws out of the slits. A brief bright light came out of the slit in-between the two doors, making the others take a step back, and the metal doors began rumbling, slowly opening by themselves. The men took out their swords as the two women prepared their magic powers, preparing themselves to face the Fire Beast. The doors opened and the soldiers stepped into the forbidden room.

At first, everything was dark, and they could only walk slowly forward in darkness, being careful with their surroundings and staying on their guard. Nothing could be heard all around them. Not a single sound. Then, they saw a small spark dance around in front of them. Fire erupted from large vases similar to those in the hall on either side of the room, close to the bricked walls. The group stopped in their tracks and watched as more vases fired up. It was then that they saw it.

A creature was asleep on a pile of giant cushions, which colors associated with fire. It was small and round, and a black carapace covered its skin; the same that Meta Knight had on his arms and chest. Its shoulder had black spikes on them and its head was crowned with four, large and twisted horns. There was a strange, red aura around its body, and as the group of soldiers observed it, they saw the aura represented a sleeping wolf. Around the creature's neck, there was a necklace with a large crystal pendant at the tip. Inside the crystal, there was a beating heart. Meta Knight's heart, the others quickly realized. The creature was held by a chain around his right wrist, which was connected to the floor.

Arthur turned to them and gestured to stay quiet and keep going forward. They continued their way toward the fire demon, staying on their tip-toes. Lyra made sure to float to everyone and whisper in his or her ear not to look at it in the eyes. She was very serious about that. As they neared the creature, it stirred a little, making them stop entirely. The black demon scratched its stomach and resumed breathing calmly, the lava under its skin flowing at a slow pace. The Smashers sighed soundlessly in relief and resumed their slow pace toward it, nearing it further and further.

When they were a exactly one meter away from it, Arthur made them stop with a quick wave of his hand and continued alone, his hand extended out to the crystallized heart. The creature stayed completely still as the knight neared inch by inch, its arms sprawled out onto the large cushion comfortably. A small grunt came out of its throat, making Arthur stop at once, and everyone held their breath. Seeing that it wasn't moving, Arthur inched a little more, his fingers preparing to grasp the crystal.

The creature's arm suddenly moved and grasped Arthur by the wrist, making everyone jump in surprise. It opened its blood red, glaring reptilian eyes, now awake and not happy to be disturbed.

"Arthur! Close your eyes!" Lyra cried out, but it was too late.

Arthur made one, fatal mistake.

He met eyes with the Fire Beast.

His body frozen still, he felt lost in those eyes. The black vertical pupil in them disappeared and Arthur could see through them. He felt warm winds against his face and the soft feeling of desert sands under his feet. He was soon lost inside a sandstorm of fire and sand, caught under Fira's control.

Arthur stayed unmoving, staring into those glaring eyes, not making a sound, and the creature's red aura was quickly surrounding him. Kirby quickly took him by the arm and jerked him away from the black creature, but, to everyone's surprise, Arthur spun around while unsheathing his sword and swung it at Kirby, who just had the time to duck.

"Dad! What's wrong with you?" Kirby asked frantically, backing away from him.

Arthur's eyes were red and his shoulders low, as if he didn't have any strength. Behind him, Fira sat up on his cushions and tilted his head to the side, an evil grin spread across his face.

"Oh no!" Lyra gasped when she realized something. "Fira's controlling him!"

The Fire Beast raised his arm a little and waved his hand, the other clutching the heart. Arthur let out a hiss and his body bended to the ground like a stalking predator, his sword held firmly before him. The aura around him quickly turned and formed a growling wolf as well. The Smashers backed away from him, their weapons held defensively. But, Fira did not order him to attack them. He raised his chained arm a little more, his fiery fingers moving like they were controlling a puppet. Arthur looked back at him, and completely turned around, his eyes locked on the chain.

Kirby quickly understood that Fira was trying to be set free and ran forward. He rammed on him while opening his wing, using the dash it gave to send Arthur a couple meters away from the beast. The golden knight somersaulted in the air and landed neatly on his feet, before swinging his sword skillfully in his hand and growling uncharacteristically at Kirby, resuming his predator-like stance. Kirby held his sword defensively before him.

"You guys take the heart, I'll keep him busy!" he yelled to the others, his voice sounding so much like his father. "Hurry!"

He ran toward Arthur with a battle cry, letting the others with to care with the Fire Beast. Fira looked at the soldiers angrily, slowly backing away from them.

"How dare you disturb my peace?" he questioned them, his voice sounding like ten angry people were talking at the same time. "If it is this heart that you want, I will never give it to you!"

"What meaning does this heart have to you?" Ike questioned, staying on his guard.

Fira tried to back away some more on his cushions, but the chain retaining him stopped him from going further, and he growled in annoyance.

"If this heart stops beating, both Meta and I will die!" he answered them, not calming down from his anger. "I never trusted you, mortals, so never will I entrust you this precious heart!"

Lyra floated up closer to him, her eyes set in a glare. "If I give you something in exchange, will you give it to me?"

Fira tightened his grip on the crystal, trying helplessly to back away more from her.

"It depends what it is," he told her, still angry.

Lyra looked down at her hand and took off her Sacred Ring, which kept glowing purple as she slid it off. She held it in her palm in front of him, showing it.

"I'll give you this," she said confidently.

Behind, the others were wondering what she was doing when they all heard a scream of pain. Everyone turned toward the sound to see that Arthur had Kirby pinned to the wall with his sword planted in his hand.

"If it's not enough for the heart, at least free him!" Lyra quickly added to Fira, holding the ring farther toward him, while the others ran to help Kirby with the controlled knight.

Fira looked unsure and slowly took a few steps toward her. He sniffled her hand a bit and his red aura seemed to test the ring's energy. The demon tilted his head to the side and took the ring in his hand, before quickly going back to his place on his cushion.

"It's a deal," he said, waving his hand.

As he was blocking an attack from both Marth and Ike, Arthur blinked, and his eyes turned back to purple. His body shook as he came back from his trance and he let go of his sword, his feet giving out and he fell down on the ground with a clank. While Zelda took care of him, the others went to Kirby, who was whimpering and holding his bleeding hand, his back against the wall.

Lyra sighed and watched as Fira tried on the ring.

"Is there something you want against that heart?" she asked him, crossing her arms.

Fira rubbed his chin, suddenly looking interested into those deals.

"Well… Free me."

Lyra blinked.

"What?"

Fira grinned and held his chained arm out.

"You heard me. Free me from this prison, and I will give you the heart, since you want it so bad."

Lyra kept silence for a moment, thinking. After a minute, she looked back at him without completely looking in his eyes, and nodded her head firmly.

"All right, I'll free you once I come out of this place. In exchange, give me the heart."

Fira's grin widened and he tore his necklace off, handing it to her.

"It's a deal, then," he said, now sounding calmer.

Lyra's eyes went to the heart a moment, and she grasped it tightly, going over to the rest of the group. Arthur had woken up and was now holding Kirby against him, murmuring apologies to him. The younger Star Warrior's glove was soaked with fresh blood, which dropped on Arthur's mask as he snuggled against him. As Lyra approached, everyone turned to look at her, and she showed them the heart, nodding her head.

"We can go, now," she told them.

Arthur nodded. "All right."

He looked down at Kirby, who met eyes with him, and gently patted him on the back, telling him that it would be all right. And with that, the group quickly went out of the room, leaving Fira all alone with himself and his hopes that Lyra would keep to her word. However, the moment the doors closed behind them, Lyra took on her spherical form and turned toward Arthur with crossed arms, an angry look on her face. Arthur gulped, easily guessing he was in for it.

"I told you not to look at it in the eyes, you moron!" she yelled. "Do you even listen to me when I talk to you?"

"Let's see _you_ try not to look at it when you have your face in front of it!" Arthur replied back, also crossing his arms.

"Ever heard of 'closing your eyes'? It's very easy!"

And the others sweat dropped as they listened to the screaming couple, wondering how in the world those two could have gotten together. The group headed outside the dark castle, now knowing that they had to find Meta Knight's body, now that they had the heart at last.

**Author's Note: Wouh! Long chapter, huh? At the end, there is a little hint at what Arthur and Lyra's relationship is like in Quest of the Black Queen. ^_^ They just like to scream at each other every once in a while. So! Yeah, we meet Fira! I know he doesn't do much, but that's because of the seal placed on him, which prevents him from unleashing his great strength. He can just control people with his eyes. Yeah. He stares into your soul! xD**

**I hope you liked this chapter! Next update will be the last one at last! I'd like to thank all those who took the time to read this story! And thanks to Mind Seeker, who's been leaving awesome reviews since the beginning! :D I really wouldn't have come this far without your great support! ^_^**

**Have a nice day, everyone! ^_^**


	29. Dance to the Death

**Author's Note: Warning, huge chapter ahead! xD**

**Finally! :D The final chapter of this story! I am so happy to have finally come this far! Can't believe this story's being working on since mid summer, or something! xD So, without further ado, let's begin! ^_^**

Dance to the Death

At the top of the tower, the Living Stone froze in his frantic movements, his eyes suddenly clouded over. The heavy rain kept falling from the sky along with many thunderbolts that almost pierced the ground upon their fall. While on the snow floor the battle still raged on, soldiers and demons against Zarasus in a merciless fight, Volcania was standing at the top of the high tower, in his round form, his arms linked to his back. The Living Stone was behind him, his two front arms set firmly on the top of the building, while the rest of his immense body was holding on the tower's sides. Volcania had watched the demons switch sides. And he was not pleased at all by this.

"All of them… nothing but traitors," he murmured angrily to himself. "This is what they want? They will die as well, then. My new future has no place for traitors. I don't need them anyways."

He turned back toward the immobile Living Stone, his eyes settling on the large crystal on his head. It was flashing a bright white, sometimes flickering, reacting to what the Living Stone was doing with the star's powers. Volcania could almost feel Celestia's energy being ripped off of her, and it made him grin evilly. He didn't know why he hadn't thought of that star before. At first, he had planned to use Meta Knight's powers and heart alone, but Celestia's unused strength had been a better source of power, and he didn't regret taking both of them. All he needed was right there to succeed in his conquer of the Universe. Most of the main galaxies' planets were under his control right now, and his Zarasus were swarming each of those planets, taking their habitants as slaves. No one would stop him now.

Yet, those warriors inside the God now, they had taken back the heart. On their way toward the head, they would get Meta Knight's body back and make him breath again. That blue Star Warrior would still be in his way.

"No matter," he told himself. "I will make sure to meet them at the proper place."

Maybe sending Devolu would also be a good idea? He turned around and looked downward toward the great battle on the ground, his demon eyes scanning the place for the mute clone. Strangely, he wasn't fighting with the others as he had been told. Volcania's hand turned to fists.

"He's hiding?" he questioned to himself, trying everything to stay under control. "He should be killing those soldiers right now! So that clone is yet another failure…"

Angry, Volcania swirled around and walked toward the Living Stone, preparing himself to wait for his guests…

The group made their way back inside the maze of memories without any more trouble. Arthur and Lyra had stopped yelling at each other rather easily and were now cuddling cutely with each other, walking at the head of the group. At least, Zelda was the one finding it cute, while the men were looking at them strangely. Draco didn't even understand what those puffballs were doing.

To everyone's surprise, when they stepped back inside the maze, a large staircase of light was waiting for them. It was almost transparent and seemed to react to the heart Lyra was holding. It lead into the dark sky, where a strange hole seemed to form where the stairs continued higher.

"Well, at least we won't have to climb ourselves," Ike said, seeing the good points.

The others agreed with this and carefully made their way up the stairs. As they headed higher in the sky, the landscape changed bits by bits. Upon reaching the hole, they were no longer in a strange world of lights and swirling colors. They were in what looked like an immense grotto, which sides seemed to be made of bones and rock. There were many tunnels on the walls, and bones that formed sorts of staircases for them to climb up to many other levels of more tunnels and passageways.

"This place is huge!" Zelda exclaimed, her eyes wide opened.

"And we're supposed to find Meta Knight in here?" Marth queried.

"Yes," Arthur replied. "He should be somewhere here. I suggest we split up as not to lose any time. Marth and Ike, you two will search in the third and fourth levels of tunnels. Zelda and Lyra will search the first and second ones, while Kirby, Draco and I will go further upstairs. Am I clear?"

The others agreed with this plan and split up to where Arthur had assigned them, all going in different directions…

After a long while of walking in many tunnels and only coming back inside the large grotto, Lyra sighed in annoyance.

"I hate labyrinths!" she yelled in uncontrolled anger. "No matter where we go, we only come back here!"

"Quiet!" Zelda quickly said, lifting her hand.

"What?"

"I think I hear something," she said, looking around as her elfin ears twitched ever so slightly.

Lyra took on her Umbreon form and floated a little higher, her large ears straight as she listened carefully. At first, everything was silent, and they could barely hear the voices of Marth and Ike as they talked to each other on the higher levels of tunnels. Then, Lyra could make out what the Hyrulian princess could hear. It was a woman's voice, singing a soft and beautiful melody. But, it sounded so sad and heartbroken. Listening carefully, the two women followed the source of the voice and entered a tunnel that seemed farther away from the rest of the entrances.

As they advanced in the dark tunnel of bones, the singing slowly became clearer. Instead of returning in the main cave as all the other tunnels did, this one lead further away and in a straight line. After a few minutes of walking, they came upon a dead-end. The wall at the back was completely made of bright, white crystals, and the singing seemed to come from it.

"Do you see something?" Lyra asked her friend.

Zelda looked closer to the wall. "Mmh… I think there's someone in there… Yes, look."

Lyra did the same and focused to see something. Then, both of them could see it. Inside, it was a like prison cell, and Celestia was inside, her body limp against the wall. A blinding light surrounded her body, and it looked like something was sucking that light away from her. She was the one singing, but her voice was slowly getting lower and lower. It seemed she was singing to try and keep herself conscious.

Both Zelda and Lyra pounded on the crystal wall, calling out to her. Celestia stopped singing and slowly looked up at them, her purple eyes empty, and bangs of hair soaked with sweat fell in front of them. She was weakening clearly.

"Help me," she mouthed to them, before her eyes clouded over and her head fell.

The light became brighter for a short moment, blinding the two women, and when it subsided, Celestia was gone. Zelda and Lyra looked around, and at each other, trying to understand what was going on.

"What do we do, now?" Lyra asked.

"We should go report that to the others. Clearly, Meta Knight isn't here. But we must make haste! Celestia's life is threatened," Zelda answered, the Umbreon nodding in response.

The two quickly turned around and ran back toward the main cave…

With Marth and Ike, the search seemed to be more successful. They had to climb more, as the entrances of the tunnels were at different places on the walls. The bones formed perfect stairs that lead to all of them. While looking in a small cave that had many smaller tunnels, Marth found a domino mask laying at the opening of a tunnel. As he picked it up, he noticed that it was the mask Meta Knight was wearing. The golden markings on it were stained with blood.

"Hey, Ike!" he called over to his friend, who had been checking the rest of the place. "I think I found a hint…"

The blue haired mercenary turned his head to him, and came up to him. Marth showed him the mask and pointed down the tunnel.

"He probably went in there."

Ike nodded and the two entered the dark way. As they quickly walked, they noticed bloodstains on the wall, shaped like hands, as if Meta Knight had used it to help him walk. There was blood on the floor also, spread around like he had limped on it. The two swordsmen quickened their pace; now thinking that Meta Knight might have already run out of blood.

At some point, they heard a low moan of pain, which resounded around in the cave. Sharing a quick, worried glance, the two began running down the tunnel hastily. They spotted a figure laying down on his side on the cave's floor, his back to them. It was Meta Knight! Marth kneeled down next to him and turned him so he was face to face with him. Both him and Ike gasped. The edges of the large hole in his chest were dry and infected, and the poor knight was almost white. His golden eyes were empty of life, but they could see that he was breathing, painfully.

Marth quickly took off his cape and wrapped it around his friend, using it to clean the wound a little. Meta Knight's eyes flickered a little and his breath came in staggered gasps as the touch on his injury stung too much. Marth took him carefully in his arms and cradled him.

"M… M… Marth," Meta Knight murmured, his pale and dry lips trembling. "Is… is it… you?"

"Yes, yes, it's me, Meta," he told him, trying to keep him conscious. "We got your heart, you'll be fine soon. Just hold on until then, ok?"

"I-I… I cannot… die," Meta Knight whispered. "The… Fire… Beast… keeps me… alive…"

Marth glanced over to Ike, a serious look in his eyes.

"Go warn the others that we found him. I'll catch up to you."

"Ok, I'm going," Ike answered, turning around and running out toward the exit.

Marth picked the limp knight up and stood up, making sure that he was comfortable and not hurting. Meta Knight groaned a little, but didn't react more than that, his body almost dead in the Altean prince's arms.

"M… Marth," Meta Knight said as his friend began walking down the tunnel. "I'm… cold…"

"You'll get warmer soon, don't worry," Marth reassured him, cradling him closer as he accelerated his pace…

Upon coming out of the large tunnel and out into the main cave, Ike saw Zelda and Lyra come upstairs just in time and ran up to them.

"What did you find?" Zelda asked him when he was in front of them.

"We found him," he announced, making the two girls smile. "Marth is bringing him now."

Lyra nodded. "Good! We also found something out."

"What is it?" Ike questioned them.

"Volcania is using Celestia to keep the Living Stone under power," Zelda informed him. "If it continues like this, Celestia will die!"

Ike gasped. "Then we better hurry! Let's go meet up with Marth so Meta can have his heart back, then we'll go tell the others."

The three of them then headed back toward the tunnel Marth and Meta Knight were in. After a minute, they met up with them, and Marth looked up when Lyra quickly flew over to him. She gestured to him to put her son down and he did so, watching as she turned back into her round form and kneeled next to him. She gently cradled him in her arms and removed the cape to see his wound. She grimaced upon seeing it and tenderly rubbed his fevered head. Meta Knight looked up at her and forced a small smile to relieve her, but it looked more like a pained grimace than anything else. Lyra held him closer and showed him his heart.

His eyes flashed up at the sight of it being trapped in this crystal, and watched as Lyra carefully began to insert it in his chest. He gasped loudly in pain and tried to back away, but the others helped and held him in place while Lyra continued her work, telling him reassuring words. Meta Knight groaned and let out yelps of pain as the sharp edges of the crystal made their way through his flesh.

Then, when the crystal was well placed where the heart was supposed to be, something incredible happened. The crystal began flashing a bright light that made Lyra pull her arm back, and the light engulfed the knight's whole body, blinding the others for a moment. The light slowly turned a light blue color, making the others awe at it. It made the walls light up with multiple colors, switching from white to blue and to green. The ball of light that Meta Knight was slowly elevated from the ground and shone at its brightest. A loud shriek was heard from the light, and the others watched as it slowly began taking on a bird form, large arcs of light forming wings…

Kirby, Arthur and Draco were heading higher in the cave. The only place they had found on the higher levels was a single, spiraling staircase of bones and stone that kept going higher and higher. It wasn't long for the three of them to leave the large cave, and they passed through what they recognized as the neck of the Living Stone, as the tight place wasn't going in a straight line, but more a curved one. As they neared the head, the walls slowly began changing and turning a crimson color, affected by blood and veins. It was like only the head was alive, and the rest was nothing but a carcass of rock.

"Volcania must be in the head," Arthur said to the other two, walking at the front. "It must also where he keeps the power that feeds the Living Stone…"

"But, aren't we supposed to find Dad?" Kirby asked.

"The others are taking care of it. We, we will go confront Volcania."

Arthur was convinced that Kirby also possessed the power to kill Volcania. If not, he could at least weaken him enough so that when Meta Knight would come back, he would be able to finish him. But, Arthur knew that the prophecy had announced white feathers and black scales. Blaze was now dead. Would the prophecy still work, or were they all doomed? They still had to give it a try, or else let Volcania kill them all.

As they were going higher, a static noise came from Arthur's radio attached to his belt and a voice spoke up.

"_Arthur? Do you read me?"_

The golden warrior took the radio and pressed a button.

"I hear you perfectly, Drag," he spoke into it.

"_Great! Where are you now?"_ Dragato asked, strangely sounding quite joyful for a warrior in a battle.

"Kirby, Draco and I are in the neck, and we are heading toward the head. How is it going outside?"

They heard Dragato laugh, taking them by surprise.

"_You'd never believe it! The demon-beasts are fighting _with_ us! They switched sides! Now, our only enemies are the Zarasus, but we're forcing them back! We're winning this war, Arthur!"_

The three warriors smiled while exchanging glances, thinking that they had a very good chance in this whole mess.

"That's great!" Arthur exclaimed in the radio, not hiding his joy. "Keep up like this, we take care of Volcania."

"_Got it! Is there anything we can do to help you guys?" _Dragato asked.

"Gather a group of medics and soldiers and head to the top of the tower. We may need medication when we come out of here," the leader ordered.

"_Got it! Over!"_

The static died out and Arthur put the radio back onto his belt. With a new feeling of confidence, the trio passed through the neck without a problem for a while, but, at one point, the bony staircase they had been using stopped, and they could go up no longer.

"We will have to fly to get up there," Arthur stated, looking up into the darkness that lay above their heads.

"_But Sir, you can't fly like we do,"_ Draco said, his scaly black ears up-right on his head.

The golden knight looked back at him with purple eyes showing slight amusement.

"Who said I couldn't?"

The two younger ones glanced at each other with questioning looks, wondering what he could mean by that. Arthur lightly chuckled at their faces and, to the other two's surprise, a pair of large, emerald green bat wings unfolded from under his cape, making them gasp. The claw at the tip was pearly white and the thin membranes between the wings' fingers were a light green.

"What?" Arthur queried to their speechless eyes and wide opened mouths. "Where did you think Meta Knight gets his wings from? Certainly not from Nightmare!"

Without saying anything else, the great leader quickly took off from the bone and disappeared in the darkness upstairs. Kirby and Draco hastily followed behind, amazed by his speed. Everything was dark, and no one could see each other for a moment. They just kept flying up, hoping to see something other than just darkness. A disgusting smell of blood and rotting limbs floated in the air, making their eyes tear up and their nose sting. When they finally burst out of the thick, black cloud, the trio found themselves in a large cave filled with a dark, reddish glow, and there was only a large platform floating above them in the middle of the room, held by a strange glowing root that protruded out of the base of the room. They easily recognized the place as the skull of the Living Stone, as the circular walls of bone were covered with many red lines that had a strange, glowing red liquid flowing in them. There was no brain though, showing that Living Stones really listened to their heart, and not their head. The trio of warriors saw that the cave extended on one side and created a sort of long, big passage, filled completely with sharp-looking and immense teeth. Not far from the entrance to the jaws, higher than anything else, there was a large crystal, which was crawling on the skull toward the end of the platform, where the reddish and white glow came from.

Arthur looked back toward Kirby and Draco and gestured to them to keep quiet and follow him. The two nodded and followed him as the knight flew higher toward the platform. The trio finally landed on the rocky platform's surface, and looked up at the other side of the platform. There, Volcania stood, his back turned to them, with his hands linked underneath his long, black cape.

"I knew you would come," his dark and evil voice said, resounding around in the space of the skull.

Arthur and Kirby unsheathed their swords and stood in battle stances, while Draco growled angrily toward him. Volcania didn't even turned to them, or even made a move to acknowledge them, and looked up thoughtfully at the crystal up at the ceiling.

"Once every ten thousand years, a star falls from the sky and lands somewhere in the Universe," he began telling, taking the other three slightly by surprise. "Those stars are supposed to create miracles to save the people from cataclysms. The last star that died not so long ago was named Maryanna. I… fell for her, shall we say. We had three children together, but I do not know what has become of them. However… She was supposed to destroy me, because of my plans that supposedly threatened the Universe and it's people. She was the one to announce the prophecy. So, I had to kill her."

Kirby swallowed his saliva, now scared of what that demon could have done to his good friend Celestia.

"It was you that killed Maryanna?" Arthur exclaimed, making Kirby look up at him.

He knew her? It seemed so.

"It broke my non-existent heart to do it," Volcania continued, not once turning to face the warriors he was speaking to. "But, it was a mistake, for it was after that I learned that I needed the power of a star to feed the God. How fortunate I was when I learned that another star fell, and that this star was even the only daughter of the Queen of Stars herself! So, I waited for her to grow, I kept an eye on her this whole time. At first, I was reluctant to use her, mainly because she was weak, and I just wanted to use your son, Arthur. But, when I saw that Celestia was being trained by you, I knew that you would work on her powers, and I quickly changed my mind."

"So you were planning all this for longer than I thought," Arthur realized. "You were just playing with us…"

"Yes, I was. And now, I no longer need your son's assistance; his heart. Just by herself, Celestia is strong enough to keep the God alive. With her powers fused with mine, I will be immortal! No more need to change bodies to live!"

Slowly, Volcania turned around to face them, his red eyes set in a glare toward them trough the slit of his mask.

"But… You pathetic Star Warriors are standing in my way… I thought I wouldn't have to do it, but, since you are so looking out for it, I will have to kill all of you!"

He unsheathed a long and shining steel blade from its scabbard at his side, and pointed it menacingly toward the warriors, thus challenging them. Kirby stood in a battle stance, ready to fight, but an arm extended in front of him, preventing him from continuing, and he looked beside him to his father. Arthur had a serious look in his purple gaze and was looking at Volcania with a will to fight that Kirby clearly understood. More than once, Arthur had told him that he and Volcania had fought against each other many times in the past, and each time, none of them ever emerged victorious, or defeated. This time, Arthur thought, it would be different. This time, he would be the victor. Volcania would die by Excalibur's blade, his sword.

The demon smirked under his metal mask, and he and the Star Warrior circled each other, neither one leaving the other's gaze. The tip of Volcania's long and sharp sword was making a screeching sound as it scratched along the floor, leaving a clear trail behind it. Arthur held Excalibur firmly in one hand, his armor clanking a little at every step. Then, both charged. A loud clang resounded in the skull as their swords met, and sparks flew as both forced against the other. Volcania was clearly stronger and was pushing Arthur back, but the golden warrior used his speed to push him back and quickly roll to the side. His sword cut Volcania on his side upon getting up, making him cry out in pain and surprise, and the demon jabbed his blade forward straight toward his face. Arthur had the perfect timing to bend his back backward, dodging the blade by an inch. Because of his spherical body, Arthur fell on his back, but he used this as an advantage and clung both his metal-covered feet to the blade, keeping it in place. Volcania growled in rage and forced to get it back. The speedy Star Warrior suddenly let go of the blade, and, with the force Volcania had used, the demon was sent backward, leaving Arthur a chance to roll back onto his feet. Both warriors retrieved their battle stances and charged once again.

Kirby and Draco both watched in awe as the two archenemies fought each other. It was like those two were stuck in some sort of dance both were performing. The mixed colors of golden and black and the sparks that flew everywhere at every impact created a sight to behold, and the clangs and their battle cries was the music of this dance to the death.

The pink Star Warrior and his furry friend looked at each other in worry, not knowing what to do to help. They then caught sight of the crystal that was on the other side of the rocky platform. The bright light that came from it reminded them of…

"Celestia must be in there!" Kirby told his friend. "We have to get her out of there!"

Draco nodded in understanding and the two quickly ran over to it, being careful to avoid the clashing duo on the way. Kirby ran his gloved hands onto the crystal's shiny surface, trying to see through it, and was surprised at seeing that the surface of the crystal was watery, yet he could not go through. Narrowing his eyes, it was then that he saw her. Celestia was held in place in the center of the crystal, and thin, strange wires were connected to her arms, sides and back. They were draining a bright white liquid from her, which seemed to be her blood, or something close to that. Celestia's large white wings were spread out on either side of her, held by wires also. The feathers on them were turning an awful grey, and a few of them were already pure black, empty of life. Her eyes were an inch open, but the once clear purple color in them had turned into a dying grey. Her vital energy was being ripped out of her, and she wouldn't survive longer, Kirby realized with a gasp.

"_There's got to be something we can do!"_ Draco exclaimed, looking around to see if something could help.

Kirby pulled out his sword, an idea suddenly striking him.

"It's surface is not that hard," he told him. "Once I cut an entrance, go fetch her!"

Draco nodded and took a step back as Kirby stood before the prison, holding his sword in front of him. The Star Warrior focused on finding a weak spot, using a technique his father had taught him.

"_Remember Kirby,"_ he heard Arthur's voice in his head as he thought back to that day. _"To find your opponent's weak spot, you must focus your energy in your eyes. Only then will you be able to see the weakness clearly. Never miss a chance to analyze your enemy before a fight."_

Kirby focused all his energy into his eyes, just like he had learned to do. It wasn't long before he finally saw a thin red line form itself into the crystal, slightly diagonally. He swung his sword directly onto the line, and to his surprise, the blade of steel easily pierced through the crystal. The cut sides each fell on their own side like a sheet, and almost immediately, Draco jumped inside. His large body only had to enter halfway before his big furry paws latched onto the imprisoned star successfully.

As he tried to pry her out, the two fighting warriors farther behind them both turned their heads toward them. Volcania growled like an angry animal and immediately ran toward them. Arthur jumped high in the air and landed straight before him, blocking his way.

"Out of my way!" Volcania yelled, Black Tears erupting out of his cape.

The tears of darkness quickly took hold of a shocked Arthur and threw him far behind toward the edge of the platform with a force he could not rival with.

"Kirby! Take this!" he yelled, using his last chance to throw his sword toward the pink Star Warrior, before he disappeared from sight over the edge, his hand trying to clang into the rock.

Excalibur planted itself on the ground a meter away from Kirby, whose eyes widened upon seeing Volcania near him with his sword ready to pierce him. Draco was pulling forcefully Celestia out, but the wires that were holding her were planted under her skin and were holding her tightly. Kirby ran over to Excalibur, but just before he could lay a single finger onto the handle, the black demon pinned him to the ground brutally. Breathing heavily like a mad man, Volcania pointed his sword down at him, his eyes opened wide and shaking like crazy.

"You will not make a single difference, failure!" he told him, holding his blade higher as he prepared the final strike, the one that would end Kirby's life.

Kirby tried more than anything to reach Excalibur, but Volcania was too heavy. His hand inched closer and closer to it, as he wriggled his fingers in an effort to catch the handle.

"You were born as a failure," Volcania told him. "You will die as a failure!"

A glitter came to Kirby's bright blue eyes, and a confident smile spread across his masked face.

"I don't think so," he said, his hand tightly grasping the handle.

Before he knew it, Volcania had Excalibur pierced through his chest. None of them dared to move. Draco succeeded in pulling out Celestia and he held her carefully in his front paws, up on his hind legs. As all were silent, he slowly turned his head toward the other two and froze in place. Everything was quiet. Volcania's blood was dripping from the whole in his mask down Excalibur's blade and onto Kirby's own mask, staining it.

Then, to everyone's surprise, a low chuckle came from Volcania's throat, making Kirby look up. His eyes were flashing a deep crimson red, and his chuckle soon turned into a laugh.

"You really taught I would die so easily?" he asked, not expecting an answer. "Fool… Coming here with only Excalibur was foolhardy! What you hold is useless!"

Kirby's hands shook as Volcania slowly stood up, the blade still planted in his chest and Kirby still holding on onto the handle. Suddenly, a brief flash of light blinded everyone for a short second, and a ripping sound was heard. Kirby looked down at the demon's body to see the tip of another golden blade piercing trough his back and out of his chest, close to Excalibur. The pointed sides of the blade were easily recognizable.

"I think you should have waited before opening your filthy mouth, Volcania," said a voice that made Kirby immediately look up.

Behind Volcania, there stood Meta Knight, his body surrounded with a gracious light and his wings opened in veils behind him. Zelda, Ike and Marth were helping Draco with Celestia, while Lyra was getting Arthur back up onto the platform. Volcania slowly turned his head a fraction toward the blue Star Warrior, his eyes quivering. He choked out blood as he tried to speak.

"You… I thought…"

"It was wrong of you to underestimate us," Meta Knight spoke, his voice strong and his golden eyes full of life behind the two openings of his mask. "You thought I wasn't aware of the prophecy? The black scales and the white feathers are the ones that are said to destroy you. Since you are the one to have killed him, I thought you would know the story of when my ancestor, Lancelot, forged Excalibur."

Volcania's eyes widened when he realized what he was talking about.

"No!" he choked out, his body shaking. "How…!"

"Lancelot forged it using the black scales of his Night Fury, Black Tooth," the Star Warrior answered simply. "And as for the white feathers…" He smirked. "You have the White King before you! Did you forget that small detail?"

He planted his sword farther inside the demon, making him gasp out, and quickly yelled out:

"Kirby, let go!"

The cloned Star Warrior did as told and let go of Excalibur's handle, just as Meta Knight took hold of one of Volcania's horn and threw him far behind toward the middle of the large platform. Kirby ran over to his older self and hugged him tightly, before turning his head toward the center like everyone else were doing. A bright light was coming out of the two swords planted on either side of Volcania and was consuming him whole, making him scream out in pure agony. The demon held his head in his gloved hands as he fell to the floor on his knees, screaming his voice out.

"I-I must get out!" everyone heard him scream in between yells, and the light engulfed him completely, blinding everyone for a moment.

There was suddenly an explosion from where Volcania stood, and all the different parts of his armor flew everywhere. Everyone was blinded for a moment and dust was flying up everywhere in the air, making a few cough. When the light subsided and when all the warriors could see again, they all wore confused looks at what lay in the middle of the platform. It was a man of Kirby's species, laying on his back. His skin was an apple green color, and his feet a bright red. He was unmoving, except for the weak breathing motion of his stomach. Both Excalibur and Galaxia were on either side of him, on the floor, intact despite the huge explosion that had just occurred. Arthur suddenly ran over to the man and quickly kneeled beside him, taking him cautiously in his arms.

"Adam! Adam, please, wake up!" he begged, checking for any injuries of sort.

Everyone remembered then. Adam was Arthur's older brother, who had been taken by Volcania long ago and had served as his body all those years. They remembered hearing from other knights that Arthur always had this goal in mind to free his brother. And now Adam was free. They were not surprised to hear Arthur sob a little as he held his brother close. With a smile, Meta Knight gently rubbed Kirby's head, before heading toward the others, whom were taking care of Celestia. Zelda looked up at him and held her out to him.

"How is she?" he asked her, taking his future wife in his arms.

How good it felt to finally hold her without fearing for her life!

"Well, she's very weak, on the verge of being in a coma, but she's alive, and that's what counts," Zelda answered with a smile, pushing a string of hair behind her elfin ear.

Meta Knight nodded and looked down at Celestia, holding her bridal style. She slowly looked up at him and a small smile appeared on her tired features. She leaned her head on his chest as he tenderly stroked her cheek.

"I'm sorry… I was so useless…" she murmured, not finding the strength to make her voice higher. "I wanted… to help… but I-"

She was cut of when Meta Knight lay a finger on her lips. He smiled at her.

"It's alright," he told her. "You don't have to be sorry. None of us ever wanted this, and I know you didn't want to be involved in this. Nothing needs to be forgiven. Now rest, my love. You must be so tired."

She smiled tiredly at him and her eyes slowly closed, almost immediately falling into a deep sleep that she very well needed. Meta Knight nuzzled the top of her head, before looking up at the others around him. A huge relief spread across everyone and it was easy to see it though they weren't saying anything. Volcania was gone. For ten years they had been waiting for this moment.

But, the moment was soon ruined as the whole skull began rumbling and shaking, almost taking them off their feet…

Outside on top of the tower, a group of different soldiers and Smashers came up the stairs that lead to the top. The group mostly consisted of medics, and they all had their medical gear ready. Dragato looked around to see if anyone was there, and finally up at the Living Stone as its head suddenly lurched forward. Like a dead corpse, the head fell brutally on the tower, creating a huge cloud of dust, and the rest of its body was kept suspended around the tower, held by its own claws. The once bright eyes of the beast were empty, and the crystal on top of its head wasn't shining anymore. The group cheered happily, but Dragato looked unsure as he looked up in the thundering sky.

"That storm isn't gone yet," he said mostly to himself.

Nonsurat walked up to him, a concerned look in his eyes.

"Drag, what's wrong?" he asked him. "Aren't you happy that it's finally over with?"

"I just have a bad feeling about this storm," the warrior answered, one of his eyes flinching as a huge drop of water fell in it.

Suddenly, before neither of them could say something else, the crystal began rumbling, making everyone look up at it. From its middle, it began cracking fast, and soon, Draco busted out of it in a whirlwind of fire. Celestia and Adam were on his back. The hybrid landed neatly on the ground in front of the warriors and the group gathered around him to get the two so they could have immediate treatment. It wasn't long before all the others jumped out of the crystal, one after the other, and landed without a problem on the ground. Almost immediately, medics ran over to them and checked them for any injuries, but were glad to find that they were all mostly all right, except for Arthur. His left arm and chest were burned where the Black Tears had touched him, and it was clear that he was biting on his lip as not to show his pain. The first-aid kit was very well welcomed.

As he stood up from his lover's side when the medics took her away to be treated properly, Meta Knight noticed a man standing in front of the dead head of the Living Stone. It was Metal. Sighing a little, the knight stepped lightly over to him, and, as he neared his brother, he soon noticed the shaking dark puffball snuggled against him. Devolu was there also. Both turned toward him upon sensing his presence, and a long silence filled the air. The only thing they could hear was the pouring rain pounding heavily against their armor. As he looked them over, Meta Knight noticed that both looked… tired. Metal no longer had that angry look in his eyes, but more one of acceptation.

Before either could speak, the whole tower suddenly began rumbling and shaking, making everyone stumble around and try to hold onto something. Suddenly, an immense dark snake like creature came up from the edge of the tower and hissed loudly at the soldiers, its long body going up high above all of them. Everyone gasped and took out their weapons defensively, while the medics hurried to take the injured ones inside the tower. The snake was smaller than the Living Stone, but its long and large size was still dangerous. Its body seemed to be made of Black Tears, as it was all watery and everything it touched was soaked and consumed inside. The snake bared its poisonous fangs and appendages opened on either sides of its head, like a cobra.

"I am not gone yet!" it spoke, and everyone recognized that voice as Volcania's. It was his real form! "All of you pitiful mortals will pay for what you did to me!"

The demon snake lunged forward and everyone ran away to dodge this fast attack. The snake hit the floor, but he didn't seem at all affected and turned his head toward Meta Knight, who quickly took out his sword and took a few steps back. Behind him, Metal was taking Devolu to safety, leaving his brother alone with this. Volcania hissed loudly toward the knight as his body crawled around on the tower, his forked tongue hissing at him. He bared his fangs again and lunged at him, but Meta Knight jumped at the right time and planted his sword in his body. The snake demon hissed in pain as his body recoiled on himself a moment, before he looked back at him on his back and charged at him again. Meta Knight didn't have enough time to dodge and Volcania took hold of him by the foot with one fang, before swinging him around forcefully. With a grunt of pain, Meta Knight tried to beat his way out of his mouth, but the snake sank his large fang deeper in his left foot. The fang was bigger than it, so the foot was suddenly cut off, making Meta Knight yell painfully as he was sent farther away.

"Meta!" Marth called as his friend landed brutally on the cold, soaked marbled floor.

He quickly ran over to him before the snake did so himself and took him up in his arms. Meta Knight was writhing in pain in his arms and was holding a chump of bloody flesh that used to be his leg, groaning and grunting.

"Marth! Hurry and bring him over here!" Ike called from behind, waving to him from the set of stairs that led back inside the tower.

But, the moment the prince got up on one knee, Volcania lunged at him with his jaws opened wide, about to eat him whole. Marth's eyes widened and he stood frozen in place. Everything was like in slow motion as something big suddenly crashed onto the snake's head, crashing it completely into the ground with a large cloud of smoke, just in front of Marth, who stood there his mouth agape. A large, armored blue wolf looked up at him, holding a long and large sword in his jaws by the handle. The long blade was planted deeply in the snake's head, pinning it to the ground.

"_Go! Bring him to safety!"_ Metal ordered the prince.

Marth quickly nodded and fully got up, before running over to where the staircase was, a few meters away behind him, holding Meta Knight securely. Metal looked down at his ancient master when the snake began moving again and quickly pulled his sword out. Just as Volcania was taking his head off of the floor, the wolf knight stealthily ran down his long and big body, holding effortlessly his sword in-between his jaws. Volcania hissed loudly at him, his glaring red eyes narrowing at him.

"You traitor!" he yelled angrily, baring his fangs and expending his veil like appendages.

Metal quickly spun around as he unleashed a Sword Beam toward him, and the beam of light easily passed through the snake's neck, cutting its head down. The head fell on the ground, but it quickly melted away as it reformed itself on the body. This time, the head was mounted by a set of horns and the jaws were filled with sharp teeth that accompanied the two long and poisonous fangs. Lumps of dark liquid formed onto the snake's neck, and stretched higher until it was on the same level as the head. More heads similar to the main one formed and they all roared angrily as they wiped around furiously. There was five heads now! Volcania hissed at Metal and speedily lunged forward, grabbing him brutally in his deadly grasp. He swung him around before throwing him farther away on the floor, where Metal landed with a disgusting crack. He howled in pain as something broke in him and forced his body to turn back into his original form. He grunted deeply as he got up from the floor, only to be rammed in by Volcania's tail, sending him farther away, closer to the edge. He skidded to a stop just an inch away from the edge, and down below were howling winds and ruins, where if someone would fall would surely die with no chance at surviving.

Metal groaned and tried to get up, only to cough out blood. An awful iron taste filled his mouth as he whipped away the drooling blood from his mouth. He managed to set himself on his knees, and slowly turned his head to the side when he heard a hissing sound next to him. His golden eyes met the cobra's piercing, red glare, and he froze in place. Volcania's forked tongue hissed at him, almost licking the blood that was trickling down the corners of his mouth. The other heads of the snake were all fixated on him also, their eyes set on him. Metal's eyes didn't move an inch as he took deep breaths to calm down.

"Done already?" Volcania mocked, his voice now sounding like hundreds of voices were speaking at the same time. "I knew you were weak, but not to this point!"

A small chuckle came from Metal's bloody throat, and Volcania's many heads all jerked up a little in surprise. The knight looked directly into the demon snake's eyes, a look of great confidence in his own.

"If I die tonight," he began, slowly getting up on his feet. "You're coming with me!"

A harsh wind suddenly blew all around him and forced the snake demon back, as a strange, red aura began surrounding him. Metal closed his eyes as he focused intently on the beast sealed in him, and the aura quickly grew more and more, until it completely engulfed him in fire like energy. The fire energy grew to a point where it could rival with Volcania's and carefully formed a strange monster. It looked like a bipedal wolf with a crouched back and a big cape of fire surrounding it from feet to head. Only its snout, its back legs and its swinging tail could be seen. A furry arm then spread out from the folds of the fire cape, claws stretched wide as energy gathered in the palm and stretched on two sides. The energy formed a double-edged spear, which could be used from both sides. The fire wolf skillfully swung the deadly weapon in his hand before roaring loudly at the snake demon, which in response hissed menacingly and opened its appendages on all of its five heads. The Fire Beast charged at Volcania, and thus the fight began…

Down into the stairs that lead into the tower, all the medics had taken the injured ones to the room just under the top, and everyone could feel the shaking and rumbling the two fighting beasts upstairs were causing. Arthur looked up nervously from his son's serious injury to the ceiling, watching the dust come down on him as another rumble followed another one. He could feel the power of the Fire Beast up there, and it unnerved him. What would the consequences be if the Fire Beast took complete control over Metal? It would be a disaster. He quickly looked back down again upon hearing his son scream and swiftly took his hand in his owns as a medic was cleaning what used to be a foot. Arthur perfectly knew the pain of loosing a foot and knew it would take a while for Meta Knight to learn to live without it.

Arthur saw his shadow shift on the floor and Lyra came out of it, wearing a serious look in her Umbreon eyes. She took hold of his arm and pulled it, gesturing him to follow her.

"I need to talk with you," she told him.

He nodded and told Meta Knight to be strong and that he would be back. Then, he followed his wife to a corner of the room, where she turned to him.

"Arthur, how come the prophecy didn't work?" she asked him seriously.

"I don't know, I thought it would work too. Maybe Volcania came out of Adam's body just when the prophecy was about to be fulfilled. So he countered it just in time…"

"But Meta can't fight him like that!" Lyra exclaimed, pointing a claw toward their injured son. "What are we going to do?"

"Dante is currently taking care of Volcania, but I don't know how much time he will last," Arthur informed. "He is using the Fire Beast, and nothing is predictable with it. But it still won't work against Volcania…"

"Dante…" Lyra hung her head sadly, closing her eyes.

Arthur held her against him and she leaned her head against his mask, her small form easily finding a comfortable position in his arms. She softly sobbed a little, her paws latching onto the mask.

"Oh, stars above, I wish that everything would return to the way it was supposed to be," she sobbed in her husband's chest as he held her close to him.

"I am sure the stars will hear your wish," Arthur told her gently, his hand brushing her head.

The Star Warrior's smoky purple eyes went toward Meta Knight at the other side of the room, and he had to resist not flinching at his grunts and moans of pain as the medics took care of his wound. An idea suddenly struck him, making him raise his head. Lyra looked up at him, sensing his sudden confidence, and watched him quickly walk toward their son, speedily following him.

"Nonsurat! Come over here!" he called over to his friend, who looked up from Adam's side to him.

The healer went over to him.

"What's wrong?" he asked, cleaning his bloody hands with a rag.

Arthur pointed a finger down at Meta Knight's lost foot, a serious look in his eyes.

"He needs to be amputated, now!"

"What?" everyone exclaimed at the same time.

"Arthur, are you crazy?" Lyra cried out, floating in front of him.

"Sir, we can't do it here!" a medic informed. "He needs to be in a proper place with better equipment!"

"Nonsu, do it," Arthur ordered, his eyes piercing the healer to the point where Nonsurat had to accept…

Meta Knight was taking deep breaths as Nonsurat was healing the place where his foot used to be. It was now all cleaned, and free of any bumps. This part of his body was all covered in bandages as to be careful not to reopen the wound again.

"It should be alright for now," Nonsurat declared with a worried tone. "With those pain-killers we gave you, you shouldn't feel anything for the time being, but you will still have to hurry. Arthur, you ready?"

The golden leader was sitting against the wall next to Meta Knight, and was detaching his metal foot from his body. The straps now taken off of his belt, he pulled the golden foot off, and a long, thin and sharp needle followed. He grunted a little as the needle that connected his nerves to his metal foot came out completely, and he handed it to Nonsurat, along with a small, flat device he took out of his cape. Nonsurat placed the device where Meta Knight's foot was supposed to be, and it suddenly spread out in a larger space, a small opening forming in the middle.

"It might sting a little," the healer warned as he positioned the metal foot in front of the device.

Meta Knight nodded and took a deep breath to calm down. Nonsurat then carefully thrust the needle into the opening of the device, forcing a pained groan out of the knight. Lyra held his hand tightly to help him through this. When the needle was completely inside Meta Knight's body, and that the metal foot was placed firmly against his skin, Nonsurat strapped everything to his belt, keeping the foot in place. Meta Knight looked down at it in wonder, and tried to move it, surprised at how easy it was to move it.

"How does it feel?" Arthur asked him, rubbing the space where his golden foot used to be.

Meta Knight moved it around and tried to get up, using Lyra and Nonsurat's help.

"It's like it is real, but I cannot feel it… It's amazing!" he said, testing it on the ground.

Arthur smiled and nodded, before unsheathing his sword and handing it to him.

"Here, take this. You'll need it up there."

The knight gladly took it, and Kirby walked up to him. His blue eyes were full of seriousness.

"If you're going there, I'm going with you!" he declared, making Meta Knight smile at him in response.

Before either of them could go, Meta Knight felt a tug on his cape, and both turned around to see Devolu. Everyone gasped at the same time and backed away from him. No one had seen him arrive.

"Since when is he here?" Kirby asked, frantically getting his sword ready.

Devolu didn't move an inch and continued to stare in Meta Knight's main direction. He didn't have an angry look, but he looked more tired than anything else. He slowly pointed a claw at himself, then at Meta Knight, cocking his head to the side a little.

"I think he just realized he is you, Meta," Arthur said from his seat on the floor. "Now that Volcania has lost control over him, he is more sensible to things around him. Perhaps he wants to help."

Devolu quickly nodded as if to prove his point and pointed a claw toward the ceiling, as if pointing to Metal himself. Meta Knight stayed silent a moment, thinking this over, before sighing.

"Alright, he can come. Let's go! We have no time to lose!"

And the trio then ran up the stairs toward the top of the tower, preparing themselves for what would finally be the last battle…

The Fire Beast hungrily bit down upon one of the snake's heads, tearing it apart as the other heads hissed in pain and lunged at him. Two heads nearly touched the caped wolf's snout, but the Fire Beast took a step back and planted his fiery spear deep within one of the heads, before tearing it out and throwing it at the second one. But, the cut heads quickly reformed and attacked again. The fire wolf howled as all the five heads of the demon latched onto his limbs, keeping him in place. The Fire Beast tried to pry Volcania off of him, but the demon's grasp was too strong, even for him.

"You will die, Knight!" Volcania yelled in pure insanity as his main head lunged toward his face.

Suddenly, something small and fast collided with Volcania's head and sent him to the side, making the other heads all loose their grasp. Devolu growled as he held on to his old master's watery face and planted his sword deeply into Volcania's eye, making him roar in pain and swing his head around as Black Tears erupted from it. Another head tried to bite the young clone, but he skillfully jumped off of Volcania's face and flew away into the raging storm around the fighting monsters, disappearing as quick as he had come into the scene. The Fire Beast retrieved a battle stance, and just when Volcania was crawling up straight again, the four heads around him all suddenly were cut off from the body with brief hisses of pain. Volcania looked around and spotted the flying pink ball fly around the Fire Beast, holding a Black Tears-stained sword.

Volcania lunged at him, but the Fire Beast planted his spear in his body and continued until it also planted in the ground, keeping him in place. Volcania roared loudly as his body recoiled on itself and swung around, trying to free himself. Before the four other heads grew back, a brief flash of light came to his only eye and he looked up, hissing his forked tongue. Meta Knight came down on him with a battle cry and planted both Galaxia and Excalibur deep in the middle of his head.

Everything was silent, and no one dared to move. Then, a quiet chuckle came from Volcania's throat.

"I will come back one day… You cannot escape the darkness in you!"

Bright flashes of light then pierced Volcania's skin at various places on his body and continued to burn all around, forcing Meta Knight to tear his sword and fly away to meet up with Devolu and Kirby. The bright light began to consume Volcania whole, and this time, there was no chance to escape it. The demon's long body was recoiling on itself and crawling around, and when the Fire Beast tore his spear out of him, Volcania went back up again toward the sky, hissing and screaming in pain as the light was eating away at him, slowly consuming his body parts by parts. Energy gathered all around him and blinded everyone. It was clear that he would create an explosion big enough to take everyone that was present here with him, and Metal quickly realized that. He pushed the control the Fire Beast had over him back, and the fire wolf threw his spear away, before running up toward the suffering snake.

Inside the aura wolf, Metal closed his eyes. He knew there was a price to pay for using the Fire Beast's power like he was now, but for his family, he was ready to pay it, gladly. He focused all his energy into the wolf form the Fire Beast had given him in exchange of this price, and the wolf forcefully heaved Volcania off of the floor. He spun around a few times and threw the snake toward the stormy sky, where Volcania finally exploded in whirlwind of light. Everyone, both on the top of the tower, or inside through the windows, or down on the snowy ground in the battlefield, watched in awe as swirls of light erupted around like fireworks, pushing the storm clouds away and dissipating them, leaving sight on a beautiful starry sky. The crescent moon smiled down at them from its place among the stars. The swirls of light from Volcania's explosion all graciously flew around in the air, and some descended toward the ground, while some went up toward the sky.

Meta Knight, Kirby and Devolu all watched in awe from their standing place on the tower as lights flew around them, almost thanking them for freeing them.

"_Meta. Thank you, my boy,"_ said a voice that made Meta Knight look at a flying light just in front of him.

The light stopped for a moment, and Meta Knight though he saw his uncle Gawain for a moment, before the spirit disappeared and floated elsewhere with all the other freed souls. This spectacle was absolutely magical, for demons and soldiers alike. The Fire Beast stood tall as his aura slowly disappeared, taking the price Metal owned the beast with him, and the three warriors on the tower all watched in anxiety as they waited to see their brother.

But, only the sound of clanking metal sounded off as Metal's armor fell to the floor, deprived of its bearer. They all gasped and Devolu immediately ran speedily toward it, a panicked look spread across his face. He kneeled next to the armor and looked at it in a panic, his lips trembling as tears welled up in his eyes. Meta Knight and Kirby both came next to him, and both gasped.

"Oh no…" Meta Knight murmured, not believing what was happening.

Was he really gone? Had his brother really given his life to save them? He took in a deep, staggered breath as the reality that he had lost yet another friend and brother sunk into his mind. Devolu buried his face into his hands as he sobbed soundlessly, letting his tears free. Kirby laid a hand on his shoulder and tried to comfort him, not believing either that it was ending this way. As Meta Knight hung his head in grief, a small sound was heard from the armor, making him blink.

"Poyo…"

All three of them looked at the set of armor, and the bottom part of armor, the one that had covered the low part of Metal's body, was shaking a little. The red cape that was draped over it had a small movement as well, as if something was trying to get out from under. Finally, a small face poke its way out of the cape and large, oval, golden eyes blinked at them. A giggle came from the little royal blue puffball baby and he held his arms up toward them, wanting someone to pick him up. The three of them were speechless. Metal had turned back into a baby!

Devolu carefully took the young one in his arms and looked at him strangely, blinking his large red eyes. The young Metal giggled again and snuggled against him happily.

"Devo!" he said, a huge smile spread across his face as he rubbed it against him.

Kirby and Meta Knight both softly laughed at Devolu's confused and flushed face right now, and Kirby approached the two to observe what had become of his 'brother'. Meta Knight then slowly looked up into the starry sky. He smiled at all the swirling lights that were heading toward the heavens, and slowly closed his eyes, feeling a fresh breeze swept over his face.

It was finally over. The freedom they had all been looking for was now at hand, and the Universe was free once again. They would return to their homes and retrieve their original lives… like everything was supposed to be.

Meta Knight then felt something shift in his cloak and he reached behind. He pulled out a red sphere of crystal, and he smiled at its shining and happy light. He still had one last wish to do to the Fire Star, he remembered. He smiled. He didn't need to make a wish. His wish had already come true. The Fire Star then softly glowed more, making the others look at it in wonder. The sphere slowly elevated from his hands and flew up toward the sky, retrieving its place among the stars under the amazed gaze of the warriors on the tower.

Meta Knight looked back at them, a smile still on his lips, and he softly patted young Metal on the head, earning a small giggle from the baby. No. His name was no longer Metal. He would now start his new life under the name he was given at birth, _the way it was supposed to be… _Dante. And under the stars' happy stare, all of the soldiers and demons alike cheered the victory over the darkness that had invaded their hearts and homes. And on the horizon, the sky was tainted a fiery red and bright orange. It was dawn…

The dawn of a new era of peace for all the people of the Universe…

**Author's Note: Amazingly long chapter, heh? :3 You have NO idea how HAPPY I am to have finally finished this! :D Don't we all love happy endings? :D I know I do! ^_^ At first, I wanted to end with killing someone else, but nearing the end, I changed my mind and opted for the happy ending, though the change of age of Metal/Dante is quite a surprise! xD And I like the way I made Volcania die. ^_^ Exactly the way I wanted it to happen! xD**

**And yes, I know that a lot of things happen one after the other in this chapter, but that's why it's the final chapter! ^_^ A lot of things are supposed to happen there! xD And I wanted a big, big fight, so there it is! xD I hope you all enjoyed reading this, because I know that I had a lot of fun writing this whole fanfic! From the beginning to the end, it was a great experience for me. ^_^ My English has gotten MUCH better than it was at the beginning, and I feel so proud of me right now! :D**

**Have a nice and happy day, dear readers, and I hope to see some of you on my other fics that I'll begin to work on again! ^_^**


	30. Epilogue

**Author's Note: … Okay, I lied, there's one more chapter! xD But this is the epilogue! It's here to show you what happened after the events of last chapter. ^_^ I hope you enjoy this last chapter of Love at War! :D**

Epilogue

A small groan escaped his throat as he slowly woke up from his slumber. Small strings of light pierced his eyes as he slowly opened his eyelids. Meta Knight's golden and tired eyes observed his surroundings as he blinked tiredly, a yawn escaping his mouth. Where was he? He remembered falling asleep in the ship where his wounds had been taken care of, but now he was clearly not inside a ship. After scanning the area, he realized he was in his room, in Dreamland, inside Castle Dedede. The light from the sun was piercing from the window, lightening the room considerably, and chipping birds could be heard outside. Confused as to why he was here, he slowly sat up using his elbows to help, but suddenly flinched as a high pain spread across his body, making him groan.

He rubbed his eyes a second, before taking off the sheet that was spread out on him. He sighed upon seeing his missing left foot, and closed his eyes a moment, refreshing his mind over the previous events.

"Volcania is dead," he murmured to himself.

He smiled. He could take his time now. He looked around and noticed the armor that lay on the end table. A round mask with a V-shaped slit, a dark blue cape neatly folded, a pair of shoulder pads… and a crutch. The knight sighed deeply and took the cape, draping it over his shoulders. He grabbed the crutch and slowly got up from his bed with its help, slightly jumping on his remaining foot. At the beginning, it was hard to walk properly, but he slowly got used to it and walked out of his room and into the hallway. It felt like it had been an eternity since he had walked here, and he felt at home.

He crossed a few Waddle Dees on the way and they saluted him, just like they used to ten years ago. He walked out of the castle halls and out into the castle court, where the bright rays of the afternoon sun greeted him with a mystical glow. When his eyes adjusted to the light, he smiled warmly at the sight at the fountain. Arthur, Lyra and Celestia were all sitting on the fountain's edge, and the two girls were cradling a sleeping Dante, giggling. Arthur looked up at Meta Knight and smiled, before waving at him and gesturing him to come over. The knight smiled back and approached the little family, slightly limping with just a crutch to help him walk. Celestia and Lyra looked up at him as well and Celestia smiled widely, before standing up from the fountain and running over to him. Both lovers hugged each other tightly and lovingly, under the warm gaze of Lyra and Arthur.

"You're finally awake!" she said, snuggling against him with her arms wrapped tightly around him.

He wrapped his right arm around her and kept her against him, his other arm still holding the crutch.

"How much time did I sleep?" he asked her in her ear, taking a deep breath of her smell. How he missed that smell!

Celestia looked up at him and smiled.

"For one week."

The knight gasped and almost fell off of his foot, but Celestia held on onto his arm and helped him walk over the fountain.

"Don't worry, you needed the rest," she reassured with a smile, helping him sitting down next to his parents.

"How are you feeling?" Arthur asked him from his place.

"Better," he answered, welcoming his wife onto his lap and in his arms as she snuggled against him.

Lyra smiled and softly giggled.

"Dante's been waiting for you to wake up, Meta," she said, cradling her young boy in her arms.

Meta Knight smiled at his young, sleeping brother cuddled up in a warm blue blanket covered with small stars, and looked up at Arthur when he thought of something.

"Where's Adam?"

Arthur smiled. "Sleeping. His body has been severely damaged by Volcania's presence in him and he can barely stand straight." He sighed. "He doesn't know how to talk, or who he is for that matter. He will have to start all over."

Meta Knight nodded, understanding how disappointed his father was to see his brother's condition. "I see."

He then noticed how silent the castle was, and looked around. The only ones he saw were a few Waddle Dees guarding the castle and doing many things, and Kirby, Devolu and Galacta Knight all chasing each other in the sky, laughing heartily.

"… Where is everyone else?"

"They returned to their homes, Meta," Lyra answered.

"They wanted to say good-bye, but you were sleeping then," Celestia continued, making him look back at her. "Marth wanted me to give this to you."

She handed him a photograph, and he observed it carefully. It was a picture of him and Marth, sitting on a hill in Smash Universe with their other friends around them, and the prince had him imprisoned in his arms as he was scratching his head in a playful manner. Though Meta Knight was wearing his mask in this picture, he knew that he had been smiling and laughing. This picture had been taken the day of his birthday, he remembered. Marth had kept it all this time?

He smiled at the photograph and looked back at Celestia on his lap, but it was then that his mechanical eyes caught something funny about her. Switching lens to thermal vision, he noticed that there was something alive in her stomach, but it wasn't part of her body. He laid a hand on her belly, making her blush slightly, and blinked.

"Celestia… are you…?" He could barely say that word he was so surprised.

She giggled and put both her hands on her stomach, on his hand.

"I wanted to keep it a surprise," she said quietly, yet she couldn't hide her joy. "I wasn't feeling well yesterday and Sir Nonsurat made tests on me. That was when I discovered it." She looked at him in the eyes, her body shining with joy. "I'm pregnant."

Meta Knight stayed silent for a moment, and then, a wide smile spread across his face and he hugged her tightly, careful with her belly. Everyone laughed heartily as Celestia giggled and hugged him back, overwhelmed in joy.

From this day on, life retrieved its normal flow, as normal life could be in this kingdom. Arthur, Lyra, Dragato, Nonsurat and Falspar all decided to go back to their home planet, Starlight, back to Starland. Meta Knight and Celestia agreed to stay in Dreamland, as Meta Knight wanted to keep his job as a castle guard. Kirby and Devolu quickly became friends, and the young demon went away with Arthur and Lyra. He wanted to protect his brother, just like he had protected him. Everyone agreed to keep in contact and visit every once in a while, even the Smashers back in their home planets.

Five months later, Celestia gave birth to hers and Meta Knight's first child, a daughter, which they called Evelyn. The little girl held traits from both her parents, especially Celestia's ability to express her joy by shining. Evelyn was half-star, half Star Warrior. Life was busy and joyful with the new child to take care of for both new parents, and they gladly accepted help from Kirby and Galacta Knight, who had agreed to stay in Dreamland by persuasion from Kirby.

In the end, everyone was happy to have retrieved their normal lives, but… inside Meta Knight's heart, Fira was raging and yelling all the curses he knew at Lyra, for she hadn't fulfilled her promise to free him. Since then, no one ever talked about Fira. But no one knew what the demon deep within Meta Knight's heart was planning…


End file.
